Pour l Amour dun Lion, Part 1
by Azzarine
Summary: HP/OC HP/TJ HP/DM, RL/SR, RW/HG. Après une énième bataille contre Voldemort, Harry devient tout bizarre. Traqué par le Ministère, Rogue a fuit avec Malefoy. Un professeur de potions plutôt spécial est embauché à Poudlard... Go read and R&R ! TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !!!! Me reoivlà avec une toute nouvelle fic ! Ne prenez pas peur en voyant le nombre de pairing dans le résumé ! J'ai juste tenté de precisr au max afin que ceux qui n'apprecient pas tel ou tel couple n'arrive pas ici par erreur !

Voilà sinon, que dire d'autre ? Ben en fait, le résumé est très bien donc le revoici :

**RES:**_Pairing HP/OC HP/TJ HP/DM, RL/SR, RW/HG. Après une énième bataille contre Voldemort, Harry devient tout bizarre. Traqué par le Ministère, Rogue a fuit avec Malefoy. Un professeur de potions plutôt spécial est embauché à Poudlard... _

Et surrout, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Le bouton vert en bas de page. Kissouilles !

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry soupira. Allongé sur son lit à Gryffondor, il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre à croisées le ciel plombé. Chaque petit morceau de verre renvoyait une lumière pâle et déprimante, et la pluie qui s'était mis de la partie quelques heures plus tôt n'arrangeait rien.

- Harry ?

- Je suis là…

Ron Weasley apparut en haut de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons de septième année. Avec sa grande carcasse surmontée d'une épaisse tignasse rouge pouvant presque rivaliser avec celle d'Hermione, le dernier garçon de la très vaste famille d'adoption de Harry ne détonnait que peu dans cette pièce où tout, jusqu'aux tapis devant les lits, était rouge et or.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il va bientôt être l'heure de diner…

- Ouais, je sais, dit le brun en s'asseyant, les coudes posés entre ses jambes. Mais je n'ai pas faim…

- Tu dis ça depuis une semaine… Faut manger… Surtout qu'on a un match de préparation de Quidditch dimanche… Si notre Capitaine et Attrapeur nous lâche, comment on va faire pour battre Serdaigle à la fin du mois ?

Harry soupira de nouveau et Ron vint s'asseoir près de lui en disant :

- Écoute, je sais bien que ta défaite contre V… contre Tu-Sais-Qui cet été t'a anéantit, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une maladie…

- Il m'a humilié, Ron… dit Harry sur un ton amer. Il m'a écrasé avant même que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour me défendre… Et il ne m'a même pas achevé après ça… J'aurais préféré…

Ron ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder son meilleur ami avec une légère indulgence, puis il posa une main sur le bras du brun et se releva en disant :

- Je t'apporterais à manger si tu ne descends pas.

- Merci…

Avec une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, Ron quitta la chambre en soupirant. Il referma la porte en silence et Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il se leva alors et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le coussin installé sur le vaste rebord de pierre.

Depuis une semaine, il s'asseyait là pour regarder dehors et se morfondre. Sa défaite contre Voldemort deux semaines plus tôt, lui restait dans la gorge avec un goût amer très désagréable, sans ajouter à cela la mort de Dumbledore, quelques mois plus tôt ainsi que la désertion de Rogue et de Malefoy Junior.

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, cependant, Ron s'assit près d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Elle le regarda, levant les yeux de son livre, et il secoua la tête :

- Non, il n'a pas faim, dit le rouquin. C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivés ici…

- Il faut en parler au Dir… au Professeur McGonagall, dit Hermione en fermant son livre. Ce n'est pas normal… Il ne va pas bien, Ron…

- Non, il ne va pas bien, je sais, mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête et la seule personne qui n'ai jamais réussit à y entrer, c'est Rogue…

- Rogue… fit Hermione en regardant le feu dans la cheminée. Où tu crois qu'ils sont avec Malefoy ? Vont-ils bien ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te préoccupe de cela, fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue a tué Dumbledore je te rappelle…

- Oui, mais Malefoy n'a rien fait…

- On ne sais pas. Enfin bref ! Aller, j'ai faim, viens.

- J'arrive, je finis ma page et je te rejoins en bas…

Ron fit un signe de tête puis il se leva et quitta la Salle Commune avec plusieurs autres camarades qui se rendaient, comme lui, dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

***

- Ça suffit !

Rogue rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ses poings se serrèrent et il attendit la punition mais rien ne vint. Il se permit alors de rouvrir un œil et, voyant Voldemort debout près de la haute fenêtre qui diffusait une lumière blafarde, il soupira discrètement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit bon sang ! tonna soudain Voldemort en faisant volte-face. Je t'avais dit de m'amener Potter, pas ce misérable vermisseau ! Et encore moins de refroidir le vieux barbu !

Le vermisseau en question n'était autre que Drago Malefoy et le vieux barbu, Dumbledore. Malefoy Junior, lui, se tenait terré dans un coin de la salle, terrifié, affamé et encore épuisé par la longue course dans les champs qu'ils avaient fait un mois plus tôt, poursuivis par Harry. Cependant, même après le combat qui s'en était suivit, où Voldemort avait eut le pas sur Harry, le Lord n'avait de cesses de ramener l'erreur de Rogue sur le tapis, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir « vaincu » Harry peu après.

- Je n'ai pas pu, Seigneur, fit Rogue, alors aussi courageux qu'un enfant de dix ans prit en flagrant délit de chipage de bonbons. Il était là, il nous pourchassait…

- Mais nom d'un Dragon ! rugit le Lord. Tu es un Mangemort oui ou merde ?? Vas-t-en ! Tires-toi avant que je ne te massacre !!

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fit volte-face et se sauva de la pièce presque en courant, s'estimant heureux de ne pas avoir déjà reçu un des Avada Kedavra que Voldemort distribuait ces derniers temps comme on distribue des petits-pains.

Abandonnant Malefoy aux mains du Lord, Rogue quitta le Manoir et transplana chez lui. Il se barricada dans la vieille maison branlante avec tous les sorts de Magie Blanche qu'il connaissait puis, une fois seulement qu'il fut certain qu'il ne craignait plus rien, il s'autorisa à souffler.

Dans le salon du Manoir, Voldemort fulminait. Il était furieux à cause de Rogue. Il lui avait confié une mission, lui ramener Harry Potter vivant, mais non, ce crétin avait tout fait foirer, il avait tué Dumbledore et s'était débrouillé pour se faire mettre en fuite par la proie visée.

- Quel imbécile ! s'exclama le Lord en abattant son poing sur la table.

Malefoy sursauta alors violemment et Voldemort se rendit compte de sa présence. Il le regarda de travers puis soupira en disant :

- Dégage…

Malefoy ne se le fit pas répéter. Il fila ventre à terre hors du salon et sauta dans la première cheminée qu'il vit en hurlant le nom du salon de thé de Madame Rosmerta, la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

La pauvre femme faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le garçon apparaître dans sa cheminée, juste en face d'elle, et s'effondrer sur le tapis en le maculant de suie :

- Merlin tout Puissant ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son canapé. Hey petit ! Petit ?

Elle le retourna sur le dos et poussa un nouveau cri. Sa mémoire lui revint brutalement et elle sauta sur sa chouette, l'aplatissant par la même sur le bureau où le volatile était tranquillement perché.

Poussant un cri, l'oiseau pinça durement la main de sa maitresse en guise de rébellion, et madame Rosmerta, son index dans la bouche, attrapa un parchemin et lui jeta un sort. Elle dit ensuite :

- Minerva, vous devriez venir immédiatement chez moi, j'ai un paquet très urgent pour vous ! Signé Rosmerta. Va, fit-elle ensuite à la chouette. Fonce à Poudlard, vite !

La chouette, encore en colère contre sa maitresse, hulula de mécontentement, mais elle finit, sous le regard dur de madame Rosmerta, par déplier ses ailes et s'envoler par la lucarne au sommet du plafond.

Madame Rosmerta se retourna alors et s'approcha de Malefoy. Celui-ci gisait sur son tapis, inconscient, et, saisissant sa baguette magique, elle le fit léviter jusqu'au canapé. Elle lui déposa ensuite le plaid sur le corps puis elle alla chercher un bol d'eau et un tissu pour lui laver un peu son visage maculé de suie.

Quand McGonagall reçu le message vocal de son amie, elle se hâta de la rejoindre et elle apparut dans la cheminée en faisant, une nouvelle fois, frôler la crise cardiaque à la femme.

- Oh par Merlin ! Malefoy ! fit le professeur de Métamorphose en s'approchant vivement du canapé. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort… A ce que j'ai pu voir, il est très faible, il n'a pas du manger depuis plusieurs jours…

- Comment… ?

- Il a atterrit ici par la cheminée… dit Madame Rosmerta en allant dans sa cuisine. Ramenez-le à Poudlard, dit-elle ensuite. S'il a réussit à fausser compagnie à Vous-Savez-Qui, alors il est en danger mortel… sans parler qu'il a peut-être des informations importantes…

- Oui, dit McGonagall. Vous avez raison.

Elle tira sa baguette magique et jeta un sort de lévitation sur le Serpentard. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée, y entra au milieu du feu devenu vert, et Madame Rosmerta l'aida à supporter Malefoy. Ils partirent ensuite tous deux dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

***

- A table !

- Pas faim…

- Oh Harry ! gronda Hermione. Fais un effort !

- T'as pas le droit d'être là, toi, dit le brun en regardant son amie. C'est le dortoir des garçons ici…

- Je ne suis pas _dans_ le dortoir, mais sur le palier, fit remarquer Hermione avec pertinence.

Harry soupira. Ron déposa sur le lit du Gryffondor un plateau avec un dîner fumant, puis il dit :

- Hermione et moi on va à la Bibliothèque faire nos devoirs…

- Mhm… fit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Viens Ron, dit alors la brunette.

Le rouquin la regarda puis il jeta un œil sur son ami et soupira discrètement. Il quitta alors la chambre et descendit avec Hermione dans la Salle Commune.

Harry resta seul. Il regarda le plateau sur le lit puis se leva. Il alla prendre un bout de viande dans l'assiette, puis il retourna devant la fenêtre pour le manger. La pluie avait redoublé en quelques minutes et c'était à présent un véritable déluge qui s'abattait sur la région. Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel et Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de tonnerre. Il compta les secondes qui s'écoulaient et le ciel rugit alors.

- Six secondes… dit le brun. Il est juste là cet orage…

La nuit tombait lentement mais surement et les lampes commençaient à s'allumer les unes après les autres dans le château. Il était presque neuf heures et depuis la fin des cours, le Gryffondor n'avait pas quitté le dortoir.

Finissant son bout de viande, il alla dans sa penderie, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité en s'enroula dedans. Il quitta ensuite le dortoir, traversa la Salle Commune bondée en faisant attention à ne bousculer personne et, profitant qu'un élève entrait par le tableau, il se faufila juste comme celui-ci se refermait.

Pendant environ dix minutes, il marcha sans faire attention où il allait. Il n'avait pas de but précis, il voulait juste se promener. Ses pas le menèrent cependant à l'infirmerie où une agitation inhabituelle régnait. Discrètement, il se faufila dans la grande salle, intrigué par le remue-ménage, et il découvrit Mrs Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Benzine, le nouveau professeur de Potions, qui discutaient tous plutôt bruyamment.

Ils se tenaient autour d'un lit sur lequel reposait quelqu'un et Harry, contournant silencieusement les trois adultes et l'infirmière, passa de l'autre côté du lit. Il eut alors un hoquet en voyant l'occupant du lit, mais son bruit passa inaperçu tant les quatre adultes étaient bruyants.

« _Malefoy…_ » songea Harry en s'approchant.

Il recula prestement quand Madame Pomfresh s'approcha en même temps, et il alla se glisser dans un coin contre le mur, là où il était certain qu'il ne risquait ni de se faire marcher dessus, ni de se faire repérer et ainsi se faire confisquer sa précieuse cape.

McGonagall, Sinistra et Benzine mirent plus d'une heure à partir. Pompom avait déjà regagné son bureau depuis longtemps quand les trois professeurs quittèrent enfin l'infirmerie. L'infirmière soupira alors et coupa les lumières. Elle s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau et Harry put retirer sa cape, étouffant.

Il plia le tissu soyeux sur une chaise puis s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Malefoy. Son regard longea son corps et il le trouva plus maigre qu'avant. Il revint ensuite sur son visage et remarqua de nombreuses contusions, ainsi que des joues creusées qu'il n'avait pas non plus auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait subir… ? souffla le brun en s'asseyant sur la chaise derrière lui.

Il bâilla alors et appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir. Il enfonça son poing dans sa joue et soupira en regardant le blond. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là mais il était toujours mieux ici plutôt qu'à se morfondre sur son sort dans son lit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Bientôt, il fut deux heures du matin et Harry, incapable de dormir, faisait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie Heureusement, ses pas ne s'entendaient pas sur le sol de pierre, car chaque lit où se trouvait un malade était entouré d'un rideau insonorisé. Celui de Malefoy l'était aussi mais le rideau n'était pas tiré, Pomfresh voulant garder un œil sur lui.

Alors qu'il regardait dehors, Harry entendit gémir dans son dos. Il se retourna et s'approcha du lit de Malefoy. Celui-ci remuait doucement la tête, son poing droit reposant sur les couvertures se convulsant brièvement.

- Hey… fit doucement Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Malefoy…

Le blond gémit et Harry tira sa baguette magique. Il jeta un sort de silence sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière qui, il le savait, dormait également là-bas. Il posa ensuite sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers Malefoy qui fronçait les sourcils.

Lentement, Harry prit le tissu qui se trouvait sur son front et il le plongea dans l'eau de la bassine posée sur la table de nuit. Il le passa doucement sur le visage du blond et celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux :

- Mère… fit-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle s'entendait à peine.

- Malefoy… C'est moi, Potter…

- Potter… ? Où…

- Tu es à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie, dit Harry.

Le blond fronça de nouveau les sourcils puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Harry qui dit :

- Bon retour parmi nous…

- Je…

- Chut, dit le Gryffondor. Madame Pomfresh dit que tu es très faible… Reposes-toi, je reste là.

- Je… C'est gentil… Merci…

Harry haussa les sourcils. Malefoy qui lui disait merci, c'était une nouveauté ! Cependant, au lieu de relever et de lancer une pique, Harry se contenta de sourire. Il recula, et Malefoy ferma les yeux et ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir.

Au petit matin, Harry fut réveillé par un claquement de porte. Il sursauta et vit, au bout de la salle, Pomfresh qui sortait de son bureau en nouant son tablier sur ses reins. Sans perdre une seconde, il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et rasa le mur pour quitter l'infirmerie Il remonta ensuite à Gryffondor, toujours caché sous sa cape et se faufila jusqu'au dortoir, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait encore personne dans les couloirs, à cause de l'heure très matinale.

Se mettant en pyjama d'un coup de baguette magique, Harry se glissa dans son lit et fit semblant de dormir, juste à temps car Ron grognait et se retournait alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur lui en tirant les rideaux.

Une heure plus tard, Harry, qui s'était finalement rendormi, fut brutalement réveillé par Ron qui le secoua sans douceur :

- Debout ! Aller debout ! Ils ont ramené Malefoy !

- Kessiya ? marmonna Harry, encore dans le cirage.

- Lève-toi, McGonagall a ramené Malefoy au château hier soir ! fit Ron en enfilant un pull. C'est l'effervescence en bas, tout le monde veut lui parler mais les profs ne laissent personne rentrer dans l'infirmerie…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? C'est samedi aujourd'hui, je voudrais bien dormir…

- Nan justement parce qu'il veut te voir, dit Ron en tirant les rideaux de son lit. Les élèves ont fait passer la rumeur jusqu'ici depuis l'infirmerie…

- Moi ?

- Ouais toi, il t'a réclamé, il a dit qu'il t'avait vu cette nuit… Sûrement un délire…

Harry, un peu gêné, soupira et grogna. Il finit par se lever et il s'habilla de ses affaires de la veille avant de suivre Ron dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à l'infirmerie où on le laissa entrer sans faire d'histoires.

- Potter, vous voilà enfin, dit McGonagall en approchant vivement de Harry. Venez.

Elle l'entraina jusqu'au lit de Malefoy où celui-ci était assit, un plateau rempli de bonnes choses sur les genoux. Il mangeait un gros morceau de pain quand il aperçu Harry. Il le regarda et soudain McGonagall dit :

- Aller, tout le monde dehors maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais, professeur ? dit Harry. Attendez…

Mais McGonagall tourna les talons et elle poussa Sinistra et Benzine dehors. Pomfresh alla dans son bureau et Harry resta donc seul avec Malefoy dans l'infirmerie

Un silence lourd et tendu s'installa, seulement troublé de temps en temps par les bruits de mastication du Serpentard :

- Pose-toi, reste pas debout, dit soudain Malefoy en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait à la main. C'est pas payant…

- Heu… Ouais…

Harry s'assit sur la même chaise où il avait passé la nuit et un nouveau silence s'installa. Malefoy reposa soudain sa cuisse de poulet. Il prit la serviette, s'essuya la bouche et les mains puis il demanda :

- T'as passé la nuit avec moi ?

- Hein ? Que… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Harry en s'efforçant de paraître naturel et donc de ne pas rougir.

- Arrête de mentir, Potter, je t'ai bien vu hier soir, je n'ai pas halluciné, comme le dis McGonagall, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Même que tu passais ce tissu sur mon visage… Je crois même que je t'ai appelé « mère» d'ailleurs…

Cette fois-ci, les joues du blond prirent une teinte rosée et il se racla la gorge. Il tourna la tête et Harry dit doucement :

- Ouais… J'ai passé la nuit là…

Malefoy eut un léger sursaut puis il demanda :

- Pourquoi ? T'es mon ennemi… Je me suis sauvé avec Rogue…

Harry baissa les yeux :

- Je sais…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama soudain Harry, faisant bondir le blond qui retint le plateau sur ses jambes. Tu avais ordre de tuer Dumbledore mais tu n'as pas pu le faire, c'est Rogue qui l'a fait ! C'est lui que je veux tuer de mes mains !

Il marqua soudain une pause et ajouta :

- Pas toi…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il regarda le brun qui soupira puis il dit :

- J'ai eut vent de ta défaite contre Voldemort cet été…

- Ha ouais ? fit Harry méchamment. T'étais pas avec lui ?

- Non je…

Malefoy baissa soudain les yeux et Harry haussa un sourcil. Il expulsa soudain de l'air entre ses lèvres, produisant un bruit bizarre puis il dit :

- Laisse, veux pas le savoir… Tu fais ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux.

Sur ce, le Gryffondor se leva et contourna le lit. Il allait pour s'éloigner quand Malefoy dit :

- Potter…

- Ouais ?

- Je… Est-ce que…

- Hé ben parle ! fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ? Au moins aujourd'hui ?

- Rester avec toi ? Ici ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non je… Je me suis enfui de chez Voldemort et je…

Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et Harry baissa les yeux dessus. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise en disant :

- Tu as peur… Je peux le comprendre… Ça va, je reste là jusqu'au diner, de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de plus urgent.

- Je…

- Tu me remerciera plus tard, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Malefoy bredouilla quelque chose puis le silence tomba et le blond s'affala contre ses coussins.

Les professeurs ne revinrent qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil couchant inondait l'infirmerie McGonagall sembla être la première à remarquer que Harry se tenait plus en avant que normalement sur sa chaise. Malefoy, quant à lui, était couché sur le flanc, face à Harry. Il avait replié un bras sous l'oreiller et les deux garçons chuchotaient très bas entre eux.

- Bon, ils ne sont pas morts, dit Benzine en s'arrêtant au pied du lit.

Harry leva les yeux, rougissant légèrement et sa main disparu brusquement dans la poche ventrale de son pull. Malefoy, lui, se tourna sur le dos et se redressa. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Benzine et McGonagall dit :

- Monsieur Malefoy, voici le professeur Ashley Benzine, votre nouveau professeur de Potions. Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, il est aussi doué que le professeur Rogue.

- Vous êtes une Harpie ? demanda Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

- En effet, fit Benzine avec un sourire en étendant ses longs bras.

Le long de chaque bras était fixées des centaines de plumes interminables, d'un noir d'encre légèrement bleuté, comme les corbeaux. Ses mains étaient noires et puissantes, munies de quatre épais doigts chacune dont un pouce. Ses ongles étaient des griffes, noires également et, malgré leur grosseur, ces pattes semblaient extrêmement délicates et capables des plus précises manipulations.

Le professeur baissa soudain ses bras et McGonagall dit :

- Alors monsieur Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ça va bien, merci… Mais je crois qu'un peu de repos me ferait encore du bien…

- Reposez-vous, acquiesça McGonagall avec un infime hochement de tête. Potter va rester avec vous.

- Moi ? fit Harry en se redressant brusquement. Mais, professeur !

- Vous protestez ? fit Benzine. Allons, monsieur Potter, il ne va pas vous manger… Et puis je dois dire que sortir de votre dortoir ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Harry se renfrogna. Benzine soupira soudain et McGonagall dit :

- Nous sommes samedi, monsieur Malefoy, vous resterez ici jusqu'à lundi matin et ensuite vous reprendrez les cours.

- Très bien.

- Moi aussi ? demanda Harry. Enfin je veux dire… Je vais devoir rester là ce week-end ?

- Bien entendu, dit McGonagall.

Harry allait protester mais le regard rouge de Benzine le glaça sur place.

Depuis la rentrée, Harry s'était fortement rapproché de ce professeur hors du commun, d'une parce qu'il (Benzine) passait du temps dans le bureau de Lupin qui avait retrouvé sa place de professeur de DCFM, de même qu'Harry qui avait besoin d'un remontant après sa défaite contre le Lord, et de deux parce que le Gryffondor avait une espèce d'attirance décente pour cette créature fascinante qu'était une Harpie. De ce fait, un ordre du professeur Benzine avait sur lui l'effet d'un ordre donné par un papa à son enfant… et cela le troublait fortement.

- Aller les enfants, dit soudain McGonagall. Nous vous laissons. Pompom reste-là, si vous avez le moindre souci, demandez-lui.

- Oui, madame, dit Malefoy.

Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent alors et Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de détailler le reste du corps de Benzine. Il remarqua que celui-ci ne portait pas de souliers. Du reste, comment rentrer dans de vulgaires souliers de cuir, des pattes aussi énormes et griffues ?

Une fois les professeurs partis et Pompom occupée à autre chose, Malefoy demanda :

- C'est une vraie Harpie, tu crois ?

- Vrai de vrai, dit Harry. Tu n'en avais jamais vu ?

- Juste dans les livres… C'est impressionnant, surtout ses mains et ses pieds…

- J'ai eut l'occasion de prendre une de ses mains dans les miennes, dit Harry. Elle est deux fois comme la mienne…

- Tu semble bien t'entendre avec lui…

- Je sais pas, depuis la rentrée, je passe pas mal de temps avec Lupin, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un depuis ma défaite contre Voldemort… Et comme Benzine et Lupin sont les deux seules « bêtes » ici, ils se sont rapprochés, c'est normal…

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il se rallongea alors sur le flanc, face à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda puis il soupira et un silence passa. Harry pencha soudain la tête sur le côté et il avança une main. Malefoy se figea et le brun repoussa une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le visage :

- Potter, tu…

- Chut… Ne dis rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Harry.

Sa main glissa alors et se cala dans celle du blond qui serra ses doigts dessus :

- Toi, tu ne va pas bien du tout, dit-il à mi-voix. En temps normal on se serait déjà engueulés et ont nous aurait déjà collé pour le reste de l'année. Mais je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer promener aujourd'hui…

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Tu as raison, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Cet été, Voldemort a faillit me tuer, il avait la main sur moi, j'étais son pantin, il aurait pu me torturer sous les yeux des autres, mais non, il n'a rien fait… Il m'a humilié, il m'a giflé comme on le fait pour son enfant quand il a fait une bêtise, il m'a engueulé, Malefoy… Puis il s'est détourné, il m'a regardé de haut et a disparu… J'étais dans la boue, transi et humilié…

Harry se tut soudain, la voix cassée. Il porta sa main libre à son visage et Malefoy se redressa tel un ressort. Sans réfléchir, il tira le brun à lui et il l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Potter… Mais enfin, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils… fit-il en le serrant contre lui. Aller, reprends-toi… Ce n'est pas la fin, tu auras encore des occasions de le tuer… Et puis, maintenant, je suis là…

- Hein ?

Harry se redressa brusquement. Les joues striées de larmes, il regarda le blond comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Le Serpentard rougit violemment et il bafouilla :

- Enfin je veux dire… Je sais quelques petites choses maintenant, sur Voldemort, vu que j'ai passé un mois chez lui…

Harry baissa les yeux. Il s'essuya brusquement les joues et Malefoy lui saisit soudain les poignets :

- Regarde-moi, lui dit-il.

- Lâche-moi… fit le brun, les joues rouges de honte.

- Regarde-moi d'abord… S'il te plait.

A contre cœur, Harry obéit. Il plongea son regard d'émeraude dans les iris couleur lagon du Serpentard et celui-ci souffla :

- Potter, je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais quand je dis quelque chose à quelqu'un, je le fais. Si j'ai décidé de t'aider à vaincre Voldemort, je le ferais, sois-en certain. Je suis un homme de parole… Et je crois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler en ce moment…

- J'ai Lupin, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Un homme, de plus un professeur, ne peut pas t'écouter, Potter…

- Tu es bien gentil tout à coup… Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Moi ? Mais rien… Je… Potter, et si nous essayions de nous entendre pour une fois ?

- Nous entendre ? Toi et moi ? Serpentard et Gryffondor qui font ami-ami ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? On ne pourra jamais nous entendre, toi et moi, on se déteste, on n'a pas les mêmes idéaux, ni les mêmes idées…

- Non, c'est certain, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts, à condition que tu en fasses de ton côté. C'est notre dernière année d'école Potter, la dernière où nous nous voyons… L'année prochaine, je quitte l'Angleterre avec ma mère, nous allons en Suisse, dans une de nos résidences…

- Tu vas… partir ? Mais tu… Enfin tu ne peux pas… Le monde sorcier anglais sans les Malefoy c'est… ce n'est pas…

- Je sais, mais mère est trop fatiguée pour se battre encore, dit le blond en se rallongeant. Elle a été trahie par l'homme pour lequel elle avait donné sa jeunesse, pour lequel elle a renoncé à garder un corps magnifique toute sa vie…

- Même après t'avoir eut, ta mère est encore une femme splendide, dit Harry, se souvenant de la femme à l'air coincé qu'ils avaient rencontrée, avec les Weasley, lors que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, trois ans plus tôt.

- Parce qu'elle fait tout pour le rester et aussi parce que mon père l'y oblige, dit le Serpentard en secouant la tête. Mais je vois bien qu'elle est à bout. Elle a toujours refusé de suivre mon père dans ses magouilles et maintenant, elle le paie en étant séparée de son mari, en risquant de perdre son unique fils…

Un silence passa soudain puis Harry dit :

- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas en devenant amis, toi et moi, que ça va régler le problème…

- Non, mais ça aura au moins le mérite de nous rapprocher un peu… Tu ne crois pas ? Je suis fils unique élevé par des Elfes de Maison. Je n'ai pas d'amis et j'ignore ce que c'est d'être complice avec quelqu'un au point de n'avoir qu'à échanger un regard pour se comprendre.

- Et Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et Parkinson ? Tu traîne toujours avec eux…

- Non, ce sont eux qui traînent avec moi, rectifia le blond. Nuance…

Harry sourit. Il baissa ensuite les yeux puis dit :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- On peut toujours faire un essai… Si on n'arrive pas à s'entendre, tant pis.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres :

- Ron et Hermione vont bien trouver le moyen de râler…

Malefoy haussa un sourcil puis il sourit. Harry le regarda de travers et soudain, il se mit à rire. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et son rire se fit plus violent. Harry senti un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Voir Malefoy rire aussi allègrement lui procurait un sentiment de tranquillité aussi surprenant que déstabilisant.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Voilà le second chapitre ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

**!! ATTENTION !! CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE DES SCÈNES QUI PEUVENT TROUBLER LES PLUS SENSIBLES !!**

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lundi matin. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. La porte de la salle de bains venait de cogner plutôt violemment contre le mur contre lequel les lits étaient appuyés.

- Pardon Harry, fit Ron en grimaçant.

- Pas grave, j'étais réveillé, mentit Harry qui, pour la première fois en deux semaines, avait dormi aussi bien qu'un bébé. Je dois aller voir Lupin…

- Encore ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, je dois lui demander un truc sur la maison de Sirius…

- Ha oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Comment faire pour dégager la vieille Mrs Black, grinça Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Elle nous a bassinés tout l'été et je n'ai aucune envie de la voir de nouveau pour les vacances de Noël.

Ron haussa les sourcils puis il se mit à rire et Harry se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bains, sa baguette à la main et, face au miroir, il se tapota les joues. Une pluie de très courts poils noirs se déversa dans le lavabo, laissant les joues du brun aussi lisses qu'une peau de bébé. Après quoi, il enfila son uniforme en quelques secondes puis quitta la Salle Commune sans croiser personne en bas, à cause de l'heure très matinale probablement.

**888888**

- Entrez…

Harry poussa la lourde porte du bureau de Lupin et trouva celui-ci en pantoufles, pyjama et robe de chambre, assit à son bureau devant une pile de parchemins et une gigantesque tasse de café fumant :

- Harry ? fit le Lycanthrope. Il est tôt, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais te demander, Remus… A propos de…

- Oui ? Ha oui, à propos de Mrs Black, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de m'en occuper, fit le professeur de DCFM avec un sourire contrit. Mais essaie de demander à Ash… je veux dire au professeur Benzine, il a quelques connaissances en Magie Noire, il saura peut-être t'aider…

- Tu crois ? Bon, hé bien merci, bonne matinée…

- A toi aussi.

Et le Gryffondor quitta le bureau rond de son professeur et ami.

Il était à peine sept heures du matin, le château se réveillait doucement. Les fantômes erraient ici et là, saluant les rares lève-tôt et les professeurs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry faillit heurter le professeur Benzine. Son coude couvert de courtes plumes noires lui effleura le visage :

- Oh ! Pardon Potter, je ne vous avais pas vu ! fit Benzine en sursautant légèrement.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Harry avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, je vous cherchais…

- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je viens d'aller voir le professeur Lupin, je lui avais demandé comment se débarrasser d'un portrait très casse-pieds fixé avec de la Glue Perpétuelle chez moi et il m'a envoyé vers vous en disant que vous vous y connaissiez un peu en Magie Noire…

- Hum, et bien oui, mais de la Glue Perpétuelle n'est pas faite pour être ôtée, monsieur Potter, d'où son nom…

Harry se senti brusquement bête et ses joues s'échauffèrent. Il bredouilla quelque chose et Benzine sourit. Il posa une de ses grosses mains sur l'épaule du brun en rigolant doucement puis il dit :

- Je vous trouble autant que ça ? Remus ne m'en avais rien dit…

- C'est que… Non, mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur… Je… Je ne sais pas...

- Allons, allons, vous ne me la ferez pas, Potter, dit Benzine. Je sais que je fais peur à tout le monde, la réputation de ma race m'a précédé, mais de là à mettre un jeune garçon mal à l'aise…

- Mais professeur… gémit Harry, plus rouge qu'un homard cuit. Vous me mettez dans un embarras très gênant, vous savez…

- Oui, fit Benzine avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Sa main quitta l'épaule du brun et la griffe de son index accrocha délicatement le menton du Gryffondor qui releva la tête, les joues en feu :

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, monsieur Potter, souffla la Harpie.

Harry frissonna puis Benzine le lâcha et se détourna. Ses plumes bruissèrent et l'espèce de longue jupe noire en soie qu'il portait autour des hanches et qui tombait jusqu'au sol – seul et unique vêtement qu'il portait – effleura le tapis du couloir avec un chuintement délicat.

Quand la Harpie eut disparut de son champ de vision, Harry se rua dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva et s'effondra sur le lavabo. Il ouvrit l'eau froide et s'en arrosa abondamment le visage, inondant autour de lui et imbibant son uniforme.

- Merlin tout puissant, fit-il. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Quelle honte… J'espère que…

Il regarda autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Face à Benzine, une partie de son anatomie avait réagit et il pria pour que le professeur ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, ce qui, malheureusement, était fort improbable car l'homme avait une excellente vue et, à ce qui se disait, quelques dons de clairvoyance…

- Merlin tout puissant… répéta Harry.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et renversa la tête en arrière :

- C'est une Harpie, nom d'un chien… Un animal… Un Hybride…

Un sanglot se fit soudain entendre et le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde apparut :

- Harry… ronronna-t-elle. Tu es dans les toilettes des filles…

- Je sais, soupira le brun.

- Oh, oh, ronronna la jeune fille en s'approchant. Tu es préoccupé…

- Laisse-moi, Mimi, fit Harry en se relevant.

Ce faisant, son épaule passa au travers de la poitrine de la jeune fille fantôme et elle s'offusqua aussitôt en poussant un cri, croisant les bras. Harry l'ignora et quitta les toilettes en priant pour ne pas tomber de nouveau sur le professeur Harpie.

A l'infirmerie, cependant, Malefoy se préparait à vider les lieux. Il avait passé le week-end dans son lit, à se faire dorloter par Pansy. La présence de celle-ci avait chassé Harry loin de l'infirmerie et le blond était un peu remonté contre la Serpentarde. Seulement, celle-ci n'avait rien remarqué et, profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore débarqué, le blond plia bagages et signifia à Pomfresh qu'il partait :

- Faites attention à vous, monsieur Malefoy, dit l'infirmière en lui remettant les objets qu'elle lui avait retirés à son arrivée. Voilà tout ce que vous aviez sur vous quand vous êtes arrivés ici.

- Merci, dit le blond en prenant le sac en tissu contenant sa baguette magique, une chaine avec un serpent au bout, un bracelet en argent et une chevalière du même métal.

Il quitta ensuite l'infirmerie et se rendit dans sa chambre à Serpentard. En chemin, il croisa Hermione qui, une immense pile de livres dans les bras, avançait lentement. La pile vacilla soudain et Malefoy s'approcha vivement sans réfléchir. Il rattrapa les livres qui tombaient et Hermione marmonna un merci avant de le reconnaître :

- Oh ! Malefoy ! fit-elle.

- Fais plus attention Granger, tu risque d'assommer quelqu'un avec ces… bouquins. Attend, me dis pas que tu as lut tout ça entre hier et ce matin…

- Non, ce week-end… dit Hermione. Bon, tu m'excuses, je dois les ramener à Mrs Pince.

- Okay…

Et la brunette s'en alla une fois que Malefoy eut remis les trois livres indisciplinés sur la pile. Le blond secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il reprit ensuite son chemin et s'enferma chez Serpentard en attendant que la cloche sonne l'heure des cours.

Harry, lui, arpentait toujours les couloirs. Il regarda sa montre et se souvint soudain que Malefoy quittait l'infirmerie ce matin. Il se hâta de s'y rendre mais quand Pomfresh lui dit qu'il avait déjà quitté les lieux, il soupira et tourna les talons.

Il longea le couloir de l'infirmerie et descendit les quelques marches qui permettaient de rejoindre le hall d'entrée quand – décidément – il manqua entrer de nouveau en collision avec le professeur Benzine :

- Décidément, dit celui-ci en se retournant. Je vous suggère de regarder où vous allez, Potter.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, le feu aux joues. Benzine s'en rendit compte et il haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire. Le Gryffondor rougit de plus belle et Benzine regarda autour de lui. Il s'approcha alors et sa grosse main droite se referma sur la gorge du brun qui poussa un cri. Son cri fut cependant coupé net quand la Harpie le plaqua dos au mur en disant :

- Monsieur Potter, si vous continuez de jouer les vierges effarouchés en ma présence, je ne vais plus pouvoir répondre de ma personne…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche et soudain, le genoux de Benzine se glissa entre ses jambes et appuya sur son intimité qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa taille habituelle :

- Être excité par une bête, c'est tellement ignominieux … souffla la Harpie. Mais tellement excitant…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit son anatomie faire le contraire de ce qu'il aurait présentement voulu qu'elle fasse, et Benzine fronça les sourcils. Il recula alors son genou le brun poussa un cri muet quand la main gauche de Benzine se plaqua contre son entrejambes.

- Ma parole… fit la Harpie. Mais je vous excite pour de vrai… C'est honteux… Vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur Potter. Je suis un animal… pas un humain.

Sur ce, Benzine recula, lâchant le brun en le gratifiant d'une belle balafre sur la gorge.

- Pro… Professeur, souffla Harry en se massant la gorge. Ne… C'est une méprise, je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je vous le jure...

- Je ne crois que ce que je… sens, dit Benzine en croisant les bras, visiblement furieux et dégoûté. Potter, vous n'êtes pas plus enviable qu'un animal, vous savez ? Trouvez-vous une fille, nom d'un chien, mais cessez de fantasmer sur les hommes et encore moins sur vos professeurs !

Sur ce, Benzine tourna les talons. Sa jupe de soie tourbillonna derrière lui et Harry fit un pas en avant. Il attrapa une poignée de plumes dans sa main gauche et Benzine lâcha un cri rauque, comme un corbeau à qui on aurait arraché une plume.

- Professeur, écoutez-moi… dit Harry en lâchant les longues plumes noires. S'il vous plait…

- Vous me dégoûtez, monsieur Potter, lâcha la Harpie, les sourcils froncés. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent et soudain, Harry tomba sur les genoux :

- Professeur… divin fils de Thaumas et Électre (1), je vous en prie, écoutez au moins ce que j'ai à vous dire…

- D'où connaissez-vous les géniteurs de mon peuple ? demanda Benzine en haussant un sourcil. Les Humains ne sont pas censés les connaître !

- Je vous en prie…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il était en train de s'humilier devant le professeur qu'il admirait, mais le fait de ressentir si brusquement une telle flamme en sa présence méritait des explications… qu'il n'était même pas à même de fournir.

- Vous n'avez même pas d'excuse, siffla Benzine. Vous êtes pitoyable, Potter. Relevez-vous et disparaissez de ma vue. Vous me faites honte. J'en parlerais à Remus dès ce midi. Vous êtes dérangé ma parole !

- Non ! fit Harry en se redressant brusquement. Je vous en prie, n'en parlez pas à Remus ! C'est… C'est le dernier membre de ma famille, s'il vous plait ! Ne lui dites rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive !

Les yeux rouges, fendus d'une pupille noire verticale, de Benzine, se rétrécirent un peu plus puis soudain, il fit volte-face et s'en alla. Ses grosses pattes griffues cliquetèrent sur le sol de pierre quand il tourna au coin du couloir et Harry s'effondra. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, terriblement honteux. Il maudit alors Voldemort jusqu'à la centième génération. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Tout !

- Mais oui... fit le brun en se redressant, choqué. C'est ça... C'est de la faute de Voldemort... De personne d'autre !

Et pour cause, lors du Combat qui avait opposé la Magie Blanche à la Magie Noire, l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort avait commencé dès l'attaque des Mangemorts sur Poudlard. Le Gryffondor, n'en pouvant plus, s'était jeté sur le Lord, profitant du fait que tout le monde était accaparé par ses propres ennemis

Les deux sorciers, aussi puissants l'un que l'autre à présent qu'Harry avait tout fait au cours de sa sixième année pour atteindre un niveau magique impressionnant, s'étaient battus à coups de sortilèges Impardonnables. Harry maitrisait le Doloris et l'Impero – qui, dans le cas présent, ne lui servait pas à grand chose – mais il avait du mal avec l'Avada Kedavra et la version très allégée de ce sortilège qu'il avait lancé environ une centaine de fois sur le Lord, n'avaient qu'à peine entamé la peau de serpent de l'homme.

Voldemort, lui, par contre, connaissait des milliers de sortilèges tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, et surtout plus inconnus les uns que les autres. Il avait balancé sur Harry des sorts qui n'existaient dans aucun livre, ni de Magie Blanche, ni de Magie Noire, et de ce fait, Harry avait eut toutes les peines du monde à les éviter… dont un en particulier.

C'était près de la fin du Combat. Les « soldats » des deux camps avaient été quasiment tous éliminés, il y avait des corps de partout, transpercés, démantibulés, calcinés. Les corps de créatures qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours gisaient ici et là, des Harpies, des Vampires, des Loup-garou, des Manticores. Autant dire que Voldemort avait fait les choses en grand en espérant réussir son coup.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette partie du combat. Il était blessé à l'épaule droite et de ce fait, il tenait maladroitement sa baguette avec la main gauche et, même si ses tirs étaient redoutables, ils manquaient de précision. Voldemort avait profité de cette faiblesse pour assener au brun un sortilège de son cru. Harry ignorait jusqu'à maintenant ce que ce sortilège avait provoqué dans son corps, car sur le coup, il n'avait ressentit qu'un violent frisson et ensuite une sensation de chaud à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, presque trois mois plus tard, il comprenait la fonction de ce sortilège… à ses dépends, et il en voulait plus que jamais à Voldemort d'avoir utilisé une attaque aussi basse et lâche...

**88888**

Hermione avait le nez plongé dans un livre quand elle vit Harry débarquer en courant dans la Bibliothèque. Il était huit heures tout pile et la plupart des élèves était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione, elle, avait mangé depuis longtemps et elle en conclut de même pour Harry quand il se vautra sur la chaise en face d'elle, manquant renverser la table :

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'aide, je suis dans un sale pétrin…

- Plus sale que d'habitude ? ironisa la brunette.

- Tu fais de l'humour, ce n'est pas bon, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Non, je suis sérieux, Mione… J'ai un gros problème…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute…

Harry regarda alors autour de lui. Il se leva soudain :

- Viens, allons ailleurs, c'est un sujet assez embarrassant.

- Oh ! fit la Gryffondor. Va voir Ron alors…

- Non, il ne pourrait rien faire, c'est de ton intelligence dont j'ai besoin…

- Allons bon…

- Aller viens !

Hermione soupira puis elle ferma son livre, le rangea dans l'étagère et suivit Harry dans les couloirs du château. Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide et, comme le brun se mettait à faire les cent pas, soulevant la poussière du sol, Hermione s'impatienta :

- Bon, tu parle oui ou non ?

Harry la regarda, surprit. Pourquoi étais-ce si difficile de lui parler tout d'un coup ?

Il secoua la tête, prit une inspiration puis dit :

- Voilà, en fait, depuis quelques jours, je suis très mal à l'aise en présence de Benzine…

- Qui ne l'est pas, il est impressionnant, dit Hermione.

- Oui mais… Non, y a pas que ça en fait… dit Harry, sentant ses joues rougir. Je suis… mal à l'aise…

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Soudain elle eut un sursaut et elle dit :

- Oh par Merlin ! Harry ! Mais enfin ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Je sais ! répliqua le brun, s'attendant à une réaction de ce type. Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

- Harry, Benzine est un animal…

- Je sais, il me l'a bien fait comprendre…

- Il te l'a… Harry !

- Au lieu de me crier dessus, tu ferais mieux de m'aider ! répliqua le Gryffondor en se plantant face à son amie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? La réaction que mon corps a face à Benzine est indépendante de ma propre volonté et je sais la faute à qui c'est !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est la faute à Voldemort ! Il m'a jeté un sortilège inconnu qui ne m'a rien fait ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Tu as déjà vu un sortilège de Voldemort qui ne tue pas sa victime ?

- Non… avoua la brunette. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je… si ce sort est de la confection de Voldemort, je ne peux rien y faire… Souviens-toi Harry, il n'y a que l'auteur d'un sort qui connaît son contre-sort…

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la stupeur :

- Non, fit-il. Hors de question !

- Tu n'as pas le choix Harry ! répliqua Hermione. Sinon tu fais avec, tu apprends à gérer ton problème d'une autre façon.

- Mais enfin, Mione, gémit le brun en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu me suggère d'aller me trainer devant Voldemort, de le supplier de m'ôter ce sortilège qui me fait ressentir du désir face à un professeur hybride ! Hermione, aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! Tu es la plus intelligente de tout le collège ! Si je croise encore Benzine dans un couloir, je vais m'échauffer et il va encore mal le prendre ! Tu dois m'aider ! Si tu es mon amie, aide-moi.

- Quoi ? Harry, c'est du chantage !

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione pinça les lèvres puis elle croisa les bras et un silence tendu s'installa. Soudain, la Gryffondor soupira :

- Très bien, fit-elle. Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose d'approchant dans mes livres et ceux de la Réserve, mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle.

Harry releva la tête. Il se leva et alla prendre la brunette dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui puis la repoussa en la remerciant. Hermione se contenta d'un hochement de tête, encore froissée.

**88888**

La matinée s'écoula à toute allure. Après une heure de DCFM, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards eurent, pour le plus grand malheur de Harry, deux heures de Potions.

En songeant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il se demanda pourquoi le sortilège ne s'était pas réveillé plus tôt. Attendait-il peut-être quelque chose de précis ? Harry regarda autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de nouveau depuis la rentrée ? Son regard tomba soudain sur Malefoy qui faisait le singe avec Zabini, dans la rangée d'à côté.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry détourna soudain la tête. Il avait sentit une présence derrière lui et, quand il releva la tête et qu'il découvrit Benzine, il sentit aussitôt le sortilège se déclencher en lui.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes encore dans la lune, dit le professeur Harpie. Pour la peine, et comme je sais parfaitement que si je vous pose une question, vous serez incapable d'y répondre, vous viendrez dans mon bureau pendant le déjeuner.

- Pendant le… ? fit Hermione. Mais professeur, il ne pourra pas manger !

- Justement, dit Benzine en regardant la brunette. Puisqu'il ne suit pas en cours, il aura droit à un cours de rattrapage sous forme de colle. Est-ce bien compris, monsieur Potter ?

- O-Oui… bredouilla Harry, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Très bien. Maintenant, prenez vos livres page 720 et lisez le chapitre en silence…

Il fut coupé par la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours. Harry ressentit alors une terreur l'envahir. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? A peine son regard se posait-il sur le professeur Harpie que son corps réagissait ! Alors comment faire quand il sera tout seul avec lui… dans quelques secondes ?

- Harry, on se retrouve en Divination tout à l'heure, dit Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Harry, essaie de ne pas y penser, dit Hermione à mi-voix en suivant Ron.

Le brun afficha un sourire crispé et son regard se posa soudain sur Malefoy. Celui-ci était encore à son pupitre, en train d'écrire. Il se leva alors et son regard croisa celui de Harry. Malefoy baissa alors imperceptiblement les yeux vers son bureau puis il saisit son sac comme si de rien n'était et suivit Zabini hors de la salle.

- Bien, à nous deux, fit soudain Benzine, assit à son bureau. Approchez donc un peu…

Harry tressaillit violemment. Il se leva, tel un automate, et longea l'allée. En passant près du bureau de Malefoy, il saisit la boule de papier froissée qui trônait dessus et il la fourra en un clin d'œil dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il continua ensuite à avancer jusqu'à Benzine qui le regardait, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et sa grand main droite soutenant son menton.

S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du gros bureau de bois, Harry ferma les yeux. Sous sa robe de sorcier, il se sentait atrocement à l'étroit… Soudain, Benzine ouvrit la bouche :

- Monsieur Potter, je voudrais savoir une chose…

- Oui, professeur ?

- Regardez-moi, vous voulez ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas… répondit le brun en serrant un peu plus les paupières.

- Regardez-moi !

La voix grave de Benzine claqua comme un coup de fouet et Harry fit un bond de surprise. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda la Harpie qui se leva du grand fauteuil.

Au début, Harry avait été troublé de ne pas voir Rogue dans ce fauteuil. C'était le sien, celui du Maître ès Potions, mais là, c'était une Harpie, un mâle qui plus est, qui l'occupait.

Benzine secoua légèrement ses coudes pour remettre les longues plumes de ses bras en place. Il contourna ensuite le bureau et marcha vers Harry. Sa longue jupe de soie noire glissait sur l'estrade en bois avec un léger bruit délicat. Sous son poids, l'estrade craqua et Harry ressentit un violent frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses reins se firent soudain plus douloureux et il déglutit :

- Vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur Potter, fit soudain Benzine, les sourcils froncés. Ressentir un tel désir face à une créature hybride telle que moi, c'est très dégradant, pour vous autant que pour moi.

- Je… fit Harry. Je n'y suis pour rien, professeur, ce n'est pas ma faute…

- C'est pourtant votre corps qui réagit, monsieur Potter, c'est donc en partie votre faute, dit Benzine. Cependant, Remus m'a dit que vous étiez au sommet du classement des plus beaux garçons du collège, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à trouver une jolie jeune fille toute prête à vous tomber dans les bras pour remédier à ce fâcheux… désagrément.

Harry déglutit. Plus les secondes passait et plus ses reins le torturaient. Il fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux et Benzine dit :

- Vous souffrez, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il sentait de la sueur se former sur son front. Soudain, ses jambes lui firent défaut. Il tomba sur les genoux et se roula en boule en gémissant.

- Potter, reprenez-vous, fit Benzine.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… dit Harry. Tout cela… c'est la faute à un sortilège… Je… Je suis incapable de me contrôler quand je suis face à vous, professeur…

Harry se recroquevilla ensuite un peu plus et soudain, il s'entendit dire une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais prononcer de toute sa vie :

- Je vous en supplie, professeur, faites quelque chose… Soulagez-moi !

Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

**88888**

Benzine ouvrit les yeux. La cloche du château sonnait la reprise des cours. Déjà ? Mais quelle heure était-il ?

Regardant la pendule posée sur la table de chevet, le professeur constata qu'il était quatorze heures. Déjà ? Soudain, le professeur entendit gémir dans son dos. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, dans son appartement…

- Oh Merlin, fit-il avec horreur. Je n'ai quand même pas…

Avec prudence, il tourna la tête et baissa les yeux. Il vit alors avec horreur le corps fin de Harry, nu à ce qu'il pouvait en juger à travers le fin drap de soie.

Le Gryffondor était couché sur le ventre et tournait le dos au professeur.

- Merlin tout puissant… fit Benzine en se prenant la tête de ses grandes mains. J'ai couché avec un humain !

Il se leva soudain en expédiant le drap sur Harry. Rapidement, il noua sur ses hanches sa jupe de soie et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, il se figea :

- Professeur ? entendit-il doucement.

Sa main se serra sur la poignée de la porte et elle craqua. Il se retourna alors lentement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le devança :

- Merci… souffla-t-il.

Benzine serra les mâchoires et quitta brusquement la chambre. Harry entendit plusieurs portes claquer et il se tourna sur le dos en soupirant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur, c'était intenable… Il en avait déjà eut des érections, de nombreuses, mais jamais d'aussi douloureuses. Il avait cru mourir, la douleur lui paralysait les jambes et il la ressentait jusque dans les épaules. A présent, son corps semblait endormi. Il ne ressentait plus rien, et il n'avait même pas l'envie de se lever.

Soudain, il baissa les yeux et réalisa. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ses derniers souvenirs et il revit le professeur Benzine au-dessus lui alors qu'il venait de s'évanouir. La Harpie l'avait ensuite hissé dans ses bras et emmené ici-même, dans sa chambre personnelle, où il l'avait déposé sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour avec toute la tendresse que sa race pouvait démontrer. Harry avait déjà couché avec des filles au cours de l'année passée, mais c'était sa première expérience avec un homme… et accessoirement avec une bête.

Se tournant sur le flanc, Harry déglutit. Il soupira puis soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il sursauta, prêt à bondit du lit au cas où. Mais ce n'était que Benzine.

- Professeur, dit le brun en se redressant sur les bras.

- Levez-vous et habillez-vous Potter, fit Benzine sèchement. Partez de chez moi, vous n'avez rien à y faire.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait…

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qu'il vient de se passer ? tonna soudain Benzine en regardant Harry.

Les plumes qui ornaient sa nuque et le haut de son dos se hérissèrent sous la colère :

- J'ai abusé de vous, Potter ! J'ai couché avec un humain alors qu'un tel acte est strictement interdit par ma race ! Si jamais mes Ancêtres l'apprennent, je vais devoir quitter ce collège, renoncer à l'enseignement et retourner vivre cloitré dans les Enfers ! Avouez que c'est ce que vous vouliez ! Avouez-le !

- Non ! Non ! fit Harry en bondissant du lit. Non ! Vous avez tout faux ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu que vous soyez évincé d'où que ce soit ! Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est la faute que de Voldemort ! Il m'a jeté un sort, professeur ! Un sort qui provoque en moi un désir incontrôlable face à une personne pour qui je n'aurais jamais ressentit la moindre chose ! C'est de sa faute à lui ! Je ne suis que son pion !

Benzine grogna soudain et il s'éloigna. Il fit face au mur et soudain, lui assena un coup de poing qui fit trembler le lustre. De la poussière tomba du plafond et Harry s'approcha de la Harpie. Il lui prit délicatement le poignet et lui fit face :

- Professeur, dit-il doucement. Vous énerver est inutile… Je suis aussi furieux que vous, mais je ne peux rien faire pour remédier à mon état, si ce n'est…

- Ne comptez plus sur moi, lâcha Benzine.

Harry baissa les yeux. Ce faisant, il longea le corps glabre de son professeur. Il soupira puis passa soudain ses mains sur la taille fine et musclée. Benzine frissonna mais ne bougea pas :

- J'ai besoin de vous, professeur, et vous avez besoin de moi…

- Comment ça ? fit Benzine.

Il saisit Harry par les épaules et le brun dit :

- Je suis la clé qui vous mènera à Voldemort, dit le brun. Et vous, vous êtes la personne qui pourra m'éviter de devenir fou de désir…

Benzine regarda le brun dans les yeux une longue seconde puis il soupira et le serra contre lui. Harry appuya son front contre le torse à la peau grise puis il se redressa et entraina la Harpie vers le lit. Il s'y rallongea et Benzine s'installa près de lui en disant :

- Potter, vous avez l'âme d'une Harpie, aussi vil et machiavélique qu'elles.

Allongé sur le dos, Harry sourit. Benzine esquissa un rictus et Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit sur son ventre les plumes du bras de la Harpie, puis la grande main du professeur se posa sur son torse…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en appuyant sur le bouton vers ci-dessous.

Merci, Phenix


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisieme chapitre ! Bon il est un peu plus court que les deux autres, a croire que j'ai eut un peu moins d'inspiration.

Bonne lecture !

Phenix

/// : changement de scène

**8888** : temps qui passe

**!! ATTENTION !! CERTAINES SCÈNES DE CE CHAPITRE PEUVENT CHOQUER LES ÂMES SENSIBLES !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione se frotta les mains. Elle souffla un nuage de buée en soupirant et marmonna contre l'hiver qui s'installait. Ron se pointa soudain près d'elle en grelottant :

- Harry n'est pas avec toi ? fit la brunette.

- Non, il est avec Lupin, il n'a pas envie de sortir.

- Bon, fit Hermione. Tant pis.

Et ils quittèrent tous deux le domaine de Poudlard pour aller passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard.

Près de la porte, cependant, Malefoy regardait les deux Gryffondors s'éloigner. Mais où donc pouvait bien être cet abruti de balafré ? A bien y repenser, il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, hors ce matin, son équipe avait fait un entrainement de Quidditch…

Haussant les sourcils, le blond fit un signe de tête à Zabini et le reste de son groupe, et tous se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard.

Au même moment, dans les étages du château, Harry trouvait un peu de réconfort auprès de son parrain d'adoption qui faisait office de père et de grand-frère.

Lupin, peu bavard, laissait de grands blancs dans la conversation hachée qu'ils avaient depuis quelques minutes et, lassé, Harry fini par prendre congé de son ami.

En sortant du bureau de Lupin, Harry heurta Benzine qui sortait du bureau McGonagall :

- Vous n'êtes pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda la Harpie, surprit. Je viens de voir vos amis partir…

- Pas envie de me les geler dehors, dit le brun avec un sourire.

Benzine lui sourit légèrement puis, regardant autour de lui, il dit à mi-voix :

- Dans dix minutes dans ma salle de classe.

Il s'en alla ensuite et Harry se retourna en exécutant un petit pas de danse. Depuis deux mois, il entretenait en secret une relation uniquement sexuelle avec le professeur Benzine. Cela arrangeait bien Harry en le soulageant de ses pulsions charnelles quand le sortilège que Voldemort lui avait jeté se déclenchait – il avait du évoluer car il se déclenchait à présent en présence de n'importe quelle personne, fille ou garçon, même en présence de Ron, Hermione ou Malefoy… ou pire, McGonagall…

Bien qu'ils avaient déjà passé une grande partie de la nuit ensemble, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de sauter sur son amant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. En plus, plus ils se retrouvaient, plus le sortilège se déclenchait souvent et violemment.

La veille, par exemple, lors du repas – rien que ça ! –, Harry avait involontairement croisé le regard du professeur Harpie et aussitôt, son corps avait réagit, provoquant une violente et douloureuse érection qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il avait alors prétendu s'être mordu la langue et, heureusement pour lui, tout le monde l'avait cru, tout le monde sauf Benzine qui le harponnait dans le couloir un peu après le diner…

Désormais, s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble au minimum une fois par jour, Harry se sentait mal. Il n'avait encore jamais eut à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour son problème, mais si Benzine lui disait un jour qu'il ne veut plus le voir, il faudra bien faire quelque chose.

Se hâtant de traverser le château, Harry longea les couloirs des cachots et se glissa derrière une grande tapisserie. Elle cachait un couloir bas de plafond et sentant le moisi, mais qui avait l'avantage de donner directement dans la salle de classe de Potions.

Débouchant derrière une armoire, Harry se glissa sur le côté et se retrouva dans la salle de classe de Benzine. Il trouva celui-ci à son bureau, occupé à écrire :

- C'est moi, fit alors le brun.

Benzine leva la tête et son regard, d'abord surprit, changea du tout au tout. Il se leva, s'approcha de Harry et ses grandes mains se refermèrent sur la taille du jeune homme. Il le hissa sur le bureau comme s'il s'était agit d'un fétu de paille et Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille de la Harpie. Il murmura ensuite une formule et ses habits disparurent jusqu'au dernier :

- Vous êtes bien pressé, dit Benzine avec un sourire.

Ses canines pointues pincèrent soudain la peau du cou du Gryffondor qui eut un sursaut. Aussitôt, le sortilège se déclencha et Benzine aplatit le garçon sur le bureau et le prit sans ménagements.

Gémissant, cambrant le dos, Harry laissait la Harpie le prendre. Il s'agrippait au bureau et ses articulations étaient blanches tellement il était crispé. La première fois que Benzine l'avait pénétré, le Gryffondor avait cru mourir sur place. Le membre de la Harpie était gigantesque, deux fois plus gros que celui du plus grand et du plus fort des adultes. Après cela, Harry en avait eut pour des jours à se remettre en ingurgitant potions antidouleur sur potions antidouleur, profitant d'une blessure faite au Quidditch pour tout soigner…

////

Malefoy avait enfin réussit à s'échapper des griffes de Pansy qui, depuis son retour fulgurant à Poudlard, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, ce qui n'était pas sans énerver le Serpentard. Celui-ci aurait, en effet, bien voulu passer quelques minutes avec Potter de temps en temps, mais avec Pansy sur le dos, c'était mission impossible étant donné que le Gryffondor fuyait la brune comme la peste.

Profitant du fait que la Serpentarde murmurait avec Zabini dans la boutique de Zonko, montant on ne sait quel plan diabolique pour encore faire punir des Gryffondors, le blond avait décidé de s'éclipser et de remonter au château.

Alors qu'il longeait les couloirs des cachots pour gagner la Salle Commune de Serpentard, il entendit des bruits dans la salle de Potion. Tendant l'oreille, curieux, il s'approcha et reconnu sans grande peine les gémissements d'une personne sur le point d'éprouver un grand bonheur...

« _Le professeur Benzine aurait-il une compagne ?_ » se demanda le blond en s'approchant.

Posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il constata qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clef. Il appuya alors très lentement dessus, histoire d'éviter au possible tout grincement qui l'aurait instantanément fait repérer, puis il glissa un œil dans l'entrebâillement ainsi créé.

Son pauvre cœur en prit alors un sacré coup. Non seulement le fait de voir une scène d'amour se dérouler en vrai devant ses yeux, sur le bureau où son professeur donnait ses cours la journée durant, le choquait, mais lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui se trouvait sur ce même bureau et sous le professeur Harpie, il cru défaillir.

« _Potter !!?? _» s'exclama-t-il dans sa tête. « _Oh bordel ! Potter qui se fait sauter par la Harpie en plein milieu de la journée et dans la salle de classe !! Oh Merlin tout puissant !! _»

Il recula aussi sec et s'adossa au mur.

Dans la salle de classe, Benzine releva la tête, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement :

- Professeur… gémit Harry. Ne vous arrêtez pas maintenant…

- Chut, fit la Harpie. Taisez-vous deux secondes…

Benzine commença alors à reculer mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis :

- Cessez de vous inquiétez et terminez, nom d'un Dragon ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la Harpie par le collier de soie qu'il portait autour du cou. Ha ! Bordel ! Encore !

Les cris de Harry donnèrent la nausée à Malefoy qui avait bien cru être repéré. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se rua dans les premières toilettes qu'il vit et vomit dans le lavabo. Quand il se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche, il constata par le biais du miroir que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Quand ? Quand s'était-il mit à pleurer ? En voyant Harry sur le bureau de Benzine, ou en comprenant que le Gryffondor était consentant ? Il l'ignorait.

Vomissant de nouveau, il se laissa glisser sur un genou et eut un hoquet. Les larmes redoublèrent et il les essuya avec rage. Pourquoi pleurait-il d'abord ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il détestait Potter alors qu'il se paie le professeur de Potions qui n'était même pas humain, il n'en avait rien à secouer !

- Non ! Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche, il fait ce qu'il veut ! s'exclama le blond en donnant un coup de poing sur le lavabo. Il… fait… ce qu'il veut…

Les sanglots lui coupèrent la voix et il baissa la tête. Ses larmes, dévalant ses joues comme un torrent de printemps dévale une montagne, s'écrasaient sur le sol, dans une flaque d'eau croupissante. Il se mit à sangloter et soudain, un courant d'air froid lui traversa les côtes. Il baissa les yeux et vit deux bras translucides, légèrement bleutés, noués sur son torse :

- Mimi… fit-il. Vas-t-en, je t'en supplie…

- Le Prince de Serpentard est malheureux, grinça Mimi tristement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il a vu Harry Potter avec un autre ?

Malefoy eut un sursaut. Il se retourna alors prestement et Mimi recula :

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Co-comment tu le sais ?

- Mimi sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, dit la jeune fille fantôme. Mimi se promène dans les canalisations…

- Mimi, dis-moi quand… quand est-ce que…

Mimi pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes cela ? demanda-t-elle. En quoi le fait qu'Harry Potter couche avec un autre que toi te dérange ? Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! répliqua le blond.

- Alors… Tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Mais non, Mimi ! fit le blond.

Il sentit ses joues rougir brusquement et Mimi eut un rire glacial :

- Harry Potter couche avec le professeur oiseau depuis deux mois, dit-elle. Je l'ai souvent suivit et même une fois je les ai regardé faire.

- Tu as… ? Eurk ! fit Malefoy en sentant une nouvelle nausée.

- Le professeur oiseau est un très beau mâle, dit alors Mimi. Je suis certaine qu'Harry Potter aime beaucoup être avec lui, il crie très fort et il…

- Arrête ! s'exclama soudain Malefoy en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Arrête de me torturer ! C'est inhumain !

- Drago Malefoy a une drôle de réaction pour quelqu'un qui se fiche de ce que peut faire son pire ennemi, dit Mimi sur un ton bizarre. Drago Malefoy cache quelque chose mais il ne veut pas dire quoi, mais Mimi le saura.

Sur ce, le fantôme de la jeune fille fit un looping et plongea dans une cabine. On entendit un grand plouf puis ce fut le silence total.

Tremblant, Malefoy releva la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi entendre Mimi dire que Potter aimait coucher avec la Harpie lui était si dur à entendre ? Il ne ressentait rien pour le Gryffondor ! Rien du tout !

Se recroquevillant sous le lavabo, contre les carrelettes glaciales et humides, Malefoy attendit de se calmer pour pouvoir quitter les toilettes sans éveiller les soupçons.

///

Dans la salle de classe de Potions, cependant, Harry était écrasé face contre le bureau. Derrière lui, ses grandes mains lui emprisonnant les flancs, Benzine le prenait. Au fil des semaines, Harry avait compris que le professeur Harpie préférait cette position, se demandant pourquoi, puis il avait fait des recherches et avait trouvé des gravures très détaillées de Harpies en train de se reproduire. Le mâle prenait la femelle par derrière, comme la majorité des animaux le font. La première fois que Benzine l'avait retourné pour le prendre de cette façon, puis qu'il avait libéré sa semence en lui, Harry avait eut peur. Il avait fait des recherches mais n'avait rien trouvé sur une possible compatibilité entre un humain et une Harpie, mais il pensait que seul une reproduction était possible lorsqu'un mâle Harpie s'accouplait avec une femme humaine, et non un homme. Cependant, afin de ne courir aucun risque, il laissa volontiers le professeur le prendre de cette façon, mais il lui demandait désormais de ne pas éjaculer à l'intérieur. Benzine avait accepté sans rechigner, au grand étonnement du brun.

Donnant un coup de reins qui fit japper Harry, Benzine grogna sourdement et le brun sentit en lui le membre du professeur enfler. Le moment était venu pour son amant de se retirer.

- Professeur… fit le brun. Professeur, retirez-vous…

Mais Benzine ne l'écoutait pas. Harry se redressa alors sur les coudes et tenta de se retourner mais Benzine lui appliqua violemment une de ses mains au creux des omoplates et il le plaqua contre le bureau :

- Non ! Non ! s'exclama alors Harry. Retirez-vous !!!

Le sexe du professeur Harpie avait doublé de volume et Harry souffrait le martyr à présent. Il sentait ses entrailles malmenées, étirées, et soudain, Benzine se redressa en déployant ses bras. Ses ailes noires se tendirent, les plumes de son cou se hérissèrent et la longue queue qui partait de ses reins se redressa à l'horizontale. Harry hurla. Le sperme du professeur pulsa en lui puis rebroussa chemin et gicla hors de lui, maculant le ventre du professeur d'une semence non pas blanche mais dorée. Harry hurla encore. La semence lui brûlait les entrailles et la peau. Benzine donna un coup de reins et un nouveau jet jaillit. Harry hurla de nouveau. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il sentait le sperme glisser sur ses cuisses, lui dévorant la peau au passage tel de l'acide. Jamais, de toutes les autres fois où le professeur avait jouit sur le brun, la semence ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait sur la peau de l'huile bouillante, la douleur était insupportable.

Benzine abattit soudain ses mains de part et d'autre de Harry. Ses longues griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le bois, le faisant voler en éclats, et le professeur se retira, mais pour mieux replonger. Harry se cambra. Le sexe de son amant lui laboura les entrailles et Benzine, le dos creusé, se redressa et poussa un long cri strident qui vrilla la tête du brun. Il sentit alors un nouveau jet de semence au fond de lui, puis la tête lui tourna et il sombra dans le noir le plus total.

Sentant le corps du brun s'alanguir, Benzine sembla brusquement recouvrer ses esprits. Il porta une main à sa tête, la secoua, puis regarda le petit corps nu allongé sur le bureau et maculé de semence dorée :

- Seigneur… fit-il en prenant un peu de semence sur la griffe de son index. Je n'ai pas… Pauvre gamin… Tu va atrocement souffrir durant les prochains jours…

Se retirant, Benzine murmura quelque chose et Harry soupira. Un second murmure et la semence dorée disparut. Un autre murmure et les vêtements du brun reparurent sur lui. Au quatrième murmure, ce fut le Gryffondor tout entier qui disparut du bureau. Il reparut dans son lit, huit étages plus haut…

**8888**

Hermione et Ron ne rentrèrent au château que lorsque la nuit fut sur le point de tomber. Ils avaient ordre de rentrer avant la nuit car les environs n'étaient pas sûrs avec Voldemort encore en vie.

- Pas fâché d'être de retour, dit Ron en jetant sa cape sur la patère qui ornait tout un pan du mur de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Je vais voir si Harry est en haut.

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Il entra dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte et se figea sur le seuil. Il sourit en voyant une forme oblongue dans le lit de Harry et il s'approcha :

- Hey mon vieux, fit-il en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Faut te réveiller Harry, ça va être l'heure de diner…

Harry grogna. Il se tourna sur le dos et se frotta les yeux. Ron sourit puis s'assit au bord du lit en disant :

- T'as pioncé tout l'aprem ?

- Je… fit Harry. Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois…

Ron sourit puis il repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur le front de son ami et le brun dit :

- Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

- Non, quelques minutes… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui…

Depuis la rentrée, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans leur dortoir, les deux amis s'autorisaient des conversations et des gestes qu'ils n'avaient pas avant. Harry avait besoin de réconfort depuis sa défaite contre Voldemort, il était fragile, et seul Ron le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quoi dire ou faire au bon moment.

- Aller, debout ! fit soudain le rouquin en se levant. Mione nous attend pour aller diner ! Hop, hop, hop !

- Je viens, laisse-moi juste le temps d'émerger… dit Harry en souriant. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle dans dix minutes.

Ron hocha la tête. Il quitta ensuite le dortoir et Harry rabattit ses couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Il s'étira et sentit une vive douleur au creux des reins. Il avisa le flacon de potion que Pomfresh lui avait fait pour sa blessure de Quidditch, au dos justement, il le prit et en but une gorgée. La douleur s'estompa aussitôt et le brun se leva.

Alors qu'il descendait le grand escalier de marbre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient entrebâillées, suffisamment pour laisser passer un élève ou un professeur, mais pas le bruit, Harry aperçu Malefoy en bas des marches. Il semblait l'attendre.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Le blond leva les yeux sur lui et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Quoi ? fit Harry, surprit. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Malefoy se détourna brusquement et Harry le saisit par l'épaule. Il baissa d'un ton :

- Hé ! Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comme si tu le savais pas ! s'exclama le blond à mi-voix.

- Mais je ? Non, je ne sais pas… Malefoy…

Le blond se détourna soudain d'un mouvement et Harry, regardant autour de lui, sauta les deux dernières marches de l'escalier et attrapa le blond par le poignet. Il le tira dans un coin sombre du hall et demanda :

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui mérite cette attitude ?

Le Serpentard regarda le brun dans les yeux. Il haussa alors les sourcils et fit :

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? Mais alors…

- Alors quoi, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore ? Dis-le-moi… Malefoy…

Le blond regarda de nouveau le brun dans les yeux. Celui-ci secoua lentement la tête puis Malefoy le prit dans ses bras. Harry passa ses bras sur les épaules du blond, entourant son cou, puis il recula et demanda :

- Malefoy… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce câlin si brusque dans un endroit où on pourrait nous surprendre ?

- Viens devant le portrait du Juge, sixième étage, à minuit ce soir, je répondrais à tes questions, dit le blond en reculant.

- Minuit ? Bon…

- Viens seul.

Et le Serpentard se détourna. Harry le regarda partir, complètement largué. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que le blond soit aussi froid ce soir ? Sur ce coup-là, il était complètement largué…

* * *

Niaf! Et voilà! Un de plus !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le bouton vert ci-dessous.

Bisoux

Phenix


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 !

Bon ben comme d'hab :

**!! ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE PEUT CONTENIR DES SCENES POUVANT CHOQUER LES AMES SENSIBLES !!!**

Et sinon, bonne lecture !!!

Phenix

/// : changement de scène

**8888** : temps qui s'écoule

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry expédia son diner en quelques minutes, manquant s'étouffer à chaque bouchée.

- Mange moins vite, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. T'as rendez-vous ou quoi ?

- Oui, avec mes devoirs, dit le brun. J'ai encore rien fait.

Ce qui était fichtrement vrai du reste. Il avait bien l'intention de faire ses devoirs avant de rejoindre Malefoy, même si le contraire le tentait diablement.

///

En quittant la Grande Salle, un peu plus tard, Harry faillit entrer en collision avec le professeur McGonagall, accompagnée du le professeur Benzine et de Lupin :

- Et alors Potter ? fit McGonagall. Où courrez-vous donc aussi vite ?

- Dans mon dortoir, dit le brun. J'ai mes devoirs à terminer et je…

Son regard se posa soudain sur Benzine et il frissonna violemment. Une douleur dans ses reins le prit alors, de même qu'une sensation de brûlure à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il se tortilla discrètement et McGonagall dit :

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi assidu, Potter. C'est bien…

- C'est la dernière année, dit Harry. Je dois avoir le plus d'ASPICs possibles pour faire ce que je veux après…

- Bien évidemment, dit Lupin en souriant. Bien, aller, filez donc.

- Bonne soirée, professeurs, dit le brun en s'éloignant vite fait.

Il gravit l'escalier le plus proche et, une fois loin des trois professeurs, il s'adossa à un mur et croisa les bras autour de lui. Mais quel était donc ce vilain frisson quand son regard avait croisé celui de Benzine ? Et cette brusque douleur dans son dos ?

Soudain, il releva la tête et regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures et demie du soir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda brusquement ce qu'il avait fait entre le début de l'après-midi et maintenant. Il avait dit à Ron qu'il avait dormit tout l'après-midi, mais cette réponse avait sonné faux pour lui… Étrange, il ne se souvenait pas, en plus, de s'être couché…

Fermant les yeux, il haussa les sourcils puis se secoua et regagna Gryffondor.

**8888**

Hermione finissait de recopier son devoir quand Ron se racla la gorge avant de soupirer, se passant une main dans les cheveux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brunette.

- J'y arrive pas… bougonna le rouquin. Montre-moi ton devoir, s'il te plait…

- Essaie un peu de comprendre par toi-même pour une fois, dit la jeune sorcière en secouant la tête. Si je vois que tu patines vraiment, je t'aiderais, mais pas avant.

- T'es pas cool, marmonna Ron.

Un silence passa puis il demanda :

- Au fait, il est où Harry ?

- Où tu veux qu'il soit à cette heure-ci un samedi soir ? répondit Hermione comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Avec Lupin ? Il n'a rien dit au diner…

- Il avait des devoirs à faire, dit Hermione. D'ailleurs, je vais profiter de son absence pour les vérifier…

- Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans son sac, dit Ron.

- Je ne vais pas fouiller dans son sac, mais tu vas gentiment monter dans votre dortoir et me descendre son classeur, Ron, dit Hermione avec un sourire auquel le rouquin ne put résister.

- Tu es diabolique, dit le jeune homme en affichant un sourire tordu.

Hermione sourit à son tour puis Ron soupira et se leva. Il alla chercher le classeur de Harry, une grosse reliure de cuir frappée du blason de Gryffondor, puis il redescendit près d'Hermione et se remit à son devoir de Divination tant bien que mal.

///

Harry regarda sa montre. Il soupira soudain et Lupin leva les yeux de son paquet de parchemins :

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu es fatigué ?

- Oui, je commence à fatiguer, mentit le Gryffondor. J'ai fait une sieste cet après-midi, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas du…

- Retourne à Gryffondor alors, dit Lupin en souriant.

Harry sourit puis se leva du canapé, rangea le livre qu'il lisait depuis quelques jours et vint vers Lupin. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et le Lycanthrope l'entoura de son bras :

- Bonne nuit, mon grand, fit-il.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Remus…

Harry quitta ensuite le bureau de son parrain d'adoption et fit mine de retourner à Gryffondor. Il se faufila cependant dans le premier passage secret qu'il vit et se débrouilla ensuite pour trouver le tableau du Juge du sixième étage en demandant aux autres tableaux :

- Au bout du couloir, jeune homme, dit un vieux sorcier en se mouchant dans un violent bruit de trompette qui aurait suffit à réveiller toute la galerie.

- Merci, dit le brun.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au bout du couloir, fusilla une armure du regard qui le suivait en tournant son heaume qui grinçait désagréablement, puis il tourna au coin du couloir et vit Malefoy assit par terre, juste sous le tableau du Juge qui dormait profondément :

- Je suis là, dit le Gryffondor en se plantant face au blond.

- Minuit pile, dit celui-ci.

Il tendit une main et Harry l'aida à se relever. Ils sortirent ensuite sur une terrasse et, blottis dans leurs capes respectives, ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé un instant.

- Bon, dit soudain Harry. Pourquoi on est ici ce soir ?

Malefoy le regarda :

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Vraiment pas… Je suis complètement largué ce soir… Explique-moi, je t'ai fait du mal ?

- A moi ? Hé bien… On va dire que non…

- Mais c'est oui, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? De quoi devrais-je me souvenir et avoir honte ?

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres puis posa ses mains sur la rambarde de pierre avant de dire :

- Potter, je t'ai surprit avec le professeur Benzine, cet après-midi.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Ha bon ? Pourtant j'étais dans ma chambre quand Ron et Hermione sont revenus de Pré-au-Lard, je dormais, c'est Ron qui m'a réveillé…

- Je te jure, Potter, je t'ai vu avec le professeur Benzine, dans sa salle de classe, sur les coups de quatorze heures.

Le blond détourna soudain la tête et Harry, intrigué, demanda :

- Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Potter, tu devrais avoir honte…

- Mais ? Mais enfin de quoi ? Malefoy… Drago, s'il te plait, explique-moi, je ne comprends plus rien…

- Potter, je t'ai surprit en train de te faire baiser par Benzine ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama soudain le blond.

Sa voix claqua aux oreilles du Gryffondor, surtout le mot « baiser » et il recula. Il sentit la rambarde de pierre dans son dos et posa les mains contre, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre :

- Je… fit-il. Tu plaisantes… Je ne me souviens de rien…

- Je t'ai surprit, Potter, vous étiez dans la salle de classe de Potions, tu étais sur le bureau et tu… fit Malefoy, mais sa voix se brisa. Tu… Tu gémissais… Potter, c'est atroce, quel souvenir horrible…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il baissa la tête et soudain, ses jambes cédèrent. Il s'effondra sur le sol de pierre et ses mains se crispèrent sur les aspérités des dalles :

- C'est… C'est une plaisanterie, dit-il. Je ne me souviens de rien… Comment est-ce possible… Si j'avais couché avec un professeur, je m'en souviendrais… Drago, je t'en prie…

- Quoi ? Potter, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Non seulement tu as couché avec un professeur, mais en plus de ça, avec une bête !! Tu devrais avoir honte, tu devrais avoir envie de te cacher dans un trou de souris !

- Rassures-toi, c'est le cas… soupira Harry, encore sous le choc.

Il se releva alors maladroitement, tituba puis se dirigea vers la porte qui permettait de retourner dans le château :

- Où tu vas ? demanda Malefoy. Potter !

- Je… Je retourne à Gryffondor… Je… ARGH !

Plaquant une main sur son ventre, Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il tomba sur les genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même :

- Potter !

Malefoy se rua sur le brun et s'agenouilla près de lui :

- Potter… Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ??

- Mal… haleta Harry. J'ai mal… Mon ventre… Infirmerie…

- Oui… Oui, viens, je t'y conduis tout de suite, dit le blond en se relevant, sentant la panique l'envahir.

Il prit le bras du Gryffondor, le passa sur sa nuque puis l'entraina jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il réveilla Pomfresh en l'appelant à pleins poumons.

**8888**

- Alors, Pompom ?

- Je ne sais pas Minerva… dit Pomfresh en secouant la tête. Il est en parfaite santé mais il se plaint de violente douleurs au ventre, comme des coups de poignard… Je ne comprends pas. J'ai d'abord pensé à une occlusion intestinale mais il m'assure être allé à la selle il y a moins d'une heure…

McGonagall se tourna alors vers Malefoy. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur une chaise, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il somnolait.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit la Directrice du collège en s'approchant de lui. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez, Potter et vous, tous les deux, ensembles, à minuit passé, dans l'aile sud du château ?

- Nous… Nous nous promenions… dit le blond. Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Mrs Pomfresh ne sait pas, dit McGonagall. Mais ne détournez pas la conversation. Écoutez-moi, monsieur Malefoy, Potter va rester ici jusqu'à demain, si son état ne s'est pas amélioré d'ici-là, je le ferais transférer à St-Mangouste et je…

- Je veux l'y accompagner ! coupa Malefoy avec véhémence.

- Non, dit McGonagall sur un ton ferme quoique surprit. Vous avez des cours à suivre, vous resterez donc ici. Du reste, Potter et vous, vous détestez, non ?

Malefoy parut surprit. Il baissa les yeux puis dit :

- Je… Nous essayons de nous entendre… Depuis que je suis revenu ici, nous passons du temps ensemble pour essayer de nous comprendre…

- Belle initiative, dit McGonagall, à peine surprise. Je suis contente que vous fassiez des efforts, mais si Potter va à St-Mangouste, vous ne pourrez pas l'y accompagner.

- Professeur…

- Non, monsieur Malefoy, fit la vieille sorcière. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir et couchez-vous.

Son ton était sans appel aussi Malefoy hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie en trainant les pieds. McGonagall resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle puis elle regarda Pomfresh qui dit :

- J'ai entendu, je vais veiller sur lui toute la nuit, si demain matin au levé du jour il souffre toujours, je fais venir des Médicomages.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis elle retourna se coucher. Pomfresh, elle, regarda Harry et soupira. Elle lui avait donné un somnifère très puissant, mais le brun continuait de se tordre de douleur sur le lit, ses mains crispées sur son ventre en gémissant doucement.

**8888**

« _Le soleil se lève…_ » songea Pomfresh en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau. « _Allons voir Potter… _»

Elle se leva, lissa son tablier de ses mains puis alla dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie Elle s'approcha du lit et plissa le nez. Une odeur de vomi flottait dans l'air. Elle baissa les yeux devant elle et vit, au niveau du lit du Gryffondor, une grande flaque de bile.

« _La douleur a du être atroce pour qu'il vomisse autant de bile…_ » songea l'infirmière en nettoyant les résidus d'un coup de baguette magique. « _Pauvre gosse… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir ?_ »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la vaillante Infirmière de Poudlard faisait face à une colle. Elle ignorait tout du mal qui rongeait Harry et le faisait souffrir malgré une dose de clamant suffisante pour assommer un cheval de longues heures.

Posant une main sur le front du Gryffondor, Pomfresh constata qu'il était très chaud, mais pas brûlant. Il n'avait donc pas de fièvre. Elle repoussa ensuite les mains crispées sur le ventre, remonta le pull et posa sa main sous le nombril en se concentrant. Elle venait de penser à une chose, mais elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à cela.

- Merlin tout puissant… fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. J'espère me tromper…

Elle retira lentement sa main, la frotta contre l'autre, puis l'appliqua de nouveau sur la peau nue et chaude du Gryffondor. Elle glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture du pantalon et du boxer et se concentra de nouveau en appuyant légèrement sur ses doigts. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle soupira puis se signa rapidement en disant :

- Mon pauvre enfant… Quelle souffrance vous allez endurer…

Soudain, un toussotement se fit entendre et Pompom se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Malefoy.

- Monsieur Malefoy, il est très tôt… fit l'infirmière, surprise.

- Pompom, comment va-t-il ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Hum… Venez dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait.

Un peu étonné, Malefoy suivit l'infirmière dans son bureau et il prit place sur la chaise qu'elle lui indiquait, s'asseyant elle-même sur la chaise voisine :

- Monsieur Malefoy, Potter a terriblement souffert cette nuit, au point de vomir une grande quantité de bile. On ne vomit pas cette substance en temps normal, du moins les Sorciers.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Est-il… Condamné ?

- Condamné ? Non, rassurez-vous, cependant, si j'en crois ce qu'il me semble avoir détecté, monsieur Potter va énormément souffrir durant les prochains jours…

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Pompom…

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. Elle pinça ensuite les lèvres puis demanda :

- Monsieur Malefoy, répondez à une question avant…

- Oui ?

- J'ai bien remarqué que ces derniers temps, Potter et vous passiez du temps ensemble, loin des autres élèves, dit l'infirmière Cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?

- Quelque chose comme une relation interdite ? demanda Malefoy. Non, Pompom, pas du tout, comme je l'ai dit au professeur McGonagall hier soir, Potter et moi avons décidé de faire une trêve et d'essayer de nous entendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela va plutôt bien je dois dire, mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer.

- Je vous comprends, et je ne dirais rien, dit Pompom. Ce qui m'amène donc à une seconde question. Est-ce que vous pensez que Potter vous le dirait s'il entretenait une relation avec une autre personne que vous.

- C'est à dire ?

- Une relation sexuelle.

Un blanc passa puis Malefoy dit :

- Non, je ne pense pas. Cependant, je sais certaines choses que j'ai découvertes malgré moi…

- Dites m'en plus, monsieur Malefoy, il en va peut-être de la vie de monsieur Potter.

Malefoy regarda l'infirmière. Il déglutit puis raconta ce qu'il avait surprit dans la salle de classe de Potions, la veille durant l'après-midi. Quand il eut terminé, Pomfresh semblait avoir besoin d'un bon coup de Firewhisky pour se remettre :

- Ça va aller ? demanda le Serpentard. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il conjura un verre de Old's et l'infirmière le siffla d'un trait. Elle le reposa ensuite brutalement sur le bureau et dit :

- Merlin tout puissant… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a passé par la tête !

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras. Mais hier soir, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir… Pour lui, il a passé l'après-midi d'hier à roupiller dans son pieu à Gryffondor et se serait Weasley qui l'aurait réveillé en revenant de Pré-au-Lard à dix-sept heures… Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez découvert…

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas sans avoir que s'accoupler avec un animal est souvent synonyme de mort pour un sorcier. Certaines personnes ignorent délibérément ces mises en garde d'où la présence de bêtes hybrides dans notre monde, tels que les Loup-garou, les Harpies, les Gorgones et les Sirènes. Le professeur Benzine a commis un acte qui lui vaudrait d'être tué sur le champ par les siens, quant à Potter, il mérite aussi une punition, mais…

- Mais ? Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait…

- J'ignore depuis combien de temps Potter et le professeur Benzine s'adonnent à ces pratiques…

- Deux mois, dit Malefoy.

- Ha bon ? Comment… ?

- Mimi Geignarde me l'a dit, elle est éprise de Harry, elle le suit partout et elle l'espionnait quand il était avec Benzine…

Le blond eut un violent frisson de dégoût et Pomfresh reprit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter est à présent dans une posture très fâcheuse. En effet, s'il couche avec le professeur Benzine depuis deux mois sans n'avoir jamais été dans cet état, c'est qu'Ashley faisait très attention.

- Ashley ?

- C'est le prénom du professeur Benzine, excusez-moi…

- Ce n'est rien, continuez…

- Donc, oui… Les Harpies, étant très peu nombreuses, sont réputées pour avoir un taux de fécondité extrêmement élevé, les mâles encore plus du fait de leur rareté. La plupart des accouplements aboutissent à une gestation. Si Ashley et Potter se livrent à un tel acte depuis tant de temps mais que Potter n'a jamais été « malade », c'est uniquement car Ashley faisait attention à ne pas perdre ses moyens. Une Harpie mâle, quand elle s'accouple, se déconnecte du monde l'entourant. Vous aurez beau la secouer, la frapper, elle continuera sa besogne jusqu'au bout sans vous voir, ni vous entendre. Cet état de transe est provoqué par la colère et s'accompagne généralement de griffures et de morsures dispensées sur le corps de l'autre Harpie. La mort s'en suit parfois.

- La mort ? Une Harpie mâle peut tuer sa compagne pendant l'accouplement ? Quelle sauvagerie… C'est effarant…

- Le mâle ne s'en rend pas compte, dit Pomfresh. Une fois l'accouplement terminé, il s'en va chercher une autre compagne et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le professeur Benzine est une Harpie mâle au mieux de sa forme. Il reste avec nous car il a prêté serment au professeur McGonagall, mais son instinct aura du reprendre le dessus sur sa conscience alors qu'il « s'amusait » avec Potter.

- Si je comprends bien, vous insinuez que Potter… qu'il…

- Qu'il porte en lui ce qui deviendra une Harpie d'ici un mois, en effet, dit Pomfresh.

- C'est atroce… Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Malheureusement, non. Faire avorter une femme, ou même un homme, c'est simple, du moment que l'enfant a été conçu par deux entités humaines, mais si l'enfant en question a une partie de ses gênes non-humaine, tenter de le supprimer reviendrait à signer l'arrêt de mort de son porteur… le laisser aller à terme aussi.

- Potter risque donc de mourir quoi que l'on fasse ? dit Malefoy, choqué. Mais Pompom, il y a forcement un moyen de le tirer de là ! De plus, il ne se souvient même pas avoir couché avec l'autre là ! C'est moi qui ait du le lui dire hier soir !

- Pas étonnant, dit Pomfresh calmement. Les Harpies ont le pouvoir d'effacer les souvenirs des gens. Le professeur Benzine aura probablement effacé ceux de Harry, de même que je doute fortement qu'il sache que ce jeune homme va mettre au monde un enfant de sa race…

- Vous croyez ? Je veux dire…

- Je n'irais pas l'interroger, si vous voulez savoir, dit Pomfresh. Il me fait peur…

- A moi aussi… Mais laissons-le de côté, comment puis-je faire pour aider Harry ?

- Vous ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley de l'aider ?

- Ils ignorent totalement ce qu'il se passe entre nous, dit le blond. Et je suis certain qu'Harry préférera leur mentir plutôt que leur avouer qu'il a commis un acte aussi dégradant…

- Vous voudriez que je garde un tel secret pour moi ? Sans même en parler à le Directrice ? dit Pomfresh. Mais enfin, monsieur Malefoy… Potter va atrocement souffrir durant les prochains jours…

- Dans ce cas, donnez-lui une potion pour annihiler la douleur et…

- Le Directrice se doit d'être au courant, dit alors Pomfresh. Je lui ai prêté serment, elle doit savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour vous assurer une couverture totale…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Il savait qu'il s'engageait sur une pente très glissante, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait garder Harry, il se devait de toute faire pour.

- Très bien, fit-il. Je vais aller auprès de Potter, allez parler à la Directrice, je reste ici.

Pomfresh hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent ensuite tous deux et Pomfresh quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas. Malefoy, lui, se dirigea vers le lit du Gryffondor.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, calme. Apparemment, il avait finit par s'endormir. S'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit, Malefoy longea le corps du brun du regard et il s'arrêta sur le ventre plat. Celui-ci était agité de soubresauts, comme de violents frissons et, prit de pitié, le Serpentard posa doucement sa main sur la peau chaude.

- Drago… entendit-il soudain.

Il tourna la tête et sourit :

- Hey… fit-il en s'approchant. Salut…

- J'ai mal… murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

- Chut… Repose-toi…

- S'il te plait, dis-le moi… souffla Harry.

Il chercha alors d'une main tremblante celle du blond et Malefoy ferma les yeux :

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre Benzine et toi qui t'as mit dans cet état…

- Ha… Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

- D'ici à un mois, tu va mettre au monde un petit de Harpie…

- Non… Tu n'es pas sérieux…

Il eut soudain un soubresaut et sa main se serra sur celle du blond qui dit :

- Malheureusement si… Sans le vouloir, Benzine a perdu ses moyens, il est entré en transe et la procédure d'accouplement a été engagée. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est rendu compte, ni s'il sait que tu es dans cet état désormais, toujours est-il que tu va énormément souffrir durant les prochains jours…

- Je ne… veut pas… Dis à Pomfresh de retirer cette… chose…

- Elle ne peut pas, dit Malefoy tristement. Cela te tuerait et je… je ne le veux pas…

Harry sourit très légèrement puis il leva son autre main et la posa sur la joue du blond en disant :

- Je ne veut pas… mourir… Drago. Pas maintenant…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit le blond. Je t'en fais la promesse, parole de sorcier. Je ferais tout pour, quitte à passer un pacte avec le diable en personne…

Harry eut un petit rire qui se changea en grimace de douleur et se termina par une toux brève :

- Tu es fou… dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les doigts du blond serrés dans sa main.

Sans réfléchir, Malefoy lâcha à mi-voix :

- Oui… Fou de toi…

Harry sourit puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit une seconde plus tard, n'entendant pas la fin de la phrase.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors ? Lancement de fleurs ou de tomates pourries ? Au choix, cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous ^^

Bisoux,

Phenix


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le 5eme chapitre!

Bon je n'en dit pas plus, mais je met le warning, comme d'hab (on sait jamais, je sais plus ce qu'il se passe dans ce chap lol)

Bonne lecture,

Phenix

///: changement de lieu/scene

**8888:** temps qui s'ecoule

**!! ATTENTION, CERTAINES SCENES DE CE CHAPITRE RISQUENT DE CHOQUER LES AMES SENSIBLES !!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Professeur, est-ce qu'Harry va aller mieux ?

Hermione sauta quasiment sur le professeur McGonagall à la sortie du déjeuner.

- Miss Granger, dit la vieille sorcière en soupirant, agacée. Un peu de tenue, que Diable. Et puis, monsieur Potter est très faible en ce moment, Mrs Pomfresh ne sait pas ce qu'il a, mais son état semble stabilisé.

- Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? demanda Ron.

- Je crains que non, monsieur Weasley, étant donné que nous ignorons ce qu'il a, nous allons l'installer dans une dépendance du château peu fréquentée où seules Mrs Pomfresh et moi-même seront autorisées à aller et, si d'ici une semaine il ne va pas mieux, nous l'enverrons à St-Mangouste. Cependant, vous pouvez me donner ses affaires et des messages pour lui, si vous le désirez.

- On va faire passer le mot à Gryffondor, dit Hermione en souriant. Tenez-nous au courant…

McGonagall hocha la tête puis elle s'en alla et gagna l'infirmerie.

///

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez déjeuné ?

- Oui, Pompom… Mais lui n'a rien voulu avaler, fit le Serpentard en regardant tristement Harry qui, allongé sur le lit, respirait rapidement et transpirait. J'ai mal pour lui, Pompom…

- Je sais, moi aussi, dit l'infirmière en reprenant les deux plateaux, l'un vide l'autre encore plein et fumant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et McGonagall apparut :

- Aller, il est temps de le déménager, dit-elle.

- Hein ? Mais où donc ?

- J'ai fait préparer l'ancien appartement du professeur Quirrel, dit la Directrice. Il sera très bien là-bas et cet appartement possède un passage secret qui ramène directement devant la classe de Défense. Normalement tous les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal logent là-bas mais le professeur Lupin préfère habiter dans son bureau.

Malefoy hocha imperceptiblement la tête et McGonagall dit soudain :

- Monsieur Malefoy, étant donné qu'il y a entre Potter et vous un lien non négligeable, je vous autorise à lui rendre visite. Si vous le désirer même, vous pourrez passer la nuit à ses côtés, mais n'en parlez à personne.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, professeur, mais dans ce cas, il me faut une couverture…

- Tu n'en aura pas besoin…

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent d'un bloc et Harry essaya de se redresser.

- Attendez, fit Pomfresh.

Elle contourna le lit et aida le Gryffondor à se redresser en lui calant un coussin dans le dos.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ? demanda alors McGonagall.

Harry ferma les yeux, serrant sa main au dos luisant de sueur sur son ventre parcourut de soubresauts. Il soupira puis dit à mi-voix :

- Il y a… six ans, le professeur Dumbledore m'a remit quelque chose appartenant à mon père du temps de sa scolarité ici. Ça s'appelle une Cape d'Invisibilité…

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit Pomfresh. C'est extrêmement rare…

- Oui, si j'en crois Sirius, elle lui viendrait de son père qui l'aurait de son père et ainsi de suite. Je m'en suis beaucoup servit ces dernières années et je pense qu'elle te serait utile, Malefoy…

- Une Cape d'Invisibilité ? fit le blond.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être convalescent Potter, dit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas vous punir…

- Et de toute façon, vous ne l'auriez pas fait, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné cette cape et sans elle, Poudlard serait déjà aux mains du Ministère depuis longtemps, dit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée de respirations sifflantes.

- Ça suffit, dit alors Pomfresh. Taisez-vous Potter, vous devez vous reposer.

Elle alla retirer le coussin puis elle entraina McGonagall dans son bureau. Malefoy resta près du brun qui souffla :

- Tu va rester avec moi ?

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne pourrais pas rester tout le temps, n'oublie pas que nous sommes censés être des ennemis.

Harry eut un sourire fatigué puis Malefoy demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'imagine que Pompom m'a donné un calmant… Je suis vaseux…

- Tu as envie de vomir ?

- Non… Mais j'ai mal au ventre…

Malefoy pinça tristement les lèvres puis il glissa sa main sous le drap et la posa sur le ventre du brun. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les violentes contractions, puis il dit :

- Potter, je t'ai fais une promesse, et je la tiendrais. Tu ne mourras pas, foi de Malefoy. Il y a une personne dans ce monde qui peut te sauver…

- Non, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas… N'importe qui mais pas lui…

- Potter… Tu vas mourir si nous ne faisons rien…

Le visage du Serpentard sembla alors se décomposer. Harry secoua la tête puis posa une main sur celle que le blond avait posée sur son ventre :

- Non, fit-il. Je t'interdis d'aller là-bas, tu entends ? Je veux te garder en vie, Malefoy…

- C'est valable dans l'autre sens aussi…

- Je te l'interdis… Tu entends ?

Malefoy releva le menton. Une partie de lui voulait obéir à Harry, mais l'autre s'y refusait obstinément. Il allait pour ouvrir la bouche quand soudain une violente contraction obligea Harry à lâcher un cri de douleur. Malefoy retira aussi sec sa main :

- Pompom ! appela-t-il. Pompom !

L'infirmière arriva en galopant, tenant ses jupes devant elle. Elle bouscula Malefoy qui recula vers McGonagall. Celle-ci posa ses longues mains sur ses épaules et il la regarda d'en bas :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-elle. Notre Infirmière sait ce qu'elle fait.

- J'espère…

Un silence passa puis McGonagall entraina le Serpentard dans le couloir, jusqu'à son bureau :

- Nous la gênerions plus qu'autre chose, dit-elle comme excuse en refermant la porte de son bureau.

Malefoy regarda autour de lui en hochant la tête. Il n'était jamais venu dans le bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor et, en même temps, il n'avait rien à y faire non plus.

- Professeur… Vous ne vous êtes pas installé dans le bureau de…

- Non, dit la vieille sorcière. Après avoir vécu cinquante ans avec une personne, monsieur Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas prendre possession de ses biens sans ressentir quelque chose.

- Bien évidemment… Navré.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Malefoy baissa les yeux puis il demanda :

- Professeur… Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, mais je sais déjà que vous allez dire non.

- Pourquoi vouloir me le demander alors ?

- Car je pense que c'est la seule chance pour Potter de se sortir vivant de ce qui lui arrive…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils :

- Vous comptez employer la Magie Noire ?

- Hé bien… pas exactement. Il n'y a qu'un seul sorcier au monde capable de rendre à Potter sa santé d'avant et de le débarrasser de la chose…

Nouveau froncement de sourcils pour McGonagall et soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle dit sur un ton tranchant :

- C'est hors de question ! Lui demander de sauver Potter reviendrait à signer l'arrêt de mort de cette école, monsieur Malefoy ! Et puis c'est lui qui l"a mit dans cet état, ne l'oubliez pas !

- Je sais, dit le Serpentard. Mais il n'y a que lui qui soit suffisamment puissant et intelligent pour le sauver… Professeur, je vous en conjure… Probablement pas pour les même raisons, mais ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de voir Potter mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il n'est pas responsable de l'état de Harry, il n'en est que l'instigateur, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

La vieille Directrice resta sans voix. Elle déglutit puis secoua la tête :

- Je ne peux pas accepter, monsieur Malefoy, ce serait du suicide… Je n'ai pas envie de voir le dernier des Potter mourir, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir le dernier des Malefoy mourir !

Le blond eut un sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras et se détourna :

- Écoutez, monsieur Malefoy. Je commence à comprendre la nature des liens qui vous unissent à Potter, mais même par amour, on ne peut pas jouer avec la vie !

- Par amour ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter, professeur ! répliqua le blond avec vivacité. C'est juste que…

Il se tut soudain, soupira puis reprit plus calmement :

- C'est juste que… pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler quand j'ai le cafard et qui me remonte le moral… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai un ami, professeur !

Le visage de McGonagall perdit soudain sa dureté et son regard changea. Elle se leva, contourna le bureau et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard en disant :

- Vous n'avez pas eut une enfance facile, Drago, mais vouloir vous sacrifier pour sauver Harry c'est de la folie pure et dure… Cependant, je ne peux pas vous blâmer, j'en aurais fait autant pour le professeur Dumbledore. Si j'avais été présente sur cette tour lors de l'affrontement, je me serais sacrifiée pour lui, mais ma vie n'a que peu d'importance par rapport à la vôtre…

- Chaque vie à de l'importance, professeur, dit le blond. Qu'elle soit âgée ou non, chaque vie à de l'importance… celle de Harry plus que n'importe quelle autre.

McGonagall soupira. Elle baissa la tête puis retourna à son bureau et Drago fut prié de s'en aller. Il tenta de protester mais il finit par partir et retourna à Serpentard en attendant que la cloche de reprise des cours ne sonne.

///

A dix-sept heures, comme il retournait à Serpentard après les cours, il croisa McGonagall qui lui glissa un morceau de papier dans la poche de son sac. Le blond fit mine de bousculer la vieille sorcière pour lui laisser le temps de lui remettre le mot, puis il s'excusa et rejoignit Zabini qui tapait du pied d'impatience un peu plus loin :

- Je te rappelle que tu dois nous emmener à ton entrainement de Quidditch, grogna-t-il.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas assez grand pour trouver le chemin du stade tout seul, siffla le blond.

Zabini le fusilla du regard puis il entreprit de bouder et Malefoy soupira en secouant la tête.

///

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans sa chambre, profitant que son ami était dans la salle de bains, le Serpentard attrapa son sac de cours et saisit le mot de McGonagall. Il le lut dans sa tête :

« _Nous avons emmené Potter dans l'appartement du professeur Quirrel, si vous voulez aller le voir, rendez vous à la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et approchez-vous du tableau représentant un loup. Regardez-le dans les yeux et attendez qu'il vous demande un mot de passe. Le mot de passe est Gryffon. Amicalement, professeur M. McGonagall. _»

Malefoy entendit soudain la chasse d'eau et il froissa le papier et le fourra sous son oreiller. Zabini apparaissait une seconde plus tard en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon, et il haussa un sourcil en regardant Malefoy :

- T'es pas encore changé ? fit-il. L'entrainement commence dans cinq minutes.

Malefoy marmonna puis il se leva de son lit, saisit sa baguette magique et l'agita en pointant son torse. Son uniforme scolaire fut aussitôt remplacé par sa tenue de Quidditch verte et argent. Il prit ensuite son Nimbus 2001 dans sa penderie et quitta le château, direction le stade de Quidditch.

///

Harry somnolait. McGonagall était assise dans un fauteuil non loin, en train de lire. Elle jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur son élève préféré, très inquiète pour lui. Quand Pomfresh l'avait mise au courant de la nature du mal dont il souffrait, elle avait elle aussi eut besoin d'un coup d'alcool fort pour faire passer l'information. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor s'était ainsi laissé aller. D'habitude, il ne faisait rien sans avoir réfléchit… Bon, parfois il réfléchissait très peu avant d'agir, mais il réfléchissait quand même…

Un gémissement tira la vieille femme de sa réflexion. Elle ferma son livre et s'approcha du lit rapidement. Posant une main sur le front du brun, elle constata qu'il était très chaud. L'agitation perpétuelle de ses entrailles faisait monter la température de son corps et de ce fait, même uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et couché sur les draps du grand lit double, le Gryffondor transpirait comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un sauna.

- Maman… gémit-il soudain.

- Potter… Potter, réveillez-vous… C'est le professeur McGonagall…

- Professeur…

- Je suis là, ouvrez les yeux…

Dans un effort extrême, le brun souleva ses paupières. Ses iris dilatés par la fièvre mirent quelques secondes à faire le point et McGonagall lui glissa ses lunettes sur le nez en disant :

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ?

- J'ai mal…

McGonagall baissa les yeux sur le ventre du brun. Deux jours après la fécondation, il présentait déjà un léger renflement juste sous le nombril, encore accentué par la pression de l'élastique du boxer.

- Ça va aller, dit alors McGonagall. Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là… Vous sentez-vous capable de me parler ?

- Je… Je vais essayer… murmura Harry. J'ai soif…

McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle conjura une bouteille d'eau munie d'une longue paille flexible, et elle en glissa une extrémité entre les lèvres sèches du brun qui aspira un peu d'eau. Il s'étouffa légèrement puis soupira et McGonagall demanda :

- Potter, je voudrais vous demander ce qui vous a prit de vous rabattre ainsi sur le professeur Benzine ? N'aviez-vous pas une petite-amie à portée ?

- Je…

Harry rougit puis reprit :

- Je ne me souviens de rien, professeur… J'ignore tout de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur Benzine…

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être ai-je subit un sort d'Amnésie…

- Cela sera facile à savoir, dit McGonagall en tirant sa baguette magique. Mais si vous le permettez, je vais d'abord vous rendre la mémoire.

- Faites… Je veux comprendre ce qui m'arrive, dit Harry en soupirant.

Il ferma les yeux et McGonagall lui pointa sa baguette magique sur le front :

- Faites en sorte que les souvenirs de ce garçon soient restaurés du mieux possible… murmura-t-elle.

Un voile doré sortit de sa baguette et enveloppa le front du Gryffondor qui fronça les sourcils en gémissant. McGonagall leva ensuite sa baguette, brisant le sortilège, puis elle demanda :

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ? Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

- Je…

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés, et il se mit à marmonner :

- Voldemort… Combat… Sortilège… Battu… Humilié…

- Potter, répondez à ma question, dit alors McGonagall. Que s'est-il exactement passé pendant votre duel contre Voldemort ?

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis il se mit à raconter comment, dès le début du combat, il s'était rué sur Voldemort, comme ils s'étaient battus à coup de sortilèges… puis comment Voldemort l'avait traité à la fin du combat, l'engueulant comme un enfant prit en faute, et surtout lui jetant ce sortilège qui ne l'avait pas tué… avant de s'assoupir.

- Potter, réveillez-vous, dit alors McGonagall en claquant des doigts devant le nez du jeune sorcier. Vous rappelez-vous si ce sortilège a eut des effets secondaires ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, regarda le professeur puis rougit violemment :

- Oui… fit-il. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard…

- Que provoquait-il ? Vertiges ? Nausées ?

- Non, pire… Enfin pour un homme, dit Harry sans regarder la femme.

- Potter, je suis une vieille femme qui a quatre garçons, vous pouvez parler sans risquer de me choquer, vous savez…

- Professeur je… J'éprouvais un violent désir sexuel dès que mon regard se posait sur le professeur Benzine, fit-il soudain d'une traite en rougissant tel un homard dans de l'eau bouillante.

Un silence passa puis McGonagall hocha la tête :

- Je vois… fit-elle. Un sortilège bien bas, si vous voulez mon avis. Et je comprends le plan de Voldemort… Étant donné qu'un sortilège ne peut être brisé que par son lanceur ou son créateur, il pensait qu'en vous rendant la vie impossible avec ce sortilège, vous alliez revenir vers lui. Mais vous avez tourné les choses en sa défaveur en vous acoquinant du professeur Benzine. Peut-être pensait-il ainsi, vous garder en otage et vous rendre contre une forte rançon…

- Poudlard…

- En effet… Hum, est-ce que monsieur Malefoy vous a mit au courant de son plan pour vous sortir de cette fâcheuse posture ?

Harry hocha la tête :

- Mais je lui ai interdit de le mettre à exécution, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir mourir…

- Moi non plus, dit le professeur. Cependant, Voldemort est le seul et unique sorcier en ce monde à pouvoir vous tirer de ce guêpier…

- Non professeur, je vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas faire… S'il vous plait, supplia Harry en se redressant.

Un violente décharge lui fusilla soudain la poitrine et il se tourna sur le flanc en serrant ses bras autour de lui, gémissant de douleur :

- Calmez-vous, Potter, dit McGonagall en posant une main sur son épaule. Je ne vais envoyer personne à la mort, rassurez-vous. Je vais essayer de négocier avec Voldemort une trêve, le temps que vous soyez remis.

- Une… trêve ? Avec ce… serpent ? C'est du suicide, professeur…

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui, tremblant de douleur. McGonagall le regarda puis elle soupira et tira le couvre-lit sur le corps luisant de sueur :

- Reposez-vous, Potter. Ne cherchez pas à empêcher qui que ce soit de faire quoi que ce soit, concentrez-vous sur votre survie, c'est le plus important.

- Non… Professeur, je vous en supplie…

Mais McGonagall l'ignora et se leva. Elle quitta la chambre et Harry l'appela, sans succès. Il se recroquevilla alors et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait aucune envide de perdre Malefoy, pas maintenant que le lien qu'il y avait entre eux s'était autant renforcé.

///

- Madame Pomfresh…

- Oui, Minerva ?

- Nous allons contacter Lord Voldemort pour sauver Potter.

- Hein ?? Mais c'est du suicide !!

- Il suffit, dit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Je me donne une semaine pour le convaincre de nous aider sans chercher à avoir quoi que ce soit en échange ni en retour.

- Vous… vous allez aller là-bas ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas folle, je ne puis laisser mon école sans surveillance, voyons ! répliqua McGonagall, froissée. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou… Et nous verrons…

- Prions alors, dit Pomfresh en serrant ses mains contre son cœur.

McGonagall hocha la tête imperceptiblement, elle-même peu convaincue de la réussite de ce plan suicidaire.

**8888**

- Severus !!

Rogue sursauta. Il leva la tête vers le plafond puis soupira.

Allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre miteuse qu'il occupait dans le manoir de Voldemort, il maudissait ses « amis » Mangemorts qui l'avaient vendu, trois jours plus tôt. Depuis, il était cloitré dans cette chambre, attaché magiquement à la maison.

Se levant du lit défoncé qui grinça, il quitta la chambre et longea un couloir qui sentait le moisi au point de donner la nausée. Il emprunta le premier escalier qu'il trouva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle à manger où il trouva son Maître occupé à marteler la table de ses longs droits graciles :

- Ha quand même ! aboya-t-il. J'ai faillit attendre ! Comme si tu ne pouvais pas transplaner !

Rogue ne répondit pas. Plus ça allait et plus il se disait qu'il avait une énorme bêtise en fuyant Poudlard…

- Je veux que tu aille sur le champ à Pré-au-Lard et que tu surveilles Poudlard, j'ai vent de choses étranges qui s'y passent, dit Voldemort.

- Des choses étranges, Seigneur ?

- Oui, Potter serait gravement malade à ce que disent les rumeurs…

- Gravement malade ?

- Cesse donc de répéter ce que je dis et file ! aboya Voldemort.

Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tourna les talons et se hâta d'enfiler une cape à capuche. Il transplana ensuite à Pré-au-Lard.

L'esprit un peu perturbé, il reparut au beau milieu de l'allée principale et heurta une vieille sorcière qui lâcha son panier en poussant un hurlement strident. Aussitôt, l'ancien professeur se fondit dans l'ombre d'une maison et il se terra sous une porte cochère.

///

- Aller, va ! fit McGonagall en jetant par la fenêtre de son bureau un hibou gris cendré. Et je t'en supplie, ne te perds pas en chemin…

L'oiseau hulula puis s'en alla. La vieille sorcière soupira et retourna à ses copies.

En bas, dans le village, Rogue leva la tête. Il vit passer un gros grand duc blanc et son regard fut soudain attiré par une tache noire quittant une fenêtre de Poudlard. Aussitôt, il tira sa baguette magique et intercepta l'oiseau d'un Stupéfix.

- Oh mais je te connais, fit-il en s'approchant de l'oiseau qui gisait sur le dos, les ailes étendues, à l'abri d'un fourré. Tu es le hibou de Minerva… Qu'est-ce que tu transportes ?

Détachant le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau, Rogue s'assit sur un rocher et le déroula :

- Le Maître avait raison, fit-il en le lisant. Potter est bel et bien gravement malade… Mais pourquoi Minerva adresse-t-elle ce mot au Lord ? Pourquoi pas à St-Mangouste ? Je dois éclaircir ça…

Fourrant l'oiseau dans son sac, Rogue s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite. De sa main droite, il suivit le bouclier anti Mage Noir, provoquant une légère ondulation dans l'air, et, après plus de deux heures de marche, alors qu'il se trouvait désormais derrières la cabane de Hagrid, il prit l'oiseau de McGonagall dans son sac.

- Tiens, fit-il en donnant à l'oiseau un autre bout de parchemin, froissé et recouvert de trois mots maladroits. Va donner ça à ta maitresse, fais vite !

L'oiseau, encore furieux d'avoir été Stupéfixé puis fourré dans un sac comme un chiffon, se secoua violemment puis s'envola en direction de Poudlard. La minute suivante, McGonagall apparaissait sur le seuil du château, regardant autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, son ancien professeur de Potions, caché derrière un arbre, non loin de la maison de Hagrid.

Rogue la vit aussi. Lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de tête, montrant le stade de Quidditch, il s'y dirigea en hâte. A cet endroit, le bouclier passait à ras les tribunes du stade et il leur serait donc bien plus facile de parler.

- Severus ! s'exclama McGonagall quand elle fut devant lui. Merlin tout puissant, nous vous croyions mort…

- J'ai faillit, dit Rogue, penaud. Minerva, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas eut le choix…

- Vous pardonner ? Choix ou pas, Severus, vous avez assassiné la seule personne au monde capable de mettre fin à la guerre… Et voilà maintenant que nous avons Potter entre la vie et la mort…

- Qu'a-t-il, Minerva ? fit Rogue, les sourcils soudain plissés, comme terriblement inquiet.

- En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser ? siffla McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

- Je peux peut-être le soulager… Votre lettre disait qu'il était gravement malade…

- Il l'est mais sa maladie ne peut être enrayée que par Voldemort car il en est l'origine.

- Comment cela ?

- Écoutez Severus, je ne peux rien vous dire, retournez chez Voldemort et dites-lui que nous sollicitons son aide, mais spécifiez bien et insistez sur le fait qu'il n'aura rien en échange, ni pouvoir, ni rien du tout.

- Il voudra quelque chose, dit Rogue. Sans assurance d'être remboursé, il ne fera rien… Il laissera Potter mourir sans aucune pitié…

- Je sais, dit McGonagall. Dans ce cas… S'il demande quelque chose, dites-lui que je suis prête à négocier…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Minerva, ne faites pas de folies… S'il vous plait…

- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de vos anciens amis ? gronda McGonagall. Il fallait vous occuper de nous avant de vous enfuir comme un lâche !

Rogue baissa les yeux. Il détourna soudain la tête et McGonagall soupira. Elle leva une main à effleura à peine le bouclier :

- Severus, dit-elle sur un ton totalement différent.

Rogue leva les yeux vers elle puis il la regarda franchement et approcha sa main de la sienne. Le bouclier réagit aussitôt et McGonagall dit :

- Si vous parvenez à convaincre Lord Voldemort de nous aider, je plaiderais en votre faveur à votre procès. Vous avez ma parole de sorcière.

- Merci, Minerva…

McGonagall fit un signe de tête puis Rogue disparut dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite. La vieille femme soupira puis croisa les bras et regagna Poudlard.

///

- Maitre…

Rogue se laissa tomber à genoux devant Voldemort qui lisait un gros livre de Magie Noire, afalé dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ?

- Je reviens de Pré-au-Lard, vous aviez raison, Potter est bien gravement malade… Cependant, en chemin, j'ai intercepté le hibou de Minerva McGonagall qui venait ici avec une lettre vous étant destinée.

- Un lettre de la part de cette vieille sorcière blanche ? siffla Voldemort. Montre-moi ça…

Rogue donna le parchemin au Lord qui le lut et se mit soudain à rire à gorge déployée :

- Lui as-tu parlé ?

- Oui, Seigneur… Elle pense que Potter est malade à cause de vous et elle vous demande une trêve le temps que vous lui rendiez la santé, cependant, elle ne vous donnera rien en échange…

- Je ne rends jamais service sans un dédommagement, dit Voldemort avec un vil sourire. Je suis parfaitement au courant que je suis à l'origine de la maladie de Potter… Cependant, une chose m'échappe… Elle dit qu'il est entre la vie et la mort, hors le sortilège que je lui lancé ne tue pas…

- Quel genre de sort est-ce, Seigneur ?

- Je l'ai confectionné spécialement pour lui, dit Voldemort en se levant. Il provoque un appétit sexuel très violent pour une personne que l'on aura désignée.

- Et qui avez-vous… désigné ?

- La Harpie… Le nouveau professeur de Potions qui te remplace...

- Quoi ?? Mais Seigneur !! C'est abject !! s'exclama Rogue en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Oui… fit Voldemort avec un sourire mordant. Cependant, reprit-il en pinçant les lèvres. Potter a du vouloir se libérer de mon sortilège en laissant la Harpie faire de lui son jouet… Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

- Potter est un garçon très mature, il ne ferait pas une telle chose tout en ayant conscience de la gravité d'un tel acte… Et puis, s'il a couché avec la Harpie, il ne peut pas en mourir, Seigneur…

- Non, en effet. C'est cela que je ne comprends pas…

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Lord Voldemort incapable de répondre à une question ? C'était une surprise…

- Seigneur, allez-vous répondre au professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Hé bien oui, cela m'intrigue… Severus, tu vas transplaner et te rendre à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse. De là-bas, tu contacteras McGonagall et tu lui demanderas de te rejoindre. Emporte ceci avec toi. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Voldemort avait agité la main tout en parlant et un miroir en argent s'était matérialisé entre eux, flottant paisiblement au-dessus de la table.

- C'est un Miroir de Communication, dit Rogue en le prenant délicatement dans ses mains. Ils sont si rares…

- Il avait appartenu à ma mère, dit Voldemort. Mais trêve de bavardages, sauve-toi !

Rogue s'inclina puis transplana. Il reparut une seconde plus tard dans un recoin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il cacha le miroir dans une poche intérieure de son manteau puis il sortit à la lumière sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En raison de l'heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde et donc personne ne prêta attention au sorcier à la grande cape noire se dirigeant vers Gringotts…

* * *

Et voilà !

N'oubliez pas un chtite review pour me dire si je me pends tout de suite ou pas ^^

Bisoux

Phenix


	6. Chapter 6

Et de 6 ! Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment très plaisir ! si, si ! Je pensais que cette fic serait un peu trop trash pour etre appreciée, mais finallement, j'avais tord lol

Enfin voilà quoi ! Merci encore !

Aller, bonne lecture, et comme d'hab, le warning :

**!!! ATTENTION? CERTAINES SCÈNES DE CHAPITRE SONT SUSCEPTIBLES DE CHOQUER LES ÂMES SENSIBLES !!!**

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Malefoy soupira. Assit derrière son pupitre, à écouter le cours de Lupin, il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Harry et lui tenir compagnie, mais il ne pouvait s'éclipser ainsi en plein milieu. De plus, celui-ci était loin d'être terminé : il restait encore plus d'une heure et demie de cours… Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et sa décision fut ponctuée d'un nouveau soupir.

///

McGonagall soupira. Elle revenait d'une nouvelle rencontre avec Rogue. Celui-ci, par le biais du Miroir de Communication, ne faisait que l'intermédiaire entre Voldemort et le professeur de Métamorphose, mais tout ce que demandait le Lord en échange de son savoir pour aider le Gryffondor, demandait bien trop de sacrifices.

Estimant bon d'en parler avec le Gryffondor, la vieille sorcière gagna l'ancien appartement de Quirrel et y entra sans frapper. Elle trouva Harry assit dans le lit, apparemment plus alerte que les jours précédents, une grande veste rouge sur le dos.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il portait en lui le fruit d'un amour banni par la communauté sorcière et, malgré l'isolement qu'il devait subir, il se remettait doucement.

- Bonjour, Potter, fit McGonagall en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

- Bonjour, professeur…

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- J'ai toujours très mal au ventre, mais le calmant de Pompom atténue la douleur… Malefoy est en cours ?

- Oui, il viendra vous voir à la pause de midi, dit McGonagall. En attendant, je viens vous raconter mon entrevue avec Voldemort de ce matin…

- Il demande encore des choses extravagantes ?

- Malheureusement oui… Il veut une partie de la direction de Poudlard, afin d'avoir son mot à dire dans la sélection des jeunes sorciers… Je ne puis le laisser avoir cela. Cette école est la fierté du monde sorcier anglais, si un Mage Noir tel que Voldemort en prenait la Direction, elle sombrerait aussitôt dans le cahot le plus total…

- C'est évident, dit Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap le recouvrant jusqu'à mi-torse. Il soupira ensuite longuement puis dit :

- Professeur, j'ai pensé à une chose cette nuit comme je ne parvenais pas à dormir…

- Si vous voulez vous sacrifier, c'est hors de question, prévint la vieille sorcière.

- Pas moi… Juste… Une partie de moi…

- Vous parlez de votre âme ? Hors de question…

- Non, juste de… de mon amour.

- Votre amour ? Mais pour qui… ? Oh ! Non Potter, non, par pitié…

- Voldemort ne pourra par refuser, professeur. L'amour d'une personne, encore plus d'un sorcier blanc aussi puissant que moi, a une valeur inestimable… S'il parvient à s'en emparer…

- S'il s'en empare, vous ne pourrez plus jamais aimer, Potter, vous vous en rendez compte ? Ne plus jamais aimer rien ni personne de sa vie ! C'est horrible rien qu'à y penser…

La vieille sorcière en frissonna et Harry dit :

- C'est le seul moyen… Je ne veux pas mourir, ni voir mourir les personnes auxquelles je tiens, professeur.

- Vous pensez à Malefoy en disant cela ?

- Entre autre…

Un silence passa alors puis McGonagall soupira :

- Soit… Après tout, c'est vous qui décidez…

- Quand avez-vous un autre rendez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Demain matin à huit heures, dit le professeur.

- Emmenez-moi…

- Non ! répliqua aussitôt la femme. Vous pouvez à peine respirer !

Harry déglutit. Elle avait raison. A cause des furieuses contractions provoquées par le fœtus de Harpie dans son abdomen, il avait une peine énorme à respirer et il ne sentait presque plus ses jambes.

Baissant les yeux, Harry soupira. Il ferma les yeux et McGonagall dit :

- Écoutez, vous vous doutez bien que je ne converse pas face à face avec le Lord. Il a remit un Miroir de Communication à son émissaire et c'est par cet intermédiaire que nous négocions.

- Ramenez ce miroir alors, dit Harry. Je veux lui parler directement. S'il n'accepte pas, tant pis.

- Tant pis ? Vous vous résignez ?

- Je mettrais cette chose au monde dans trois semaines et tant pis si j'en meure, dit Harry en détournant la tête.

McGonagall alla pour répliquer mais elle jugea inutile et préféra soupirer. Harry était un Gryffondor, comme elle, et donc aussi têtu qu'elle. Cela ne servirait qu'à le fatiguer d'avantage de tenter lui faire entendre raison.

///

Faussant compagnie à ses amis dès la fin de son déjeuner, Malefoy se hâta jusqu'à la salle de DCFM. Il s'enfila dans le passage secret et déboucha dans l'appartement de Quirrel. Harry, qui s'attendait à sa visite, posa le livre qu'il lisait et sourit :

- Salut, fit le blond en approchant vivement.

Harry leva un bras et le passa sur la nuque du blond qui se pencha vers lui et lui donna une brève accolade :

- Comment tu vas ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Ça va de mieux en mieux, dit le brun. Mais je sais que cela n'est pas de bon augure… Si Voldemort ne se décide pas à faire des concessions, tout ce fatras ne servira à rien. J'ai lu dans un livre que McGonagall m'a apporté que lors d'une grossesse animale…

Malefoy plissa le nez :

- Quel terme désobligeant, fit-il.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer avant de reprendre :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, et ce peu importe la durée de la gestation, au bout de la seconde semaine après la fécondation, il est quasiment impossible de retirer le fœtus sans tuer le porteur. Dans une semaine, mon sort sera donc fixé.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit Malefoy. McGonagall va tout faire pour te sortir de là… Cependant, j'espère que tu as compris la leçon à présent.

- Crois-moi, je ne recommencerais pas de sitôt… De plus, j'ignorais que les sorciers pouvaient porter des enfants donc je ferais attention.

- J'imagine qu'après une telle expérience tu va rester tourné vers tes semblables, non ?

- Je ne sais pas… Faut-il que je vive d'abord.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et Harry marmonna une excuse. Le blond sourit soudain et tira de la poche de sa robe un parchemin roulé :

- Regarde, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit le brun en déroulant le papier. Un acte de condamnation ?

- Oui, mon père a été retrouvé cette nuit, près de Southampton, dit le blond. Il a été arrêté par des Aurors et il sera jugé dans un mois. Mère est tellement contente…

Harry sourit puis il baissa les yeux et enroula le parchemin :

- Tu va donc partir…

- Hein ? Hé bien… Je te l'avais dit… Je n'ai plus qu'elle, Potter… Et elle est en train de devenir folle…

- Je sais, dit le Gryffondor. Et je comprends que tu veuilles rester avec celle qui t'a donné la vie, mais… et moi ?

- Toi ? Et bien… Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas pensé que les choses évolueraient de cette façon entre nous, et pour tout te dire, j'ai grand peine à choisir entre ma mère et toi, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas d'actualité. Si Mère et moi partons d'Angleterre, ce ne sera pas avant le mois de septembre de l'année prochaine, voir même après donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Si tu le dis…

- Hey…

Malefoy effleura la joue du brun de son index et Harry sourit. Il releva la tête et se frotta vivement les joues avant de dire :

- Est-ce que McGonagall t'as donné mes devoirs ?

- Non, mais je te les apporterais ce soir, va. Tu sais, ils se posent des questions…

- Qui ? Ha les Gryffondors…

- Oui, et les autres élèves. J'essaie de ne pas montrer que j'en sais plus qu'eux mais c'est difficile… En plus, je pense sans arrêt à toi, ça me mets dans la lune et après je me fais reprendre par les professeurs… En particulier Lupin qui s'acharne sur moi…

- Remus ne t'a jamais aimé, dit Harry avec un sourire. La seule personne qu'il aime c'est Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

- Il… l'aime ?

- D'amitié, fit le brun. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler mais depuis la mort de mon père, de Sirius et la désertion de Pettigrow, ils sont plus que les deux seuls de leur époque de Poudlard… Disons qu'ils sont comme toi et moi, ils ne peuvent pas se supporter mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

- Une telle amitié à leur âge et après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, je trouve ça admirable, dit Malefoy.

Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et attrapa un biscuit dans la boîte en fer blanc apportée par Pomfresh tôt le matin-même. Il en présenta un à Harry qui secoua la tête :

- Tu sais, je ne mange plus depuis que cette chose est en moi.

- Plus du tout ?

- Non… Un peu d'eau de temps ou un biscuit, mais je n'ai plus faim.

- D'où la perfusion, dit le blond en regardant le long tuyau transparent qui reliait le Gryffondor à une poche fixée sur un trépied.

- D'où la perfusion, admit Harry. Pompom estime que j'ai quand même besoin de choses pour rester éveillé, de plus elle a mélangé un puissant calmant à cette perfusion et sans ce calmant, je crois que je ne serais pas capable de te parler, peut-être même que je serais dans le coma… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai mal, Malefoy… C'est comme si on fouillait mes entrailles avec un couteau de boucher chauffé à blanc.

- Présentement ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Quand je coupe la perfusion pour faire ma toilette, je lutte pour rester conscient… La douleur est atroce, je ne sais pas comment font les femelles Harpies pour la supporter un mois durant…

- Les femelles Harpies sont conçues pour, Potter… Toi non…

Harry haussa brièvement les sourcils puis soudain, la cloche du château sonna :

- Déjà ? fit le brun.

- Non, dit Malefoy. Ça c'est une visite…

- Ha bon ? Et qui donc ?

- J'en sais trop rien… Je vais me renseigner et je te dirais ce soir.

- Oui. Bon après-midi.

- Oui.

Après une dernière accolade, Malefoy quitta l'appartement de Quirrel et se hâta de regagner le hall. Il atterrit dans une cohue d'élèves et se fraya un chemin en jouant des coudes. Il réussit à émerger au premier rang en tapant sur les plus petits et se retrouva à côté d'Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger ?

- C'est Rogue… souffla la brunette.

- Hein ?

Malefoy darda alors son regard droit devant lui et, en effet, sur le seuil du château se tenait une grande silhouette enveloppée de noir, parfaitement reconnaissable.

- Professeur… souffla le Serpentard en faisant un pas en avant.

- On ne bouge pas ! s'exclama soudain la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Malefoy regarda la vieille sorcière pointer sa baguette sur Rogue. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Severus Rogue.

Le silence se fit alors instantanément dans le hall et McGonagall dit :

- C'est impossible ! Le bouclier empêche tout individu ayant de mauvaises intentions d'entrer !

- La preuve que non, fit calmement Rogue. Allons, Minerva…

- Neutralisez-le ! fit soudain McGonagall.

Aussitôt les professeurs présents se jetèrent sur Rogue et lui tinrent solidement les bras dans le dos. On le dépouilla de sa baguette magique ainsi que des fioles de potion qu'il avait toujours autour de la ceinture, et Rogue fit :

- Je vous ait connue plus confiante fut un temps…

- Ce temps est révolu. Conduisez-le dans un cachot, dit la vieille femme en fronçant les sourcils. Vous y resterez tant que votre bonne foi n'aura pas été prouvée.

Elle fit un signe de tête et Hagrid, dont une seule main faisait office de menottes pour les frêles poignets de Rogue, le poussa dans les sous-sols du château.

- Mais que fait-il ici ? demanda Sinistra, inquiète, en s'approchant de McGonagall.

- Je l'ignore, dit celle-ci. Mais je vais le savoir rapidement. Dispersez les élèves, vous voulez ?

Sinistra hocha la tête. Lupin et elle renvoyèrent les élèves à leurs occupations et, comme ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de Sortilèges en vue de la prochaine heure de cours, Malefoy et Hermione marchaient côte à côte.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda soudain la brunette alors que le silence se faisait trop pesant à son goût.

- Hein ? Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Il n'est pas à l'infirmerie ? Ni dans l'aile du château où McGonagall a dit qu'ils l'installaient ?

- Ben… Je n'en sais trop rien… A l'infirmerie ça c'est certain, il n'y est pas, ailleurs, je ne sais pas… Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir comment va un Gryffondor !

Hermione haussa les sourcils :

- Ils ont du l'envoyer à St-Mangouste… fit-elle alors en baissant les yeux. C'est que ça doit être très grave…

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre. Il avait de la peine à voir Hermione ainsi. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry et tout à coup, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Jalousie ? Allons bon… Il soupira puis entra dans la salle de Sortilèges en grommelant contre les Gryffondors.

Hermione le regarda partir puis elle soupira. Elle entra à sa suite et se laissa tomber près de Ron en secouant la tête.

///

Bien en-dessous de là, cependant, bouclé dans un cachot dénudé, humide et puant le moisi, Rogue tournait comme un lion en cage. Les mains dans les dos, il arpentait les dalles de l'étroite pièce contre les murs de laquelle pendaient de grosses chaines munies de menottes rouillées. Soudain une porte grinça et des pas se firent entendre :

- Severus ?

Rogue se jeta sur la porte :

- Remus ! Sors-moi de là, je t'en prie !

- Severus… fit Remus en s'approchant de la porte à travers les barreaux de laquelle Rogue avait passé un bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de revenir ? Tu savais très bien que Minerva allait de jeter dans un cachot… Et tu as de la chance, elle aurait pu prévenir le Ministère…

- Oui, mais je… Remus, je t'en prie, la maladie de Potter m'intrigue…

- Elle intrigue tout le monde.

- Oui, même Voldemort. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de revenir d'ailleurs… Il m'a libéré de mon serment, Remus, je ne suis plus un Mangemort… Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de Potter…

- Comment… ? demanda Lupin en parlant de la libération du serment.

Comprenant, et, pour toute réponse, Rogue remonta sa manche droite et tourna son bras de façon à ce que Lupin puisse se rendre compte par lui-même que la Marque des Ténèbres n'était plus là. Il n'en subsistait même pas une ombre, rien du tout.

- Comment est-ce possible ? dit-il, surprit en prenant le bras dans ses mains et en passant ses pouces sur la peau pâle. La Marque des Ténèbres est gravées par le feu avec le sang du Lord…

- Il a confectionné une Potion pour s'en débarrasser, dit Rogue en récupérant son bras. Je t'en supplie, va parler à Minerva… Tu me crois toi, hein ? Remus, tu me crois ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Voldemort nous a souvent trompés… Peut-être es-tu sous Impero, va savoir…

- Non, je te jure que non ! Remus….

- Je ne te ferais pas sortir d'ici, Severus, pas tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve que tu es toi et pas une pâle copie. Le professeur McGonagall te fera subir toute une batterie de tests, dont plusieurs désenchantements. Après seulement, si tout est positif, tu seras autorisé à récupérer ta baguette.

- Où est-elle ? Prenez en soin…

- Tu nous prends pour des tortionnaires ? dit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Minerva sait parfaitement que la baguette d'un sorcier est une extension de son corps. Ne t'en fait pas, elle la garde avec elle.

Rogue pinça les lèvres. Il s'éloigna alors de la porte et Lupin le laissa. Il remonta dans le château et gagna le bureau de McGonagall :

- Minerva, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Quand allez-vous voir pour Severus ?

- Bonjour à vous, Remus, grinça la vieille femme.

- Bonjour… C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas encore vus aujourd'hui… répondit Lupin en baissant les yeux. Pardonnez-moi.

- Hum. En ce qui concerne Severus, je m'en occuperais quand j'aurais du temps, ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement, dit le professeur de Métamorphose en fronçant les sourcils. Donc Severus, ou qui qu'il soit, restera dans ce cachot jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Chargez-vous de lui tenir compagnie et de lui apporter à manger.

- Minerva… supplia Lupin.

- Dehors, Remus, fit alors la femme sèchement mais calmement.

Lupin soupira puis quitta le bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor. Il retourna dans son bureau en attendant le prochain cours.

///

Harry soupira. Il ignorait qui était la visite qui avait provoqué cette vive réaction de la part des cloches du château. En général, elles ne sonnaient que lorsqu'un professeur longtemps absent revenait, lorsque le Ministre pointait son vilain nez, ou lors d'une attaque. Or, si attaque il avait eut, on serait déjà venu le chercher depuis longtemps pour le mettre à l'abri dans les souterrains du château, même si, en cas d'attaque, il aurait largement préféré être en première ligne…

On frappa soudain à la porte et Pomfresh entra avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses :

- Potter, je vous amène de quoi vous occuper un peu…

- Avec des sucreries ? fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Hé bien l'avantage des sucreries c'est que cela va vous retaper en un rien de temps, encore mieux que les livres, dit Pomfresh en souriant largement.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet en bousculant le chandelier puis elle demanda :

- Alors, comment allez-vous cet après-midi ?

- Hé bien, j'ai toujours aussi mal, je sens qu'il bouge, comme s'il se faisait un nid, j'ai envie de vomir dès que j'y pense… et je peux à peine bouger mes jambes. C'est normal ?

- Que vous ne sentiez pas vos jambes ? Oui et non, dit Pomfresh. Mais laissez-moi donc regarder un peu…

Harry hocha la tête puis il se laissa glisser sur le dos et l'infirmière repoussa le drap. Elle posa une main sur le ventre du brun, légèrement enflé, comme s'il venait de faire un très bon repas, puis elle fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

- Ce petit est extrêmement vigoureux… D'où le fait qu'il bouge sans cesse. J'imagine que les femelles Harpies ont un abdomen plus large que le vôtre, donc leur petit a plus de place. En ce qui concerne vos jambes, les contractions permanentes de votre ventre paralysent les muscles de vos cuisses. Normalement, cela ne dure pas, mais comme les contractions s'enchainent à un rythme fou, les muscles de vos cuisses n'ont pas le temps de se reposer et de se détendre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, sitôt cette chose hors de vous, que ce soit à terme ou non, vous retrouverez vos jambes.

- J'aimerais autant que ce soit avant le terme, grogna Harry. Sinon cela voudrait dire que je suis mort…

Pomfresh pinça les lèvres. Elle remonta le drap sur le torse du Gryffondor puis elle s'assit sur une chaise tout près et dit :

- Potter, il y a longtemps, j'avais confectionné une potion pour les femmes enceintes désirant ne plus l'être. Je l'ai reprise et modifiée et…

- Vous me demandez de la prendre ? Vous aviez pourtant dit que si cette chose est retirée, je mourrais…

- Retirée manuellement, dit Pomfresh. Ce qui veut dire opération chirurgicale et ablation du parasite à la main. Mais avec une potion, le petit sera tué en quelques heures, au prix d'une grande souffrance cependant, puis nous pourrons le retirer sans craindre de vous perdre…

- Je… J'avoue que c'est très tentant mais le professeur McGonagall est en train de parlementer avec Voldemort alors… Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais étant donné que c'est le Lord le responsable de mon état, indirectement à quelque part, il est normal qu'il soit le premier à essayer de me rendre la santé.

- Ou de vous tuer, dit Pomfresh. Il pourrait en profiter, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Ne parlez pas de malheur, je sais que Voldemort est foncièrement mauvais, mais de là à me tuer, alors qu'il sait que nous avons une revanche sur le feu…

- Prudence, Potter, prudence…

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il resserra la grande veste qu'il avait sur le dos puis il demanda :

- Dites-moi, Pompom, qui est-ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Les cloches ne sonnent jamais d'habitude, autre que pour les cours…

- C'est le professeur Rogue qui est revenu, dit l'infirmière

- Pardon ??

Harry se redressa brusquement et se rabattit aussitôt sur ses coussins en gémissant :

- Du calme, voyons, gronda Pomfresh.

- Rogue… Rogue, ce traitre, ce salaud… gronda Harry dans le coussin, serrant le poing sur le matelas. Il ose revenir ici… J'espère qu'il a été jeté dehors !

- Hé bien non, fit l'infirmière Le professeur McGonagall l'a fait jeter, oui, mais dans un cachot, elle décidera de son sort plus tard. Je pense qu'elle doute qu'il soit complètement mauvais, vous savez. Elle l'a côtoyé pendant quatorze ans sans qu'il ne tente la moindre chose contre un élève ou un professeur… Il est certes un Mangemort confirmé, mais moi je ne le crois pas « inguérissable ».

Harry grogna. Pomfresh s'en alla ensuite en lui recommandant de manger les bonbons et autres sucreries qu'elle avait amené, puis le brun resta seul l'après-midi durant, à s'acharner sur les emballages des bonbons pour passer sa rage.

* * *

Et voala !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A très vite,

Phenix


	7. Chapter 7

coucou!! Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il était bien plus de minuit quand Malefoy se pointa dans la chambre d'Harry.

- Hé bien… Tu as un léger retard on dirait, ironisa ce dernier en se redressant sur un coude.

- Tu dormais ?

- Non, non, je me repose seulement, je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai trop mal… Mais entre va… Pourquoi tu viens si tard ?

- J'étais coincé à Serpentard, dit le blond en prenant place dans le fauteuil en osier garni de coussins pourpres près du lit. Pansy ne voulait pas me lâcher, elle voulait à tous prix faire ses devoirs avec moi alors que j'en avais pas envie, elle me prend toujours mes cours et en général, elle les recopie sans même chercher à savoir de quoi ça parle…

- On dirait Ron, dit Harry en souriant. Il prend les cours d'Hermione et les recopie sans chercher à les comprendre, résultat, il se retrouve avec des P et de T aux devoirs…

Malefoy eut un léger sourire en coin puis il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et soupira :

- Et toi ? fit-il en relevant la tête. Comment tu va depuis ce midi ?

- Pas fort, Pomfresh est passée en milieu d'après-midi, elle m'a dit que si je ne sentais plus mes jambes c'était à cause des mouvements perpétuels de cette horreur… Drago, je veux m'en débarrasser… gémit alors le Gryffondor, couché sur le flanc, un bras sous l'oreiller.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Ces derniers temps, quand le brun l'appelait par son prénom c'était que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Se levant, le Serpentard alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. Harry se contorsionna malgré la douleur et posa sa tête sur les genoux du blond qui dit doucement :

- Ne t'en fais pas… On va te trouver une solution, même s'il faut, pour cela, payer un lourd tribut…

- J'ai déjà choisit ce lourd tribut, dit alors Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Ha oui ? Et qu'est-il ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas pousser des hauts cris et tenter de me faire changer d'avis, mais avec ce prix, Voldemort ne pourra pas refuser de m'aider…

Un silence passa puis Malefoy dit :

- Attend, tu ne vas quand même pas lui donner ce qu'il attend depuis toujours ?

- Si tu parles de moi, rassures-toi, ce n'est pas le cas, dit Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

Le Serpentard soupira discrètement puis Harry ajouta :

- Je vais juste lui donner une partie de moi…

- Hein ? Potter, attends, je sais que ta situation n'est pas du tout enviable et que je ne sais probablement pas ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment, mais ne va pas commettre l'irréparable, je t'en conjure…

- Tu pourras me supplier autant que tu veux, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, dit Harry en se redressant.

Il se rallongea sur ses coussins et resserra sa veste autour de lui.

Malefoy le regarda de travers. Quelle idée saugrenue avait encore bien pu germer dans cette tête de linotte ? S'il n'allait pas se « donner » à Voldemort, alors qu'allait-il donc lui donner ? Qu'entendait-il par « une partie de moi » ?

- Potter…

Le brun ne bougea pas. Malefoy l'appela de nouveau puis utilisa son prénom :

- Harry…

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait… Quoi que tu aies pu décider, n'en fait rien, il y a très certainement un autre moyen…

- Un autre moyen qui m'amènera droit à la mort ? fit Harry en fixant son regard d'émeraudes sur le blond. Je ne veux pas d'autre moyen, Malefoy, Voldemort est le seul et unique sorcier suffisamment puissant pour me débarrasser de ce petit de Harpie sans me tuer ! Il pourra le faire par la suite s'il le désire, mais dans un combat loyal, où je ne serais pas affaibli ni martyrisé par une douleur qui aurait terrassé n'importe quel Moldu depuis longtemps !

Un grand geste de la main du brun mit fin à la discussion. Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis il se leva du lit dans un froissement de tissu. Il passa ses mains sur sa robe de sorcier pour la lisser un peu puis il se détourna et demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de lui « donner » ?

Harry ne répondit pas et un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux sorciers. On aurait presque pu entendre le mouvement des flammes des bougies dans les bougeoirs.

- Je vois, fit le Serpentard. Bonne nuit…

Il se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il allait la franchir quand Harry dit :

- Je vais lui donner l'amour que j'ai pour toi, Malefoy…

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Il hésita à se retourner puis déglutit et quitta la pièce rapidement, laissant la porte ouverte sur l'obscurité du couloir, tentant d'ignorer ses yeux qui le brulaient.

Harry soupira alors puis il baissa les yeux et, d'un geste de la main, il referma la porte qui se verrouilla d'elle-même. Il souffla ensuite la bougie la plus proche et tenta de dormir.

///

Le soleil se levait sur l'Angleterre. Assit sur une plateforme en bois vermoulu, transi de froid et affamé, Rogue attendait patiemment que la nouvelle Directrice décide de son sort. Une porte claqua soudain puis des pas se firent entendre. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever seulement la tête quand la porte de sa cellule pivota, laissant entrer Lupin chargé d'un plateau dont l'odeur tortura l'estomac creux de Rogue :

- Voilà le petit-déjeuner, dit Lupin en refermant la porte derrière lui. Hé bien quoi ? fit-il ensuite. Tu n'a pas faim ?

- Si…

- Alors mange donc… Tu croyais peut-être que Minerva allait te laisser mourir de faim ? Si tu avais été plus épais, à la rigueur un petit jeûne ne t'aurais pas fait de mal, mais là… Le Lord ne donne donc rien à manger à ses fidèles ?

- Nous sommes chargés de nous nourrir nous-mêmes, dit Rogue en prenant un bout de saucisse avec la pointe d'un couteau. Et parfois, la nourriture que nous volons ne nous suffit pas du tout, rares sont les fois où nous mangeons à notre faim…

- Parle au passé, tu veux ? Tu ne fais plus partie des leurs, maintenant…

- Malheureusement, que je parle au passé ou au présent, une partie de mon âme restera quand même Mangemort… tout comme la tienne restera à jamais un Loup-garou…

- Loup-garou est une malédiction, Severus, par Mangemort… C'est un choix, c'est différent.

- Si tu le dis…

Rogue mangea alors un autre morceau de saucisse et Lupin soupira. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol humide et, les mains sur les genoux, il demanda :

- Severus, pourquoi ne pas t'être manifesté plus tôt ? Tout le monde te croyait mort…

- Toi aussi ?

- Que… Moi ?

Lupin rougit alors brusquement et baissa les yeux. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit :

- Un simple hibou, ou un mot balancé dans une cheminée nous aurait permis de savoir que tu étais toujours quelque part… vivant…

- Je ne mérite pas autant d'inquiétude, dit alors Rogue froidement. Je suis une ordure, je ne mérite que la mort et si Minerva m'avait rejeté quand je me suis présenté aux portes ce matin, je l'aurais fait.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua soudain Lupin avec véhémence.

- Mais ? Remus, je suis sérieux…

- Tu es un idiot, Rogue ! siffla alors Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. A quoi bon se donner la mort, hein ? Moi je peux t'aider, Minerva peut t'aider ! Il y a des dizaines de personnes qui sont prêtes à t'aider ! Tu as juste à regarder autour de toi, par Merlin !

La vive réaction de son ami avait surprit Rogue. Cependant, accrochant son regard dans les iris gris clairs du Lycanthrope, le professeur de Potion parut brusquement déstabilisé. Il recula contre le mur suintant d'humidité et il ferma les yeux :

- Par Merlin, Remus, ne me dis pas que tu…

- Que je quoi ? Que je tiens à toi ? Severus, tu es mon unique ami ! Tu es le seul qui ne se soit pas détourné de moi à cause de ce que je suis !

- Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore est mort ! s'exclama Lupin en bondissant sur ses jambes. Tu ne peux pas savoir le sang d'encre que je me suis fait alors que personne ne savait où tu étais !

La voix pourtant faiblarde de Lupin résonnait dans la petite cellule, lui donnant encore plus de force, et Rogue, agacé, se leva soudain. Sa tête manqua heurter le plafond de pierre voûté, mais il l'ignora et se jeta sur Lupin. Il le plaqua contre le mur en appuyant son bras contre sa gorge et il siffla :

- Continue encore de crier comme ça, et je te jure que c'est toi qui va disparaître, et pour longtemps…

Cela coupa aussi sec la voix du professeur de DCFM. Son expression changea alors et il leva les bras pour en entourer le cou de son ami en disant :

- Severus… Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'on m'arrache à toi… Tu es mon seul ami…

Fermant les yeux dans un soupir, Rogue entoura le Lycanthrope de ses bras et le serra contre sa grande carcasse maigre.

Rares étaient les effusions d'affection entre eux avant qu'il (Rogue) ne disparaisse dans les ombres de Voldemort après avoir supprimé Dumbledore. Mais, au lendemain de chaque pleine lune, alors que Lupin redevenait un humain normal, Rogue passait la journée avec lui, enfin suivant son emploi du temps, et ils restaient souvent assit l'un en face de l'autre, sans bouger ni parler, se sustentant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter :

- Pardon de vous déranger, grinça la voix de McGonagall. Severus, suivez-moi.

Rogue recula aussi sec, les joues roses, et Lupin semblait avoir quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge. McGonagall se racla de nouveau la gorge puis Rogue la suivit en silence.

Ils gagnèrent, non pas le bureau du « Directeur » mais celui de McGonagall, à la grande surprise de Rogue qui avait pensé qu'elle allait d'installer dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore :

- Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai gardé mon bureau, simplement parce que là-haut, ce sera toujours le bureau de Dumbledore, ou tout du moins tant que mon deuil ne sera pas terminé.

Rogue prit cette remarque en pleine poitrine. La rancœur de son ancienne amie le blessa plus qu'il ne le pensait et il déglutit discrètement. Regagner la confiance d'une femme telle que Minerva McGonagall n'allait pas être simple…

///

Lupin faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau de McGonagall. Il n'entendait absolument rien, ni voix ni bruit, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. D'autant plus que McGonagall se tenait près de lui et que c'était le professeur Flitwick qui était à l'intérieur avec Rogue.

- Minerva, pensez-vous que… fit Sinistra, adossée à une tenture passablement déchirée.

- Je ne préfère pas m'avancer, dit la vieille sorcière, les bras croisés dans les grandes manches de sa robe en velours vert.

Lupin regarda la sorcière. Il baissa alors les yeux puis les releva et croisa le regard de Sinistra. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et le Lycanthrope en conclut que Minerva avait encore trop parlé…

///

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Les élèves étaient entrés en cours, ressortis, sortis en récréation, et venaient de retourner en cours. Flitwick avait été obligé d'aller assurer son cours et Lupin, qui n'avait pas de cours de toute la matinée, se proposa derechef pour finir l'entretient avec Rogue. McGonagall, trop occupée pour discuter, accepta et s'en alla ensuite donner son cour.

- Severus…

Lupin chercha son ami des yeux et le trouva près de la fenêtre en arcade, en train de reboutonner sa manchette droite :

- C'est toi qui va terminer cet entretien déshonorant ?

- Déshonorant ? Cet entretien est justement pour voir si l'honneur de ta famille peut être remonté, dit Lupin.

Rogue lâcha un son bref par le nez puis il demeura tourné vers la fenêtre, obstiné.

- Severus… Je t'en prie…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Voldemort m'a libéré du serment que j'ai prononcé il y a vingt ans ! Et moi, je rentre chez moi, pensant que j'allais être accueillit…

- A bras ouverts ?

- ... moins froidement que cela, et bien non, d'office, on me jette dans le plus lugubre de _mes_ cachots et on me fait subir un test déshonorant et humiliant ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie, Remus !

Rogue fit alors volte-face. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Ses poings se crispèrent soudain, il s'effondra sur une chaise près du bureau. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains et Remus lui bondit dessus :

- Severus, je t'en prie… Non, ne te laisse pas aller…

- Je n'en peux plus Remus… Je suis épuisé, meurtrit… Pendant les vingt dernières années, alors que j'aurais pu devenir un professeur modèle, avoir une femme et des enfants, hé bien non ! Je n'ai rien pu faire de tout cela ! Tout ça parce qu'un Mage Noir détraqué m'a pourrit la vie pendant toutes ces années ! Je n'en peux plus…

Il plongea de nouveau son visage dans ses mains et Lupin se baissa devant lui. Il repoussa les longues mèches noires puis il prit les poignets de son ami en disant :

- Severus, rien n'est perdu… Ce n'est pas encore trop tard, tu n'a que trente-huit ans…

- A cet âge je devrais avoir un enfant d'au moins vingt ans ! gémit Rogue en se redressant.

- Qui sait ? Tu as peut-être des enfants par delà le monde…

- Peuh !

Rogue détourna la tête. Lupin soupira puis il se releva et tira Rogue à lui. Celui-ci, après avoir résisté une seconde, finit par obéir en grognant et Lupin dit :

- Cesse donc de grogner et viens avec moi.

- Où ? Tu ne finis pas les tests ?

- A quoi bon ? Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, moi… Et si McGonagall doute de ses propres professeurs, alors ma foi…

Rogue haussa un sourcil puis il soupira et prit sa veste posée sur une chaise.

- Allons chez moi, fit le Lycanthrope.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'opiner du chef puis il suivit Lupin dans le dédale de couloirs du château pendant environ cinq bonnes minutes. Lupin se planta ensuite devant une porte, agita sa baguette devant la serrure puis poussa le panneau et Rogue le suivit.

///

Harry gémit. Son ventre lui faisait très mal. Il était midi passé et Malefoy n'avait pas pointé son nez depuis la veille et de toutes façons, il n'allait probablement pas venir. Du reste, personne n'était venu depuis la veille et le Gryffondor, même s'il avait réussit à dormir quelques heures, avait de plus en plus envie de voir du monde.

- Et si j'essayais de me lever ? fit-il soudain. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je suis couché…

Il repoussa les couvertures puis, s'agrippant au montant du lit, il s'assit. Il grimaça de douleur puis il tira péniblement ses jambes hors du lit. Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le tapis épais étalé devant le lit, le brun eut une drôle de sensation. La plante de ses pieds semblait extrêmement sensible et les poils du tapis, normalement si doux, lui faisaient l'effet de graviers.

- Aller, courage…

Tendant les mains vers le fauteuil en face de lui, il se propulsa dans sa direction et ses mains saisissent les accoudoirs. Il s'y agrippa et attendit sans bouger. Il se redressa ensuite et, fermant les yeux, il songea qu'il aurait bien besoin de béquilles. Un bruit se fit alors entendre près de lui et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir deux longues cannes en bois clair, ornées toutes deux d'une tête de Gryffon en guise de pommeau :

- Allons bon, fit le brun en se penchant difficilement pour ramasser les deux cannes. Voilà que je peux matérialiser des choses rien qu'en y pensant…

Il soupira puis s'appuya sur les cannes et tenta un pas. Il assura son pied puis avança l'autre jambe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir d'atroces courbatures. Ses cuisses étaient dures comme du bois, comme tétanisées. Il continua cependant à avancer et, alors qu'il atteignait le bout du lit, il fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il était épuisé :

- Je peux marcher, c'est déjà ça, fit-il en regardant ses jambes victimes de tremblements incontrôlés et incontrôlables. Mais si je ne t'avais pas en moi, tout irais encore mieux, soupira-t-il ensuite.

Il posa une main sur son ventre et il sentit les mouvements du petit de Harpie. Parfois, il sentait une griffe contre sa paroi abdominale, ou un coude. Contrairement aux bébés normaux, celui-ci semblait se tourner et se retourner sans cesse, comme quelqu'un qui ne trouve pas le sommeil et qui se tourne et se retourne sans arrêts entre ses draps.

Harry était persuadé que l'atroce douleur dont il souffrait venait de là. Avoir un petit être qui grandit dans son ventre ne provoque pas de pics douloureux aussi vifs sinon les femmes n'aimeraient pas être enceintes. Non, la douleur venait uniquement du fait que le petit ne cessait de bouger dans ce cocon trop petit.

Un étrange sentiment prit soudain le Gryffondor. Il crut y percevoir de la culpabilité pour ce petit qui allait mourir et qui n'avait rien demandé, mais il se reprit bien vite. Si on laissait vivre cette chose, c'était lui qui allait mourir, or il n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait continuer à vivre, continuer à connaître Malefoy, pouvoir venger la mort de Dumbledore et celle de ses parents.

Soupirant, le brun se releva péniblement du fauteuil et se recoucha dans son lit. Il se cala sur le côté, un coussin sous son ventre qui, en une semaine avait doublé de volume, puis il passa un bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux.

///

Rogue soupira. Assit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître en face du bureau de Lupin, il regardait celui-ci corriger ses copies.

- Remus…

- Mhm ?

- Minerva ne va pas te faire des reproches pour m'avoir amené ici ?

- Quoi qu'elle dise ou quoi qu'elle fasse, je me porterais garant de toi, tu le sais parfaitement, répondit le professeur de DCFM en posant sa plume.

Il se leva alors et contourna son bureau. Rogue leva la tête vers lui quand le Lycanthrope fut à ses côtés, et ce dernier dit :

- Severus, toutes ses années où tu as prit soin de moi avec ta potion Tue-loup… Je te dois bien ça, nan ?

Rogue cligna lentement des yeux, les lèvres pincées. Lupin lui sourit alors affectueusement puis il posa une main sur la joue hâve et Rogue dit :

- Arrête Remus… Je t'en supplie, ne t'éprends pas de moi, je ne mérite pas ton affection.

Repoussant la main du Lycanthrope, Rogue se leva de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, puis il soupira :

- Emmène-moi voir Potter.

- Hein ?

- Emmène-moi le voir, je veux savoir ce qu'il a et pourquoi Minerva fait tant de secrets, dit Rogue en se retournant.

- Je ne peux pas… Minerva surveille sa chambre…

- Sa chambre ? Il n'est pas à Gryffondor ?

- Non, nous… nous l'avons installé dans les appartements inoccupés du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Mais c'est toi ça…

- Oui, mais je préfère habiter ici, dit Lupin en montrant son bureau partiellement en désordre.

- Peu importe, fit alors Rogue en secouant la tête. Conduis-moi là-bas, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Il ne t'écouteras pas et s'il te voit, je suis certain qu'il va chercher à t'étriper. Seulement, dans l'état où il est, il vaut mieux qu'il reste allongé et ne s'énerve sous aucun prétexte.

- C'est si grave ?

- Oui.

- Il risque d'en mourir ?

- Si notre accord avec Voldemort ne se fait pas rapidement, oui.

Rogue pinça les lèvres :

- Dans ce cas, fit-il. Va le voir et essaie de le raisonner.

- Moi ? Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ??

- Jamais voyons ! Seulement, tu es son parrain, il t'écoutera.

- A d'autres ! Harry n'a jamais écouté personne d'autre que lui. S'il ne veut pas quelque chose, il ne veut pas et rien ni personne…

Lupin se tut soudain.

- Oui ? Rien ni personne quoi ? demanda Rogue, surprit.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée…

- Ha ? Laquelle ?

- Il court une rumeur entre les professeurs, comme quoi Malefoy rendrait souvent visite à Harry dans sa chambre…

- Ha oui ? Allons bon…

- Quand j'ai demandé à Minerva si c'était vrai, elle ne m'a pas répondu, hier…

- Minerva cache donc bien quelque chose. Aller Remus, s'il te plait, va le voir pour moi…

- Et que je te laisse tout seul dans mon bureau ? Non, non, tu rêves. Tu va m'accompagner.

- Mais tu viens de dire que…

- Je suis suffisamment doué en magie pour arrêter un élève affaiblit par une maladie qu'il traine depuis deux semaines, dit Lupin, comme froissé.

- Okay, okay, fit Rogue. Te vexes pas, je ne voulais pas dénigrer tes compétences magiques…

Lupin regarda son ami du coin de l'œil puis il soupira et fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte :

- Allons-y, fit-il.

Ce fut alors une véritable prouesse que d'accéder à la chambre du Gryffondor sans se faire surprendre par McGonagall, un autre professeur, un élève ou un Fantôme, mais les deux sorciers y parvinrent sans encombres mais avec quelques frayeurs.

///

Dans sa chambre, cependant, Harry somnolait. Il avait accéléré le débit de sa perfusion, ayant de plus en plus mal, et le calmant l'avait assommé. Lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre la porte de la chambre, il marmonna une vague autorisation, pensant que c'était Pomfresh ou McGonagall.

- Harry, c'est moi, dit Lupin doucement. Je te dérange ?

- Jamais… marmonna le brun en souriant. Entre…

- J'amène un ami, Harry, dit alors le Lycanthrope. Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère…

- En colère ? Remus, je suis à moitié dans les choux…

Le Gryffondor soupira alors et les deux professeurs se regardèrent. Ils finirent par entrer dans la chambre complètement noire, mis à part un chandelier sur la table de chevet du brun, et Remus s'approcha alors du brun et son visage blanchit. Il fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres puis il se pencha et caressa le front de Harry, couvert de sueur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Dans ce cas… Tu dois partir…

Harry soupira alors puis il gémit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap.

- Seuls… reprit-il. Seuls ceux qui savent ont le droit d'entrer ici… Tu dois partir. Vous aussi, professeur… Rogue.

Rogue sursauta. Remus le regarda, surprit, et Harry ajouta :

- J'ai un sixième sens maintenant, je peux voir sans regarder… Et je vous ai sentit.

- Sentit ? Potter, gronda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai sentit votre aura et j'ai mit quelques secondes à vous identifier…

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Lupin. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici, Harry… Tout seul, dans le noir… et perfusé ?

- Je suis malade, Remus, dit le brun, toujours allongé sur le flanc, serrant le drap sur son ventre. Je suis malade et je risque de mourir si Voldemort n'arrête pas de faire sa tête de pioche rapidement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et la voix de McGonagall claqua :

- Vous ! tonna-t-elle. Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Dehors !

- Minerva, dit Lupin. Minerva, attendez…

- J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes ici tous les deux, mais vous n'avez pas d'autorisation, dit McGonagall, apparemment furieuse. Allez-vous-en, vous entendez ?

- Minerva ! s'exclama soudain Lupin. Ça suffit ! Harry est de ma famille ! S'il est malade au point de risquer d'en mourir, alors je dois le savoir !

- Et moi aussi, dit Rogue en croisant les bras. Je peux très probablement le soigner.

- J'en doute… fit Harry avec un petit rire qui se transforma en toux puis en gémissement de douleur.

Aussitôt, Pomfresh, qui se cachait derrière McGonagall, se rua sur le Gryffondor :

- Potter, votre perfusion est à quatre, vous êtes fou…

- J'ai trop mal… Pompom, faites quelque chose, dit le brun en agrippant la main de l'infirmière Je vous en supplie…

- Dehors, dit soudain McGonagall. Tout le monde dehors!

Elle fusilla Rogue et Lupin du regard puis tourna les talons et les deux hommes la suivirent sans piper mot. La porte de la chambre se referma ensuite et Pomfresh décrocha la main du brun de la sienne :

- Bien ! fit-elle. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir souffrir.

Elle plongea une main sous son tablier et en tira une fiole en cristal fermée d'un bouchon de liège.

- C'est…

- C'est la potion d'avortement que j'ai modifiée, dit Pomfresh.

Elle matérialisa une seringue dans sa main, planta l'aiguille à travers le bouchon plat puis elle posa la fiole sur la table de chevet et piqua la seringue dans la perfusion :

- Vous allez avoir très mal, Potter, presque autant que ce soir, prévint l'infirmière Il se peut que vous sombriez dans le coma, mais je vais rester près de vous. Il ne faudra pas vous endormir maintenant sinon vous mourrez.

- Peut-être cela vaudrait-il mieux…

- Idiot ! tonna soudain l'infirmière

Harry sursauta :

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point le monde sorcier a besoin de vous, Potter ! Songez aux personnes qui vous aiment, à vos amis, à monsieur Malefoy, à nous autres professeurs ! couina la femme.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues comme des billes, transformées en larmes de feu par le reflet des chandelles.

- Pompom…

- Taisez-vous maintenant, dit l'infirmière.

Harry déglutit et Pomfresh appuya sur le piston de la seringue. Aussitôt, le produit se diffusa dans le sang du Gryffondor, propulsé à toute allure par le cœur emballé. Harry sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tétaniser. La chose dans son ventre remua et il jura l'entendre hurler de douleur.

- Maman… fit le brun en se crispant violemment.

Pomfresh lâcha la seringue et elle saisit le brun par les épaules. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et le serra très fort contre elle car il se débattait. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit à la volée et McGonagall apparut. Lupin la bouscula alors et il se rua au pied du lit :

- Restez en arrière ! dit l'infirmière.

- Pompom, vous n'avez pas…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit l'infirmière. Il allait mourir…

- Mais ? dit Lupin. Minerva…

- Pompom, lâchez-le, messieurs, maintenez-le immobile, dit alors la femme.

Rogue et Lupin, désormais au courant de ce qu'avait Harry, s'agenouillèrent de part et d'autre du brun sur le lit et ils l'immobilisèrent à l'aide de leurs mains.

- Surtout, n'utilisez pas de magie, dit Pomfresh en remettant une mèche de cheveux sous sa coiffe. Son corps en est saturé, une dose de plus le tuerait instantanément.

- Il souffre, dit McGonagall, en portant ses mains à sa bouche. C'est atroce.

- Allez-vous-en, dit alors Rogue. Vous ne devez pas voir cela…

Pomfresh hocha la tête. Elle entraina McGonagall dans le couloir puis la porte se referma. Lupin poussa un cri de douleur et il plaqua le bras du brun sur le matelas :

- Saligot ! gronda-t-il en se massant la joue. Il vient de me mettre un poing !

- Vengeance, dit Rogue avec un sourire.

Son ami lui tira la langue puis Lupin dit :

- Mets-toi sur ses jambes, tu es plus grand que moi…

Rogue hocha la tête. Il s'installa à cheval sur les jambes du Gryffondor et Remus se mit à genoux derrière la tête de Harry, lui maintenant les bras relevés vers lui. Soudain, les deux hommes remarquèrent le ventre renflé du jeune homme. Rogue avança une main mais un violent mouvement de Harry le déséquilibra et l'obligea à poser ses mains sur les genoux du brun.

- Maman… fit soudain Harry. Maman… Papa…

- Harry, on est là, dit Remus. On est là, ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

- Remus ? Remus… Sirius…

- Harry… fit Lupin doucement.

- Potter, gronda soudain Rogue. Ouvrez les yeux ! Il ne faut pas vous endormir !

Harry sursauta. Sa tête valdingua à droite et à gauche, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma aussitôt et continua d'appeler ses parents. Lupin et Rogue se remirent à lui parler, Remus lui donnant des claques pour le maintenir conscient.

Ce ballet dura une demi-heure, une demi-heure durant laquelle Harry cracha du sang, hurla de douleur, se souilla à maintes reprises, cracha encore du sang, et surtout, se débattit. En voulant se dégager de la prise de Remus, il lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac et le Lycanthrope se vit contraint de le lâcher. Bien mal lui en prit, car il reçu un autre coup de poing, dans la mâchoire, et ce fut Rogue qui saisit les mains du brun à la volée.

Bien qu'il sembla les comprendre et les entendre, Harry ne répondait pas aux deux hommes qui lui parlaient, ou plutôt lui criaient dessus. Ils essayèrent de lui faire tenir une conversation, mais Harry continuait d'appeler sa mère, son père, Sirius et toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Le nom de Malefoy revint plusieurs fois, plus souvent que ceux d'Hermione et Ron d'ailleurs…

Soudain, le corps du Gryffondor se détendit brusquement. Il cessa de se débattre et de crier et aussitôt, Lupin plaqua son oreille contre sa poitrine. Il soupira en se redressa :

- Il est vivant, dit-il. Mais je crois que c'est terminé…

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis Rogue se releva du lit en grimaçant. Il avait aussi prit sa dose de coups et, comme il s'approchait de son ami pour l'aider à se relever, celui-ci soupira et s'effondra dans ses bras :

- Il va m'entendre ce gosse, quand il reviendra à lui, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Hein ?

- Peut-être justement pour éviter que tu réagisses ainsi… dit Rogue.

Il resserra sa prise une seconde puis tous deux allèrent s'asseoir plus loin, à même le sol, le dos contre le mur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, comme Harry ne donnait toujours pas signe de conscience, Lupin souffla :

- A ton avis, il y a vraiment un petit de Harpie dans son ventre ?

- C'est très possible, dit Rogue. Mais je pense qu'il est mort à présent… J'ignore quelle mixture Pompom lui a donné, mais à mon avis, ça a été radical.

- Et il va avoir des séquelles ?

- Comme pour tout, dit le professeur de Potions en baissant les yeux. Ce genre de mésaventure ne laisse pas indemne, cela se rapproche d'un avortement normal, une femme qui perd son bébé n'en ressort jamais indemne.

Lupin haussa brièvement les sourcils puis le silence revint et régna ensuite en maître.

- Minerva m'a dit que le professeur Benzine était responsable de son état… dit alors Rogue. En quoi…

- Le professeur Benzine est une Harpie, dit Lupin. Il est un mâle très beau et très attirant, pas étonnant que Harry ait succombé à son charme, cependant… Je savais mon filleul intrépide mais à ce point… Enfin, j'espère qu'il a comprit la leçon à présent…

- J'imagine, Minerva a dit qu'il était prêt à donner une partie de lui-même pour qu'on le sorte de ce pétrin. Seulement, donner une partie de soi-même à Voldemort, c'est en général lui donner son âme à tout jamais.

Lupin secoua la tête :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait donné son âme, dit-il. Mais juste… quelque chose de moins… mortel.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et McGonagall apparut. Elle regarda vers le lit, puis vers les deux hommes, inquiète :

- Il est inconscient, dit Lupin en secouant la tête. J'ignore s'il est dans le coma mais je crois que la potion a fait son effet.

McGonagall soupira alors puis elle s'approcha des deux hommes et s'assit à son tour à même le sol en disant :

- Il pourra se vanter de nous avoir fait très peur… Et je crois bien qu'il aura une retenue.

- Non, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Vous n'allez quand même pas oser… Après tout, si quelqu'un mérite une punition, c'est Voldemort…

- C'est lui qui en est l'origine, après tout, acheva Rogue.

- Punir Voldemort ? Allons bon, dit Minerva. Vous dites n'importe quoi tous les deux.

Lupin sourit puis McGonagall dit :

- Severus, vous avez réussit à embarquer Remus dans vos histoires à ce que je vois.

- Non, dit Lupin aussitôt. C'est de ma faute.

- Ais-je accusé quelqu'un ? demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon… Quoi qu'il en soit, ne le chassez pas, s'il vous plait…

McGonagall regarda son professeur de DCFM puis elle soupira :

- Soit. Je vous autorise à rester au château, Severus, mais il est hors de question pour vous d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, est-ce bien clair ? Vous serez consigné dans des appartements inoccupés, Ashley occupant les vôtres.

- Et toutes mes affaires ? demanda Rogue.

- Dans le grenier de Poudlard, naturellement, dit la femme en haussant les épaules. Nous n'allions pas les jeter, quand même…

- Vous auriez pu, dit Rogue.

- Et je ne vous cache pas que cela m'a traversé l'esprit, dit McGonagall. Mais vous nous avez été fidèle pendant seize ans quand même, c'est un fait non négligeable. Remus vous aidera demain à vous installer dans votre nouvel appartement et, pour votre bien, j'aimerais autant que vous évitiez de vous montrer lorsque les élèves sont dans les couloirs ou dans la cour.

- Je suis prisonnier ?

- En quelques sorte, mais un prisonnier de luxe alors, dit McGonagall. Je vous mets en garde Severus, à la moindre incartade, quelle qu'elle soit, je vous jette dehors corps et biens et vous ne pourrez plus jamais compter sur moi. Je fais déjà un gros tort à la mémoire d'Albus en acceptant que vous reveniez ici alors ne me faites pas regretter mon choix.

Sur ce, la vieille femme se releva. Elle lissa sa robe, s'approcha de Harry et lui caressa le front. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre en soupirant et Lupin regarda son ami :

- Elle a du avoir très peur pour Harry, dit-il. Sinon elle t'aurait déjà jeté dehors comme un malpropre… Tu dormiras chez moi ce soir, ajouta-t-il. A moins que tu ne veuilles…

- Passer la nuit ici ? A quoi bon, Potter est out…

Lupin hocha la tête puis ils se levèrent de concert et le Lycanthrope dit :

- Aller viens, laissons-le se reposer, je crois qu'il en a grandement besoin.

- Il ne craint rien tout seul ?

- Pompom ne va pas tarder, elle va veiller sur lui tout la journée s'il le faut…

Rogue soupira alors puis tous deux quittèrent la chambre sombre. Ils se faufilèrent dans un passage secret non loin puis Lupin entraina son ami dans son bureau-appartement :

- Tu n'as pas de cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Rogue comme son ami rangeait des classeurs en vrac, les enlevant d'une chaise pour les mettre sur une autre plus loin.

- Ce soir, j'ai un cours à seize heures et deux heures ensuite de rattrapage pour un Serdaigle qui a manqué des cours à cause d'une vilaine grippe.

Rogue hocha la tête puis ils s'installèrent en silence, qui dans un fauteuil, qui dans une chaise. Profitant de la présence d'un professeur, Lupin lui donna même des copies en retard à corriger, ce qui n'enchanta pas trop Rogue mai il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit.

///

A midi, les deux hommes se firent porter un repas dans le bureau, Rogue n'ayant pas le droit de se montrer quand les élèves étaient dans les couloirs, et Lupin en profita pour lui faire raconter ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa fuite après la mort de Dumbledore.

- J'imagine que c'est un épisode assez douloureux, mais…

- Non, dit Rogue. J'ai vécu des choses bien pires, crois-moi.

- Hum, si tu le dis… Vas-y, si tu peux nous aider à y voir plus clair pour vaincre Voldemort…

- Tu sais tout comme moi que pour réussir à atteindre Lord Voldemort, il faut être bien plus rusé que lui. Seulement, être plus rusé que le plus puissant de tous les sorciers est une chose impossible. Même Potter en serait incapable.

- Il nous a déjà démontré par bien des actes qu'il peut être plus rusé que lui, dit Lupin. Il lui faut juste le temps nécessaire pour se préparer.

- Cependant, le temps, nous ne l'avons, et nous n'avons pas non plus le « héros ». Si Potter arrive à se sortir de cette passe où son imbécilité l'a fourré, il ne sera pas en état de combattre Voldemort avant de longues semaines, voir même plus.

Lupin se contenta de hocher la tête et Rogue haussa un sourcil :

- Tiens ? fit-il. Tu ne me dis pas de ne pas traiter Potter d'imbécile ?

- Non, parce que sur ce coup-là, il en est un beau…

Rogue eut alors un sourire vicieux puis ils continuèrent de déjeuner en silence, échangeant une phrase de temps en temps.

///

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Harry était toujours inconscient. Pomfresh et McGonagall étaient près de lui :

- Pompy, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Dans l'immédiat, non, répondit l'infirmière Dans un premier temps, il doit revenir à lui, ensuite, je dois m'assurer que le petit de Harpie est bien mort, seulement alors je pourrais tenter de le retirer. Mais il faut pour cela que Potter soir conscient.

- Conscient ? Vous voulez dire que vous allez pratiquer…

- Non, je vais l'endormir au préalable, je voulais dire, qu'il ne soit pas dans le coma. Une telle opération, que je n'ai jamais pratiquée, cela va sans dire, est d'un facteur risque extrêmement élevé. J'ignore comme le petit de Harpie a arrangé les entrailles de Potter pour se faire une place, j'ignore quels organes ont étés endommagés et s'il y en a, de même que j'ignore s'il se réveillera un jour… La prise de la potion modifiée a rendu une réaction d'une violence que je n'avais pas soupçonnée. Il aurait pu en mourir, j'ignore ce qu'il l'a maintenu en vie.

- Sa volonté de vivre, probablement, dit McGonagall. Où son amour pour une certaine personne…

- Vous parlez de Monsieur Malefoy ? Comme est-ce possible ? Ils se haïssaient…

- Les mystères de l'amour, Pompy… dit McGonagall avec un sourire mystérieux. Harry et Drago ont voulu essayer de comprendre pourquoi ils se haïssaient depuis tant de temps, ils ont finit par comprendre qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents l'un de l'autre et de fil en aiguille, ils en sont venus à s'apprécier. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler d'amour proprement dit, mais il est clair qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre et cela, quoi que nous fassions, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons l'empêcher.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Pomfresh en secouant la tête. Simplement, je suis étonnée de ce retournement de situation.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis elle laissa l'infirmière au chevet du Gryffondor pour retourner à ses cours.

* * *

Et de 7 ^^

Aler, aller, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en cliquant ci-dessous ^^

Bisouxxx

Phenix


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la chapitre 8 !

amusez-vous bien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Malefoy n'en pouvait plus. Il tournait en rond à Serpentard. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas allé voir Harry, depuis ce fameux soir où celui-ci lui avait dit vouloir donner l'amour qu'il lui porte à Voldemort.

En entendant ainsi clairement la nature des sentiments que le Gryffondor avait pour lui, le blond avait eut un vertige. Il avait ensuite passé la nuit à réfléchir. Que ressentait-il, lui ? De l'amour aussi ? Ou une grande amitié ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne parvenait pas, même avec toute la bonne volonté dont il était pourvu, à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il portait au Gryffondor.

S'asseyant sur son lit, il soupira. Il croisa alors ses jambes en tailleur et pinça les lèvres. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami :

- Ha ben t'es là, je te cherche partout depuis la fin des cours…

- Pourquoi ?

- Nan pour rien, je voulais juste savoir où tu étais… Ça ne va pas ?

- Si… Enfin non, je n'ai pas trop le moral ces derniers jours.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est trop compliqué et si je te l'explique, tu va me prendre pour un fou et un traitre.

- Ha bon ? Mais non… T'es mon meilleur ami…

- Justement.

- Dray, arrête ton cinéma maintenant, fit soudain Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais ?

- Tu crois peut-être que personne n'a remarqué ton manège ?

- Mon manège ?

- Depuis que Potter est tombé malade, tu disparais sans prévenir des heures entières, dit Zabini en s'accrochant d'une main au montant du lit de son ami.

- Mais je… Dis-moi ce que tu sais, j'ai peur qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose.

- Hein ? Mais bien sûr que si, dit Zabini en fronçant les sourcils. Avoue-le que tu vas voir Potter quand tu disparais !

Malefoy pâlit soudain et s'étouffa. Il rougit violemment et Zabini reprit :

- Pourquoi tu nous fais ça, Dray ?

- Faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal en me liant d'amitié avec un Gryffondor ?

- Tu trahis la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard, voilà ce que tu fais !

- En aucun cas je n'ai fait une telle chose, de plus, comment est-ce que quelqu'un mort depuis plus de mille ans peut-il se soucier de ce que font des gosses comme nous ? Tu sais bien que je ne crois absolument pas au fait qu'un mort non fantôme puisse nous surveiller d'où il est.

- Oui, je sais, soupira Zabini. Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter…

- C'est toi qui m'agresse, dit Malefoy en croisant les bras dans une attitude boudeuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il ensuite en décroisant les bras. Ça fait trois jours que je ne suis pas allé le voir.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- On dirait que tu parles d'un vieux couple, bougonna le blond, les joues légèrement roses.

Zabini haussa un sourcil puis il soupira et reposa sa question autrement :

- Non, répondit Malefoy. Il a juste… tendance à oublier notre passé.

- Hum, je vois… Tu sais, la chambre privée du professeur de DCFM n'est pas loin…

- Je sais, mais non. Et puis, comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il est là-bas ?

- Plus clair, tu meurs, soupira Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref ! Aller bouge ton cul, on va diner… Ha, et je sais qu'il est là-bas parce que j'ai de bonne oreilles et que les profs ont la langue bien pendue...

Malefoy fit une grimace. Il savait que Blaise était discret et qu'il n'irait pas crier sur tous les toits le lourd secret qu'il venait de lui annoncer, mais quand même. Je secouant, il demanda :

- Aller diner maintenant ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heures…

- Ha… Okay, j'arrive.

Zabini hocha la tête puis il quitta la chambre et Malefoy se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers. Il se tourna alors sur le flanc, un bras sous son oreiller, puis il soupira, regardant la boîte en bois posée sur sa table de chevet. Tendant le bras, il s'en saisit et il l'ouvrit. Sur un coussin de velours noir, un pendentif en diamants avec sa chaine en argent reposait. Ce bijou, c'était Narcissa qui l'avait donné à son fils, un peu avant la rentrée, juste après lui avoir dit qu'elle souhaitait quitter l'Angleterre dès que Lucius serait arrêté. Ceci étant fait, cela n'allait plus tarder…

Soupirant, Malefoy s'assit au bord de son lit et remit la boite près de sa lampe de chevet. Il se leva ensuite, s'enroula dans sa cape et quitta la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Un courant d'air glacial l'accueillit dans le couloir et il se hâta de gagner la Grande Salle où, malgré les portes ouvertes, il régnait une chaleur étouffante.

///

Dans la chambre de Harry, cependant, Mrs Pomfresh veillait sur le jeune homme. Cela faisait trois jours que Harry dormait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis que la potion d'avortement modifiée lui avait été administrée et l'infirmière commençait à s'inquiéter. D'un regard, elle loucha sur la seringue qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Cette seringue, c'était une forte dose d'adrénaline. L'infirmière, bien qu'inquiète, ne voulait pas utiliser la manière forte pour réveiller son patient, ignorant l'effet qu'un réveil brutal pouvait avoir sur lui. Elle disait tout le temps que si un patient sombre dans le coma, c'est pour une bonne raison, et que le réveiller brutalement, de quelle manière que cela soit, risquerait d'aggraver son mal plutôt que l'arranger.

Soupirant une énième fois, elle prit place dans le fauteuil, jetant sur ses jambes un plaid à carreaux puis elle prit un épais livre et se remit à sa lecture.

///

Débordés de travail, Ron et Hermione enrageaient. Ils ignoraient comment allait leur ami, de même qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il se trouvait non loin d'eux, dans la chambre d'un professeur inoccupée, dans le coma, depuis trois jours, McGonagall ne voulant rien leur dire, laissant planer le mystère sur le départ du brun pour St-Mangouste.

- Rah ! fit soudain Ron en passant brutalement sa main dans ses cheveux, les hérissant. J'en ai marre, pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles de Harry ?

- Je sais pas, dit Hermione en clignant des yeux. On ne sait même pas où il est en plus...

Elle avait des cernes grisâtres sous les yeux et son visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle bailla, Ron lui prit sa plume des mains, l'essuya sur un chiffon puis s'en servit comme marque-page pour le gros grimoire de son amie en disant :

- Bon, allez, tu vas te reposer maintenant.

- Mais je n'ai pas finit mon travail…

- Je veux pas le savoir, tu bailles sans cesse depuis deux heures, dit Ron, soudain très sérieux. File te coucher sinon je te prends sur mon épaule et je t'y emmène de force.

- Mais Ron ?

- File !

Hermione haussa les sourcils, ce qui accentua les traces de fatigue, puis elle soupira et se leva en bougonnant, comme une petite fille que l'on envoie à la sieste. Elle montant dans le dortoir des septièmes années puis se vautra sur son lit en soupirant. Une minute plus tard elle dormait à poings fermés.

En bas, Ron se prit le visage dans ses mains. Soudain, on lui tapota sur l'épaule et il leva la tête. Un première année se tenait devant lui, tout coincé :

- Quoi ? gronda le rouquin.

- On m'a… On m'a… donné ça… pour… toi, fit le petit garçon en bafouillant.

- Donne !

Le garçon poussa un petit cri puis fila ventre à terre. Ron, fatigué, n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Il balança le morceau de parchemin plié en deux sur la table puis il posa son menton sur ses bras croisés et soupira. Son regard se posa alors sur le papier et il fronça les sourcils. Curieux, il le prit et le déplia. Une fine écriture à l'encre verte, légèrement penchée sur le côté, se dessina quand il ouvrit le papier et il fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Regardant autour de lui, il se leva et se rua dans le dortoir des filles de septième année.

Secouant Hermione, Ron l'appela à voix basse :

- Mione ! Mione ! Réveilles-toi !

- Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répondit la brunette d'une voix pâteuse.

- Regarde… On vient de m'apporter ça, quelqu'un veut nous voir tous les deux dans le couloir des ancêtres au septième étage.

- Le couloir des ancêtres ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Sais pas, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais notre hôte mentionne Harry dans sa lettre.

- Lis-là, tu veux ?

Ron fit un signe de tête puis il lut :

- _A l'intention de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger de Gryffondor. Rendez-vous dans le couloir des ancêtres, ce soir à minuit, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur Harry Potter, ainsi que où il est depuis deux semaines. Venez seuls._

- C'est tout ?

- Hmhm… Alors on fait quoi ?

- On y va, quelle question, la même chose, qui peut nous tendre un piège ici ?

- Oh ben, la moitié du collège environ… fit Ron en levant les yeux au plafond.

Hermione grogna quelque chose puis elle se leva et chassa son ami sans ménagement du dortoir. Celui-ci alla dans le sien se changer puis ils descendirent diner.

///

- Minuit.

Ron regarda sa montre et soupira. Hermione et lui étaient à l'heure au rendez-vous donné par le mystérieux inconnu à l'écriture verte, mais lui n'était pas là. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, une porte grinça doucement et se referma, puis, enroulé dans une vaste cape noire, une silhouette se profila au bout du couloir.

- Toi ? gronda Ron quand il reconnu celui qui s'avançait. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Vous êtes à l'heure, dit le blond comme si de rien n'était.

- A l'heure ? fit Hermione. De quoi tu parles, Malefoy ?

- Suivez-moi, allons ailleurs, dit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui. J'ai croisé pas mal de professeurs…

Il tourna alors les talons et Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris. Ils finirent par suivre le Serpentard et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une pièce désaffectée qui, au vu du mobilier poussiéreux, avait du être une salle de classe dans le temps.

- Bon, tu nous explique ? fit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent certains de ne pas risquer se faire prendre par un professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

Malefoy soupira discrètement puis il repoussa les pans de sa cape dans son dos et dit :

- C'est moi qui vous ai donné rendez-vous ici… Le papier écrit à l'encre verte…

- Je me disais bien que cette écriture m'était familière, dit la brunette. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Harry ?

- Tout, dit le blond. Je sais tout, je suis avec lui depuis le début.

- « Avec lui » ? répéta Ron.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard glacial et Hermione demanda :

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, raconte-nous tout… On n'a pas de nouvelles depuis presque trois semaines… Où est-ce qu'il est ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Pour commencer, non, il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout même, dit le blond.

- Ha bon ? Mais comment…

Il fit asseoir les deux Gryffondors sur un banc posé là et il s'assit lui-même sur une table après avoir passé un mouchoir pour en ôter la poussière. Il raconta ensuite toute l'histoire depuis le début, voyant les visages des amis de Harry changer de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il se tut et un silence pesant tomba. Hermione le rompit bien vite :

- Quand tu parles d'un Sortilège de Désir…

- Je veux parler d'un de ces sortilèges qui provoquent chez l'ensorcelé un désir violent pour une personne désignée par l'ensorceleur, dit Malefoy, les mains agrippées au rebord de la table.

- Et c'est Voldemort qui aurait lancé ce sort sur Harry ? Pendant le Combat ? Mais pourtant Harry n'a jamais montré quoi que ce soit de nouveau…

- Il le cachait, dit le blond.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu le saches, toi ? dit Ron d'une voix grondante.

- Je l'ai surprit…

- Surprit ? A quoi faire ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil et Hermione rougit soudain violemment :

- Non ! dit Ron, abasourdi. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as quand même pas…

- Je suis navré, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, je me suis approché, c'est le propre de l'être vivant… dit le blond en roulant des yeux. Cependant, j'ai bien vite regretté mon geste…

- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Har… je veux dire, Potter, était avec quelqu'un quand je l'ai surprit. Quelqu'un de Poudlard.

- Ben et alors ? dit Ron.

- Ron ! gronda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Continue, fit-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Malefoy.

- Il était donc avec quelqu'un… Malheureusement, c'est cette personne qui l'a mit dans l'état où il est à présent.

- Qui est cette personne ? Un élève ?

- Un professeur, dit Malefoy.

Il marqua une pause, déglutit puis reprit :

- C'était le professeur Benzine…

- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Non, non, continua Hermione. Non, tu te fiches de nous, Harry ne pouvait pas être… Il ne pouvait pas faire…

Elle porta soudain ses mains à sa bouche et eut une nausée. Ron passa un bras sur ses épaules puis il gronda :

- Si par malheur tu nous mens…

- Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? dit le blond. Je n'ai rien à gagner dans l'histoire, mais tout à perdre.

- Tout à perdre ? Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en se ventilant de la main. Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné dans cette histoire ?

- J'ai gagné le cœur de Harry dans cette histoire, dit le blond.

- Le cœur d'Harry ? répéta la brunette. Mais tu…

- Harry et moi on a décidé de faire une trêve le jour où j'ai été ramené à Poudlard après m'être sauvé de chez Voldemort, dit le blond. J'étais complètement affaiblit, je n'avais pas mangé correctement depuis des jours et j'avais chopé une pneumonie qui m'avait laissé des séquelles. Harry a passé la nuit près de moi…

- Donc ce n'était pas un délire, c'était vrai, dit Ron.

Malefoy hocha la tête et reprit :

- Le lendemain, j'ai demandé à le voir et nous avons fait une trêve. Après quoi, nous nous sommes vus régulièrement, la nuit ou le soir tard. On se retrouvait ici et là dans le château, on discutait, on passait un moment tous les deux… Et puis un jour, il est « tombé malade ». J'étais avec lui quand les premières douleurs lui ont prit. On se disputait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir couché avec Benzine, que ça durait depuis des semaines…

Hermione eut un hoquet et elle pâlit. Malefoy l'ignora et reprit :

- Quand je l'ai emmené chez Pomfresh, il s'est évanoui. Il souffrait de violents maux de ventre et Pompom l'a assommé pour le calmer. Le lendemain, il était transféré dans la chambre privée des professeurs de DCFM… Personne ne l'occupe, Lupin habite dans son bureau…

- Alors il est ici depuis tout ce temps ? Je veux dire… Harry…

- Il n'a jamais quitté le château, dit le blond en secouant la tête. Ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai passé toutes mes soirées et parfois mes nuits près de lui. Je lui ai apporté ses devoirs, je lui tenais compagnie, mais il souffrait et il est arrivé une ou deux fois qu'il demande à Pompom d'augmenter la dose de calmants.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? demanda soudain Ron. Il…

- Il va bien, rassures-toi… tout du moins pour ce que j'en sais, dit Malefoy. Je ne suis pas allé le voir depuis trois jours, nous nous sommes disputés.

- Encore ? Et a propos de quoi ?

- Comme vous le savez, Rogue est de retour parmi nous. Il s'est installé chez Lupin le temps de mettre en ordre une chambre, et…

- Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il a au juste, Harry, coupa Ron. Tout le monde a des maux de ventre un jour ou l'autre…

- Ce ne sont pas des maux ordinaires, dit le blond. Vous allez encore vous sentir mal et crier, mais j'ai promit de répondre à vos questions… Donc, Harry, depuis qu'il est tombé malade, porte en fait dans son ventre, un petit de Harpie. Le jour où nous sommes disputés pour la première fois, c'était peu après qu'il ait couché une fois de plus avec Benzine. Pomfresh a expliqué que les Harpies, lorsqu'elles se reproduisent, perdent le contrôle d'elle-même, que l'on aura beau tout leur faire, les frapper, les blesser, que rien ne leur fera arrêter leur besogne. Parfois, les mâles tuent leur femelles lors de l'accouplement tellement l'acte est sauvage. Harry a eut de la chance de ne pas mourir sur le coup. Benzine a perdu ses moyens, il a enclenché sans le vouloir le processus d'insémination et sa force magique a fait le reste.

- Un… petit de… Harpie, bafouilla Hermione, toute blanche. Un petit de bête…

Elle se leva soudain et quitta la pièce en courant. Ron se tourna alors vers Malefoy. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de rendre son diner :

- Comment va-t-il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

- J'ignore comment il va. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il voulait donner l'amour qu'il a pour moi à Voldemort, en échange d'une délivrance…

- L'amour ?

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il regarda soudain ailleurs et Ron dit :

- Je me doutais bien que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- De quoi ?

- Depuis qu'il s'est fait plaquer par Cho Chang, une Serdaigle, Harry n'a plus jamais regardé une fille. Il s'entend bien avec elles, mais il se fiche d'elles.

- Et tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il…

- Qu'il a cherché à se rapprocher de toi ? Non. Harry a toujours dit, depuis plusieurs années, qu'il voulait te connaître, mais que tu ne le laissais pas faire et que cela le désolait.

- Le désolait ? Il ne m'en a rien dit…

- Peut-être parce que tu ne t'es pas dressé contre lui au début, dit Hermione en revenant.

- Ça va mieux ? fit Ron.

- Oui, oui…

- Pas dressé ? répéta Malefoy comme la Gryffondor reprenait sa place près de Ron. C'est à dire ?

- Hé bien, quand il est allé te voir à l'infirmerie, tu ne l'as pas rejeté…

- Hé bien… Non, en effet…

- Donc voilà, dit Hermione. Si tu l'avais repoussé, il aurait abandonné, mais comme tu n'as rien fait pour le décourager, il a continué.

- Au point de tomber amoureux, dit Ron.

- Amoureux ? fit Hermione. Mais ?

- Oui, dit le blond gravement. J'ai peur qu'Harry soit tombé amoureux de moi…

- Et… C'est réciproque ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je tiens à lui, c'est certain, mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux…

- Quand sera-t-il sur pieds ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours et Pomfresh n'est jamais à l'infirmerie quand je veux lui parler…

- McGonagall est au courant ?

- Oui, et Lupin et Rogue, et Voldemort.

- Voldemort ?! s'exclama Hermione.

- Chut !! répliquèrent les deux garçons.

- Désolée… Mais enfin, pourquoi est-il au courant que Harry…

- En fait, il ne sait pas tout. Il sait seulement que Harry est gravement malade et que nous avons pensé à lui pour l'aider, vu qu'à l'origine, c'est lui qui l'a mit dans cet état…

- Oui mais quand même, il va en profiter pour attaquer le collège…

- Non, dit le Serpentard en secouant la tête. Tu sais, sa défaite contre Harry l'a pas mal secoué aussi… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Après le combat, il a erré pendant plusieurs jours dans le Manoir… Il semblait… dépité.

- Dépité ? Voldemort ? Pf ! fit Ron.

- Crois-moi ou pas, je m'en fiche, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Pour le moment, c'est d'Harry dont je m'inquiète.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir McGonagall ?

- Granger, il est… une heure du matin, elle va nous tuer si elle nous voit dans les couloirs, dit Malefoy en grimaçant. Non, j'irais demain matin. Mais je ne veux pas vous voir là-bas, compris ? Vous n'êtes pas censés savoir.

- Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir tout dit ?

- Parce que vous êtes ses amis et qu'il va avoir besoin de vous quand il sera remis.

- Mais tu seras là toi… dit Hermione.

- Je ne comptes plus, désormais…

- Tu dis des bêtises, je suis certaine que si tu vas le voir demain, il te pardonnera.

- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, c'est ça le pire, dit le blond. Seulement, je… je ne me sens pas capable d'aller dans son sens, de continuer à tenter de devenir son ami tout en sachant qu'il préférait qu'on soit amants.

Hermione prit une moue attendrie. Elle se leva alors et alla enlacer le blond en disant :

- Aller, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger…

D'abord surprit, Malefoy se laissa câliner puis il soupira et Hermione recula. Elle posa une main fraiche sur sa joue et lui sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron et, d'un signe de tête entendu, ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce en souhaitant une bonne nuit au blond.

* * *

Et voala ^^

Aller, une chite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bisouxxxx

Phenix


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le neuvieme chapitre ! Certain(e)s d'entre vous s'etonnent de mon ruthme de mon postage plutot soutenu, que je vous rassure, je n'ai pas une inspiration debordante qui me permet d'ecrire un chapitre entier en une journée, fort heureusement ! Non, simplement, cette fic est terminée, voila donc pourquoi je peux me permettre de publier chaque soir ^^

Aller, bonne lecture !

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Harry ne revint à lui que très tôt le lendemain matin, et après trois jours d'un profond coma. Pompom sut qu'il se réveillait avant même qu'il ne commence à remuer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle était donc déjà au-dessus de lui, les mains jointes sur son cœur, au bord des larmes :

- Enfin, vous vous réveillez… Vous nous avez fait une telle peur…

- Combien de temps… ?

- Trois jours… Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes dans un profond coma… Tout le monde s'inquiète terriblement pour vous, le professeur Lupin est passé vous voir plusieurs fois avec le professeur Rogue, et moi je n'ai pas quitté votre chevet.

- Et Drago ?

- Pas vu, fit l'infirmière Mais restez tranquille encore un peu. Du reste, je doute que vous puissiez bouger…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il sortit un bras de sous les couvertures, puis l'autre, et chercha à s'asseoir. Il vit alors son ventre enflé et il gémit :

- Ça n'a pas marché ?

- Calmez-vous. Je ne sais pas si la potion à fonctionné. Il fallait que j'attende que vous reveniez à vous. Maintenant, vous allez manger un peu et vous reposer. Les effets du coma devraient se dissiper dans une heure ou deux. Si à ce moment là, le petit de Harpie se met à remuer, alors nous devrons faire appel au plan B. S'il ne bouge pas, c'est qu'il sera mort et donc, je pourrais le retirer.

- Je prie pour que ce soit la seconde solution alors, dit Harry.

Il reposa sa tête sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux.

///

Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de rêver que Harry se transformait en Harpie et partait vivre avec Benzine dans les Enfers, le laissant seul et désemparé.

Secouant la tête, il se frotta le visage dans ses mains puis regarda le réveil. Il indiquait cinq heures et quart. Bien trop tôt pour se lever… mais pas trop pour aller voir Harry.

S'extirpant de ses draps bien chauds, il frissonna et enfila un jean. Il passa ensuite un pull puis une grande cape noire et quitta Serpentard sans faire de bruits. Il se rendit alors directement à la chambre de Harry et frappa deux coups secs avant de pousser la porte :

- Monsieur Malefoy… ? fit Pomfresh en le regardant, surprise. Mais, il est très tôt… Retournez vous coucher…

- Non, je… Je voulais savoir comment il va… dit le blond, un peu gêné.

- Il va bien, dit la femme avec un sourire. Il s'est réveillé voilà quelques minutes et là, il se repose, mais je doute qu'il dorme vraiment. Tenez, puisque vous êtes-là, je vais vous le laisser deux minutes, le temps d'aller lui chercher à manger.

Malefoy hocha la tête puis l'infirmière le laissa et il s'approcha du lit :

- C'est toi, dit alors le brun en ouvrant les yeux.

- Hey… fit le blond avec un sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour puis il fit un signe de tête et Malefoy, d'abord surprit, se pencha. Harry le saisit alors par le col de sa cape et chercha à l'embrasser :

- Doucement Potter… dit le blond en posant ses mains sur le poignet de Harry. T'as pas l'air en forme…

- Je le suis, rassures-toi. Approches.

Le blond baissa alors la tête :

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je… Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à supporter le poids de ce que tu ressens pour moi… Tes sentiments ont l'air très forts et moi…

- Toi aussi tu es fort, et toi aussi tu m'aimes, dit le Gryffondor. Mais à ta façon. Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas éperdument amoureux de moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes près de moi… pour le reste de notre vie, qu'elle soit longue ou qu'elle soit courte.

- Puisse-t-elle être le plus long possible alors, dit le blond avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor sourit légèrement puis Malefoy s'assit dans le fauteuil en tenant la main de Harry dans les siennes :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux dire pendant ton absence ? Je ne sais pas, je me réveille à l'instant.

- Tu te… réveilles ?

- Le lendemain où je t'ai avoué t'aimer, enfin… vouloir donner mon amour pour toi en guise de « contrat » à Voldemort, j'ai demandé à Pomfresh qu'elle fasse quelque chose au plus vite. J'avais soudain si mal… Elle m'a alors administré une potion d'avortement qu'elle avait modifiée et donc rendue plus puissante. Ensuite, et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Nous nous allons pouvoir te le dire, dit alors une voix au fond de la chambre.

- Remus… Professeur Rogue, dit Harry.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, dit Lupin. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais ?

- J'ai cru le comprendre, en effet.

Lupin loucha soudain sur les mains de Malefoy et celui-ci, gêné, croisa les bras. Harry haussa les sourcils puis Rogue demanda brusquement :

- Potter, je voudrais que vous me pardonniez….

- Hein ? fit Lupin. Mais Severus…

- Laisse, Remus, dit Harry. Drago, Remus, sortez, s'il vous plait.

- Mais Harry, fit le blond.

- Dehors.

Lupin hocha la tête puis il entraina Malefoy dans le couloir et, une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Harry fit un signe de tête à Rogue qui vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, le dos droit comme une équerre. D'un ton ultra calme, le Gryffondor dit :

- Ainsi, vous me demandez aussi abruptement de vous pardonner l'acte odieux que vous avez commis en juin ? Vous ne manquez pas de souffle, professeur… Je me réveille à peine de trois jours de coma, je ne suis pas encore complètement réveillé, du reste, et vous, vous m'attaquez ainsi…

- Je suis navré, Potter, mais si j'avais attendu que vous puissiez de nouveau aller sur vos jambes, jamais vous n'auriez accepté de m'écouter, fit Rogue. Je… hésita-t-il soudain. Je… Je ne fais plus partie des Mangemorts désormais, le Lord m'a libéré de mon serment et je… j'aimerais me racheter une conduite à présent.

- Il vous a libéré, vous dites ?

Rogue hocha la tête. Harry avait du mal à croire que c'était le tyrannique professeur de Potions qu'il avait devant lui, en train de lui demander de lui pardonner ses actes commis par le passé. On avait plutôt l'impression d'un gosse qui voulait qu'on lui pardonne d'avoir tiré la queue du chat…

Incapable de regarder son élève dans les yeux, Rogue déboutonna la manchette de sa chemise et remonta la manche de son bras droit. Il le tendit vers Harry et, quand les mains froides le saisirent, il osa lever les yeux sur le brun :

- Plus de Marque des Ténèbres, dit-il. Il me l'a retiré lui-même, devant mes yeux, avec un antidote qu'il a fait. J'étais aussi sceptique que vous au début, mais j'ai procédé moi-même à des tests sur mon bras, il n'y a plus aucune marque de magie noire, Remus peut vous le prouver, il est resté avec moi tout le temps…

- Mouais, dit Harry en lâchant le bras pâle.

Il posa ses mains sur le haut de son ventre qui formait une bosse non négligeable sous les couvertures, puis il bâilla et Rogue fit :

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer… Si j'en crois les dires du professeur McGonagall, votre cauchemar n'est pas encore finit.

- J'ai bien peur que non, hélas, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Cependant, l'on ne m'y reprendra plus. La prochaine fois que je serais victime d'un tel sortilège, je tâcherais de jeter mon dévolu sur un humain…

- Sage décision, monsieur Potter. Sage décision…

Rogue inclina alors la tête puis il quitta la chambre. Par la porte ouverte, Harry le vit échanger quelques mots avec Lupin, poser une main paternelle sur la tête de Drago, puis s'en aller en compagnie du Lycanthrope. Le blond revint alors dans la chambre en fermant la porte et il s'assit au bord du lit. Harry lui sourit :

- Dis-moi, Drago… Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour toi, Rogue ?

- Rogue ? Quelle question…

Un regard de Harry l'incita à répondre :

- Hé bien… fit-il. Un professeur pour commencer… et un deuxième père aussi. Il est mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père… Je le voyais souvent avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Toujours après aussi…

- Oui, mais moins. Il n'était plus « Oncle Severus », mais Professeur Rogue et, crois-moi, ça éloigne énormément.

- Oncle Severus… pouffa Harry.

Il se mit alors à rire mais se calma rapidement :

- Aïe… fit-il en posant une main sur son ventre. Aïe, il ne faut pas que je rigole…

- Tu as mal ? demanda le Serpentard en posant une main sur celle du brun.

- Si je reste allongé, non…

Harry resserra alors ses doigts sur ceux du blond puis il demanda, soudain grave :

- Malefoy, quand je serais de nouveau sur mes jambes, crois-moi, je ne te lâcherais plus, plus question de nous cacher, okay ? Plus de rendez-vous secrets en pleine nuit pour nous voir, finit. Désormais, on se montrera en plein jour, au milieu des autres élèves.

- Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a échappé à la mort et qui décide de chambouler toute sa vie…

- C'est le cas, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai risqué mourir à cause de ma connerie. Désormais, je ne cacherais plus rien à personne, et encore moins à toi.

Un silence passe et Drago retira sa main de celle de Harry :

- Tu sais… Je ne pense pas être digne d'une telle confiance…

- Tu remets encore ça ? Écoute…

- Potter, je…

- Malefoy… Ne me laisses pas tomber, on a fait un grand pas tous les deux… Je sais pourquoi tu te braques soudain, tu as peur des sentiments que j'ai pour toi, mais tu n'as pas en avoir peur. Je suis comme ça. Je ne suis pas seulement l'ami d'une personne, je l'aime complètement. J'aime Ron, j'aime Hermione, ils sont ma famille.

Le blond baissa la tête. Harry leva alors la main et la posa sur sa joue :

- Regarde-moi…

- Je ne peux pas. Tout ça c'est trop pour moi, tu me pardonnes alors que j'ai tenté de tuer Dumbledore, que j'ai fui avec Rogue, que j'ai servit Voldemort pendant plusieurs semaines, que je…

- Chut, chut… Ça va, ça suffit, dit Harry. Arrête avec ça. Crois-tu que j'aurais voulu devenir ton ami si je ne t'avais pas pardonné tout cela ? Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais mauvais, Malefoy. Jaloux, ça oui, mais mauvais non. Derrière ton masque froid, tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Ne te vexe pas mais… Tu es un trouillard sous tes airs de gros dur.

Un silence passa puis le blond soupira :

- Tu as raison. Je suis un trouillard, j'ai peur de tout…

- Non, pas de tout. Il y a des choses dont tu n'a pas peur, mais ce qui est inconnu fait peur en général. Moi j'ai peur de quantité de choses… dont celle de me retrouver un jour seul.

- Seul ? Mais tu as plein d'amis… dit Malefoy, surprit.

- Non, Drago, répondit le Gryffondor en secouant la tête. Je suis seul… Personne ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai vécu. Ron et Hermione imaginent savoir, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre réellement. Alors que toi si.

- Moi ? Mais je…

- Tu as été élevé dans la possibilité de devenir Mangemort. Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans la rigidité de ton père. Et puis, toi et moi, nous nous complétons.

- Ha bon ? Comment cela ?

- De par nos vies pour commencer. Tu as tes deux parents, je suis orphelin, tu es riche, j'ai vécu les onze premières années de ma vie dans la pauvreté totale…

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis, dit Malefoy en détournant la tête.

- Tu es blond, je suis brun, tu es à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, continua Harry. Tu incarnes le Mal dans cet école, et moi le Bien.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir, ça… bougonna le Serpentard.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et, au prix d'un grand effort, il se redressa sur un coude. Il passa sa main dans le cou du blond et celui-ci le regarda. Il baissa alors les yeux, soupira, puis Harry l'attira à lui. Doucement, il l'embrassa alors.

Se laissant faire, Malefoy sentit soudain ses larmes monter. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues et quand Harry le relâcha, il fondit contre son torse :

- Calmes-toi… Allons, il n'y a aucune raison pour pleurer…

- Si… dit le blond contre le torse du brun. Tu es une bien trop bonne pomme, Potter.

- Je sais, soupira ce dernier.

Il caressa les mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux du Serpentard, puis celui-ci se releva en passant ses mains sur ses joues.

- Hey… fit doucement Harry. Regardes-moi…

Malefoy s'exécuta et Harry lui sourit. Le blond sourit à son tour puis il se leva du lit en lissant sa robe sur son torse. Pomfresh entra au même moment comme une tornade et le blond se hâta de laisser le brun avec l'infirmière Il lui tint la porte puis la referma sur lui avant de filer à fond de train jusqu'à Serpentard, l'esprit complètement perturbé.

///

- Comment ça vous devez attendre ? Mais attendre quoi, je suis en pleine forme !

- Le sentez-vous peut-être, mais je ne peux pas me fier uniquement aux dires d'un patient qui a frôlé la mort ! répliqua l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils. Comme je ne parviens pas à savoir si le parasite est mort ou non, je ne peux rien tenter. Mon but est de vous garder en vie, monsieur Potter.

- Je le sais bien, mais je ne sais pas, faites une échographie…

- Une quoi ?

- Une échographie… dit Harry. Les médecins Moldus s'en servent pour voir à l'intérieur des gens…

- Comment faire ? Les Moldus utilisent des appareils spécifiques, dit Pomfresh. J'en ai déjà vu quelques-uns… Impossible d'apporter un tel instrument ici, il ne fonctionnerait pas à cause des interférences magiques…

- Comment faire alors ? demanda McGonagall qui, entre deux cours, venait voir Harry.

- Il est évident qu'un tel procédé serait utile, dit Pomfresh en posant son index sur son nez.

Un silence passa puis Harry :

- Est-ce que les professeur Rogue et Flitwick ne pourraient pas trouver quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi ces deux-là ? demanda McGonagall, surprise. Dois-je vous rappeler que le professeur Rogue n'enseigne plus ici ?

- Inutile, mais le professeur Rogue est de loin le meilleur professeur que je connaisse, en ce qui concerne les potions, évidemment.

- Nous pourrions demander à… commença Pompom.

- Benzine ? fit McGonagall. Non, il est partir hier au soir.

- Partit ?

- Il m'a remis sa démission hier matin, il a reconnu avoir abusé de Potter et l'avoir mit dans une situation dangereuse pour sa vie. Je ne l'ai pas chassé, il est partit de lui-même, mais je ne suis pas fâchée de son départ. Il était un professeur très doué, toutes les filles se pâmaient devant lui, mais il n'inspirait pas moins une certaine peur…

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Benzine et lui, hormis ce que Malefoy avait pu lui raconter, mais bien évidemment, le Serpentard ne connaissait pas les détails.

- Rendez son poste au professeur Rogue alors… fit-il.

- J'aimerais le faire, mais je ne le puis, dit la vieille femme. Le professeur Rogue a été un Mangemort, il a commit un acte très grave en s'en prenant au professeur Dumbledore, il doit être jugé et puni pour cela.

- Mais il m'a sauvé la vie, dit Harry.

- Ha oui ? Et en quoi ?

- Trouvez, dit le brun.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils :

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un tel sentiment pour un professeur qui vous mène la vie dure depuis que vous avez intégré Poudlard, Potter…

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, fit le Gryffondor en rougissant légèrement. C'est simplement que… non, laissez tomber, faites ce que vous voulez… Tout ce que je veux, c'est être débarrassé de ce ventre immonde et retrouver mes amis.

- Nous feront tout pour, Potter, dit McGonagall avec un signe de tête.

La cloche du château sonna au même moment et la vieille femme s'en alla. Pomfresh resta avec Harry et elle s'assura qu'il mangeait bien tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté.

///

La journée s'écoula, monotone, pour Rogue, qui resta cloitré dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée. Il travailla sur des livres et reprit ses recherches abandonnées quelques mois plus tôt après la mort de Dumbledore, n'ayant pas le droit de sortir de cette pièce peu accueillante et poussiéreuse.

Vers dix-sept heures, quand les cours furent terminés, Rogue fut à peine surprit de voir Lupin débarquer dans la pièce, ses parchemins de cours encore sous le bras.

- Bonsoir, bonsoir ! fit le Lycanthrope.

- Tu m'as l'air en forme pour avoir passé une journée avec des élèves surexcités…

- Tu as raison, je suis en forme, et je vais te dire pourquoi dans deux secondes…

Il posa ses parchemins sur une chaise et son postérieur sur une autre, puis il se pencha vers Rogue en disant :

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui a donné sa démission hier au professeur McGonagall.

- Toi ? fit Rogue.

- Peuh ! Idiot, va… Mais nan, c'est Benzine ! Il a quitté Poudlard, il n'y a plus de professeur de Potion, tu va pouvoir reprendre ton poste, ce n'est pas super ça ?

- Je crains que non…

- Non ? Mais enfin ?

La bonne humeur de Lupin s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à un violent questionnement.

- Je… Je ne vais pas reprendre ce poste, Remus…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ? C'est toute ta vie Poudlard !

- Justement… Ma vie est détruite à présent, je vais être jugé et envoyé à Azkaban pour le reste de mes jours.

- Mais tu n'es plus un Mangemort !

- Je n'en reste pas moins l'assassin de Dumbledore, et ça, le Ministre ne le laissera pas passer, même s'il n'aimait pas Dumbledore ! répliqua Rogue méchamment.

- Mais Severus !

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Remus, c'est comme ça. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que oui, je voudrais bien reprendre mon poste ? C'est le cas, rassure-toi, mais McGonagall ne me laissera jamais me rasseoir dans mon propre fauteuil professoral, pas tant que je n'aurais pas été jugé et condamné !

Sur ce, Rogue se leva et s'en alla dans la pièce adjacente qui était une chambre. En entendant un bruit sourd, Lupin se leva et se rendit auprès de son ami. Il trouva Rogue assit sur le lit, le cadavre de ce qui avait été un vase, brisé à ses pieds.

- Sev'…

- Laisse-moi, Remus…

- Severus, je t'en prie…

- Laisse-moi, tu entends ?? cria Rogue en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que ce cauchemar s'arrête ! Que je puisse enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, sans craindre à chaque seconde qu'un Auror me tombe dessus et me maitrise !

Lupin recula contre le mur. Il sentit les arrêtes des pierres contre ses mains. Jamais son ami ne s'était mit dans une telle colère par le passé. Lui qui, jeune, était toujours d'un calme déstabilisant, ne montait jamais sur ses grands chevaux, même quand James et Sirius lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Mais… Mais Severus, calme-toi voyons… Tu me fais peur…

- J'en ai assez, Remus ! Tu comprends ça ? Assez de courir, assez de me protéger ! Je vais avoir quarante ans et je n'ai ni femme, ni enfant ! Je suis le dernier de ma famille, le dernier des Rogue et avec moi le nom s'éteindra parce que je vais mourir à Azkaban !

Un grand bruit résonna soudain dans la pièce, suivit d'un lourd silence. Les ressorts du lit grincèrent alors et Lupin regarda son ami s'asseoir lentement sur le matelas de plumes, une main sur la joue, un air choqué sur le visage :

- Tu… Tu m'as…

- Oui, je t'ai giflé ! répliqua le Lycanthrope. Non mais tu te rends compte sur quel ton tu me parles ? Je ne suis pas ton souffre douleur, Severus ! Je n'ai pas à supporter tes colères !

Choqué, Rogue baissa lentement sa main. Il cligna des yeux puis s'excusa. Il se leva ensuite et alla s'enfermer dans la salle bains où Lupin ne le suivit pas, préférant s'en retourner dans son appartement, soudain très remonté contre son ami.

///

Dans sa chambre, cependant, Harry se reposait. Pomfresh continuait à lui donner les calmants, au cas où, mais elle refusait de l'opérer, ou même de l'examiner pour le moment. Fatigué, le Gryffondor avait finit par baisser les bras et, sous l'œil vigilant de l'infirmière, il tentait de trouver un peu de repos.

- Monsieur Potter, fit soudain Pomfresh en le secouant doucement. Il est cinq heures et demie, je vais devoir retourner à l'infirmerie Je peux vous laisser seul ?

- Bien évidemment, fit le brun d'une voix pâteuse. Je comate à moitié, où voudriez-vous que j'aille ?

- Avec vous, je m'attends à tout, dit l'infirmière en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je vois que la confiance règne…

Pomfresh soupira puis elle quitta la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Harry resta alors seul mais, à peine dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et des chuchotements s'élevèrent :

- Il dort vous croyez ?

- Ça m'étonnerait…

- Dray ?

Allongé sur le flanc, Harry se redressa. Il vit alors près de la porte trois visages bien connus et, aussitôt, il gronda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir…

- Chut, ça va Harry, dit le blond en s'approchant vivement du lit. Je leur ai tout dit…

- Tout ? Mais Drago…

- Je leur ai juste parlé de ta "maladie", rassure-toi.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent et Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami :

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, dit le brun.

Hermione déglutit et secoua la tête :

- Non, non, ça va aller… Oh Harry ! fit-elle soudain en fondant en larmes.

Le Gryffondor soupira en secouant la tête. Malefoy fit asseoir la brunette dans le fauteuil et Harry regarda Ron :

- Ne me détaille pas, s'il te plait, c'est suffisamment dur comme ça…

- Pardon… Quand…

- Quand est-ce que je vais en être débarrassé ? Je ne sais pas, Pomfresh n'est pas d'accord… Elle dit qu'elle doit attendre que j'aille mieux… Seulement, je me sens très bien, je ne souffre plus…

- Elle te donne toujours les calmants, constata le blond.

- Simple précaution, elle a dit, mais je ne ressens plus rien et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes redeviennent sensibles, fit le brun en reposant sa tête sur son bras replié.

Malefoy hocha la tête, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et Ron jeta un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci fit un signe de tête puis elle se releva en regardant sa montre :

- Il va bientôt être l'heure de diner et nous n'avons pas fait nos devoirs…

- Je n'ai rien fait depuis trois jours, dit Harry en regardant la pile de parchemins qui s'entassait sur la commode non loin. Amène-les-moi, Malefoy, je vais m'avancer un peu…

Le blond hocha la tête puis Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent en jurant sur leur baguette de ne rien dire aux autres élèves, et surtout, de ne plus revenir le voir sans Malefoy.

Une fois les deux Gryffondors partis, Malefoy alla chercher les parchemins et il les déposa près de Harry qui s'était assit maladroitement. Comme lui allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, le Gryffondor lui prit le poignet et chercha à l'attirer à lui, mais le blond refusa :

- Non, fit-il. Arrête avec ça.

- Mais ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt, Harry, à accepter que notre fragile amitié devienne une telle relation. Je ne veux pas devenir ton amant, pas maintenant, tout du moins.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'y es pas opposé…

- Ça suffit, dit le blond, sourcils froncés. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes devoirs.

Harry pinça les lèvres puis il s'installa plus confortablement et Malefoy l'aida du mieux qu'il pu pour avancer ses devoirs, sinon les finir.

Deux heures plus tard, comme la pendule posée sur la cheminée sonnait dix heures du soir, Harry leva les bras au ciel et bâilla largement :

- On arrête ?

- Il ne te reste plus que la Divination…

- Justement, je n'ai aucune envie de faire de la Divination ce soir… Ou sinon dans mes rêves. Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

- Hein ?

Le blond haussa les sourcils avant de répondre, tout en rangeant les parchemins étalés sur le lit :

- Non, non, je vais retourner à Serpentard.

- S'il te plait…

- Non. Écoute Potter, ça suffit. Je reste avec toi parce que je le veux bien, mais si tu insistes encore, je ne vais plus venir du tout.

- Je t'en prie, me laisse pas tomber maintenant… J'ai besoin de toi, moi…

- Ha oui ? Et en quoi ? Pour assouvir un besoin refoulé depuis trop longtemps ? Non, je suis navré, mais trouve-toi une poule, ou un poulet, au choix, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ça.

- Malefoy… Je ne veux pas… Enfin tu sais quoi… fit Harry en rougissant brusquement. Je veux juste que tu restes près de moi…

Le blond plissa les yeux puis il secoua la tête. Il alla déposer les parchemins sur la commode, revint vers le brun, prit sa cape et, comme il se penchait pour ramasser une feuille oubliée, Harry le saisit à la nuque et l'attira à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser aussi rapide qu'inattendu, et quand le Gryffondor relâcha le blond, celui-ci baissa les yeux :

- Ne… Ne cherche pas à m'attendrir, je t'en supplie… fit-il à voix basse. Cela ne me rendrait que plus malheureux que je ne le suis déjà…

- Malefoy… Drago, tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Et je comprendrais que tes sentiments à mon égards ne soient pas les même que ceux que je te porte, cela ne me blesse pas, rassures-toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu cesses de me fuir.

Le Serpentard se redressa alors, les yeux fermés et les mâchoires serrées. Son esprit était complètement largué et son cœur lui hurlait de se ruer dans les bras du brun. Une troisième voix s'éleva cependant dans sa tête, lui disant de s'en aller, que s'il restait ici plus longtemps, jamais plus il ne pourrait ensuite partir. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il tourna les talons sans un mot et quitta la chambre, sourd à l'appel de Harry qui lui demandait de rester d'une voix suppliante…

* * *

Bouuuh, quelle fin de chapitre triste T_T

M'enfin ! J'espere qu'il vous a plut !

N'oubliez pas la petite review ;)

Bisouxxx

Phenix


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà, on arrive a la moitié de la fic ! Merci pour toutes vos review ! Elles me font super plaisir et je me marre bien en lisant vos reactions ! MERCI !

Aller, bonne lecture !

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

- Ce soir, c'est les vacances de Noël…

- Oui, dit Harry sur un ton morne.

Il regarda Hermione, assise en tailleur sur le lit devant lui. Ron était assit dans le fauteuil, une de ses longues jambes repliée contre son torse, le menton posé dessus. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il soudain comme son ami fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est supportable, fit Harry une fois la vive douleur passée. Ça me fait penser à des contractions...

Hermione prit un air compatissant et elle posa une main sur celle de son meilleur ami. Il la regarda et lui fit un maigre sourire. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, sentant au creux de ses entrailles, la petite chose indésirable décidément trop coriace pour son âge.

Quelques jours plus-tôt, alors que le Gryffondor s'escrimait à faire comprendre à Pomfresh qu'il allait parfaitement bien depuis qu'il avait ingurgité cette potion d'avortement, une douleur semblable à un coup de couteau lui avait traversé le ventre et les reins, lui paralysant le dos l'espace d'une seconde. Pomfresh avait aussitôt pratiqué un examen et le verdict était alors tombé : le petit de Harpie était toujours vivant.

Harry en avait fait une dépression. Pendant les cinq jours qui avaient suivit, il avait laissé sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, quiconque voulait entrer, même Pomfresh. Il avait cependant finit par céder, vaincu par la douleur qui avait reprit ses droits avec une violence inouïe quand la poche de calmants fut vide.

Cependant, bien que tout le monde soit convaincu que le petit de Harpie était toujours en vie et qu'il était de plus en plus vigoureux, personne ne comprenait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas cherché à naître.

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé à présent et il était clairement écrit que les femelles Harpies portent leur petit pendant un mois seulement. Lupin avait cependant émit une hypothèse qui valait le coup que l'on se penche sur elle. Il avait, un matin, dit que, peut-être, comme les humains portent leurs enfants durant huit mois, et que les Harpies un mois, la Nature avait fait un medley de ces deux périodes de gestation pour s'adapter à ce nouveau croisement. Seulement, cette théorie, même si elle était intéressante, n'enchantait pas du tout Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de rester encore des semaines, peut-être même des mois, cloué dans ce lit sans pouvoir sortir prendre l'air et voir d'autres têtes.

- Est-ce que vous savez où en sont Rogue et Flitwick ? demanda le brun en sortant de ses pensées.

- Non, dit Hermione en secouant ses mèches brunes. Pas la moindre idée, quand on leur pose la question, ils la contournent habilement…

- A ce que j'ai entendu, Remus et Rogue sont tout le temps fourrés ensembles, non ? demanda alors le Gryffondor.

- Ouais, c'est zarb, fit Ron en hochant la tête. Maintenant que Rogue a de nouveau le droit de sortir la journée, tu peux être certain que quand il est dans un coin, Lupin est pas bien loin. On dirait des amants…

- Bah ! s'exclama Hermione sur un ton dégouté. Ron, ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? Ils sont amis de longue date, c'est tout !

- Ouais, ben tu ne diras pas que c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, même lors des repas ! répliqua le rouquin, les sourcils froncés.

- Hey, fit Harry. S'il vous plait, ne vous disputez pas, je suis suffisamment malade comme ça…

- Tu as envie de vomir ? demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête mais pour plus de précautions, il posa la grande bassine bleue en métal sur le lit à côté de lui.

Ses deux amis le quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard, afin de finir de ranger leurs affaires car le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain à onze heures tapantes.

Après le départ de ses amis, Harry se retrouva seul. De nouveau fatigué par les mouvements du petit de Harpie, il chercha une position confortable et tenta de dormir un peu, mais les pointes acérées de douleur qui lui transperçaient les reins irrégulièrement faisaient qu'il ne pouvait que somnoler.

///

Minuit sonna quelque part dans le château. La plupart des élèves dormait, mais certain veillaient encore, jouant aux cartes ou lisant, trop impatient de rentrer dans leur famille pour aller dormir. Dans un couloir non loin de Gryffondor, un de ces élèves se trouvait assit sur le rebord d'un muret qui faisait office de balcon.

Drago Malefoy se tenait assit là, bien enroulé dans sa cape de velours bordée de fourrure noire. Il avait quitté Serpentard un peu tôt dans la soirée et erré dans le château comme une âme en peine. Depuis plus d'une semaine, sans cesse son esprit avait ramené l'image de Harry à son souvenir, et sans cesse, il avait tenté de la chasser en collectionnant les coups d'un soir. Ce soir-là, juste avant le diner, il s'était changé les idées avec une Serdaigle mais, dès qu'il l'avait quittée, le souvenir de Harry était revenu au triple galop dans sa mémoire.

Regardant la lune à demi allumée, dans le ciel noir et sans nuages, le blond soupira. Demain, il allait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa mère, et probablement qu'ils allaient parler de leur futur départ pour la Suisse. Cependant, plus ce départ se rapprochait, et moins le blond avait envie de partir. Quelques fois, une culpabilité malsaine se déployait en lui, et il avait envie de dire à sa mère de partir sans lui. D'autres fois, une peur lui prenait le ventre et il fuyait alors le plus loin possible de Harry, se terrait dans un coin en attendant que ça passe.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Harry, bien sûr qu'il voulait renforcer leur amitié encore fragile, mais il ne voulait pas que cette amitié se transforme tout de suite en une relation de couple. Harry était amoureux de lui, oui, il en était convaincu à présent, mais lui, que ressentait-il ? Pour le moment, rien de spécial…

Soupirant, le blond posa sa main sur la pierre froide à son côté. Le muret était suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse poser ses deux mains de chaque côté de lui sans risquer de basculer dans le vide. Il y avait, du reste, bien cent mètres de là jusqu'au sol…

- Hé bien, hé bien, susurra soudain une voix dans le noir.

Le blond tressaillit violemment et tourna la tête. Il sentit le début d'un torticolis mais la douleur passa et il reconnu Rogue, tapis dans un coin, sa baguette magique à la main :

- Monsieur Malefoy, il est plus de minuit, que faites-vous donc ici, aussi loin de votre maison ?

- Je… fit le blond.

Il cligna des yeux puis il tourna la tête vers la lune et reprit :

- Oncle Severus…

- Il y a bien des années que tu ne m'as plus appelé ainsi, Drago… fit l'homme en s'approchant. Que se passe-t-il ? A quoi penses-tu ? Quel est ce regard triste que tu affiches ?

Le blond baissa les yeux puis il passa une jambe de chaque côté du muret et posa ses mains à plat entre ses jambes. Il soupira puis demanda :

- Oncle Severus, croyez-vous que l'on puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on déteste ?

- Tu es tombé amoureux de Potter ?

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent mais il secoua la tête :

- Non, l'inverse…

- Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il ne te déteste pas autant que cela… Cependant, je suis mal placé pour ce genre de conseils, moi qui suis encore seul à presque quarante ans…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Il se laissa soudain tomber contre Rogue et lui-ci passa une main dans son dos :

- Hé fiston, tu es grand maintenant… fit le professeur glacial. Tu ne crois pas que tu n'as plus besoin de ton « oncle » pour régler tes problèmes ?

- Si, mais là je suis complètement largué. Il faut m'aider…

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de rentrer chez ta mère demain, de te changer les idées, et de revenir ici apaisé, pour affronter de nouveau tes démons calmement.

- Potter n'a rien d'un démon, mais je crois que vous avez raison, dit Malefoy en se redressant.

- Aller, va vite dans ton dortoir, je te laisse dix minutes pour redescendre, après quoi je redeviens le professeur qui retire des points, fit Rogue. Filez, monsieur Malefoy !

Le blond hocha la tête puis il quitta son muret et reprit le chemin de Serpentard d'un pas rapide.

///

Enroulé dans son lit, Harry songeait au blond. Il n'allait pas le voir pendant une semaine, et il espérait que, vu que les élèves auraient déserté le château, qu'on pourrait le laisser sortir un peu.

On frappa soudain à la porte et Harry regarda l'heure. Il était près de minuit et demi. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? Il autorisa le visiteur à entrer et vit McGonagall apparaître, toujours vêtue de sa robe verte en velours, ses cheveux tirés en chignon et son château pointu posé dessus :

- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter…

- Bonsoir, professeur… Il est tard, que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je viens vous annoncer une nouvelle.

- Une nouvelle ?

Harry se redressa, McGonagall réanima les bougies du chandelier d'un coup de baguette puis elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en disant :

- Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai reçu ce hibou de Voldemort…

- De Voldemort ? Mais professeur…

- Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée, mais tout ceci à suffisamment duré, personne n'est suffisamment qualifié dans ce château pour vous sortir de ce pétrin qui voue tue à petit feu. Cependant, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais Voldemort a fait quelques concessions.

- Ha ? Je crains le pire…

Le brun prit le rouleau de parchemin que McGonagall venait de sortir de sa manche et il le déroula. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture – il remarqua que le Lord Noir avait une écriture très raffinée pour un fou –, puis il releva la tête en disant :

- Si j'accepte ce marché, je serais son jouet…

- Je sais, c'est que j'ai dit, mais c'est ça où vous mourrez… Lui seul est capable de faire revenir votre état à son aspect d'origine, comment je l'ignore, mais il m'a assuré pouvoir le faire. Du reste, j'ai pu communiquer visuellement avec lui et croyez-moi, il n'est plus vraiment aussi terrifiant notre Seigneur Noir…

- Vraiment ? Intéressant, mais j'ai peur de devoir refuser. Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez me donner délibérément à l'assassin de mes parents qui veut également ma peau ?

- Je le sais, je le sais parfaitement, mais il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Potter, dit McGonagall, visiblement affligée. Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick n'avancent pas, tout ce qu'ils créent explose ou ronge tout ce qu'il touche…

Harry pinça les lèvres, les sourcils à demi-froncés. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le parchemin et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues comme il dit :

- Pour sauver ma vie, je vais être contraint d'accepter d'aller chez celui qui veut me tuer depuis dix-sept ans en abandonnant mes amis et celui à qui je tient plus que tout… Sans assurance de les revoir un jour…

- Vous ne partirez que cinq jours, monsieur Potter, dit McGonagall d'une voix différente en posant une main sur le bras de Harry. Cinq petits jours, pendant cette même semaine de vacances. Voldemort m'a assuré qu'il ne vous ferait pas de mal pendant cette période et de toutes façons, vous ne serez pas seul, le professeur Rogue vous accompagnera.

- Quelle chance, gronda le brun au milieu des larmes. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui avoir proposé ma solution ? Cela aurait arrangé tout le monde…

- Vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de ce que vous étiez prêt à lui donner en échange, il y a quelques semaines ? fit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. L'Amour est la plus belle chose au monde, Potter, surtout en ces temps de guerre. Donner l'Amour que vous avez pour monsieur Malefoy en guise de tribut reviendrait à vous tuer tout simplement. Après la mort de mon mari, je n'ai plus eut la chance d'aimer de nouveau, Potter, je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans ce sentiment…

Harry ferma les yeux et s'effondra. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle et McGonagall resserra sa main sur son bras.

Elle resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé, puis elle alla se coucher, le cœur tout aussi chaviré que celui du Gryffondor.

///

Massés sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, les élèves de Poudlard se pressaient pour monter dans le train. Ron et Hermione, restés un peu à l'écart pour ne pas se faire bousculer, attendaient patiemment qu'un chemin se dégage :

- Hermione, fit Ron en tournant la tête vers le château. Est-ce que tu crois que quand on va revenir, on va retrouver Harry comme avant ?

- Je l'espère. Tu sais, hier, j'ai vu qu'il avait terriblement maigrit… Il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça…

- Ne dit pas de telles choses, Granger, fit soudain une voix trainante.

- Malefoy, tu n'es pas avec tes amis serpents ? gronda Ron.

Le blond le fusilla du regard puis il dit :

- Potter est une personne très forte, il s'en sortira, comme il s'est sortit de tous les pétrins qui lui sont tombé dessus jusqu'à maintenant, et Merlin sait s'il y en a !

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et soudain, la locomotive cracha un puissant jet de vapeur. Le Serpentard rejoignit ses camarades dans les wagons de tête et Hermione et Ron montèrent dans celui en face duquel ils se trouvaient, rejoignant Ginny et Neville dans un compartiment.

Bien qu'ils aient tous deux promis à Harry de ne rien dire à leur entourage au sujet de sa maladie, les deux Gryffondors luttaient. Aussi Ron faillit céder quand, en arrivant chez lui, sa mère l'interrogea sur l'absence de Harry :

- Il ne voulait pas venir, tu sais, sa défaite contre Voldemort l'a pas mal secoué et… mentit le rouquin.

- Tatata, je ne veux pas le savoir, j'irais le chercher demain.

- Non maman, il ne voudra pas venir… dit Ron. Depuis la rentrée, il est tout bizarre… Et puis, peut-être qu'il va retourner chez ses Moldus…

- Ça m'étonnerait, dit Molly en fronçant les sourcils. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'irais à Poudlard demain.

Ron soupira. Il monta dans sa chambre se hâta d'envoyer Coquecigrue au château où McGonagall l'intercepta :

- Hé bien, fit-elle en lisant le court mot qui l'accompagnait. Je crois qu'il va falloir avancer votre séjour chez le Lord, monsieur Potter…

Elle replia le papier, pensive, puis elle se rassit à son bureau en silence.

///

Dans sa chambre, cependant, Harry se réveillait doucement. Il ne fut guère surprit de trouver Pomfresh à son chevet. Celle-ci semblait cependant très perturbée et lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi, elle répliqua :

- Tout simplement parce que je suis une bonne à rien ! Je suis incapable de trouver une solution pour vous sortir de ce merdier dans lequel votre inconscience vous a fourré !

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la douce Infirmière de Poudlard se mettre en colère, et encore plus contre un patient. Cependant, il ne dit rien et soupira :

- Les élèves sont partis ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, depuis une bonne heure déjà…

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il est midi, dit le brun.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Non.

Un silence s'installa et la porte de la chambre pivota soudain, laissant entrer une grande partie des professeurs de Poudlard, avec McGonagall à leur tête :

- Hé bien ? fit Pomfresh en levant. Que nous vaut ce débarquement ?

- Monsieur Potter, il faut vous habiller dès à présent, dit McGonagall. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de votre ami Ronald, il dit que sa mère à l'intention de venir demain vous chercher. Elle ne doit pas vous voir, c'est pourquoi vous allez partir dès aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ?? fit le brun en se redressant brusquement. Non ! Je refuse !

- Vous ne le pouvez, monsieur Potter. C'est pour votre bien, dit Rogue en s'avançant.

Il avait une seringue à la main et il la planta sans ménagement dans le bras de Harry qui réussit à insulter tout le monde avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

- Je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur, dit McGonagall, les yeux fermés et une grimace tordant son visage, les oreilles écorchées par les insultes du Gryffondor. Allons. Je connais suffisamment Molly Weasley pour savoir qu'elle serait bien capable de fouiller le château de fond en comble pour trouver Potter. Pompom, habillez-le et Severus, vous l'emmènerez de suite.

- Oui, madame, fit Pomfresh.

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête. Les professeurs quittèrent ensuite la chambre. Rogue aida Pomfresh à habiller le Gryffondor d'une simple robe de sorcier noire, puis ils l'installèrent tous deux sur une civière volante, sous une épaisse couverture.

- Allons-y, dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette magique sur la cheminée.

Le feu gonfla dangereusement et Pomfresh y jeta ensuite de la poudre de Cheminette. Les flammes devinrent vertes et Rogue s'y engouffra en tenant la civière contre sa jambe. Pomfresh se boucha les oreilles sur un regard du professeur, et celui-ci cria le nom du manoir de Voldemort. La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparus.

Pomfresh entreprit ensuite de ranger la chambre. Elle défit le lit, aéra la pièce puis, contre toute attente, elle invoqua un sortilège de saleté qui déposa une bonne couche de poussière partout, afin de donner l'illusion que personne n'avait habité cette chambre depuis de nombreuses années.

///

- Ils sont partis ?

- Oui, madame… J'ai redonné à la chambre son aspect d'autrefois, quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ne devinera jamais qu'il y a vécu pendant plus d'un mois.

- C'est bien, dit McGonagall. J'espère simplement que Voldemort va tenir sa parole et ne pas lui faire du mal.

- Nous l'espérons tous, dit Pomfresh, se tordant les doigts.

///

Cependant, chez Ron, Hermione venait de débarquer avec ses parents. Ils allaient passer quelques jours chez les Weasley, Mrs Granger appréciant la compagnie de Molly, elles allaient passer leurs journées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mr Granger, lui par contre, restait volontiers au Terrier, avec Arthur, à parler d'objets Moldus…

- Tu crois qu'ils ont réussit à cacher Harry ? demanda Hermione à Ron, alors qu'ils étaient soigneusement bouclés dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- Oui, je pense, j'ai envoyé un hibou à McGonagall dès que j'ai sut que maman voulait aller à Poudlard… J'espère qu'on va le retrouver en meilleure forme à la rentrée.

- Faut y croire, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Peu importe ce qu'ils vont lui faire, faut juste y croire.

Ron hocha la tête puis ils décidèrent d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch dans le champ sur la colline où les enfants Weasley aimaient aller pour voler sur leurs balais sans se faire voir des Moldus alentours.

* * *

Ayééé ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà ce que je crois etre le chapitre le plus interessant. On va enfin savoir pourquoi le bébé de Harpie se cramponne si fort aux entrailles de son père ^^

M'enfin, j'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir!

Phenix

_**!! Attention, HP/LV dans ce chapitre !!!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Harry se réveilla nauséeux. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son estomac faisait des loopings et dans sa tête pilonnaient des centaines de marteaux.

- Ha… Il revient à lui… dit une voix rêche que le Gryffondor reconnu aussitôt.

- Professeur Rogue… marmonna-t-il.

Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda au-dessus de lui. Le ciel-de-lit rouge n'était pas le même qu'avant… Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une chambre qui se trouve au premier étage du manoir de Lord Voldemort, Potter…

Le visage de Harry prit une étrange mine en disant :

- Alors vous l'avez quand même fait…

- C'était pour votre bien…

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Moi rien. Mais jugez par vous-même…

Harry, encore dans le cirage, se redressa et soudain, il constata qu'il pouvait le faire sans souffrir ni avoir besoin d'aide. Il retomba sur les oreillers et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre de nouveau plat :

- Vous… haleta-t-il. Vous avez…

- Le Lord s'est occupé de vous, Potter, dit Rogue, assit dans un fauteuil en velours.

- Mais… Mais comment… ?

- Je l'ignore, fit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Cependant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller me reposer un peu…

- Vous reposer ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Nous sommes le trente décembre, dit Rogue. Bientôt, Poudlard retrouvera ses élèves… et son leader.

Harry rougit brusquement et Rogue reprit :

- Mais jusqu'à demain soir, vous êtes encore la propriété de Lord Voldemort.

- Je… fit Harry. Où est-il ?

- Quelque part dans la maison, mais il ne tardera pas à venir vous voir quand je lui aurais dit que vous êtes réveillé. Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter.

- Nuit ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Rogue soupira de mécontentement :

- Il est minuit et demi… Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la chambre. Harry se retrouva alors seul et, rejetant les couvertures, il sortit ses jambes du lit et sourit. Il pouvait de nouveau bouger, il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Allant au milieu de la chambre, il exécuta quelques pas de danse et soudain, il trébucha sur le tapis. Il tomba en arrière, mais deux bras le saisirent et une voix sifflante s'éleva :

- Hé bien, hé bien, Harry… Tu es si content que cela, que tu te jettes dans mes bras ?

- Vous !

Harry s'éloigna aussitôt, enfin le voulut-il. Déséquilibré, il tomba sur les genoux et il du lever la tête pour regarder le visage blanc et terrifiant de Lord Voldemort.

Un silence tomba puis Voldemort s'éloigna. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre qui renvoya son reflet, et Harry se leva. Il retourna sur le lit, s'y assit et le Lord dit :

- Je ne serais pas contre un merci, Harry…

- Peut-être, mais avant je voudrais savoir ce que vous m'avez fait.

- J'ai utilisé la magie pour te délivrer du sortilège que je t'avais lancé, au mois de juin. Une fois délivré de ce sortilège, j'ai retiré la chose en toi. C'était le sortilège qui le liait à toi de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse être retiré sans te tuer. A l'issue de notre affrontement cet été, je n'en suis pas ressortit indemne non plus, tu sais ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi…

- Coriace ?

- Hum… déterminé à survivre, on va dire. Tu t'es bien battu.

- Merci… marmonna Harry sans savoir s'il devait le prendre pour un compliment ou non. Que m'avez-vous fait exactement ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Les secrets de sorcellerie ne sont pas faits pour être révélés.

- Mais vous avez joué avec ma vie ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en bondissant sur ses jambes. Vous avez… posé vos mains sur moi, fit-il avec une brusque nausée. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait ! Dites-le-moi !

- Non ! s'exclama Voldemort. Maintenant, tu vas t'habiller et descendre diner avec moi.

- Mais il est plus de minuit !

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ton arrivée ici, il y a plus d'une semaine !

- Une semaine ? Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?

- Le somnifère que t'as administré Severus pour t'amener ici aurait suffit à assommer un dragon pour plusieurs heures. Il t'a assommé plusieurs jours et j'ai ainsi pu te débarrasser de cette chose ! Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant ! Je me suis abaissé devant la Magie Blanche ! J'ai accepté de sauver la vie de celui que je veux tuer depuis des années ! Tu as désormais une dette envers moi !

- Je n'aurais de dette envers vous que si vous me dites ce que vous m'avez fait ! répliqua Harry.

- Ça suffit ! répondit Voldemort en faisant un grand geste du bras. Silence !

Harry sentit aussitôt sa gorge se serrer et il y porta ses mains mais ses doigts ne trouvèrent que le vide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit et Voldemort dit :

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Si tu ouvres encore une fois ta maudite bouche avant demain soir, je te jure que je te sectionne les cordes vocales !

Le Lord baissa alors la main et la gorge de Harry se desserra. Sur ce, le Mage Noir tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. La porte claqua sauvagement et Harry, humilié et furieux, se jeta sur son lit et martela les coussins de coups de poings. Il laissa les larmes de hargne inonder le drap de coton blanc et, au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma de lui-même.

Haletant, il se redressa sur les bras et son regard tomba sur son reflet que lui renvoyait une psyché posée de l'autre côté du lit. Descendant du lit en reniflant, il se planta devant le grand miroir en pieds et il plaqua sur son ventre la longue chemise de nuit de satin bleu nuit qu'on lui avait mise. Il retira soudain le grand vêtement et se retrouva nu devant le miroir. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre de nouveau plat et il s'inspecta de haut en bas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva une longue cicatrice, bien droite et parfaitement cicatrisée, le long de son flanc gauche.

- Alors c'est par-là qu'il l'a retiré…

Il passa son index sur la strie rose puis il soupira et se détourna. Il se figea soudain et recula d'un pas pour retourner devant le miroir. Il s'y mit de dos et se contorsionna ensuite pour voir son dos dans le reflet :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit-il en passant ses doigts le long d'un tatouage noir qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir eut. Je n'ai jamais été tatoué…

- Cela vient du Lord, dit soudain une voix froide.

Harry tourna la tête :

- Du Lord ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Potter, dit Rogue comme le Gryffondor remettait sa chemise de nuit et revenait sur le lit. L'opération que le Lord a pratiquée sur vous était des plus dangereuses. Elle aurait pu vous tuer mais grâce à Voldemort, vous êtes encore en vie. Cependant, lorsqu'il vous a retiré le petit de Harpie, il y a eut des complications.

- Complications ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien !

- Je vous ai mentit. Il vous l'a peut-être dit, mais le sortilège était ce qui faisait que l'on ne pouvait retirer le petit de Harpie sans vous tuer, reprit Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête et le professeur continua :

- Le parasite était encore vivant quand il est « né »… Il l'est d'ailleurs toujours, stupéfixé dans une caisse en bois, prêt à être expédié en enfer pour rejoindre les siens. Quand le petit de Harpie a été extrait de votre corps, il a, de ses griffes, sectionné un nerf important situé le long de votre colonne vertébrale. J'imagine qu'il pensait vous tuer, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En voyant cela, Lord Voldemort a fait ce qu'il a put pour vous « réparer », et ce tatouage en est la preuve. Ce serpent gravé sur vos reins restera là jusqu'à votre mort. Si vous le faites enlever, vous resterez paralysé. C'est grâce à lui que vous pouvez de nouveau marcher. La magie qu'il contient diffuse je ne sais quelle substance dans votre corps qui redonne vie à vos jambes.

Rogue se tut alors. Harry, à genoux sur le lit, s'assit lentement, visiblement sous le choc. Il bafouilla quelque chose, se racla la gorge puis dit :

- Il… Il aurait put me laisser comme ça…

- Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'a pas répondu.

Un nouveau silence passa puis Rogue dit :

- Aller, habillez-vous. Je vous attends dans le couloir.

Sur ce, l'homme en noir se leva et s'en alla dans un tourbillon de cape. Harry resta alors seul et il soupira. Il se leva ensuite du lit, encore sous le choc, avisa des vêtements posés sur une chaise, les enfila sans même prendre la peine de se laver un minimum, puis il rejoignit Rogue dans le couloir qui le conduisit dans un dédale d'autres couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à la plus grande salle à manger particulière que Harry avait jamais vue.

La pièce était impressionnante, elle devait avoisiner les quinze mètres de long sur douze de large, le plafond était si haut que l'on ne le voyait pas, et les trois lustres de cristal qui en descendaient auraient pu assommer un dragon s'ils lui étaient tombés dessus.

Le souffle court, Harry suivit Rogue machinalement le long d'une cheminée qui aurait pu contenir un chêne entier, et où brulait justement un gros tronc d'arbre.

- Le voici, Seigneur, fit Rogue en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Harry manqua le heurter et il se décala légèrement sur le côté pour voir Voldemort assit dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, une jambe passée sur l'autre, et une main caressant distraitement la tête de son énorme serpent de compagnie, Nagini. Dans son autre main se trouvait un gros livre relié de cuir vert.

Nagini tourna ses yeux rouges vers Harry et Voldemort lui siffla quelque chose à voix basse. Le serpent se laissa alors glisser de l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour aller s'enrouler sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

- Laisse-nous, dit Voldemort à Rogue. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, fit-il. Dis à tes amis qu'il va bien, qu'il rentrera demain soir comme prévu.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Rogue transplana une seconde plus tard et Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Voldemort. Celui-ci, visiblement encore en colère, grogna à Harry de s'asseoir, puis il claqua des doigts et deux Elfes de Maison apparurent. Ils servirent à Harry une grande assiette de soupe bien chaude et le Lord grogna :

- Mange donc… Ce n'est pas empoisonné, j'ai mangé la même chose il y a dix minutes.

Harry déglutit. Il avisa les couverts sales encore posés en bout de table, puis il mangea la soupe qui lui réchauffa agréablement le ventre et, alors qu'il essuyait le fond de l'assiette avec un morceau de pain, vingt minutes plus tard, Voldemort daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite pendant que Harry mangeait :

- Tu ne m'en seras donc jamais reconnaissant ?

- Hein ? Si, bien sûr… Merci, fit-il.

Voldemort releva la tête et regarda le Gryffondor de ses yeux rouges écarquillés :

- Pardon ? fit-il.

- Je… Je vous ai dit merci, je… Rogue m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait et je…

- Ha. Je vois. Tu as vu le tatouage.

Harry hocha la tête et Voldemort soupira :

- Tu peux retourner te coucher, dit-il.

- Mais je…

Voldemort fit pivoter son fauteuil dos au Gryffondor qui soupira, prit le morceau de pain qu'il lui restait et remonta dans la chambre en demandant à un Elfe de l'y conduire.

///

Assit sur son lit, grignotant son bout de pain, Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir. La chandelle qui se consumait lentement diffusait une faible lumière juste autour d'elle et le reste de la pièce était dans l'obscurité. Harry entendit cependant parfaitement la porte de la pièce tourner sur ses gonds, et il sentit la présence du Lord bien avant de voir son visage fantomatique.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de ne pas se tordre de douleur à l'approche de l'homme, celui-ci lui ayant probablement jeté un quelconque sortilège qui l'empêchait de souffrir en sa présence.

En silence, le Lord s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du brun, appuya son menton sur son poing puis il détailla Harry qui gardait les yeux baissés.

Au bout d'une couple de minutes de silence, le Lord le brisa :

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Qui ? fit Harry en le regardant.

- Celui pour qui ton cœur va si vite…

Harry rougit. Il songea alors à Malefoy et Voldemort dit :

- Ha… Je vois, le fils Malefoy… Très bon choix, mais pas très intelligent.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Jamais il ne voudra de toi, Harry… Je le connais, Drago Malefoy, il n'acceptera jamais de vivre quoi que ce soit avec toi… tant que cette relation ne lui apportera rien.

- J'ai quand même réussit à nous rapprocher…

- Oui, mais il t'acceptera comme ami tant que tu resteras dans les limites de l'amitié, justement. Si tes sentiments te poussent à autre chose, tu va le faire fuir et tu vas souffrir.

- Vous dites des bêtises, dit Harry en détournant la tête, le rouge aux joues, un peu gêné d'avoir une telle discussion avec son pire ennemi.

Un froissement de tissu indiqua au Gryffondor que le Lord venait de se lever. Une brise fraiche lui fit cependant se poser des questions et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'homme, il vit une autre personne. Il fronça les sourcils puis dit :

- Pourquoi prenez-vous l'apparence de Tom Jedusor ?

- Parce que c'est moi, Tom Jedusor, quelle question, dit Voldemort.

- Cela veut-il dire que vous ne supportez pas la chose que vous êtes devenue ?

- En partie…

- Mais encore ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Voldemort tendit le bras dans sa direction et le brun fut aplatit sur le lit par une force invisible.

- Non, fit-il. Je vous en prie… Pas ça…

- Tu me dois quelque chose, Harry, ne l'oublie pas, dit le Lord en s'approchant.

Harry sentait une main sur son torse et une autre sur sa gorge. Elles ne le blessaient pas, elles le maintenaient simplement sur le lit.

- S'il vous plait, je vous donnerais tout, mais pas ça…

- Tout ? Serais-tu prêt à me donner ta vie comme remboursement ?

Harry déglutit en secouant la tête :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donne-moi ton corps cette nuit et nous seront quittes. Tu n'auras plus de dette envers moi et notre prochain combat sera à mort.

Harry regarda le jeune homme qui s'approchait du lit. Il savait parfaitement que sous le visage d'un Tom Jedusor âgé de dix-sept ans, se cachait celui, répugnant, d'un sorcier obnubilé par l'immortalité. Cependant, le Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à briser la magie d'illusion dont le Lord s'était servit, si bien que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne voyait que Tom Jedusor.

Le Lord grimpa sur le Gryffondor et il lui prit les mains. Il y mêla ses doigts et les lui tint de part et d'autre de la tête, son visage tout près du sien :

- Tu ne crains rien, Harry… souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra brusquement, sa respiration aussi, et il sentit dans son bas-ventre, une brusque chaleur :

- Ne… Ne me faites pas de mal… dit-il, le souffle court.

- Tu as été vu avec plus fort que moi, dit le Lord d'une voix doucereuse. Tu n'auras absolument pas mal…

Harry ferma alors les yeux et il se résigna. Il resta passif quand Voldemort lui retira sa robe de sorcier, et il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque celui-ci se glissa en lui. Il faillit cependant lâcher un gémissement car la douceur de cet accouplement n'avait rien de comparable à ceux avec Benzine.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se souvenait… Il se souvenait à présent, de ses heures de débauche avec le professeur Harpie. Il se souvenait du moindre détail, de la moindre parole échangée, de la moindre douleur éprouvée… La Magie de Voldemort s'insinuait en lui tel un serpent dans la jungle, en même temps que son propriétaire lui faisait l'amour, lui faisant remonter des souvenirs enfouis. Il revoyait des choses qu'il pensait avoir oubliées, volontairement ou non. Soudain, les visages de ses parents se montèrent à ses yeux mais ils furent aussitôt remplacés par celui de Malefoy. Harry sentit les larmes monter et il tendit le bras vers le blond qui avait les bras croisés. La main du brun se referma dans le vide et son bras retomba sur le dos puissant du Mage Noir qui se redressa sur ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours l'apparence de Tom Jedusor et Harry jeta son autre bras sur le dos de l'homme et s'agrippa à lui comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Il plongea son visage noyé de larmes dans le cou pâle et le Lord l'entraina avec lui.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent l'un à l'autre jusqu'au petit matin. Malgré la haine qu'Harry ressentait pour Voldemort, il prit un plaisir étonnant avec lui. Il atteignit même le septième ciel et quand la tension retomba, le brun n'avait plus de forces. Le soleil se levait quand ils s'endormirent, figés dans la dernière action qui avait eut raison d'eux...

**8888**

- Tu crois qu'Harry nous attend au château ?

Assis dans un compartiment qu'ils avaient réservé, Ron et Hermione attendaient Neville et Ginny et, profitant de leur retard, ils discutaient un peu au sujet de Harry, que tout le monde croyait à St-Mangouste, admit là-bas pour une malade inconnue et contagieuse.

- J'espère, dit Ron. Heureusement que McGonagall a réussit à persuader maman de ne pas se jeter sur les infirmières de St-Mangouste…

Hermione sourit puis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Neville et Ginny :

- Dis, Hermione…

- Mhm ?

- Tu as eut des nouvelles de Harry, toi ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

- Non, pas de nouvelles, mais on en demandera à McGonagall en arrivant, dit la brunette.

La rouquine hocha la tête puis ils s'installèrent pour ce qui allait être un long, très long voyage en train.

///

A bien des kilomètres de là, quelque part dans le maquis désert anglais, le Manoir de Lord Voldemort se dressait, immense et seul au milieu d'un champ en friche recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige immaculée. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient éclairées, quelques fenêtres dans les étages aussi, la lampe allumée sous le porche invitait les voyageurs à s'approcher et, si l'un de ces voyageurs avait mit le nez contre une des vitres du rez-de-chaussée, il aurait put voir une belle demeure richement décorée, habitée par une famille heureuse avec nombre d'enfants de tous âges.

Cependant, ce n'était qu'une illusion car, dès que l'on passait la porte, on découvrait un envers de décor plutôt décevant. La décoration n'avait rien de luxueux, il faisait sombre, la plupart des chandeliers étaient éteints depuis longtemps, et les toiles d'araignées avaient prit le dessus sur les autres décorations. Pour ce qui était de la grande famille pleine d'enfants, il fallait plutôt voir des Mangemorts agressifs sous les ordres d'un Lord hargneux, et une foule d'Elfes de Maison qui trottinaient ici et là.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Il se tourna sur le flanc en passant un bras sous son oreiller, et il vit l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il soupira de nouveau, surprit d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps. La mémoire lui revint alors et il se remit sur le dos pour découvrir celui du Lord qui dormait paisiblement.

Baissant les yeux, le feu aux joues, Harry quitta le lit et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Il alla fouiller dans les tiroirs de la grosse commode qui trônait près de la fenêtre, et dégotta sous-vêtements et vêtements propres à peu près à sa taille, qui avaient du appartenir à l'ancien propriétaire de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains après s'être longuement douché et avoir prit le temps de s'habiller, le Gryffondor retourna dans la chambre et trouva son amant en train de s'habiller, toujours sous l'apparence de Tom Jedusor.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour, Harry. Il est tard, tu dois avoir faim…

Le brun hocha légèrement la tête et Voldemort quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus.

Le petit-déjeuner, qui fut prit bien après l'heure du déjeuner, soit dit en passant, fut tout aussi silencieux. Harry mangea ses saucisses sans lâcher un mot, et Voldemort resta face à la cheminée à grignoter les olives noires qui se trouvaient dans un grand bol sur ses genoux.

- Ce silence va-t-il durer encore longtemps ? demanda soudain le brun. N'avez-vous rien à dire par rapport à cette nuit ? Cela a-t-il été aussi mauvais ?

- Pas le moins du monde, dit le Lord sans se retourner.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'Harry parvint à lui arracher de tout le repas.

L'après-midi, Harry la passa dans la serre attenante à la maison. Il y faisait bon, malgré la neige qui tourbillonnait dehors en gros flocons. Des plantes impressionnantes y poussaient, étendant leurs feuilles jusqu'au sommet des parois vitrées.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tressaillit violemment. Il se retourna et soupira en voyant Rogue :

- Vous êtes venu me chercher ?

- Entre autres… Mais même si je ne suis plus un Mangemort, ce manoir a été une grande partie de ma vie, je peux et j'ai besoin d'y revenir régulièrement.

- A vous entendre, on dirait que vous parlez d'un centre de vacances… fit Harry avec une grimace. Quand partons-nous ?

- D'ici deux heures…

- Et quelle heure est-il ?

- Quinze heures trente, pourquoi ?

- Non, juste pour savoir…

Et le Gryffondor s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta près d'une Tarentula Vénéneuse qui approcha ses aiguilles de lui.

- Tutut, fit soudain une voix. Recule, on ne touche pas à Harry si facilement.

La plante émit une sorte de couinement et elle replia ses tentacules. Harry soupira alors et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il posa une main sur l'une d'elles et demanda :

- C'est bizarre, je viens de voir Rogue, il m'a dit que nous partions dans deux heures, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir…

- Que tu es idiot, mon garçon, dit alors Voldemort. Simplement parce que nous avons couché ensemble cette nuit, tu tiens à rester ici ? Crois-moi, dès que tu iras mieux, j'irais mieux moi aussi et je reprendrais mes tentatives pour te tuer. Et j'y arriverais, fusse dans un, dix ou cent ans.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se dégagea des mains sur ses épaules et s'éloigna. Voldemort tourna alors les talons et retourna dans la maison.

///

A Poudlard cependant, McGonagall se tordait les doigts, assise dans la salle des professeurs, au fond d'un vieux mais confortable fauteuil en tapisserie à fleurs un peu passée. Un travail de crochet sur les genoux, Chourave la regardait :

- Minerva, je vous en prie, cessez de vous tourmenter à ce point, vous nous rendez nerveuses…

- Pardon, mes amies, fit la vieille femme en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, regardant Chourave, Sinistra, Trelawney, Bibine et Pince, toutes assises autour d'elle, un livre, une broderie ou une pipe pour Mrs Pince, à la main.

- Je m'inquiète pour le jeune Potter, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis hier… fit McGonagall.

- Severus nous as dit qu'il allait bien, n'est-ce pas déjà une bonne chose ? fit Sinistra.

- Oui, assurément, dit McGonagall. Cependant… Je m'inquiète quand même.

- Et c'est normal, mesdames, dit Lupin en s'approchant.

- Et en quoi, Remus ?

- Je m'inquiète aussi… Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, tout le monde espère le voir revenir avec la silhouette qu'il avait avant…

Sinistra baissa brusquement les yeux. Chourave, Trelawney, Bibine et Pince aussi. Elles n'avaient apprit l'état de Harry que peu de jours auparavant, quand Rogue était revenu de chez le Lord en y laissant le Gryffondor.

A présent, tous les professeurs étaient au courant de la mésaventure du brun, et tous avaient juré de ne pas en parler jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, à qui que ce soit. Cependant, ils ne tarissaient pas entre eux et les langues y allaient largement.

- A quelle heure Severus doit-il le ramener ? demanda soudain Trelawney en remontant ses grosses lunettes d'un coup d'index.

- Il m'a dit vers dix-sept heures trente, il doit déjà être là-bas, du reste… dit McGonagall.

- Au fait, fit Sinistra. Avez-vous des nouvelles pour un professeur de Potions ?

- Non malheureusement, après la démission de Benzine, le Ministère a du mal à m'en trouver un…

- Reprenez Severus alors… Il a prouvé ne plus avoir de mauvaises intentions… dit Bibine.

- Je ne le puis malheureusement… Il doit être jugé… Le Ministère est au courant qu'il est revenu à Poudlard.

- Qu'aviez-vous besoin de le dire ? demanda Chourave en fronçant les sourcils. Nous aurions pu le juger nous-mêmes…

- J'en doute fort, dit McGonagall. Il a fait des choses qui ne dépendent pas de ma direction, même si nous aurions pu faire un pré-jugement…

- Cela a été fait, dit Remus. Quand il est revenu, l'enfermement puis l'examen qu'il a subit l'ont suffisamment humilié pour lui faire regretter d'être partit. De plus, le fait que vous lui interdisiez d'exercer son travail malgré l'absence de professeur de Potion, le rend bien assez malade comme ça.

- Vous croyez que j'ai eut tort ? demanda McGonagall. Il est vrai que nous autres habitants de Poudlard vivons dans une sorte de monde à part, mais de là à mentir au Ministre…

- Qui demande de mentir ? Personne. Nous arrangeons simplement la vérité, dit Trelawney.

- Vous croyez ? Puis-je vraiment autoriser Severus à reprendre du service ? Et si le Conseil débarque ou le Ministre ?

- Nous les verrons venir bien assez tôt, dit Lupin. Et puis, le professeur Flitwick et moi-même sommes suffisamment calés en Potions pour le remplacer le jour où le Ministre, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui ne doit pas savoir que Severus a reprit ses fonctions, débarque.

- Vous me faites faire des choses bien viles, mes amis, dit McGonagall en se levant. Mais je ne puis que vous suivre, Severus est un ami de longue date…

- Bon choix, Minerva, dit Chourave en souriant. Très bon choix.

- Je lui annoncerais moi-même la nouvelle, dit Lupin.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis elle s'en retourna dans son bureau finir de préparer le retour des élèves.

///

- Il est dix-sept heures trente, Potter…

Harry regarda Rogue puis il soupira et se leva du fauteuil où il s'était affalé pour lire. Voldemort leva la tête de son propre livre et Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

Rogue haussa un sourcil puis il quitta la pièce et Harry soupira. Voldemort se leva alors. Il avait toujours l'apparence de Tom Jedusor. Se faisant face, les deux jeunes hommes, sensiblement de la même taille, restèrent silencieux une longue seconde avant qu'Harry ne déglutisse et ne s'approche. L'étreinte qui s'en suivit fut douce mais raide et quand Harry recula, Rogue reparut dans la pièce.

- On se reverra, Harry, sois-en certain, dit le Lord.

Le Gryffondor hocha lentement la tête puis il s'approcha de Rogue, lui prit le bras, dos au Lord, appuyant son front contre le biceps de l'homme, et tous deux transplanèrent.

Ils reparurent à Pré-au-Lard, dans un coin sombre de la gare, et ils se hâtèrent de monter au château, au pas de course.

///

- Le voici enfin !

Harry fut accueillit par des exclamations de joie qui le figèrent sur place. Il se retrouva une seconde plus tard encerclé de bras qui le serraient vigoureusement, de mains qui lui frottaient la tête ou lui prenaient le visage tendrement.

- Quel bonheur de vous revoir debout, monsieur Potter, dit Pomfresh en le relâchant après l'avoir fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Je suis si contente !

Elle prit un coin de son tablier et s'en tamponna les coins des yeux. McGonagall serra le brun dans ses bras une seconde durant puis elle dit :

- Bienvenue chez vous, Potter. Nous sommes très contents de vous revoir, vous savez ?

Le brun sourit largement. Lui aussi était heureux de revenir. Il se tourna vers Lupin pour lui parler mais son sourire s'évanoui. Son parrain d'adoption venait de disparaître avec Rogue au coin d'un mur.

- Aller, Potter, dit soudain McGonagall. Venez retrouver votre dortoir. Vous allez vous changer, manger un peu puis nous attendrons vos amis.

- Oui, dit Harry en retrouvant le sourire.

Après quelques dernières accolades, notamment de la part de Hagrid qui s'était inquiété plus que tout le monde et qui manqua lui briser les reins, McGonagall accompagna Harry jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

///

- Enfin ! dit le brun en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Me revoilà véritablement chez moi !

McGonagall sourit :

- Aller, je vous laisse. Reprenez vos marques puis rejoignez-moi dans le hall d'entrée pour l'arrivée des élèves.

- Avec joie !

McGonagall le laissa alors et Harry, dès que la vieille sorcière fut partie, boucla la porte du dortoir, se dévêtit entièrement et se rua sous la douche. Bien qu'il en ait prit une un peu plus tôt, il prit son temps pour se laver de nouveau, se raser surtout, car ses joues présentaient un joli tapis de poils bruns et drus comme une brosse en chiendent.

Il déambula ensuite dans la chambre simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour des reins et, en passant devant un miroir, il avisa le tatouage. Il pinça les lèvres puis haussa les épaules. Il avait eut à l'instant l'envie de le dissimuler avec la magie, mais finalement, à quoi bon ? Voldemort lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait marqué en contrepartie… Autant considérer cela comme une cicatrice de plus.

Après s'être habillé, Harry regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait sept heures moins cinq. Les élèves devaient probablement arriver en vue de Poudlard dans le train, à ce moment. Il lui fallait donc se hâter de descendre pour rejoindre McGonagall.

De passages secrets en passages secrets, il arriva juste quand la première calèche s'arrêtait devant les grandes portes ouvertes du château.

La neige avait cessé de tomber mais il soufflait un vent froid qui faisait geler les oreilles et le nez. Les disgracieux cache-nez étaient donc de sortie.

Harry n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, caché derrière une des colonnes soutenant un escalier, qu'Hermione, Ron et les autres Gryffondors, ne se pointent.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant sur elle. Bonne année !

- Bonne année à vous aussi, miss Granger, dit la vieille femme en souriant.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Harry ? demanda alors Ginny.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil puis elle sourit largement et se tourna vers Harry qui sortit de sa cachette, arborant un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

La seconde suivante, il était noyé sous les bras de Gryffondors en pleurs, Hermione accrochée à son cou et Ginny à son bras. Les garçons de Gryffondor, eux, se contentaient de tapes sur l'épaule, de gifles amicales ou de coups de poings gentils sur les bras.

Harry, occupé à décrocher Hermione et Ginny de son cou, aperçu soudain, entrant dans le château, la personne qu'il attendait vraiment. Ce fut alors comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Les Gryffondors et les autres élèves présents dans la salle se turent brusquement et Malefoy, qui discutait avec Parkinson, fut détourné de sa conversation par Zabini qui lui secoua le bras en lui montrant Harry.

- Malefoy… souffla le brun.

- Potter… Mais comment… ?

Le Serpentard, qui semblait figé, fit soudain un pas en avant. Harry, lui, se libéra d'Hermione et Ginny et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour dire ouf, il sauta au cou du blond qui l'enlaça sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves et des professeurs.

- Drago, si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir ! dit le Gryffondor dans le cou du Serpentard.

- Et moi donc… Tu es sortit d'affaire… Tu remarches de nouveau…

Leur étreinte se resserra et soudain, McGonagall s'approcha et posa une main sur chacun d'eux en disant :

- Cela fait plaisir de voir que vous ne vous haïssez plus, messieurs.

Harry recula en souriant, légèrement rouge, et McGonagall ajouta :

- Et maintenant, que le diner commence !

Tous les élèves posèrent leurs manteaux là où ils se trouvaient, laissant le soin aux Elfes de Maison de tout ranger, et se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Vous avez deux minutes, les garçons, dit McGonagall en fermant les Grandes Portes du réfectoire après être passée.

Le bruit sourd des portes en or résonna dans le hall d'entrée et Harry se tourna vers le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Serpentard lui, recula et regarda le brun de haut en bas :

- Comment… fit-il.

- Je te le dirais plus tard…

Il secoua alors la tête et se blottit dans les bras du blond qui l'enserra une longue seconde avant de le relâcher. :

- Si tu savais, dit le brun en sentant les larmes monter. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de pouvoir de nouveau marcher… de ne plus souffrir à chaque mouvement…

- Ne pleures pas, dit Malefoy en lui prenant le visage.

- Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi…

Le blond prit de nouveau le brun dans ses bras et Harry enfoui son visage dans le cou en hoquetant. Il recula soudain et embrassa Malefoy qui se laissa faire et participa même une micro seconde au baiser :

- Plus jamais… Ne m'abandonne plus jamais, dit le Gryffondor en lui picorant les lèvres de petits baisers. Je ne veux plus te perdre des yeux une seconde…

Son front appuyé contre celui du Serpentard, il hoqueta puis il recula et s'essuya les joues. Il serra les mains du blond dans les siennes avant de l'entrainer dans la Grande Salle.

Un silence d'une seconde se fit quand ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, puis les conversations reprirent et McGonagall se leva :

- Mes chers élèves, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueille en cette nouvelle année civile pour la fin de votre année d'études. Je tiens à vous souhaiter une très bonne année, et surtout, je voudrais que vous accueilliez Monsieur Potter comme il se doit, car, comme vous le savez, il a passé de nombreuses semaines à St-Mangouste pour une étrange maladie attrapée on ne sait comment qui, sans la compétence de personnes chevronnées, ne serait plus parmi nous à ce jour.

Des applaudissements retentirent puis McGonagall dit, sur un ton plus grave :

- J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous apprendre. Le professeur Benzine, qui vous a enseigné les Potions jusqu'en décembre, m'a remit sa démission il y a peu et est retourné parmi les siens. Il m'a dit qu'il ne sentait pas à l'aise au milieu d'Humains. Le poste de professeur de Potions est donc vacant…

Elle marqua une pause, se mordit la lèvre puis reprit :

- Cependant, étant donné que le professeur Rogue nous est revenu de lui-même, je vais l'autoriser à reprendre ses cours… J'espère que vous savez tous garder un secret, mes enfants, car ceci en est un. Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas censé reprendre ses cours avant d'avoir été jugé par la Ministère, mais celui-ci croit que le professeur Rogue est repartit. Il ignore qu'il vit toujours ici. Je compte donc sur votre discrétion pour ne pas ébruiter sa présence.

A la grande surprise de McGonagall, des centaines de mains droites se levèrent d'un même mouvement et un grondement s'éleva de la salle :

- Nous le jurons !

Les Serpentards étaient bien entendu les premiers à lever la main, mais le fait que les trois autres maisons aient suivit le mouvement, manqua tirer les larmes à la vieille sorcière qui se rassit en souriant. Elle avait vraiment de quoi être fière de ses élèves. Vraiment.

* * *

Et voalaaa !!

Et un chapitre de plus !

J'espere que vous avez aimé !

Read & Review comme on dit ! ;)

Bisouxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Navrée pour l'heure tardive de publication de ce chapitre (il est presque 1h du matin!!!) mais j'etait bourrée d'inspiration pour une fic sur Stargate Atlantis et je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure.... Milles excuses. Enfin voilà tout de meme le chapitre 12, il est plus leger que les precedents (quoique....), et j'espere qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne elcture ;)

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Ce soir-là, ce fut la fête à Gryffondor. Les plus habiles allèrent chiper boissons et nourriture dans les cuisines, et l'on veilla très tard, à boire, à rire et à s'amuser, pour fêter le retour de Harry, que la majorité des élèves pensait être allé à St-Mangouste pour une maladie inconnue qui aurait faillit lui couter la vie.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand Harry se glissa dans son pyjama. Comme il enfilait sa veste, Ron posa une main sur son épaule et Harry se retourna pour lui donner une solide accolade :

- Je suis tellement content d'être de retour parmi vous, dit-il en reculant. Si vous saviez comme c'était dur d'être seul, isolé des autres…

- Personne ne venait te voir ? demanda Neville.

- Non, personne ne savait ce que j'avais, j'étais coincé dans cette chambre sombre, j'avais mal, mais personne ne pouvait m'aider…

- Ils ont finalement trouvé…

- Oui, mais ils ont mit le temps, dit le brun en baissant les yeux. A un moment, ils ont fait un test, je suis resté trois jours dans les vapes, mais quand je me suis réveillé, la maladie était toujours là et encore plus vigoureuse. Et puis finalement, il y a une semaine, ils ont trouvé un nouveau remède, et me revoilà parmi vous, prêt à reprendre les cours et le Quidditch.

Les cinq Gryffondors de septième année sourirent puis ils grimpèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Harry sauta dans le sien et serra son oreiller entre ses bras sous le large sourire de Ron qui se coucha entre ses couvertures en disant :

- C'est bon de te revoir dans ton lit, tu sais… Tu nous as manqué.

- A moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué, dit le brun en souriant.

- Bonne nuit, Harry ! fit Neville en éteignant sa lampe.

- Bonne nuit, bonne nuit, bonne nuit…

Les lampes de chevets s'éteignirent au fur et à mesure et, quand Harry coupa la sienne, il regarda la lune par la fenêtre et sourit en frottant son visage dans le drap de son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit.

Il ne dormit cependant pas longtemps. Deux heures plus tard, il regardait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts avec plus une seule envie de dormir. Passablement énervé, il se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et alla se vautrer devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune.

Bien évidemment, à cinq heures du matin, il n'y avait personne, mais les cadavres de la fête de la veille trainaient encore et ne seraient pas nettoyés avant le petit matin.

Harry soupira. Certes il était très content d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, de pouvoir retourner en cours, mais quelque chose le chagrinait, et il pensait savoir ce que c'était. Les restes de sa nuit passée avec, non pas Voldemort, mais Tom Jedusor - il y avait quand même une grande différence, ne serait-ce que visuelle - , planaient encore autour de lui, et il devait s'en débarrasser coûte que coûte. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement. Il aurait plus de chance de convaincre un éléphant de manger de la viande que de convaincre Malefoy de passer une nuit avec lui…

Cette idée l'escorta cependant pendant toute la semaine suivant la rentrée et, le dimanche, alors qu'il remontait pour la première foi sur un balai depuis son « accident », il aperçu le blond sur son propre balai, non loin de là, en train de donner des ordres à son équipe. Le Capitaine des Serpentards était en effet cloué au lit avec une grippe carabinée et Malefoy avait prit le poste en intérim.

En voyant que le Gryffondor le regardait, Malefoy s'excusa auprès de ses amis, leur envoyant le Souaffle pour qu'ils se fassent des passes, et il rejoignit le Capitaine de Gryffondor en vol stationnaire :

- Alors, Potter ? En forme pour le match de la semaine prochaine ?

- Pour sûr ! fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le blond lui renvoya son sourire puis on l'appela dans son équipe et il dit au brun :

- Ce soir dans le couloir des cuisines, j'ai à te parler.

Harry hocha la tête. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit avant qu'on l'envoie chez Voldemort, Harry avait encore du mal à convaincre le Serpentard qu'ils n'avaient plus à se cacher, qu'ils pouvaient étaler leur amitié au grand jour. Même si le blond semblait d'accord, il arrivait souvent qu'il convoque ainsi Harry, parfois au beau milieu de la nuit, afin qu'ils puissent passer du temps tranquillement ensemble.

Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait comme le voulait Harry, il n'en appréciait pas moins les demandes du blond. Cela montrait que, malgré la distance qu'il s'ingéniait à garder entre eux la journée, il acceptait tout de même sa présence loin des yeux des autres élèves.

///

Harry passa toute la journée sur son balai. Il entraina son équipe durement qui ne râla pas une seule fois, trop contente de retrouver son capitaine. Cependant, à seize heures, quand ils mirent pied à terre, ils ne furent pas fâchés de descendre de balai :

- J'ai le derrière en compote, dit Ron en grimaçant. C'est bien la première fois qu'on passe toute la journée en entrainement.

- Oui, dit Harry. Mais c'est tout simplement génial.

Les filles de l'équipe sourirent puis elles se jetèrent dans les vestiaires pour prendre leur douche avant les garçons.

- On se douchera dans le dortoir, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Elles vont mettre deux heures…

Harry sourit puis il balança son balai sur son épaule et prit le chemin du château. En passant près du groupe de Serpentard qui avait reprit l'entrainement après déjeuner, le brun sourit à Malefoy qui se glissa près de lui :

- Hum, tu enfreints tes décisions ?

- M'en fiche de mes décisions, dit le blond sur un ton bourru.

Harry lui sourit largement puis il regarda les autres Serpentard et leur tira la langue. Ils prirent un air offensé et Malefoy dit :

- De toutes façons, je suis grand, je suis ami avec qui je veux.

Harry lui sourit. A ce moment-là, il aurait bien voulut l'embrasser mais il se retint difficilement. Ce serait donc pour plus tard.

///

Au diner, Harry ne put détacher son regard de Rogue. Celui-ci discutait un coup avec Lupin, un coup avec Flitwick, et il semblait serein alors qu'avant, on aurait cru qu'il était constamment constipé. Harry remarqua également qu'il discutait plus volontiers avec Lupin, passait bien plus de temps avec lui entre les heures de cours, et le Gryffondor s'imagina bien des choses, choses dont il fit part à ses amis dès la fin du repas.

- Tu divagues, Harry, fit Hermione sur un ton grave mais en souriant. Ils sont amis, tout simplement, et ça te fait bizarre de les voir ainsi parce que tu n'a pas l'habitude. Tu crois que ça ne nous fait pas bizarre de te voir aussi proche avec Malefoy ? C'est pareil pour Rogue et Lupin.

- Le grand méchant antisocial avec le petit professeur angoissé, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas courant, dit Ron en tirant une langue espiègle.

- Ron… dit Hermione en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sourit néanmoins et Harry émit un petit rire :

- En parlant de Malefoy, fit-il. On se voit ce soir…

- Encore ? Vous feriez mieux de vous montrer au grand jour, ça vous éviterais de jouer au chat et à la souris avec les profs…

- Ça ne lui dit rien pour le moment… Ça me désole un peu mais je ne peux pas aller contre lui si je veux le garder.

- On dirait que tu parles d'un amant, dit Ron en plissant le nez.

Harry fit une grimace puis il soupira et tous trois regagnèrent Gryffondor. Ils avaient encore pas mal de devoirs à faire, mais heureusement, Hermione était là pour les aider.

///

- J'y vais, dit Harry en regardant sa montre, fermant ses classeurs.

- Mais il est dix heures, dit Hermione. Ce n'est même pas le couvre-feu…

- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche si on me voit avec Malefoy dans les couloirs. Aller, à demain.

- Heu… à demain, fit Hermione, un peu surprise.

Elle regarda ensuite Ron et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

///

Harry quitta Gryffondor en s'enroulant dans sa cape et il traversa le château pour rejoindre le donjon de Serpentard. Lorsqu'il y fut, il se planta en face de l'entrée et il attendit qu'on le remarque. Cela ne tarda pas.

- Hey Malefoy, y a Potter qui t'attend dehors, grogna un Serpentard en entrant dans la Salle Commune des vert et argent.

- Maintenant ? fit le blond en se levant.

- C'est pas sympa ce que tu fais là, tu sais Dray ?

- Je m'en bats les reins de votre avis, gronda le blond. Je fais ce que je veux, okay ? Et n'allez pas dire que je trahis Serpentard, ce n'est pas vrai. Le jour où Potter entrera ici, alors là oui, Serpentard sera trahit, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors foutez-moi la paix. Sur ce, à demain.

Il empoigna sa cape et sortit de la Salle Commune, passablement remonté.

- Ouh, toi tu t'es fritté avec tes amis, dit Harry en l'accueillant d'une poignée de main.

- Non, mais ils me soulent à tout le temps dire que j'ai trahit Serpentard parce que je reste avec toi. C'est gavant à la fin.

- Bah, laisse-les dire ! Aller viens, allons dehors.

- Il fait froid dehors…

- On va juste faire un tour, on rentrera quand ils fermeront les portes pour la nuit.

- Mouais…

- Aller, viens donc ! fit Harry en riant soudain.

Il le prit par le bras et l'entraina dans le Hall. Son rire résonna sous la grande voûte et comme le brun s'arrêtait brusquement, Malefoy l'entoura tout naturellement de ses bras. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent aussitôt des élèves qui zonaient ici et là, et un groupe de filles se mit à minauder. Harry perçu les mots « mignon » et « trop chou » au vol, et il sourit. Il s'éloigna ensuite du blond et sortit du château.

Il sauta les quatre marches du perron et tourna sur lui-même dans les flocons qui tombaient depuis que le soleil avait disparut derrière la montagne :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, dit le blond en s'asseyant sur la dernière marche du perron. Quand on a passé un mois enfermé comme toi, rien n'est meilleur que l'air libre.

Harry lui décocha un grand sourire puis il vint se poser près de lui, en appui sur ses coudes posés sur la marche supérieure. Renversant la tête en arrière, il dit :

- Tu sais quoi, Drago ?

- Nan ?

Un silence s'installa et le brun se redressa :

- J'ai envie que tu me laisses être plus ouvert avec toi…

- Ouvert ? Tu ne crois pas que tu l'es suffisamment ?

- Aurais-tu peur de froisser quelqu'un ?

- Et qui donc ? Non, non, c'est simplement que…

- J'ai saisit va, tu n'a pas envie, c'est tout.

Le Gryffondor se leva alors et s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction d'un massif de roses maintenues en fleurs par un sortilège, mais recouvertes de neige. Il se pencha, sa baguette à la main, en prit une jolie, à peine éclose, et il la coupa d'un petit coup de baguette. Il la leva alors à la lumière de la lune à demi cachée par des nuages, et Malefoy le rejoignit.

- Tu sais que tu es un idiot ? demanda le Serpentard en nouant ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor.

- Oui… Un idiot amoureux…

Malefoy soupira et Harry se retourna. Il lui montra la rose et, d'un murmure, il lui jeta un sortilège :

- Cadeau, fit-il ensuite au blond en souriant.

- Merci… J'en connais qui vont être jalouses.

- Laisse-les dire. Hum, fit ensuite Harry. Tu sais quoi ? Cette fleur n'est pas éternelle. Quand elle commencera à dégeler et à se faner, il sera venu pour toi le temps des aveux.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Malefoy, méfiant.

- Je saurais être patient et conserver au chaud mes sentiments pour toi, jusqu'à ce que cette fleur soit fanée. D'ici là, nous serons de simples amis… enfin j'essaierais.

Malefoy regarda la rose. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts et le givre qui la recouvrait brilla :

- Tu es certain de pouvoir tenir ta parole ? Cela me laisserait quoi, trois mois, quatre mois, pour réfléchir ?

- Environ…

- Je sais que tu a envie de t'afficher avec moi, et que ton caractère fonceur te jouera des tours… Mais est-ce que tu pourras tenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce sera mon défi.

Malefoy secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. Harry sourit puis il entoura ses bras autour du cou du blond en disant :

- Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je suis serein en étant dans les bras de quelqu'un…

- Qui d'autre que moi aurait put te prendre dans ses bras ces derniers mois ? Personne ne te voit jamais avec des petites-amies, pour peu que tu en aies eut…

Harry rougit. Il resserra sa prise puis recula en soupirant. Il se détourna, sa main dans celle du blond, puis il tourna la tête vers les Grandes Portes qui se fermaient lentement :

- On rentre ?

Le blond regarda à son tour vers les portes et ils se hâtèrent d'y aller. Ils passèrent de justesse sous les immenses bras de Hagrid, chacun d'un côté, s'obligeant ainsi à se lâcher, et le garde chasse fit un sourire à Harry qui remonta dans les étages du château quatre à quatre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au Serpentard.

Il prit cependant son temps pour regagner Gryffondor, les mains dans les poches de son jean, sous sa cape, et, comme il passait devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il se figea en entendant chuchoter :

- Severus donne-moi cette plume… Aller, rends-la moi !

- Nan, fit la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Rogue.

- Sev…. T'es un vrai gamin… soupira la voix de Lupin.

Harry sourit. Le Lycanthrope et son ami se chamaillaient comme des gosses. Il reprit ensuite sa route et quand il vit, au bout du couloir, la Grosse Dame qui somnolait sur son siège, il soupira et la réveilla. Elle ronchonna mais lui laissa le passage, et le brun atterrit dans une Salle Commune déserte.

- Hé bien, ils se sont couchés avec les poules ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a cours demain…

Le Gryffondor tressaillit violemment et il se tourna vers la cheminée. Ginny s'y trouvait, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux :

- Tu n'es pas couchée ? demanda le brun en allant s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Et toi tu étais avec Malefoy ?

- Ben oui… Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais ?

- Non, pas spécialement, je lisais simplement tranquillement devant la cheminée…

Un silence s'abattit alors et tous deux prirent une respiration pour parler en même temps, mais Ginny sourit :

- Vas-y, fit-elle.

- Non, toi d'abord…

- Très bien. Harry, je voulais te demander une chose, mais c'est assez…

- Personnel ? Ça concerne Malefoy ?

- Pas directement, mais oui.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ?

- Oui.

La sincérité de la réponse cloua Ginny sur place. Elle ne trouva rien à redire durant les trois secondes qui suivirent puis soudain, elle baissa la tête en marmonnant quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. J'ai répondu franchement mais tu attendais peut-être une autre réponse ?

- Non, tu as été franc et clair, dit la rouquine en secouant la tête. La rapidité de ta réponse m'a un peu prise de court, mais ce n'est rien. Et dis-moi… Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?

- Non.

- Non ? Mais alors tu dois…

- Souffrir ? Non, pas tellement, il me laisse des libertés que nous n'aurions pas si nous n'étions que de simples amis. Cependant, tout à l'heure, je lui ai donné une Rose Givrée.

- Une Rose Givrée ? Tu lui as demandé de prendre une décision ?

- En effet, et je lui laisse le temps que la rose dégèle et se fane, dit le brun en hochant la tête. Il y en a pour environ trois mois et d'ici là, je vais refréner mes ardeurs envers lui.

- Tu vas brider tes sentiments juste parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi y répondre ? Je t'admire, Harry, tu sais ? C'est très courageux.

- Je suis si bien avec lui, Gin… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si le monde n'existait plus, plus de guerre, plus de conflit, plus de Mage Noir… Il est ma moitié, celle que j'attendais sans le savoir, celle sur qui je peux compter à tout moment…

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi… Et s'il décide de ne pas donner suite à tes sentiments ? Que feras-tu ?

- Rien, je resterais comme je suis, je ferais des tentatives de temps en temps, comme j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Jusqu'à maintenant ? Mais tu étais à St-Mangouste durant ces dernières semaines…

Harry rougit, il avait faillit vendre la mèche. Il se reprit :

- Oui, mais avant que je ne tombe malade… J'ai tenté un rapprochement quand il a été ramené au château après que Voldemort l'eut relâché. Il était faible, et j'étais là. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il a fait de même pour moi quand je suis tombé malade. Les deux semaines que j'ai passé, enfermé dans cette chambre, dans le château, il est resté avec moi. Après, j'ai été envoyé à St-Mangouste, mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui.

- Je sais que l'amour ne se contrôle pas, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Mais de là à pousser deux ennemis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il a fait fort…

Harry sourit. Il laissa ensuite son amie à son livre et monta se coucher. Il était à peine minuit.

///

Dans son lit, le brun soupira. Allongé sur le dos, les bras sous la tête, il réfléchissait. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Voldemort, il avait du mal à s'endormir. Pas qu'il craignît de faire un cauchemar, non, il n'en avait pas fait depuis des semaines, c'était plutôt justement à cause de l'absence de ces cauchemars qu'il avait du mal à dormir. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, et ce depuis que Voldemort était de retour, il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans qu'une scène de torture ou de meurtre ne vienne perturber son sommeil, mais là rien. De plus, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de rêver qu'il passait la nuit avec Malefoy, qu'ils faisaient l'amour avec violence, comme un couple qui ne serait pas vu depuis des semaines. La plupart du temps, il se réveillait avec une trique douloureuse et il était donc bien souvent le premier dans la douche…

///

Il faisait nuit noire quand Harry se réveilla sans avoir le souvenir de s'être endormi. La lumière encore bleutée dans la chambre révélait des formes terrifiantes, vêtements sur le porte manteau, objets en tous genres sur les commodes et les tables de chevet. Soupirant, Harry regarda son réveil. Il indiquait sept heures du matin. Ses amis ne se lèveraient pas avant une bonne demi-heure, mais il ne pouvait plus dormir. Se levant, il alla dans la salle de bains, quitta son pyjama et se glissa sous le jet à peine chaud. Il laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps de nouveau svelte et il ne put s'empêcher de toucher son ventre à nouveau plat. Soudain, il vit derrière ses paupières l'image de Tom et lui faisant l'amour, de la même façon que s'il avait été un voyeur. Son corps réagit aussitôt, son ventre se contracta et son pénis se dressa. Harry fronça les sourcils. Non, il devait se calmer… Il ne pouvait pas se soulager maintenant… Seulement, la tentation était trop forte et sa main droite se jeta sur son sexe, avide.

Il se masturba avec violence une longue minute, sans que rien ne vienne. Il finit par se laisser glisser dans la douche, l'eau coulant toujours, et il se servit de son autre main accélérer la venue du désir. Malheureusement, même en malaxant ses bourses et en écrasant dans sa main son pénis dur comme une baguette, il ne parvint pas à jouir, ni même à faire monter l'envie.

Le bras douloureux et les cuisses engourdies, il se mit à pleurer en se masturbant. Il entendit vaguement un réveil dans la chambre et quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et que la voix de Ron monta, l'appelant, il ne répondit pas.

Inquiet, Ron ouvrit la porte de la douche et il fut choqué de trouver son meilleur ami dans une position aussi gênante, pleurant à chaudes larmes, les mains entre les jambes, visiblement fortement affairées.

- Harry… Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? fit-il en coupant l'eau. Harry…

- Ron… pleura Harry. Ron, je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus…

- Tu ne peux plus quoi ? Harry… Regarde dans quel état tu es… fit le rouquin. Aller, lève-toi…

Harry renifla. Ron le saisit par les bras et le mit debout sans trop de peine, son entrainement de Gardien ayant considérablement musclé son dos. Saisissant une serviette de bain, il enroula un Harry en larmes et amorphe dedans, puis il alla le mettre sur son lit, sous les regards surprit des trois autres Gryffondors :

- Ben Harry ? fit Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé pleurant comme une madeleine dans la douche… dit Ron.

Il aida le brun à s'allonger puis tous finirent de s'habiller :

- Je vais dire à Pomfresh de venir le voir, dit Ron. Allons manger…

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête puis ils quittèrent la chambre en laissant Harry prostré dans son lit.

Pomfresh monta quelques minutes plus tard et quand elle vit Harry dans cet état, en larmes, avec une trique qui devait sans doute être vraiment très douloureuse, elle conjura une potion et la lui fit boire de force en lui pinçant le nez. La trique retomba aussitôt et le brun sombra dans un profond sommeil.

- Alors c'est cela que vous lui avez prit en échange ? demanda la femme en étendant sur le corps nu du brun, les lourdes couvertures. Il ne pourra jamais plus éprouver du désir pour qui que ce soit ? C'est une vilaine bassesse, Tom… Très vilaine…

///

McGonagall fut mise au courant dans l'heure qui suivit et elle s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à Voldemort qui lui revint aussitôt avec seulement marqué « HAHAHA » sur le parchemin :

- Je le hais ! s'exclama la Directrice de Poudlard en jetant le parchemin au sol après en avoir fait une étroite boulette. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

Rogue se pencha pour ramasser la boulette. Il a déplia, considéra les trois paires de lettres puis il dit :

- Permettez-moi d'y aller, madame… Je lui demanderais directement pourquoi…

- Non, c'est trop risqué, dit McGonagall en s'effondrant son fauteuil de Directrice. Maintenant que plus rien ne l'oblige à être « gentil », il pourrait vous faire du mal.

- Elle a raison, dit Lupin.

Rogue regarda son ami puis il pinça les lèvres et jeta la feuille froissée au feu. Le papier se consuma en quelques secondes et le silence se fit dans le bureau encore encombré des objets ayant appartenu à Dumbledore.

Mal à l'aise, Rogue quitta rapidement la pièce et Lupin le suivit :

- Attends… Sev…

Rogue, dans l'escalier d'or, s'assit sur les marches, le visage dans ses mains. Lupin fit un geste en direction du Phénix d'Or et l'oiseau s'arrêta de tourner. Le Lycanthrope s'assit alors près de son ami, un bras dans son dos, puis il demanda :

- Ce cauchemarda te hante encore, pas vrai ?

- Et il me hantera toute ma vie, dit Rogue en se tenant la tête de ses mains plaquées sur ses joues, regardant devant lui.

Il soupira alors profondément et Lupin prit son bras gauche, le passa par-dessus lui et appuya son front contre la mâchoire de son ami en silence. Rogue soupira puis accentua le câlin et Lupin se redressa :

- Ce soir, j'irais voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne un calmant…

- Non, je prendrais ma potion de sommeil, ça suffira…

- A croire que non… Sev, s'il te plait… Ce n'est pas ton état normal ça, même les élèves s'en sont rendu compte…

Rogue tourna la tête puis il se leva. Lupin en fit autant et fit un signe au Phénix qui reprit sa descente. Le Maître des Potions se hâta alors dans le couloir vide et Lupin le suivit jusque dans sa chambre :

- Laisse-moi, Remus, s'il te plait, ça va passer…

- Mais je m'inquiète moi…

- Il n'y a pas de raison ! répliqua Rogue. J'ai assassiné une personne qui croyait en moi, maintenant elle me punit en hantant mes rêves, c'est comme ça et je ne pourrais rien y faire pour y remédier.

Lupin ferma les yeux un instant. Il soupira puis dit :

- Très bien, fait comme tu veux. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tant pis pour toi. A plus tard.

Et le professeur de DCFM quitta la pièce, raide :

- Rah ! fit Rogue. Lupin, reviens ici nom d'un Dragon !

Rogue se jeta sur son ami, lui saisit le bras et le tira dans l'appartement. D'abord surprit, Lupin sourit ensuite et dit :

- Je savais bien que tu ne faisais pas vraiment la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais fait la tête, marmonna Rogue.

Lupin lui prit le visage entre ses mains et Rogue soupira :

- Okay, fit-il. Ça va, tu as gagné, je pendrais la potion de Pompom ce soir…

Lupin sourit puis il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son vis à vis avant de filer ventre à terre. Rogue hurla :

- Refait encore ça, le loup, et tu auras à faire à moi !

Un rire monta du couloir et Rogue fit claquer la porte avant de soupirer en souriant. Secouant la tête, il alla se vautrer sur son lit jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, signalant l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler un peu.

///

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Emballé dans ses couvertures, il entendait de vagues murmures au-dessus de lui mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui c'était où de quoi cela causait. Fronçant les sourcils, il gémit et Pompom, qui l'avait veillé toute la journée, se jeta sur lui :

- Ha ! Vous revenez enfin à vous !

- Monsieur Potter, dit McGonagall.

Harry releva la tête et regarda McGonagall par-dessus son épaule. Il la considéra une seconde puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit violemment. Il glissa alors son nez sous ses couvertures et la porte de la chambre claqua une seconde plus tard, juste avant que la voix de Pomfresh ne s'élève, douce :

- Monsieur Potter, le professeur McGonagall vient de me dire ce qu'elle pense de ce qui vient de vous arriver.

- Ha ? fit Harry.

Il sortit son nez des couvertures, tout à fait réveillé, puis Pomfresh reprit :

- Voldemort s'est lui-même payé.

- Payé ? C'est à dire ?

- Il vous a prit, à ce que j'ai pu juger en vous auscultant brièvement tout à l'heure, tout désir physique. Désormais, et ce jusqu'à que nous puissions trouver un remède ou une solution avec le Lord, vous n'êtes plus en mesure d'éprouver un désir sexuel physique et de pouvoir le soulager. Enfin non, correctement, vous pourrez toujours l'éprouver ce désir, mais plus le soulager. Quoi que vous fassiez pour soulager une tension sexuelle dorénavant, qu'elle soit spontanée ou provoquée, vous plongera dans cette terreur que vous avez subit ce matin.

- En gros je pourrais bander mais plus jouir, grogna Harry.

- Hem, si vous voulez, fit Pomfresh, un peu embarrassée par la franchise de son patient. Cependant, en cas d'érection non provoquée, vous pourrez prendre cette potion, elle vous endormira et calmera toutes les tensions de votre corps. Dans le cas où l'excitation serait provoquée volontairement, lors d'un rapport sexuel par exemple, la potion n'y fera rien. Vous devrez attendre que cela passe…

Harry baissa les yeux. Il soupira puis Pomfresh le quitta en tendant la cloche annoncer la fin des cours. Peu après, les garçons de septième année de Gryffondor jaillissaient dans la chambre et tombaient sur le brun en amenant une avalanche de questions.

* * *

Raaaah, me tuez pas !!!! Fallait bien que je trouve encore un truc quia llait pimenter l'histoire ! *se protege de ses bras* Pas tapper, pas taper !!!

Lol

Oubliez pas la chite review!

Bisouxxxx

Phenix


	13. Chapter 13

Et le chapitre treize !

Alors je ne compte plus les menaces de mort et les "traitatages" de Sadique XD, mais vos reviews m'ont bien fait rire ! Mes collègues se posaient des questions comme je me marrais en les lisant (bah ouais j'etais au bureau pour les lire XD)

Sinon, il me semble que je ne mourrais pas à la fin de chapitre mais encore fois, je ne vous assure rien :p

Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Pour l'anniversaire de Ron, le 1er mars, les Gryffondors de septième année s'offrirent le luxe de demander une autorisation spéciale à McGonagall pour aller fêter ça à Londres. Comme le lendemain était un dimanche, elle leur donna une dérogation spéciale qui fit jaunir les autres élèves de Poudlard. Mais après tout, on n'avait pas dix-huit ans tous les jours !

Assit dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée mourante, Harry regardait Ron et Hermione danser au centre de la pièce. Ils étaient tous descendus dans une discothèque sorcière de Londres où ils avaient pu boire jusqu'à plus soif Bierraubeurre, Xeres, Firewhisky, et autre alcool sorcier qui aurait terrassé un Moldu dès le premier verre.

S'enfilant le fond de son énième verre de Xeres, Harry se leva et alla emprunter Hermione à Ron qu'il poussa dans les bras de Parvati :

- Ça se passe comme tu veux ? demanda le brun à son amie.

- Ben oui, mais de toutes façons, Ron ne s'intéresse pas à moi, regarde-le avec Parvati…

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'Indienne et le rouquin dansaient joue contre joue le morceau de valse que venait de mettre le DJ, voyant le nombre conséquent de couples que la piste.

Harry sourit et, quand la musique s'arrêta, il applaudit en même temps que tout le monde avant qu'un air de techno s'enchaine. Une bonne partie de la piste déserta alors et Harry rejoignit le bar.

S'installant sur un haut tabouret il commanda un verre de Firewhisky et le barman haussa un sourcil en le servant :

- T'as l'âge ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? demanda Harry.

Il repoussa sa mèche masquant sa cicatrice et le barman grogna quelque chose d'inaudible. Le voisin d'Harry, cependant, les mains entourant un bock de bière Moldue, se redressa et, quand le barman s'en alla servir quelqu'un d'autre, il demanda :

- Alors comme ça le Grand Harry Potter se joint au commun des Sorciers ?

- Je ne suis jamais qu'un sorcier comme les autres, dit Harry sans lever le nez de son verre d'alcool.

Et il se leva ensuite pour aller rejoindre Ron qui venait de s'écrouler sur une banquette, épuisé.

///

Les Gryffondors de septième année ne rentrèrent à Poudlard qu'à l'aube. McGonagall les attendait dans le hall d'entrée du château et elle les pressa de regagner leur dortoir, fronçant le nez en voyant que certains, comme Harry, Ron et Dean, avaient eut la main lourde sur l'alcool.

- Allons dire à Mrs Pomfresh de préparer quelque chose contre la gueule de bois, soupira-t-elle en regagnant son appartement pour y finir sa nuit.

///

Se laissant tomber sur son lit sans le moindre souci de discrétion, Ron se mit à brailler, vaincu par l'alcool. Neville le menaça de sa baguette et finit par l'assommer d'un sortilège de sommeil. Seamus et lui purent ainsi l'emballer dans ses couvertures et ils firent de même avec Harry et Dean qui eux, ronflaient bruyamment, appuyés l'un contre l'autre près de la porte de la chambre.

- Au moins, ils en ont profité, dit Neville en se glissant dans son lit après avoir tiré et insonorisé les rideaux de ses trois amis pour ne pas entendre leurs ronflements d'alcooliques. Heureusement que nous n'avons presque rien bu…

- Ouais, fit Seamus. Sinon qui les aurait remontés ? Les filles ? Sûrement pas !

Neville eut un petit rire puis il souhaita bonne nuit à son ami et éteignit sa lampe en se tournant sur le flanc, se blottissant dans ses couvertures chauffées par une bouillotte.

///

Le réveil des Gryffondors fut très dur.

Il était passé midi et demi quand Harry émergea. Nanti d'un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre les murs, il s'assit dans son lit et remarqua sur sa table de nuit un grand verre rempli d'une solution blanchâtre. Il remercia alors Mrs Pomfresh d'y avoir pensé et engloutit la potion infecte en grimaçant. Cela eut cependant raison de son mal de crâne et ses idées reprirent leur place dans son esprit.

Puant la cigarette, l'alcool et une forte odeur de transpiration, le Gryffondor se hâta de tituber jusqu'à la salle de bains mais, peu enclin à se tenir debout dans la douche – de plus un mauvais souvenir venait de remonter, lié à cette douche –, il invoqua maladroitement une baignoire. Bon, il vit apparaitre un grand baquet en bois rempli d'eau fumante, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien... Il s'y coula avec délice, sans poser ses habits dans un premier temps. Il se prélassa quelques minutes puis il se délesta de ses habits trempés qu'il entassa sur le sol près de lui avant de se faire rougir la peau avec un gros bloc de savon de Marseille.

Il ne sortit du baquet que quand l'eau devint tiède et, comme il retournait dans la chambre en nouant une serviette sur ses hanches, il sourit à Ron qui étirait sa grande carcasse hors de son lit :

- Il y a un bain de prêt dans la salle de bains, faut juste remettre de l'eau chaude, dit Harry.

- Whoua, trop bien, j'ai mal partout, dit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce truc est infect mais qu'est-ce que c'est efficace ! ajouta-t-il en regardant le verre vide sur sa table de chevet.

Harry sourit puis il se dirigea vers sa penderie et en sortit du linge propre qu'il enfila en hâte, commençant à grelotter.

///

Laissant ses amis se remettre doucement de leur soirée arrosée – étrangement, il avait plus de facilité que les autres à assimiler de fortes doses d'alcool –, il gagna, non pas la Grande Salle, mais le bureau de son parrain d'adoption.

- Haha ! fit le Lycanthrope quand le Gryffondor entra dans la classe. Alors, gueule de bois ?

- Ça va, dit Harry en souriant.

- L'essentiel c'est que vous soyez bien amusés, dit Lupin. Tu te lève seulement maintenant ?

- On ! corrigea Harry en riant. Ron et les autres émergents seulement, quant aux filles, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas croisé une seule en venant ici.

- Elles ont bu elles aussi ?

Harry tressaillit. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue qui semblait sortir d'un grand placard au fond de la classe, les bras chargés de livres :

- Bonjour, professeur, dit le brun, perdant son sourire. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici…

- Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Je...

- Severus, ça suffit, dit Lupin dans un soupir.

- Vous prenez pas la tête, dit Harry, soudain mal à l'aise. Je m'en vais, j'étais juste venu dire bonjour… A plus tard, Remus… Professeur Rogue…

Rogue fit un signe de tête raide puis Harry s'en alla en frissonnant. Il l'avait oublié celui-là…

Il faut dire que Rogue savait se faire très discret quand il voulait qu'on l'oublie. L'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur lui depuis son retour pouvait tomber à tout moment. Du reste, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Arthur Weasley précisément, rapportait les moindres déplacements du Ministre à McGonagall.

Troublé par sa rencontre avec Rogue, Harry regagna le hall d'entrée. Il y avait foule, tous allant déjeuner ou en partant. Dehors, il faisait beau, les plaques de neige qui subsistaient se trouvaient essentiellement dans les endroits où le soleil ne venait jamais, et le ciel était d'un bleu pur sans aucuns nuages.

- Oh mais qui voilà… fit une voix trainante derrière Harry.

Le brun se retourna et sourit à Malefoy junior. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire et, sans se soucier des autres élèves les entourant, Harry alla enlacer le Serpentard qui demanda :

- Tu t'es bien torché la tronche cette nuit ?

- Bah, quel langage… dit Harry en plissant le nez avec un sourire, ses bras toujours autour du cou du blond. Et pour te répondre, oui, je me suis bien amusé. Je me lève seulement.

- Il m'a semblé, dit Malefoy. Tu vas déjeuner ?

- Non, je vais aller juste chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, pourquoi ? Tu as déjeuné ?

- Il y a un moment…

- Dites les tourtereaux, grinça soudain Blaise Zabini.

- Lâche-nous, gronda Harry. Si ça te dérange, dégage.

- Oh là Potter, du calme, dit Malefoy en se dégageant des bras du brun.

Harry détourna la tête puis il soupira et s'en alla en direction des cuisines. Quand il eut disparut, Malefoy regarda son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils :

- Tu tiens vraiment à le faire fuir, on dirait…

- C'est un Gryffondor, Dray, un ennemi… Et toi tu fraternises avec lui…

- Je fraternise… soupira le blond. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Au moins quand je suis avec lui, je n'ai pas sans arrêt des discours sur les Mangemorts et la Magie Noire !

- Avec nous non plus ! se défendit Pansy Parkinson vivement.

- Tu parle ! Allez, je vais prendre l'air, fit Malefoy.

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir du château et se mettre en chasse de la fille qui partagera son lit ce soir.

///

Après une bonne demi-heure de « chasse », le blond Serpentard décida de laisser tomber. Il s'en retourna vers le château et vit alors Harry assit sur les marches défoncées d'un escalier de pierre donnant de la cour intérieure du château vers le parc. Intrigué par le dos rond et la tête basse du Gryffondor, Malefoy s'approcha :

- Hey… Ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Oh c'est toi… Si, si, ça va…

- Quel accueil… Tu es préoccupé ?

- Un peu…

- Me dit pas que c'est que Blaise a dit tout à l'heure qui te trouble comme ça…

- Y a des chances.

- Mais encore ? fit Malefoy en s'asseyant près du brun.

- Je ne sais pas… Il nous a appelés « les tourtereaux » si méchamment…

- Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, juste de la… jalousie ?

- Jalousie ? T'es dingue ?

- Je suis réaliste. J'ai réussi à me faire accepter tel que je suis, avec tout ce que mon nom traine comme cadavres avec lui, par celui qu'il faut absolument avoir dans son camp en ces temps de guerre, dit Malefoy. Et je sais par intuition que tu n'as aucune envie de t'éloigner de moi, même si tu y étais obligé.

- Si c'est la Grande Faucheuse qui nous sépare, je serais bien obligé de m'éloigner de toi…

- La Grande… Potter ! gronda le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Ben quoi ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais, juste avant qu'on t'envoie chez Voldemort, que tu ne voulais plus jamais me quitter ? A moins que mes oreilles me jouent de tours ?

Harry rougit violemment. Malefoy soupira alors puis il se leva et se planta face au lac. Il y avait quelques élèves qui se promenaient sur les rives caillouteuses, en contrebas, et d'autres sur la pente herbeuse, qui montaient ou descendaient en discutant. Plongeant ses mains dans les grandes poches de son manteau, Malefoy soupira de nouveau puis il se tourna et Harry leva les yeux vers lui :

- Aller… fit-il doucement. Viens.

Harry déglutit puis il se leva et il glissa un bras autour de la taille du blond, appuyant son front contre la mâchoire du blond :

- Depuis que t'es revenu de là-bas, t'es complètement largué, Potter… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Si tu savais…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel puis il sortit ses mains de ses poches et passa un bras sur les épaules du Gryffondor :

- Et si tu retournais te coucher ?

- Non, dit le brun en se dégageant. Ou alors, tu viens avec moi.

- Hein ? Potter…

- Quoi ? T'as raison, je suis largué, je voudrais bien raconter ce qu'il s'est passé chez Voldemort, mais j'ai peur qu'on me hue…

- Te huer ? Allons donc…

- Tu ne sais pas, Malefoy, ce qu'il a exigé comme payement pour m'avoir libéré de ce fardeau que je trainais… Non seulement il exigé « ça » mais il m'a aussi prit autre chose, une chose sans laquelle tout le désir que j'avais de pouvoir un jour fonder une famille s'est envolé comme on souffle une flamme, et ça fait trois mois que je suis comme ça…

- Non, tu as raison, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quand même un doute sur la nature de ce premier payement, quant au second, je ne vois pas…

- Si tu avais été mon compagnon, tu le saurais.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? fit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien du tout.

- Alors simplement parce que moi, je ne me sens pas d'aller plus loin avec toi, parce que j'ai peur des représailles de ma famille, tu te refuses à me parler ? C'est d'un puéril…

- Blâme-moi autant que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas la Rose Givrée. Elle doit déjà être en train de fondre.

- En effet… Mais je voudrais attendre le moment où le dernier pétale tombera, dit le blond.

- Ça me fait penser à un conte Moldu… La Belle et la Bête.

- Ha ? Et ça raconte quoi ?

- Une histoire d'amour entre une très jolie jeune femme et une grosse bête, d'un genre de lion. Il a été ensorcelé par une sorcière. Si tu veux, au début, une vieille femme en guenilles s'est présentée à son château un soir d'hiver en demandant asile pour la nuit, mais il était si orgueilleux et si dédaigneux qu'il l'a repoussée. Alors la vieille femme est devenue une belle princesse et elle l'a ensorcelé. Elle l'a transformé en une bête hideuse, à envouté son château, transformant le personnel en l'objet qui lui ressemblait le plus, avant de lui donner une rose magique enfermée sous une cloche. Le jour de ses vingt-et-un ans, à la Bête, comme on l'appelait désormais, le dernier pétale de la rose tombera, et si, a ce moment-là, il n'avait pas réussit à se faire aimer d'une belle jeune femme, il resterait une Bête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, dans un château maudit et terrifiant.

- Hum… Les Moldus sont habiles pour inventer des histoires avec des Magiciens ou des Sorciers, dit Malefoy. Tu pourrais m'en faire parvenir un livre de cette histoire ?

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Tu as envie de le lire ?

- Oui, ça pourrait peut-être m'aider à faire le bon choix…

Le Serpentard laissa sa phrase en suspend et Harry rougit. Le blond lui sourit puis il le quitta et retourna dans le château. Harry, lui, alla à la recherche de la Salle sur Demande pour y méditer un peu.

///

La lumière baissait quand Harry quitta le grand fauteuil posé devant le feu de cheminée de la Salle sur Demande. Il s'y était installé après avoir quitté Malefoy, et n'en avait plus bougé. Grimaçant, il déplia ses jambes ankylosées et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et la forêt. Le soleil avait disparut depuis longtemps mais il faisait encore un peu jour et un léger vent secouait les branches du Saule Cogneur que l'on pouvait apercevoir sur son monticule, au loin.

Harry soupira. Tout l'après-midi, il n'avait cessé de penser à Malefoy et sa Rose Givrée. Et si, quand le dernier pétale de la fleur tombera, flétrit, le blond Serpentard annonçait au Gryffondor qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin avec lui, ignorer l'amour indéniable qui les unissait, et seulement rester amis ?

C'était la dernière année d'école pour Harry et les autres, en septembre prochain, certains entreront à l'Université Magique, comme Hermione, d'autres directement dans la vie active, comme Ron, mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas d'idée précise pour le moment. Ou plutôt si, il voulait intégrer la prestigieuse université qui formait les Aurors, mais depuis qu'il s'était autant rapproché de Malefoy, qu'il avait porté ce petit de Harpie, ensorcelé par Voldemort puis libéré par ce dernier lui-même, était étiré entre son amour pour le blond si puissant et son envie d'aller tuer Voldemort pour ce qu'il lui avait prit en payement de son intervention, ainsi que diverses autres choses, le Gryffondor avait l'impression que son cerveau faisait des loopings en s'ingéniant à bien mélanger tout ce milkshake de sentiments pour que son propriétaire ne puisse s'y retrouver.

Retournant près du feu qui faiblissait, Harry pinça les lèvres. A son retour de chez Voldemort, deux mois plutôt, au premier janvier, il avait sauté dans les bras de Malefoy devant tous les élèves réunis, avait attendu des sifflets et des insultes, mais avait récolté des applaudissements, puis il avait juré de tout faire pour décoincer le Serpentard et s'afficher avec lui, d'abord en tant qu'amis, puis en tant que petit-ami, si possible. A présent, ils se cachaient de nouveau pour se voir et passer du temps ensemble. Tout était à refaire et Harry ne savait pas où il avait merdé. Il avait beau tout refaire en arrière dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en étaient rendus à se donner rendez-vous dans le couloir des cuisines ou la galerie des Ancêtres pour avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité.

De plus, à cause du handicap certain qu'il avait à présent, le brun pouvait dire adieu à une relation intime, que ce soit avec Malefoy ou bien une fille du collège.

Songeant à cela, le brun rougit puis se reprit et fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi donc Voldemort lui avait-il prit cette si insignifiante émotion humaine ? Pour le punir de quelque chose ? Pour s'assurer un retour dans son lit ? Probablement…

Fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, Harry décida de ne plus penser à ce vil serpent et il quitta la Salle sur Demande pour se concentrer sur son estomac qui réclamait sa pitance depuis un bon moment déjà.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus calme, non ? ^^

J'espere qu'il vous a plut ! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, j'ai bien besoin envie de rire en ce moment...

Bisouxx

Phenix


	14. Chapter 14

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour ce chapitre : NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAAS tout de suite.... :P

Voilà! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

  
**Chapitre 14**

Ciel gris, crachin humide et boue collante dans le parc furent le lot quotidien des trois premières semaines du mois d'avril. Il ne cessa de pleuvoir et les rares éclaircies qu'il y avait ne suffisaient même pas à sécher la terre ou la réchauffer un tant soit peu.

Hermione grelotta. Elle grogna quelque chose et se tassa contre Ginny qui semblait congelée. Tous deux étaient devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Une flambée puissante et ronflante y dévorait de grosses bûches mais l'air était tellement humide que même la chaleur du feu n'y pouvait rien.

Le col de son pull rouge remonté jusque sur son nez, Harry tentait vainement de faire ses devoirs. A côté de lui, Ron reniflait sans cesse : il avait prit froid avec cette humidité constante. Pomfresh lui avait donné de la Pimentine une heure plus tôt et de la fumée sortait encore de ses oreilles. Harry, lui, avait par miracle échappé au coup de froid, et le fait qu'une grande partie des Gryffondors soit malade lui donnait prétexte à passer le moins de temps possible dans la Tour. Il y avait cependant des moments ou il était impossible d'échapper à la touffeur de la Tour.

Ces trois dernières semaines, on l'avait donc vu très souvent rôder autour de l'entrée de Serpentard, parfois avec Malefoy, parfois l'attendant, et ce vingt-et-unième jour d'Avril n'échappa pas à la règle : à peine le brun avait-il expédié son devoirs de Métamorphose qu'il quitta Gryffondor en s'enroulant dans sa cape de sorcier, la combinant avec une grande mante noire en laine au col et au bas garni de fourrure grise.

///

Les élèves et les professeurs qui déambulaient dans le château malgré les courants d'air, le saluèrent brièvement tandis qu'il marchait droit vers Serpentard.

Sautant les dernières marches du grand escalier de l'entrée du château, le brun vit aussitôt son blondinet d'ami près de l'entrée du couloir qui conduisait aux cachots. Apparemment, Malefoy et les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face se disputaient. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais quand l'un des trois gars en face du blond darda sur lui un regard rempli de venin, il comprit qu'il était le sujet principal de cette discussion animée. Il en eut la certitude quand Malefoy se tourna vers lui d'un bloc, le visage fermé, franchi en deux pas les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, le saisit par le coude et l'entraina dehors sans un mot et à vive allure.

- Hey, hey, hey ! fit Harry en pilant des quatre fers au bas des marches du perron du collège. C'est quoi l'embrouille ? J'ai fait quoi ?

- Toi rien, c'est de moi qu'on parlait, bougonna le Serpentard.

- De toi ? Laisse-moi douter… Dis plutôt qu'ils te jugeaient encore parce que nous passons du temps ensemble !

Harry avait presque crié ces derniers mots et les élèves les entourant les regardèrent, intrigués, attendant la suite de ce qui promettait être une belle dispute. Harry ne tarda pas à enchainer :

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me savoir au centre de l'attention chez Serpentard ? J'aimerais bien passer du temps avec toi sans que tout le monde dans le château ne soit au courant de nos moindres faits et gestes, mais c'est impossible ! Où que nous allions, dans quelle pièce que ce soit, dès le lendemain et parfois même dans l'heure qui suit, tout le monde est au courant !

- Et alors ? dit le blond. Je croyais que c'était ça que tu voulais ! Qu'on voit au grand jour que les deux Leader de Gryffondor et Serpentard ont réussi à devenir amis malgré tout !

- Oui c'est ça que je voulais, mais pas de cette manière ! répliqua le brun, s'échauffant. J'ai l'impression d'être une star épiée, surveillée !

- Mais tu es une star, Harry Potter !

- Je ne devrais pas l'être, pas ici en tous cas ! Je n'en peux plus, Malefoy, tu comprends ? Toujours, je suis dans la lumière, dès que je fais le moindre geste, j'ai tous les regards sur moi ! Mais que m'a-t-il prit, Merlin, de m'acoquiner de toi ! Moi qui voulais qu'on me fiche la paix !

- Quoi ? fit le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? Tu regrettes tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous depuis le mois d'octobre ?

- Regretter ? Parfois oui !

- Tu es un affreux, Harry Potter, tu entends ? Un affreux égoïste, voilà ce que tu es ! s'exclama Malefoy, les joues soudain rouges, mais pas de colère. Je fais tous les efforts que je peux mais ça ne te suffit pas apparemment ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi, à toi et encore à toi !

Sa voix se brisa soudain et tout le monde attroupé en cercle autour du couple en train de se déchirer, pu voir les grosses larmes rouler sur les joues du blond :

- Depuis le début je n'entends que « moi, je » « et si je » ! Est-ce que tu as une seule fois pensé à ce que moi je pensais de cette situation dans laquelle TU nous as fourrés ?? Oui, désormais, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, Gryffondor à la manque, mais je ne sais pas ce qui me retient aujourd'hui, de te mettre mon poing dans la figure ! Tu es un égoïste ! Depuis que tu es rétablit de cette fichue maladie, tu n'es plus le même, je ne te comprends plus !

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes, regarda le sol détrempé, serra si fort les poings que ses articulations blanchirent, puis soudain, il hurla :

- JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !!!!!!

Et il partit vers le château en bousculant les élèves qui tentèrent vainement de le retenir.

Complètement largué, planté près du banc où les pas vifs de Malefoy l'avaient entrainé, cinq minutes plus tôt, Harry n'osait plus bouger. Il n'avait retenu de la tirade du blond que la dernière phrase, et pas la moindre.

- C'est du joli ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans l'assistance. Quel gâchis !

- Ouais ! T'es qu'un crétin Potter ! gronda un garçon.

- Quand on a mit le grappin sur un mec comme lui, on fait tout pour le garder ! siffla une fille blonde avec une longue tresse, debout devant le rang serré.

Hué de tous côtés, Harry se mit soudain à trembler et il tourna les talons. Il fendit la foule en courant et alla se barricader chez Hagrid, la maison accueillante la plus proche. Il se retrouva dans les bras du demi-géant, pleurant tout en racontant ce qui venait de se passer, scène que Hagrid avait suivit sans en perdre une miette.

///

Inquiets, Ron et Hermione, quand ils virent que la nuit commençait à tomber et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry de la journée, cherchèrent Malefoy, le pensant avec lui. Ils trouvèrent cependant le blond dans la Grande Salle, seul à la table des Serpentards, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées :

- Hep ! fit Ron en s'approchant de la longue table vide.

- Tu as vu Harry, Malefoy ? On le pensait avec toi… demanda Hermione.

- Allez donc voir chez Hagrid, grommela le blond.

- Ha ? fit Ron.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama brusquement le blond en se levant du banc.

Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit claquant et Hermione regarda le Serpentard debout face à elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle fronça les sourcils, détailla son visage puis dit :

- Tu as pleuré ? C'est Harry qui t'as fait pleurer ?

- J'ai pas pleuré ! répliqua Malefoy en secouant la tête. Foutez-moi la paix !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards médusés de deux Gryffondors qui, eux, se hâtèrent de gagner la maison de Hagrid.

Ils y trouvèrent un Harry effondré, mais pas en train de pleurer. Il était assit sur l'immense lit de Hagrid, ses jambes dans le vide, et il triturait entre ses mains un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! gronda Hermione en se jetant sur le brun qui se protégea de son bras. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Malefoy et toi pour qu'il t'ait chassé comme ça ?

- Il ne m'a pas chassé ! s'exclama Harry.

- Alors explique-nous !

- Hermione, je t'en prie, dit Hagrid. Il est suffisamment paumé comme ça…

- Paumé ? fit Ron, surprit.

- Hagrid ! gronda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Oups…

- Harry… Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Hermione, redevenue soudain toute douce. Vous vous entendiez si bien, Malefoy et toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis il raconta son séjour chez Voldemort. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ce qu'il lui avait demandé en retour, et également ce qu'il avait prit sans son consentement. Hermione rougit légèrement quand il énonça son problème physique, mais elle compatit et quand le Gryffondor eut terminé de raconter, elle demanda :

- Tu as l'intention de retourner là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur que si j'y vais de moi-même, je n'en revienne pas. C'est évidemment un risque à prendre, on ne va pas chez Voldemort comme on va chez un voisin demander une tasse de sucre, mais si je veux un jour fonder une famille, je dois retrouver toutes mes capacités physiques, quitte à ce qu'en échange, il me demande à nouveau de coucher avec lui.

- Tu es sérieux ? C'est Lord Voldemort… dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés bizarrement.

- Je sais, mais la première fois que nous l'avons fait, je me suis haït d'avoir aimé… Il n'en a pas l'air, mais malgré son âge bien avancé, il est encore vigoureux…

Hermione tira la langue de dégout et Ron secoua la tête pour chasser des images pas très pures de son esprit. Harry baissa alors la tête en soupirant puis il se laissa glisser du lit en disant :

- Je vais y aller.

- Hein ? Et quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Mais Harry ! fit Hagrid. C'est trop dangereux !

- Je le sais parfaitement, dit le brun. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution… Je dois lui demander ce qu'il veut en me privant du seul plaisir que j'ai à vivre en ce bas-monde, même si nous devions coucher ensemble cette nuit. Après ce que j'ai vécu avec Benzine, n'importe quelle relation est pour moi la plus douce de toutes.

Hermione ferma les yeux en soupirant lentement. Elle pinça les lèvres puis elle alla enlacer Harry en disant :

- On t'accompagnera jusqu'au portail ce soir à minuit.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je demanderais à Rogue de m'emmener chez lui.

- Et tu crois qu'il sera d'accord ?

- Il le faudra bien.

Le rouquin et la brunette se regardèrent, pensifs, puis ils quittèrent la cabane de Hagrid, renonçant à demander à leur ami pourquoi entre Malefoy et lui c'était la guerre.

///

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était vingt-deux heures passé. Une grande partie des élèves était déjà couchée, d'autres flânaient dans la Salle Commune, mais lui il était assit sur son lit, incapable de se décider à aller voir Rogue. Ce fut le Destin qui le bouscula. L'homme en noir se présenta à lui de lui-même…

Deux coups secs contre la porte de la chambre tirèrent le brun de ses pensées. Il autorisa le visiteur et fronça les sourcils en voyant Rogue entrer presque timidement :

- On m'a dit je vous trouverais ici, Potter… Je peux entrer ?

Harry haussa les épaules et Rogue entra en refermant la porte. Il regarda autour de lui et semblait mal à l'aise dans cet environnement totalement Gryffondorien.

- Vous venez me parler de Malefoy ?

- Oui… Il est dans mon bureau en ce moment, complètement effondré, dit Rogue. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive… et j'avoue que moi non plus.

- Alors nous sommes trois, dit Harry. Asseyez-vous où vous pouvez…

Rogue avisa le lit de Ron et il s'appuya contre le haut et épais matelas de plumes, croisant les bras en disant :

- Potter, je sais que ce qu'il se passe entre Malefoy est vous est compliqué, aucun de vous ne sait réellement où il en est, d'où probablement la dispute de cet après-midi. Cependant cette dispute vous a blessés tous les deux, et ne dites pas le contraire.

- Je ne le dirais pas, dit Harry. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous voir. J'allais justement me rendre chez vous mais c'est aussi bien que soyez venu…

- Ha vraiment ? Vous voulez me demander quelque chose concernant Malefoy ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux que vous m'emmeniez chez Voldemort.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur la chambre et Rogue décroisa lentement les bras. Son visage se tordit soudain et il dit :

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux !

- Si, monsieur ! fit Harry sur un ton déterminé. La nuit de la nouvelle année, nous avons couché ensemble, lui et moi…

- Pardon ?? Quelle horreur…

- Et il m'a alors prit quelque chose de fondamental dans ma vie d'homme, dit Harry en ignorant l'intervention de Rogue.

- Que vous a-t-il prit ?

- Tout désir sexuel.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et Harry tourna sa phrase dans un autre sens :

- Si vous voulez, mon corps peut ressentir du désir sexuel mais je ne peux plus soulager cette tension, même par les moyens « classiques » dirons-nous.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ? C'est si dégradant…

- Avez-vous déjà vu Voldemort faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas dégradant pour quelqu'un ? grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue ne répondit pas à la question mais dit à la place :

- C'est pour savoir que vous voulez que je vous accompagne chez lui ? Et quand ?

- Cette nuit.

- Cette… Potter !

- Cessez donc de me crier après, dit Harry. Pour une fois que je vous demande un service, essayez d'être serviable. Je sais que je courre un énorme risque, mais je dois savoir, je dois récupérer ce qu'il m'a prit, peu importe que je doive de nouveau coucher avec lui, il n'est pas un si mauvais coup que cela…

Rogue eut une grimace de dégout puis il soupira :

- Ok, ce soir à minuit dans ma salle de classe. Et ne soyez pas en retard.

Harry, bien que surprit, hocha la tête. Rogue quitta alors la pièce et il croisa Ron qui montait se coucher :

- Bonne nuit, Weasley, fit le professeur de Potions.

- Heu… bonne nuit, professeur… Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? demanda ensuite le rouquin en entrant dans la chambre.

- Il est venu me parler de Malefoy, dit le brun en grimpant dans son lit. Il voulait savoir.

- Ha ? Et ?

- Et rien, Malefoy est juste allé chouiner dans les bras de son parrain…

- Et le savoir malheureux ne te fait rien de plus ? demanda Ron en posant son pull.

- Pour l'instant, j'essaie de ne pas penser à nous, dit le brun. J'ai quelque chose de plus urgent pour ce soir…

- Alors tu y vas quand même ? fit Ron en retirant sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise.

- Ouais, Rogue m'emmène ce soir à minuit au Manoir.

Le brun baissa alors les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et il sentit la main de Ron dans son dos. Il se tourna vers lui et tous deux s'étreignirent solidement :

- Ça va aller… dit Ron. Tu sais ce que tu fais, et moi je sais que demain matin, Hermione et moi on va te trouver frais comme un gardon en cours de Sortilèges.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai…

- Aller vieux, c'est pas le moment de flipper, dit Ron en reculant.

Il releva la tête du Gryffondor d'une pichenette sous le menton et Harry le regarda une seconde dans les yeux. Il se détourna ensuite et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Ron enfila sa veste de pyjama puis il termina de se changer et grimpa sur le lit de son meilleur ami en demandant avec un sourire espiègle :

- Alors comme ça, le vil serpent est un bon coup ?

- Ron… fit Harry, faussement choqué, rougissant cependant pour de vrai. Tu t'intéresse à ça toi ?

- Je m'intéresse au bien-être de mon meilleur ami, simplement. Cependant, si coucher avec ton pire ennemi ne te dérange pas plus que ça, c'est qu'il doit faire un super boulot.

- Mouais, je n'ai pas eut à me plaindre, dit le brun avec une petit moue désintéressée. Mais il n'en reste pas moins Lord Voldemort, celui qui a tué mes parents, poussé Sirius à la mort, plongé le monde magique dans une terreur sans nom et qui n'a qu'une obsession, me tuer.

- Après t'avoir sauté, tant qu'à faire, fit Ron.

- Ron-euh !

- Ben quoi ? Waaaah, t'es tout rouge ! s'exclama-t-il alors en riant.

- Mais arrête… fit Harry en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues brulantes, voulant se cacher dans le plus petit trou de souris qui existait. Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer comme ça…

- J'ai pas pu te charrier pendant près d'un mois, il faut bien que je me rattrape et tu as tendu une belle poutre, alors je la saisis ! s'esclaffa le rouquin.

- Mais-euh…

Les deux garçons continuèrent ensuite de rire pendant une bonne demi-heure et ce fut l'entrée quelque peu bruyante des trois autres habitants des lieux, se disputant au sujet du Quidditch et du Football, qui coupa court à leur discussion. Ils se couchèrent ensuite, même Harry qui attendit que ses amis se soient mis à ronfler pour se rhabiller et quitter rapidement la chambre.

///

- C'est moi…

- Pile à l'heure, un évènement, dit Rogue comme la pendule posée sur son bureau émettait un petit carillon pour signaler la mi-nuit. Allons-y, il nous attend.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé ?

- Je ne suis plus chez moi là-bas, Potter, dit Rogue en se levant de son fauteuil professoral. Je dois prévenir quand je débarque à présent…

- Monsieur ?

- Mhm ?

- Vous avez changé, je trouve…

- Ha oui ? Et en quoi ?

- Plein de choses… Depuis que vous êtes revenu, je vous trouve moins aigri qu'avant… Est-ce que mon parrain y serait pour quelque chose ?

- Probablement, il est mon unique ami, Potter… dit Rogue en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Il regarda un diplôme suspendu contre le manteau et soudain, il sentit une main sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur Harry et celui-ci posa une main sur sa joue hâve en disant doucement :

- Je suis content que mon parrain ait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il s'entend bien. Tâchez de ne jamais le faire souffrir, monsieur, sinon vous aurez à faire avec moi.

Rogue haussa les sourcils puis il pouffa légèrement, un sourire asymétrique étirant ses lèvres pâles :

- J'y veillerais… Aller, allons-y maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes qui devinrent vertes, puis il y poussa le Gryffondor et se serra contre lui en hurlant le nom du Manoir de Voldemort. La seconde suivante ils sortaient du foyer dans le salon du Manoir du Lord et Harry sentit aussitôt la présence de celui qui allait probablement redevenir son amant.

- Harry Potter est de retour… grinça une voix bien connue.

Le Gryffondor déglutit :

- Merci Severus, dit Voldemort avec un signe de tête pour l'homme en noir. Va donc retrouver tes camarades à l'étage, j'ai à parler avec ce jeune homme…

Voldemort, sous l'apparence de Tom Jedusor, regarda Harry. Celui-ci frissonna puis Rogue, après un regard pour son élève, quitta la grande salle avec un petit signe de tête. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Voldemort et Nagini enroulé sur le tapis près du feu.

- Alors comme ça, tu es revenu parce que tu veux que je te rende ce minable sentiment humain ?

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me le prendre, pas sans m'en demander la permission, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Et ce n'est pas un sentiment…

- Parce que tu me l'aurais donnée, ta permission ? Sûrement pas, non.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous prit cela précisément, et pas autre chose ? demanda alors le brun doucement.

Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Voldemort alla s'asseoir dans celui d'en face en disant :

- Pourquoi cette capacité, hein ? Je vais te le dire… Tout simplement parce que tu es un garçon plutôt mignon, que tu dois avoir toute l'école à tes pieds, aussi bien les filles que les garçons, et que si tu t'égare dans leurs bras, la haine que tu as pour moi s'effacera et je n'aurais qu'à lever la main pour te tuer lors du grand combat.

- Si vous vouliez me préserver ainsi, pourquoi n'avoir prit qu'une partie de cette capacité ? demanda alors Harry. Vous ignorez ce que j'ai enduré ces dernières semaines… Bander au point d'en hurler de douleur, d'avoir les jambes paralysées, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est…

- Détrompe-toi, je le peux aisément, dit Voldemort en regardant le feu.

Les flammes orangées se reflétèrent dans ses yeux bruns et Harry le regarda. Tom soupira alors puis il dit :

- Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai chopé une maladie, que les Moldus appellent une MST. A l'époque, coucher avec tout le monde était interdit et donc tout le monde le faisait. C'était un jeu entre nous, nous collectionnions le plus de filles possible en une nuit et au matin, nous faisions le compte… Tu dois te dire que c'est un jeu minable mais à l'époque c'était ainsi. Et puis un matin, je n'ai pas pu me lever. J'avais une fièvre de Dragon et l'infirmière de l'époque m'a donné une potion qui m'a rendu mon esprit. Mais pendant plus d'une semaine après ça je suis resté dans le même état que toi, à pouvoir bander à en tomber dans les pommes, sans pouvoir me soulager, ni avec une fille, ni autrement. Le jour où la maladie s'est guérie, je n'ai plus jamais joué au jeu du nombre le plus grand.

- Si vous savez parfaitement ce que c'est, alors pourquoi me le faire subir ? C'était pour que je revienne vers vous, pour que vous me sautiez à nouveau en échange de la libération ? Vous avez un bloc de pierre à la place du cœur, Tom Jedusor, Mérope doit se retourner dans sa tombe en vous voyant agir ainsi avec un enfant…

- Laisse donc ma mère dans son trou, grogna Tom. Parlons plutôt affaire, toi et moi…

- Pfu ! fit Harry. Quoi que je dise de toute façon, vous m'aurez, par la force s'il le faut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pense ce que tu veux, mais je suis prêt à marchander.

- Marchander ? Vous ? Laissez-moi rire !

- Je suis sérieux, Harry. Que tu le veuilles où non, toi et moi nous sommes liés, si tu va mal, je vais mal, et cela me met dans une rage folle. Finissons-en au plus vite, que tu puisses retrouver Malefoy Junior et recoller les morceaux entre vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ha… De ça aussi vous êtes au courant ?

- Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens, ne l'oublie pas, et l'immense chagrin que j'ai éprouvé cet après-midi ne pouvait venir que de toi…

Harry baissa les yeux :

- Soit ! fit-il en se redressant. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

- Rien. Demande-moi de te rendre ce que j'ai prit et je le ferais.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se leva alors et s'éloigna vers un tableau qu'il savait être une porte dérobée :

- Où vas-tu ?

- On monte ? fit le brun doucement en regardant le Lord.

- Mais ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête puis il fit pivoter le tableau d'un poids impressionnant et disparut dans l'escalier de bois plongé dans le noir. Voldemort le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et le tableau se referma sur lui…

///

Harry fronça les sourcils avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mal partout et la faible lumière bleutée qui entrait à travers les contrevents était des plus agressives.

Se tournant de l'autre côté, Harry sentit la présence de son amant et il ouvrit les yeux. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, sa peau pâle devenant bleutée sous la lumière du petit matin.

Baissant les yeux, Harry se mit sur le dos et attrapa sa montre sur la table de chevet. Il était six heures du matin. On frappa soudain doucement à la porte et Harry autorisa le visiteur à entrer.

- Aller Potter, fit Rogue dans un murmure. Il nous faut rentrer au Château…

Harry hocha lentement la tête et il leva la main droite pour réclamer cinq minutes. Rogue hocha la tête :

- Je vous attends dans le couloir, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

La porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers Tom et le secoua doucement par l'épaule :

- Réveillez-vous, fit le brun. Je dois m'en aller…

- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna le Lord, toujours sous l'apparence de Tom Jedusor.

- Six heures du matin, mais je dois retourner au Château sinon je vais inquiéter mes amis…

Tom se mit sur le dos et il attira le brun contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci s'y appuya doucement en disant :

- Merci pour cette nuit… C'était super…

- Oublie vite ça, dit Tom en relâchant le Gryffondor qui s'assit dans le lit. Mais n'oublie pas que dans peu de temps, l'un de nous deux devra tuer l'autre…

- Je ne l'oublie pas, rassurez-vous, dit Harry.

Il repoussa alors les couvertures et Tom le héla :

- Hey…

Le brun se retourna et l'embrassa vivement. Ils s'enlacèrent puis Harry quitta le lit, s'habilla en quelques secondes et quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Il se jeta dans les bras de Rogue qui transplana à la Tête de Sanglier, déserte à cette heure-ci, d'où ils prirent une Cheminée pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Voldemort, lui, sourit puis se tourna sur le ventre et rabattit les couvertures autour de lui, ayant bien l'intention de finir sa nuit.

Ron et Hermione sautèrent sur leur ami dès qu'il mit les pieds hors du dortoir des garçons et le brun leur raconta sa soirée chez Voldemort. Il leur épargna les détails de la nuit mais confia à Ron qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités masculines…

* * *

*se prepare à mourir*

*creuse sa tombe*

*commande la pierre tombale*

Allez-y, je suis prête ^^ J'attend vos reviews :p

Bisouxxxx, a demain pour la suite!

Phenix


	15. Chapter 15

Voilaaaaa ! Nouveau chapitre moins noir ! On va aller faire un ptit tour dans la tête de Drago ce soir : ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Une semaine… Ça fait une semaine que vous n'avez pas échangé un seul mot, dit Hermione en regardant Malefoy, assit tout seul à la table des Serpentards, en train de faire ses devoirs probablement.

- Je sais, dit Harry, occupé à lire. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire le premier pas.

- Et pourtant tu devrais ! dit Ginny en croisant les bras. C'est toi qui l'as poussé à te quitter, je te rappelle.

- Il ne m'a pas « quitté », dit Harry. On n'était même pas ensemble…

- A d'autres, il y a belle lurette que toutes les filles ont abandonné le projet de vous avoir l'un ou l'autre, dit Parvati en regardant le blond qui, le front dans une main, semblait peiner.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder l'Indienne puis il soupira et Hermione se leva :

- Je vais lui parler, dit-elle.

- Non Hermione ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! dit Harry à mi-voix. Reviens ici tout de suite ! Mione !

Mais la brunette fit la sourde oreille et elle alla s'asseoir près de Malefoy. Posant une main dans son dos, elle enjamba le banc et s'y assit à califourchon en disant :

- Ça va ?

- Nan, pas fort… répondit le Serpentard en ignorant les regards vipérins de ses camarades vert et argent. Il est toujours aussi têtu, hein ?

- Malheureusement… Ron et moi on fait notre possible pour le décider, mais il ne veut pas venir s'excuser, il estime que c'est à toi de venir lui faire des excuses, que c'est toi qui est partit.

- Hors de question, dit le blond. Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il fallait que ça sorte, c'est tout.

- Et la Rose Givrée ?

- Elle a fait une belle auréole sur ma table de chevet et elle tire la tronche… dit le blond. Elle va bientôt mourir et je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Malefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas, Granger… Je ne sais pas où j'en suis…

- Lui il t'aime plus que tout, mais il t'en veut pour l'autre jour et comme il est aussi buté qu'un bloc de pierre, il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour arranger les choses. A mon avis, on va devoir vous enfermer dans la Tour Est et vous allez discuter tous les deux. Vous pourrez vous taper dessus, hurler… ou faire autre chose, personne ne vous entendra ni vous verra.

- C'est tentant mais non merci, quitte à mettre les choses à plat, autant le faire devant tout le monde… au milieu du Hall d'entrée.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Si.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant…

Et le blond se leva. Hermione le regarda partir en se tordant le cou et elle entendit soudain une clameur. Elle se rua alors aux Grandes Portes et elle eut tout le loisir de voir Malefoy saisir Harry par le bras, l'obliger à lui faire face… puis se mettre à l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri.

Bien évidemment, la majorité des élèves se tassa autour d'eux et, depuis la coursive, McGonagall et les autres professeurs observaient la scène en silence.

Hermione croisa le regard de la vieille femme et soudain, un bruit sec lui fit tourner la tête. Malefoy se tenait debout au milieu du grand hall, la tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, et Harry, en face de lui, le bras droit tendu et les sourcils froncés :

- Reparle-moi une fois encore sur le ton de l'autre jour, Malefoy, et je te jure que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt ce qui en suivra, gronda le brun en baissant son bras.

Malefoy redressa sa tête lentement. Des mèches blondes tombèrent sur son front et Harry soupira soudain. Il tendit alors les bras et ils s'enlacèrent solidement mais tendrement. La salle explosa alors en applaudissements… qui redoublèrent quand le blond recula légèrement pour saisir le visage du brun dans ses mains et lui prendre les lèvres à pleine bouche pour un baiser passionné...

Les huées montèrent de la foule, ainsi que des hourras et des applaudissements. Hermione battit des mains en hurlant et Ron vint la bousculer gentiment. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en disant :

- T'es la Reine, Mione. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais tu as été convaincante !

Hermione sourit, les joues légèrement rouges puis Ron lui sourit et ils se précipitèrent sur le nouveau couple qui ne se lâchait plus, assaillit par les élèves voulant les féliciter.

Sur la coursive, McGonagall cessa d'applaudir. Elle souriait largement et, entrainant ses collègues à sa suite, ils laissèrent les élèves à leur joie. Seuls Rogue et Lupin restèrent, de permanence pour l'après-midi.

- Je suis bien content pour eux, dit Lupin avec un large sourire. Ça aurait été tellement dommage qu'ils brisent le lien si fort qui les unit…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Remus, mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense à tout autre chose, fit Rogue.

Lupin le regarda puis il attrapa la main du grand échalas qui lui servait d'ami en disant :

- Entre toi et moi, Sev, c'est plus que de l'amour… C'est de la passion pour la vie.

Rogue eut une ombre de sourire puis ils se séparèrent, l'un descendant dans le hall disperser l'attroupement, l'autre allant dans les étages faire un petit tour d'inspection.

///

Assis sur un banc du parc, Harry et Malefoy savouraient tranquillement leur étrange amitié retrouvée. Cependant, l'ombre sur la figure de Harry trahissait que quelque chose le tourmentait encore et le blond n'eut pas grand mal à deviner :

- Tu attends ma réponse, je sais…

- Oui, en effet, et ce n'est pas ton baiser de tout à l'heure qui va me la fournir, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous embrassons, au contraire, dit Harry en appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, les mains jointes. Même si tu m'as embrassé devant deux mille élèves…

- La Rose est mal en point, si tu veux savoir, mais elle n'est pas encore fanée, dit le Serpentard. Je pense qu'il me reste encore une ou deux semaines pour réfléchir, pourra-tu tenir ?

- J'ai tenu jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis plus à quelques jours près, et maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, tu pourrais me faire patienter encore dix ans que j'attendrais…

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Si, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il prit alors la main du blond dans la sienne et celui-ci dit :

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté l'autre jour… Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'être seul comme ça, c'est toute ta vie… Pour toi, tout le monde te tourne autour, tout le monde voit en toi le sauveur du monde sorcier, même ma propre famille, et si j'avais compris à quel point tout cela te pèse, jamais je n'aurais remué le couteau dans la plaie.

- Chut, dit Harry. C'est bon, c'est oublié, tu as parfaitement le droit de t'emporter, tu n'es pas avec moi pour rester en arrière pendant que je suis dans la lumière.

- Nous ne sommes pas officiellement ensemble, rappela le blond.

- Non, certes, mais pour les autres si…

- Ha oui ?

- Parvati Patil m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'une grande majorité des filles du collège avait cessé de fantasmer sur nous, tu sais ? Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, ça laisse le champ libre aux autres garçons, dit le brun avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Malefoy secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire puis il baissa brusquement les yeux en disant :

- Tu sais Potter… Depuis que… hum… bon ben depuis qu'on est tous les deux, j'ai l'impression de mieux aller… Je sais pas pourquoi…

- Moi aussi, même si je t'ai pas mal bousculé avant d'être malade, dit Harry. Mais même si j'ai Hermione et Ron, quand je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Idem, je t'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais dites à Blaise, et pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami…

- Moi je pense que j'ai vu trop d'horreurs pour même te les dire à toi, dit Harry en détournant la tête.

- Et c'est justement à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputés l'autre jour, dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as changé pendant les vacances de Noël et je ne te reconnais plus… Vais-je devoir te prouver autre chose pour que tu consentes à m'ouvrir ton cœur ?

- Mon cœur t'est ouvert, Drago, dit le Gryffondor. Seulement il te faudrait lire dans ma tête pour savoir… Et puis, que voudrais-tu me prouver ? Même si tu ne peux pas envisager une relation amoureuse avec moi, on restera amis, on n'est pas allés trop loin encore… il y a moyen de tout arrêter maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, probablement…

- J'en suis convaincu.

Malefoy regarda son compagnon puis il soupira et Harry sera ses doigts sur les siens sans rien dire. Le blond lui fit un demi-sourire tristounet puis ils restèrent là, assis en silence à regarder autour d'eux et écouter les bruits du château.

///

La nuit dégringola comme un rideau sur Poudlard. En quelques minutes il fallut allumer torches et lampes et Harry, plongé dans un livre sur son lit, fut surprit de ne plus rien voir brusquement. Il alluma sa lampe et regarda l'heure : il était dix-huit heures. Encore une heure et le diner serait servit.

Depuis son aventure avec Tom Jedusor, Harry avait une certaine peur des dimanches soir et en général, il passait la nuit assit sur le large rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. S'il ne dormait pas, Ron venait le rejoindre une heure ou deux et ils discutaient à voix basse.

S'asseyant en tailleur, le Gryffondor songea un instant à aller voir Rogue dans sa salle de classe, mais il renonça. Ce n'était pas parce que l'homme avait accepté de l'emmener chez Voldemort une fois qu'il était à présent son ami. Loin de là, même ! Non, il valait mieux continuer de lire et attendre le diner, puis ensuite aller se coucher et essayer de dormir.

///

Assit à table, tout près du bord, en face d'Hermione, Harry réalisa soudain que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Deux derniers mois même…

- Dites les gars, fit-il. Vous vous rendez compte ? Dans deux mois c'est déjà la fin de l'année…

- Ha ouais ? Déjà ? fit Ron en avalant une frite. C'est passé vite…

Chacun des cinq garçons et des trois filles qui composaient la classe de Septième année de Gryffondor, hocha la lentement tête. Ginny, elle, regarda ses amis :

- L'année prochaine, je vais être toute seule alors… fit-elle.

- Mais nan, t'auras ta classe, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Ha c'est malin, fit la rouquine en lui tirant la langue.

- Vous allez aller à l'Université Magique ? demanda alors Seamus.

- Moi oui, dit Ron.

- Moi aussi, fit Dean.

- Ha ben on essayera d'être ensemble… Et toi Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je voulais entrer dans l'Institut de Formation Supérieure des Aurors, mais je n'ai plus de très bonnes notes en DCFM…

- Tu as été malade pendant d'un mois, c'est normal, dit Hermione. Si tu bosse beaucoup, je suis certaine que tu peu remonter ta moyenne. Et puis Lupin peut parler pour toi devant le Rectorat, non ?

- J'en doute, il a beau être mon parrain d'adoption, il n'en est pas moins mon professeur… dit le brun en secouant la tête. Et un professeur vachement sévère quand il s'y met…

- Ha oui ! dit Seamus avec un large sourire. Il t'a collé un P la semaine dernière !

- Un P ? Harry ! gronda Hermione.

- Merci Seamus…

- Pardon…

- Harry ! Je t'avais aidé à réviser en plus ! Sortir avec Malefoy te réduit le cerveau en purée !

- Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy, capiche ? répliqua le Gryffondor en rougissant violemment. Rah, fichez-moi la paix !

Il se leva alors et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard surprit de McGonagall. Elle vit alors, depuis la table des professeurs, Malefoy se lever et suivre le brun dans l'entrée. Elle soupira et reprit son diner.

///

- Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Harry se figea. Il se retourna et regarda Malefoy venir à lui :

- Hou là ! Aura destructrice qui dégage à dix lieues à la ronde ! Qui est-ce qui t'as fichu en pétard comme ça ? demanda Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas en pétard, marmonna Harry.

Il se détourna et alla s'adosser contre le mur qui supportait une partie du Grand Escalier. Malefoy le rejoignit et se mit devant lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je suis juste à cran ce soir, c'est tout…

- On n'est pas à cran comme ça sans raison, dit le Serpentard. Hey… Harry…

Harry eut un sourire en coin :

- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon prénom…

Le blond sourit puis il posa ses mains sur celles du brun et s'approcha :

- Tu veux un câlin ? demanda Harry ironiquement en souriant :

- Moi non, mais toi tu en aurais bien besoin.

Délicatement, il l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire et Harry l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans se douter que, les élèves sortant de diner, tous les regards se tournaient vers eux presque automatiquement, ceux des jeunes sorciers qui les avaient repérés les montrant du menton à ceux qui les cherchaient des yeux.

- Et après il devient rouge tomate quand on dit qu'ils sortent ensemble, dit Ron avec un grimace. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se mentir à ce point.

- Il ne se ment pas, dit Hermione. Il se protège.

- Et de quoi ? demanda Neville. Ces deux-là, ils sont fait pour être, sinon amants, au moins amis, c'était écrit. Où, me demandez pas, mais c'est certain.

- Il se protège de ses sentiments pour Malefoy, dit Hermione en regardant les deux garçons enlacés dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Je crois savoir sans trop me tromper que Malefoy n'a toujours pas renvoyé ses sentiments. Harry avance dans le brouillard sans savoir s'il va trouver porte close ou non. Alors il se prépare au pire et se barricade en espérant que si Malefoy lui ferme sa porte, il ne se cassera pas trop le nez…

- Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas des dons d'Empathie, toi ? fit Ron en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione rougit puis les Gryffondors montèrent le Grand Escalier en continuant de parler de Harry et Malefoy, le sujet préféré et intarissable de cette dernière semaine.

Ce furent les professeur McGonagall et Lupin qui délogèrent les deux garçons, s'excusant de les déranger :

- Veuillez nous excuser, messieurs, mais vous devriez aller dans vos maisons à présent, il se fait tard, fit le professeur de Métamorphose. Ou tout du moins ailleurs où vous serez plus tranquilles…

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Lupin, les sourcils bizarrement froncés.

- Si, si… Tout va bien, dit le brun comme Malefoy s'était éloigné de quelques pas, sans lui lâcher les mains cependant. Je suis juste un peu à cran…

- Dans ce cas, la Salle de Bains des Préfets est libre à cette heure-ci, dit McGonagall à mi-voix. Bonne nuit, messieurs, fit-elle ensuite en se détournant.

Lupin fit un clin d'œil à son neveu puis il suivit la vielle femme et Harry regarda le blond :

- Hin, hin, fit celui-ci en secouant la tête. Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller là-bas avec toi, je sais parfaitement comme ce genre de chose se termine.

- Pfff, benêt, fit Harry en souriant.

Il l'attira alors à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

- Bonne nuit, fit-il doucement.

- A toi aussi.

Le blond tourna alors les talons et s'en alla vers les sombres couloirs qui descendaient vers le donjon de Serpentard. Harry soupira alors puis il prit le Grand Escalier et monta rapidement jusqu'à la Salle de Bains des Préfets où il s'enferma à double tour avant de se plonger un bain bouillonnant brûlant qui eut vite fait de le soulager de toutes les tensions de son corps et de son esprit et où il manqua même s'endormir.

///

Dans sa chambre à Serpentard, cependant, Drago était assit sur son lit. Vêtu d'un bas pyjama de satin vert, assit en tailleur, il regardait fixement la rose rouge dans le vase sur sa table de nuit.

- Putain Dray, fait quelque chose, dit soudain Blaise depuis son lit. T'es accro, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

- Tu crois ? fit le blond en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Ça fait, aide-moi, depuis combien de temps que vous vous courrez après comme ça ?

- Depuis le mois d'octobre… Mais j'ai peur, Blaise…

- Peur ? Toi ? T'es un Malefoy ou non ?

- Oui mais ça n'empêche pas ! Attends, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, lui… C'est Harry Potter ! Celui contre qui je suis censé me battre pour défendre le Seigneur !

- Arf ! s'esclaffa Blaise. Laisse-moi rire, le Seigneur tu t'en bats comme de ta première robe de sorcier ! Tout le monde a bien compris que vous vous étiez trouvés, Potter et toi, et crois-moi, nous autres Serpentards, on râle pour la forme…

- Pas Pansy en tous cas…

- Elle on s'en fiche, c'est qu'une sangsue, dit Blaise. Nan, sérieux, Dray, tu vas attendre que cette rose tombe en poussière ou tu va lui sauter au cou avant ?

- Et c'est toi qui me ditca ? Toi qui m'a fait une scène de jalousie devant lui ? T'es gonflé quand même... Et pour te répondre... Je ne sais pas...

- Dans ce cas, va voir Trelawney, demande-lui de te prédire quelque chose et tu verras bien. Les tasses à thé seraient un bon moyen de savoir où tu en es et surtout où tu vas.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Écoute, tu n'arrive pas à te décider et on quitte Poudlard dans deux mois… Tu tiens vraiment à partir sans rien lui dire ?

- Non…

- Bon alors ! Tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Malefoy regarda son ami avec de grands yeux :

- Mais je…

- Tu penses tout le temps à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens bien quand t'es près de lui, non ? Tu as l'impression que quelque chose te pique le cœur quand il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Hé ben c'est ça l'amour, Dray ! Oh Merlin, mais pourquoi je cause de ça avec toi, moi ?

- Mais parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, dit le blond avec un demi-sourire.

- Boarf ! Bon aller, enfile un froc et file à la Tour de Divination.

- Maintenant ? Mais il est près de onze heures…

- Et alors ? Elle n'est probablement pas couchée…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Oh tu me les brise ! Fait ce que tu veux, moi je suis crevé, bonne nuit !

Et sur ce, il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et Malefoy resta pantois. Il soupira alors, regarda la rose dont la tête pendait lamentablement, puis il se décida et s'habilla en un clin d'œil. Il quitta Serpentard et traça son chemin jusqu'à la Tour de Divination, comme de par hasard la salle la plus éloignée dans le château.

///

Comme il montait à l'échelle de fer, la trappe s'ouvrit et les yeux globuleux de Trelawney apparurent, entourés de son visage bizarre et de sa tignasse rousse habituelle :

- Montez Drago, je vous attendais, fit-elle d'une voix ouatée.

Le blond haussa les sourcils puis il monta rapidement et entra dans la pièce ronde surchauffée. Il s'assit sur le pouf que lui désigna le professeur et celle-ci demanda :

- Si je ne me trompe pas, vous venez pour me demander de vous dire votre avenir. Mais j'ai besoin de précisions…

- Lesquelles ? Si je viens vous demander une prédiction, c'est justement parce que j'ai besoin de précisions quant à une décision que je dois prendre, dit Malefoy.

- Elle concerne votre idylle avec Potter ?

Le blond ne répondit pas mais le rose sur ses joues le trahit aussitôt. Trelawney sourit puis elle alla prendre une tasse dans un vaisselier, la remplit de feuilles de thé puis d'eau bouillante prise dans la bouilloire posée sur les braises de la cheminée. Elle déposa la tasse devant Malefoy qui la prit et but lentement le thé en même temps que la femme devant lui.

Quand chacun eut finit sa tasse, Trelawney prit celle du blond et la retourna sur la table. Elle attendit que la dernière goute d'eau soit tombée puis elle entreprit d'interpréter l'intérieur :

- Hum… fit-elle. Je vois…

- De quoi ?

- Je vois une personne dans votre avenir proche, dit Trelawney. Une personne qui tient à vous autant qu'elle tient à sa propre vie… Malheureusement, je vois aussi quelque chose vous séparer… Une lutte éprouvante contre une troisième personne. Je vois la Mort, elle emmène du monde, beaucoup de monde… Je vois du sang et des créatures qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours… L'une d'elle n'est pas inconnue… Peut-être sera-t-elle ce qui vous séparera de la personne que je vois auprès de vous…

- Cette personne… Est-ce que c'est…

- Potter ? Je ne sais pas… Oh ! Oh mais attendez ! s'exclama soudain la femme en bondissant sur son siège.

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Tenez, regardez… Vous voyez le dessin en forme d'éclair, en plein milieu ? Il n'y a aucun doute…

- On dirait la cicatrice de Potter…

- En effet… Je ne l'avais pas vue, il y a beaucoup de signes dans cette tasse… Peut-être un peu trop pour deux êtres aussi jeunes que vous deux…

Trelawney reposa alors la tasse en soupirant et Malefoy resta silencieux. Ainsi, son avenir se trouvera partagé avec Harry ? Mais qui donc est-ce cette troisième personne ? Et cette grande lutte ? La Mort a à voir avec Voldemort, ça, c'est certain, mais et les créatures ?

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

Malefoy sursauta. Il regarda son professeur puis demanda :

- Oui. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Potter et moi avons une relation plutôt bizarre ces derniers temps…

- En effet, qui n'est pas au courant ! Vous êtes trop proches pour êtres de simples amis, et pas suffisamment pour être des amants. Il y a entre vous des sentiments violents et puissants. Potter essaie de refréner les siens, je le sens, son aura est bridée, mais les vôtres, Malefoy, ils n'ont aucun guide, ils vont en tous sens, un coup votre conscience réclame Potter à corps et à cris, un coup vous ne supportez plus le voir.

- Vous êtes douée… fit le blond en rougissant.

Trelawney sourit et le blond reprit :

- Le soir de son retour au château, Harry m'a offert une rose sur laquelle il a jeté un sort de Givrage…

- Hum… Et ? Qu'a-t-il posé comme question ?

- Il n'a pas posé clairement de question, mais j'ai tout de suite su qu'il voulait une réponse de ma part, concernant le « couple » que nous formons. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit tant de fois, mais moi je ne sais pas où j'en suis…

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Dites-moi comment faire le tri dans mes sentiments, leur dire de faire du vide, pour que je puisse y voir plus clair et cerner ce que j'éprouve pour Potter, si tant est que ce soit le cas.

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, je vais entrer dans votre esprit.

- Entrer dans mon… Professeur…

- Ce n'est absolument pas douloureux et je ne verrais ni n'entendrais rien qui puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise. Notre conscience est une sorte de grand placard où sont rangés tous les sentiments que nous éprouvons face à telle ou telle situation. Grâce à mes dons de voyante, et il n'y a que ma guilde qui puisse le faire, je vais m'introduire dans ce « placard », aller directement dans la « pièce » où vos sentiments amoureux sont rangés, et ressortir. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes et si vous avez l'esprit suffisamment clair, c'est à dire si vous êtes bien réveillé, vous pourrez même me rejoindre et explorer vous-même votre conscience.

- Je n'y tiens pas trop, dit le blond avec une grimace. Ce doit être un formidable bazar...

- Dans ce cas… Allongez-vous confortablement, je vous en prie…

Malefoy jeta un regard dans son dos. Un pouf s'y trouvait et il s'y allongea, les mains sur le ventre. Trelawney s'approcha, s'assit en tailleur à même le tapis, près de lui, puis elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de se détendre comme elle posait une main sur les siennes et l'autre sur son front.

Fermant les yeux, le professeur de Divination déploya son aura et se heurta à celle du blond. Elle fut aussitôt repoussée par de puissantes barrières mentales, mais avec un peu de persuasion, elle réussi à pénétrer l'esprit du blond qui se mit à trembler sous son assaut.

L'intérieur de l'esprit de Malefoy ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la chambre d'un bambin. Il y avait nombre d'affaires qui trainaient de partout, le lit qui trônait au fond de la pièce était en vrac et Trelawney n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le Serpentard assit sur le lit au milieu des draps de satins verts. Elle n'en fut guère surprise…

- Venez Drago… fit la femme d'une voix éthérée. Venez avec moi…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Drago n'eut aucun problème à en comprendre la moindre syllabe. Il descendit du lit tel un automate et suivit la femme dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

En un clin d'œil ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir percé d'une multitude de portes. Trelawney parut choquée en voyant le nombre de portes et, jetant un œil sur le blond qui marchait à ses côtés, elle le vit rougir. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que vous êtes le Prince de Serpentard, mais cela ne vous autorise pas à collectionner les jeunes femmes. Les femmes sont des êtres fragiles, on ne peut pas s'en servir de la même manière qu'on utilise un mouchoir en papier…

Malefoy vit les mots "Prendre, utiliser et jeter" danser devant lui puis disparaitre. Il rougit violemment mais continua de marcher le long de l'interminable couloir. Soudain, les deux sorciers en virent enfin la fin. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un grand mur avec une porte en bois. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvait deux torchères semblables à la centaine qui éclairait les autres portes, à la différence près que sur cette porte-là, un éclair reconnaissable entre mille était gravé dans le bois :

- Il y a un éclair… dit Trelawney. Vous savez quoi, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Non…

- Si je prends en compte l'endroit où ce trouve cette porte, Potter est la dernière conquête, amoureuse ou non, que vous aurez pour le reste de votre vie.

- Je ne connaitrais jamais d'autres femmes alors ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais il est clair que votre rencontre avec Potter a scellé quelque chose dans votre esprit et m'est avis que c'est la dernière personne avec qui vous aurez un lien aussi fort. Croyez-moi, vous ne resterez pas célibataire bien longtemps.

Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et soudain Trelawney tendit la main vers la poignée ronde de la porte :

- On y va ? fit-elle. Quoi que nous découvrions, vous en ressortirez plus fort et vous serez en mesure de répondre à Monsieur Potter…

Le Serpentard hocha lentement la tête puis, prenant une inspiration, il tendit sa main droite et le professeur et lui ouvrirent la porte en même temps.

Ce fut alors comme s'ils changeaient totalement de monde ! Alors que le couloir était sombre, faiblement éclairé par des torches enflammées qui brunissaient le mur qui les soutenait, la pièce qui se cachait derrière la porte à la cicatrice avait tout du paradis.

Avançant, la sorcière posa son pied dans une épaisse couche d'herbe bien verte. Malefoy la suivit et la porte se referma derrière eux en claquant doucement :

- Bien, dit Trelawney en constatant que la porte était verrouillée. Nous n'avons plus le choix, avançons…

Malefoy acquiesça en silence. Ils se mirent alors en chemin et traversèrent ce qui ressemblait fortement au jardin d'Éden, où tout du moins à l'idée de ce qu'en avaient les Mortels.

Une herbe épaisse, vert pomme, recouvrait le sol. Un chemin de sable grossier brun clair la coupait et s'enfonçait dans une épaisse forêt qui n'avait pas l'air très accueillant :

- C'est un endroit qui regorge de Magie Noire, dit Trelawney en frissonnant, regardant la forêt où le chemin s'enfonçait. Je donnerais cher pour savoir quel secret elle protège. Avançons…

Ils se mirent sur le chemin et le suivirent jusqu'à un carrefour où il se divisait en trois autres chemins. L'un d'eux allait vers la forêt, autour de laquelle une aura sombre flottait en ondoyant. Le second chemin disparaissait dans une grotte, quant au troisième, il continuait de serpenter dans l'herbe, entre les buissons et les bosquets de roses.

- Allons voir ici, dit Trelawney en montrant la grotte. Nous sommes dans votre esprit, ne l'oubliez pas, ce que nous allons y trouver ne sera rien de plus que ce que vous saurez sur Potter. Des liens vont peut-être se créer entre les différentes choses que nous allons voir, mais en aucun cas ces choses seront des choses qui appartiennent à Potter. Nous ne sommes pas dans son esprit. Cette forêt maléfique, par exemple, est un "souvenir" que vous as transmit a du vous parler de quelque chose lié à la Magie Noir, peut-etre à un certain Mage Noir que nous connaissons tous...

- Mais c'est quand même lui, je veux dire son esprit, qui a créé cet endroit dans le mien… non ?

- Sa présence à vos côtés, l'amitié et l'amour qu'il vous voue vous emplissent de bonheur. Vous êtes bien quand il est près de vous, vous oubliez tous vos problèmes, mais ils reviennent dès qu'il n'est plus là. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu une situation du même genre, il y a un peu plus de trente ans. J'étais une jeune Devineresse alors, je découvrais à peine mes pouvoirs avec l'aide de ma grand-mère et, le jour où je suis entrée à Poudlard, je suis comme « tombée amoureuse » de Mélinda.

- Amoureuse ?

- Ce n'était pas véritablement de l'amour, je le sais à présent, mais c'était une sorte de dévotion immense. Nous sommes vite devenues les meilleures amies du monde, nous nous disions tout, il nous arrivait même de partager nos petits-amis… Et puis un jour, tout s'est terminé brutalement.

- Comment ?

- Elle est morte. Mélinda s'est tuée… Nous avions vingt-deux ans toutes les deux, elle venait de les avoir, et pour fêter l'événement, nous sommes allées faire une promenade à cheval, elle adorait ça, moi pas vraiment. J'étais cramponnée à la selle alors qu'elle, elle trottinait autour de moi en rigolant. Et puis ce fut le drame. Son cheval a trébuché, il tombé sur les genoux et Mélinda, surprise, est passée par-dessus sa tête. Elle s'est brisé le cou en heurtant le sol, et le cheval lui est ensuite tombé dessus. J'ai tout de suite sut qu'elle était morte. Le cheval s'est relevé et s'est approché d'elle, il l'a poussée avec son nez mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, il s'est éloigné, la tête basse. Je suis alors descendue de cheval, où plutôt m'en suis-je laissé tombée. Je me suis agenouillée près de Mélinda. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. J'ai repoussé ses cheveux roux et je l'ai embrassée sur le front. Je me suis ensuite relevée et j'ai sortit ma baguette. Je l'ai déposée sur une civière et j'ai transplané chez ses parents…

Trelawney ferma les yeux. Elle pinça fortement les lèvres et Malefoy posa une main sur son bras :

- Vous avez réussit à vous en remettre, et c'est l'essentiel…

- Oui… Tout ça pour vous dire que ce qu'il y a entre Potter et vous, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. Une telle union serait bénéfique pour notre monde, si vous parvenez à un stade suffisamment élevé… je ne parle pas de devenir amants, non… juste que si vous réussissez à vous entendre parfaitement, il se peut que la Magie vous réunisse à jamais et que grâce à vous deux, Voldemort soit enfin vaincu.

Malefoy déglutit. Soudain, un bruit leur parvint de l'intérieur de la grotte. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent puis ils entrèrent dans la grotte et, après un couloir plongé dans le noir, de quelques mètres seulement, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce où se déplaçaient des centaines de « nuages » plus où moins visibles :

- Ce sont des souvenirs, dit Trelawney comme Malefoy allait ouvrir la bouche. Nous avons devant nous toutes les êtres, qu'ils soient humains ou non, que Potter et vous avez en commun, rencontrées où non en même temps. Regardez, me voilà…

Un spectre aussi transparent d'un bloc de pierre leur passa devant sans le voir :

- Et voilà Hagrid…

Les deux sorciers tentèrent d'identifier les souvenirs présents pendant un bon moment avant de quitter la grotte et de continuer d'explorer les environs. Ils croisèrent des Centaures, un Dragon, un Magyar à Pointe, Crockdur, le chien de Hagrid, ainsi que toute sorte d'autres animaux dont un grand et majectueux Cerf que Malefoy ne reconnu pas, et un chien noir hirsute qui lui fila la chair de poule.

Soudain, Trelawney se figea et leva les yeux :

- On nous secoue, dit-elle. Il faut partir.

- Déjà ? Mais je n'ai rien vu qui…

- Méditez là-dessus cette nuit.

Elle lui prit alors la main et ils réintégrèrent leurs esprits respectifs.

- Ha quand même ! s'exclama McGonagall, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle était en robe de chambre, un filet sur la tête et semblait totalement hors d'elle :

- Sibylle, je vous saurais gré de ne pas monopoliser ainsi les élèves !

- Mais enfin, Minerva, dit Trelawney en se levant de son siège. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver…

- Elle a raison, dit Malefoy. Je suis venu lui demander une prédiction… J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair…

- C'est le cas ?

- Pas encore…

- Dans ce cas, filez vous coucher, il est bientôt une heure du matin ! gronda McGonagall.

- Oui… Bonne nuit, professeurs…

McGonagall pinça les lèvres et Trelawney hocha la tête. Le blond quitta alors la salle de divination, la tête pleine de choses à démêler.

* * *

Et voila un long chapitre tout gentil ^^

Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez ;)

A demain soir pour la suite

Bisouxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir! Bonjour ? Que dit-on quand il est deux heures du mat ?

Bref, oui donc il est très tard/tôt, mais je poste quand meme ce chapitre parce que je ne suis pas encore couchée :p sinon, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les review, mais je n'ai pas le courage... Merci quand même a toutes celles qui oont prit le temps de mettre un commentaire!

Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture et a demain soir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire était des plus troublants, autant pour lui que pour son corps, à en juger par l'état de son caleçon…

- L'avantage, c'est que je sais maintenant que Voldemort ne m'a pas trahit pour une fois, dit-il en constatant les dégâts.

Regardant l'heure, il se leva et alla se laver. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans la Salle Commune encore vide. Il quitta Gryffondor et sortit du château sous l'œil acéré de Rusard qui trainait dans le hall d'entrée.

Se laissant tomber sur une pierre glaciale, légèrement humide, il soupira. Une brume étirait ses bandes sur le Lac Noir. La surface en était totalement lisse, pas une ride ne la froissait. Un mouvement de branches indiqua à Harry que le Saule Cogneur se débarrassait des gouttelettes d'humidité déposées pendant la nuit. Un cri dans la Forêt Interdite le renseigna sur l'heure de levé des Centaures, et une fenêtre qu'on ouvrait à l'étage du château fournit au Gryffondor l'heure de levé d'un des professeurs.

///

Debout sur le perron du château, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Rogue regardait le brun méditer. Il soupira soudain et descendit les quatre marches :

- Bien matinal… fit-il en s'approchant du Lac Noir.

Harry sursauta à peine en voyant l'homme en noir, celui-ci ayant volontairement déployé son aura pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve… dit Harry. Et vous ? Il est à peine six heures…

- Je suis debout depuis une heure environ, comme tous les matins, dit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais vous, vous devriez retourner à l'intérieur, vous allez prendre froid… Rappelez-vous que vous êtes plus fragile qu'avant…

- Oui, dit Harry.

Il avait oublié ça… La discussion avec Rogue alors qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard, le 1er janvier, lui revint en mémoire. L'homme lui avait dit qu'à cause des sortilèges que le Lord avait utilisés sur lui pour le débarrasser du petit de Harpie, ses défenses immunitaires étaient fortement affaiblies et qu'il faudrait plusieurs mois pour qu'elles se rétablissent correctement, les sortilèges ayant été très puissants.

- Et vous pensez qu'après quatre mois, je suis encore vulnérable ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Oui, et j'en sais suffisamment sur les sortilèges de soins pour vous vous assurer qu'il vous faudra encore de nombreuses semaines avant de cesser d'attraper tout ce qui traine.

Harry eut un demi-sourire. Rogue se détourna alors et retourna dans le château. Le brun attendit qu'il eut disparut pour se lever et s'approcher du lac. Il prit une pierre plate sur la berge et la balança à la surface. La pierre fit six ricochets et cela le mit de bonne humeur. Il regarda sa montre et remonta au château.

///

Le brouhaha dans la classe cessa aussitôt Lupin entré dans la pièce. Harry termina sa phrase avec Ron puis se tourna vers son parrain d'adoption et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire l'appel.

Après avoir appelé Blaise Zabini et coché son nom en tant que présent, Lupin posa le carnet et annonça un cours sur les Trolls. Des ronchonnements montèrent des élèves et Lupin annonça qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les cours ne seraient plus que des révisions des cours des sept dernières années, afin d'être prêts pour les ASPICs.

Tout en ouvrant son livre, Malefoy racontait à Blaise ce qui s'était passé avec Trelawney la veille. Cependant, même après une nuit à réfléchir, assit sur son lit, le blond n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à donner à Harry… Malheureusement, à chaque jour qui passait la fleur baissait la tête et un jour fatalement, les pétales tomberont, à ce moment-là, il faudra alors se décider et faire le bon choix.

- Tu as bien dit que Potter serait la dernière personne avec qui tu aurais une telle complicité ? demanda Blaise à mi-voix.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, ta réponse est toute trouvée… Dis lui oui et reste près de lui jusqu'à ta mort.

- Tu le crois sérieusement ?

- Apparemment, Trelawney pense que si tu n'accepte pas les sentiments de Potter, et que tu va voir ailleurs, jamais tu ne retrouveras une union fusionnelle comme tu as avec lui. Moi je te le dis, tu risques d'être malheureux toute ta vie sans lui…

- C'est le comble quand même… Toi, un Serpentard, tu me dis d'accepter les sentiments de Potter, alors qu'il y a six mois, tu réfutais en bloc en me traitant de traitre.

- Je sais, mais on a le droit de changer et puis… J'ai fait un rêve qui m'a fortement troublé.

- Oh épargne-moi les détails, tu veux ?

- Quoi ? Oh ! Mais non, ce n'est pas un rêve érotique, t'es con ! J'ai eut comme une vision du futur…

- Allons bon, tu te découvres des dons de voyance maintenant ?

- Ma mère est Devineresse je te rappelle, grogna Blaise. Ca arrive quand je suis perturbé…

- Hé vous deux là-bas, Malefoy, Zabini, un peu de silence ! brama soudain Lupin.

Les deux garçons se turent et Malefoy croisa alors le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit puis retourna à son travail et Malefoy soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne une décision, et d'urgence. Cette situation virait à l'insupportable…

///

- Il est treize heures, on fait quoi ?

- C'est à dire ? demanda Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Ben je sais, pas, on n'a pas cours avant seize heures…

- Toi non plus ? fit Ron.

- Non… Et je n'ai rien à lire pour réviser…

- Noon ! firent Ron et Harry d'une même voix en rigolant. Il va neiger !

- Ha non !

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent pour voir arriver Malefoy et sa bande :

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry comme le blond acceptait l'accolade qu'il lui donnait. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre la neige ?

- Mauvais souvenirs…

Harry secoua la tête puis Malefoy fit :

- Tu viens ? J'ai à te parler…

- Ha ?

- Oui.

- Vas-y, dit Hermione. On ne va pas s'entretuer, c'est promis.

- Bon… Allons-y.

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux en direction du château. Blaise se tourna alors vers les deux Gryffondor en disant :

- Je crois qu'il s'est décidé…

- Vraiment ? Et c'est toi qui l'y a poussé, j'imagine, gronda Ron.

- Ron ! fit Hermione. Je t'en prie ! Il est assez grand pour décider tout seul !

Blaise sourit puis il se tourna vers le château.

Harry et Malefoy venaient de s'y engouffrer. Les élèves et les professeurs les regardaient gentiment, certains venaient leur parler, d'autres leur faisaient un signe de tête ou un salut de la main, mais personne ne leur demanda où ils allaient ainsi.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène, demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Là où on ne nous dérangera pas, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire.

- Ha bon ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre, longèrent des couloirs interminables pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de trouver enfin un coin libre et visiblement avec très peu de passage. Ils s'assirent alors à même le sol, sur le tapis poussiéreux, et Harry, voyant son compagnon soudain silencieux, engagea la conversation :

- Tu veux me donner une réponse ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

- Mais alors ?

- Je t'ai amené ici parce que hier soir, je suis allé voir Trelawney. Elle est entrée dans mon esprit et nous nous sommes promenés dedans. J'ai alors découvert un endroit, comme une salle, qui avait tout du paradis, tu sais…

- Et ?

- Cette « salle », c'était ce que toi tu as mis en moi quand nous sommes devenus amis…

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…

- Imagine le jardin d'Éden des Moldus et tu sauras…

- Vraiment ? Je suis content d'avoir « mit » de telles choses dans ton esprit… Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux me dire.

- Si tu veux, quand on s'est retrouvés dans mon esprit, on était comme dans un gigantesque couloir sombre. De chaque coté il y avait des portes, des dizaines, et Trelawney a dit que ces portes correspondaient à mes conquêtes féminines. Je m'en suis senti terriblement honteux… Il y en avait tellement… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Harry sourit légèrement et Malefoy reprit :

- Et puis nous sommes parvenus au bout du couloir et là, il y avait une porte, avec un éclair gravé dessus, comme… ceci.

Il leva la main et repoussa les mèches brunes qui cachaient la cicatrice du Gryffondor.

- C'était exactement la même et j'ai compris que cette porte te représentait toi et ce que nous vivions en ce moment. Cependant, Trelawney m'a aussi dit que, au vu de l'endroit où se trouvait cette porte, c'est à dire au bout du couloir, pour elle, tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais une relation aussi forte. Même si je préfère rester ami avec toi…

- C'est le cas ?

- Ne m'interromps pas, tu veux ?

- Pardon…

- J'ai dit « même si » je préfère rester ami avec toi, je ne partagerais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi fort avec les autres personnes que je rencontrerais après toi. Trelawney semble persuadée que si nous nous « unissons », soit dans l'amour soit dans l'amitié, la Magie nous liera à jamais et nous pourrions très bien vaincre ensemble Voldemort.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Ce sont ses mots à elle, mais j'ai du mal à la croire.

- Quand on est un sorcier, plus rien ne nous étonne, dit Harry doucement. Est-ce que tu crois que cette expérience peut t'aider à prendre une décision que j'espère positive ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

- Mais si… Mais là n'est pas la question, c'est juste que c'est brutal, on est devenus amis après six ans de haine…

- Mais moi je t'aime, Drago… Tu m'a tellement aidé pendant que j'étais malade… Penser à toi m'aidait à rester lucide.

- Je suis flatté et je… j'aimerais beaucoup te renvoyer ton amour, mais tout ça me fait peur…

- Je peux te comprendre, moi aussi j'ai eut peur quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais… Mais je m'y suis habitué avec le temps, et j'ai eut plusieurs semaines pour y penser…

- Moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider…

- De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? De la réaction de ta mère ? De nos amis ? Du monde sorcier ?

- Ma mère serait contente, je pense, que j'ai quelqu'un à aimer, surtout si c'est toi, quant à nos amis, ils se sont habitués à nous voir trainer tous les deux… Le monde sorcier, j'imagine, aura plus de mal à nous accepter en tant que couple, mais…

- Mais on s'en fiche du qu'en dira-t-on, non ? L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? Et tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi…

- Je le reconnais, fit le blond en rougissant légèrement. Quand tu n'es plus là, ta présence me manque et je… je ressens comme un vide dans ma poitrine…

Il posa une main sur son cœur et Harry y mit la sienne. Malefoy le regarda alors et le brun l'embrassa doucement. Quand il recula, Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux baissés, puis il les releva en disant :

- Je crois bien que je t'aime, Harry…

- Tu ? … Moi aussi, Drago… fit Harry en souriant.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux :

- Je suis si content… fit-il en le serrant plus fort.

- J'ai l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids horrible, dit le blond dans le cou du brun.

Il recula alors et Harry lui caressa la joue en souriant :

- Aller vient… Retournons dehors.

Le blond fit un demi-sourire puis il se leva et Harry le prit dans ses bras.

Inutile de dire qu'ils n'eurent aucun besoin de dire à leurs amis qu'ils étaient à présent officiellement ensemble. Rien que le fait de les voir ainsi, bras dessus bras dessous, donna la réponse à tout le monde...

///

- Monsieur Potter ! Attendez un peu, vous voulez bien ?

Harry regarda McGonagall. Il hocha la tête puis fit un signe de tête à ses amis qui quittèrent la salle de Métamorphose avec les autres élèves.

- Oui, professeur ? fit le brun en approchant du bureau.

- Je suis contente pour vous et Malefoy, et j'espère grandement que vos notes ne baisseront pas, ce n'est pas le moment, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, madame… Et je ferais tout pour entrer à l'IFSA.

- Vous y avez votre place, vous le savez, le Doyen vous l'a réservée il y a longtemps, alors ne le décevez pas, ne _me_ décevez pas. J'aurais grande peine à devoir vous séparer, monsieur Malefoy et vous.

- Vous ne le pourriez…

- J'aurais du mal, en effet, dit McGonagall avec un petit rictus. Mais s'il le faut, je le ferais, même si je dois balayer les morceaux de cœur brisés après.

- Vous êtes méchante…

- Non, juste soucieuse du bien être de l'élève préféré de mon Directeur.

Harry eut un petit sourire triste en repensant à Dumbledore, puis il souhaita une bonne soirée à la vieille sorcière et rejoignit Malefoy qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Elle te voulait quoi ? demanda le blond en passant son bras sous celui du brun.

- Rien, juste me mettre en garde, que si mes notes baissaient encore, qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à nous séparer.

- Rogue m'a dit la même chose à l'instant… Il vient de partir. Et puis, tu as réussit à remonter ta moyenne depuis que tu n'es plus malade, non ?

- De quatre points oui, et je ne dois absolument pas les perdre avant les ASPICs. En octobre, j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer à l'Institut de Formation Supérieure des Aurors.

- Quelle ambition…

- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Université Magique, je pense, dit le Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaules. Ma mère va partir en Suisse, mais je pense que je vais rester ici.

Harry regarda le profil du blond puis il s'arrêta de marcher et le prit par le bras :

- Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta mère pour moi, tu entends ?

- Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, elle a comprit depuis longtemps que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un de Poudlard, même si elle ignore que c'est de toi.

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Oui, mais simplement que j'avais _une_ petite-amie… Je lui ai dit que c'était sérieux et que nous voulions nous marier mais rester en Angleterre. Elle n'a pas bronché.

- Tu veux que nous nous marrions ?

Le blond secoua la tête :

- Non, je t'ai dit, c'est uniquement pour que ma mère ne s'inquiète pas plus. Elle est très fragile en ce moment, la moindre contrariété pourrait la plonger dans une dépression trop profonde pour être soignée.

- Tu aimes ta mère et je l'admire, mais ne fais pas pour moi quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire. Si je dois me passer de toi pendant l'été, je ferais avec, dit Harry en secouant la tête. De toutes façons, je vais retourner chez mes Moldus, la maison de Sirius n'est pas encore habitable…

- Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible alors, je suis en train de réviser pour passer mon permis de transplanage, fit Malefoy en posant une main sur la joue du Gryffondor. Tu parleras de nous deux à tes Moldus ? Que nous ne soyons pas contraints de nous voir en cachette, comme avant ?

- J'essayerai, mais ils ont encore très peur de la Magie et mon oncle à la tête dure, n'y fait pas rentrer n'importe quoi qui le veut…

Malefoy sourit. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser furtif et dix-huit heures trente sonnèrent à l'horloge du château :

- Déjà ? fit Harry.

- On a passé deux heures avec McGo, et une demi-heure à discuter au beau milieu du couloir, dit le blond. Aller viens, on va poser nos affaires puis on va se promener un peu…

- Hum… Je préférerais qu'on reste un peu avec nos amis, ils ont peut-être des questions à nous poser…

- Tu crois ? Je n'aime guère être interrogé comme un bandit… marmonna Malefoy en faisant une grimace.

- Pas longtemps, jusqu'au diner, après, je passe la soirée avec toi, c'est promit, dit Harry.

Le blond sourit. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé puis ils reprirent la direction du Grand Hall où ils se séparèrent, chacun allant dans sa Salle Commune poser ses affaires de classe et enfiler une tenue plus confortable.

///

Boutonnant son jean, Ron demanda à Harry :

- Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que vous vous courrez après comme ça, qu'est-ce qui l'a décidé ?

- J'en sais trop rien, on n'a pas encore eut le temps de parler sérieusement, lui et moi, dit le brun en enfilant un pull de grosse laine rouge. Mais on va tous se rejoindre dehors tout a l'heure, vous pourrez nous poser toutes les questions qui vous trottent dans la tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Juste les questions décentes, Ron, dit Neville en souriant.

- Roh, je ne pensais pas à ça… fit le rouquin.

Harry sourit en pouffant puis il quitta la Salle Commune derrière Hermione et Ginny.

Ron les rejoignit juste à la sortie du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ils quittèrent ensuite tous les quatre le château et trouvèrent Malefoy et ses deux amis Serpentards assis au bord du lac, sur une vaste couverture :

- On peut ? demanda Harry en considérant le serpent argenté lové sur la couverture.

- Bien évidemment, dit Blaise en se poussant.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête puis il s'assit et Malefoy se cala dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent côte à côte et Ginny, avisant ses amies un peu plus loin, les laissa finalement pour les rejoindre

- Des questions ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Heu… c'est à dire ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Ben je ne sais pas… vous n'avez pas de questions à nous poser ?

- Non, pas spécialement, fit la brunette en haussant les épaules. Enfin pas moi, vous êtes grands, vous sortez avec qui vous voulez…

- Oui, certes, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais nous nous sommes quand même haïs pendant six ans, ce n'est pas rien…

- Non, c'est certain, mais si votre destin était de vous réunir, peu importe comment, voilà qui est fait.

- Maintenant, il faut s'attendre à des représailles… fit Ron.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Blaise.

- Ouais, pourquoi tu dis ça, Weasley ? fit Malefoy.

- Ron, par la barbe de Merlin, tu ne sais donc pas te taire ? gronda Harry.

- Mais enfin, je n'ai rien dit…

- Tu en as trop dit, fit Hermione. Ou pas assez. Continue.

- Nan, fit le rouquin en croisant les bras. C'est un secret.

- Un secret, voyez-vous cela, dit Malefoy en regardant Harry. Toi, va falloir que tu vides ton sac…

- Moi ? Mais je…

- Harry ? fit Hermione.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers lui et il rougit violemment. Malefoy s'éloigna de lui, s'assit en tailleur près de Blaise et tira sa baguette magique. Il invoqua un sortilège d'insonorisation et une bulle translucide les engloba :

- On t'écoute, dit Hermione avec un hochement de tête.

- Mais je n'ai rien à dire… Rien que vous regarde en tous cas…

- S'il en va de la survie du monde sorcier alors tu dois nous le dire, dit la brunette. Harry, tu as donc si peu confiance en nous ?

- Mais non enfin ! Où tu vas pêcher ça ?

- Aller, cause, fit soudain Malefoy. J'imagine sans peine que c'est ton grand secret que tu refuses de me dire depuis que tu es guérit, mais je dois avouer que cela m'intrigue… Ce secret n'existait pas avant que l'on te soigne…

Harry regarda son compagnon puis ses deux amis et il déglutit. Il soupira soudain puis lâcha le morceau. Il révéla aux deux Serpentards la véritable nature de sa « maladie » et du reprendre toute l'histoire au début pour Hermione et Ron.

Étrangement, il ne ressentit aucune gêne à avouer qu'il avait couché avec Benzine, il ne rougissait pas ni ne bafouillait.

Par contre, chacun pu ressentir au fond de son cœur la douleur émanant du Gryffondor quand il raconta les trois horribles semaines passées à souffrir en sentant dans ses entrailles un petit de Harpie aux griffes acérées. Il tenta de leur expliquer l'intensité de la douleur en prenant l'exemple du feu, qu'à côté, plonger la main entière dans une flamme, ce n'était rien.

Malefoy fut plus bouleversé que les autres par ces aveux. Lui qui avait passé tout son temps auprès de Harry, tout le temps de sa maladie, jamais il n'avait remarqué que son compagnon souffrait autant.

- Les potions de Pomfresh avaient un effet limité, elle ne pouvait pas m'en donner de trop grandes quantités sans quoi je risquais de sombrer dans le coma, fit le brun, assit en tailleur, occupant ses mains avec le déchiquetage consciencieux d'un brin d'herbe.

- Je… je l'ignorais, dit Malefoy.

- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Quand tu étais près de moi, je refoulais la douleur pour te parler et ne pas t'effrayer… Mais la nuit, quand personne n'était là, j'avais l'impression de mourir, je sentais cette horreur en moi, lacérer, labourer mes entrailles. Pendant trois semaines je n'ai pas pu marcher, la douleur m'avait paralysé les jambes et jusqu'à mi-torse dans les pires moments. Et puis un jour, Rogue est revenu au château et là, tout s'est accéléré.

- A cause de Rogue ? fit Pansy, accrochée aux lèvres du Gryffondor.

Harry hocha la tête et il raconta comment McGonagall avait, auparavant, envoyé un hibou à Voldemort pour lui demander de l'aide. Puis après, comment Rogue, libéré de son serment de Mangemort, était revenu au bercail afin de pouvoir faire la liaison entre son ancien maître et McGonagall.

- Quand il a été certain que Voldemort acceptait de m'aider, dit Harry. Il a fallut convenir d'un « échange » pour services rendus. J'avais tellement mal alors, les potions de Pompom ne faisaient quasiment plus rien, le petit était devenu trop grand pour mon maigre corps… En guise de dédommagement, j'ai décidé de lui donner une partie de moi-même, une partie bien spécifique qui ne m'empêcherait cependant pas de vivre par la suite…

- Et c'est à cause de cette décision que j'en suis venu à me demander ce que j'éprouvais réellement pour toi, dit Malefoy. J'ai réalisé que j'allais te perdre à jamais si tu faisais ça… si tu donnais ton amour à Voldemort en guise de paiement.

Les deux Gryffondors et les deux Serpentards eurent un sursaut de surprise. Ils se regardèrent et Harry reprit :

- Moi aussi, dit le brun. Et puis finalement, je n'ai pas eut le temps de choisir. Un matin, le jour des vacances de Noël, le petit de Harpie s'est retourné et j'ai cru mourir. Il voulait naître mais si nous l'avions laissé faire, j'en serais mort. McGonagall a alors fait venir Rogue en urgence, ils m'ont endormi avec je ne sais quelle potion qui aurait assommé un Dragon pendant plusieurs heures, et j'ai été emmené chez Voldemort.

- Chez lui, chez lui ? demanda Ron, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Chez lui, oui, dans son manoir… Mais je n'en ai guère vu qu'une chambre, la salle à manger et la serre…

- Une serre ? Rien que ça ? Ben voyons… grogna Ron.

- Ben quoi ? fit Malefoy, vexé. Dans tous les manoirs dignes de ce nom, il y a une serre, plus ou moins grande selon l'intérêt des sorciers pour les plantes…

- Voldemort semble aimer les plantes à un point impressionnant, il a de tout et tout est toujours en fleur, dit Harry. On se serait cru au jardin botanique…

Il baissa soudain la tête et un silence tomba :

- Je suis resté inconscient pendant toute la semaine après mon arrivée chez lui… reprit-il. Et à mon réveil, j'étais débarrassé du petit de Harpie et je n'avais qu'une belle cicatrice le long du ventre.

Il se mit sur les genoux et releva son pull. Tout le monde put alors voir le long trait rose clair parfaitement droit et propre :

- Du très bon travail, dit Pansy. Mais je doute qu'elle disparaisse un jour…

- Ta mère est Médicomage, non ? fit Blaise.

- Oui, et une cicatrice magique ne s'en va qu'une fois sur dix au fil du temps.

Harry se rassit en disant :

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'en aille de toute façon… Enfin. Donc, quand je me suis réveillé, c'était le trente décembre. Il était un peu plus de minuit et Rogue veillait sur moi depuis un sacré bout de temps.

- Rogue ? fit Hermione. Allons bon…

- Oui, il m'a dit que je me réveillais après une semaine de léthargie et qu'il voulait bien aller se reposer un peu… fit Harry en souriant. Il est alors partit et je me suis levé pour me persuader que je ne rêvais pas. Non, c'était bien vrai, j'avais de nouveau un ventre normal, mes deux jambes en état de marche et j'ai même fait un pas de danse. Mais là… J'ai trébuché et je me suis retrouvé… dans les bras de Voldemort en personne. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver…

- Et ta cicatrice ? fit Hermione.

- Marche plus… dit le brun. Je pense qu'il a du me jeter un sort pour l'endormir, j'imagine que sinon il n'aurait pas pu me soigner sans me tuer. Il m'a demandé de le remercier mais je n'ai pas pu. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il m'avait fait, il a simplement répondu qu'il avait utilisé la magie pour me soigner. C'était un sortilège qui me liait à la bête et si Pomfresh avait tenté de la retirer, le sortilège se serait brisé et nous serions morts tous les deux. Enfin… toujours est-il que j'ai eut beau insisté, il ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a sommé de m'habiller et nous sommes descendus diner. Il était une heure du matin, mais je n'avais rien ingurgité depuis une semaine, mon corps était donc très faible, d'où le fait que j'ai trébuché alors qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle susceptible de me mettre à terre.

Un silence tomba, Harry soupira un coup puis reprit sa tirade :

- Pendant que je m'habillais, j'ai remarqué un détail dans le miroir… Une chose que je n'avais pas avant…

Il se retourna et leva de nouveau son pull, mais cette fois-ci, pour montrer ses reins :

- Un tatouage ? fit Ron. Mais je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

- J'ai fait de gros efforts pour le cacher, dit Harry en se remettant face à ses amis. Vous auriez posé des questions et je n'étais pas prêt à vous répondre. Maintenant si. Sans ce tatouage, je serais incapable de marcher. Quand Voldemort a retiré de mon corps le petit de Harpie, celui-ci, pensant me tuer peut-être, ou pour protester, à sectionné le nerf qui fait fonctionner mes jambes. Voldemort n'est pas chirurgien, il m'a réparé comme il le pouvait et ce tatouage diffuse une magie spéciale qui fait la connexion entre les deux parties du nerf détruit. C'est Rogue qui m'a dit ça quand il est venu me chercher pour me conduire à la salle à manger. J'ai diné près du Lord puis je suis remonté dans ma chambre. Mais je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Je regardais la chandelle baisser doucement et là, j'ai sentit sa présence…

- Il était dans la chambre ? demanda Malefoy.

- Oui… Et ce qu'il s'est passé après… je ne vous le raconte pas…

Le brun déglutit puis baissa la tête :

- Pardonnes-moi, Drago, fit-il.

- Tu… Tu as… fit Hermione, choquée. Et toi tu ne dis rien ? aboya-t-elle vers Ron.

- Il est au courant, ne l'engueule pas, dit Harry.

- Ah… Il est au courant… Très bien… Je vois que je ne suis pas suffisamment apte à garder un secret, ça fait toujours plaisir…

- Non Mione, ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que je ne pouvais pas parler d'une telle chose avec toi… Tu es une fille, après tout…

Il baissa la tête, pinça les lèvres puis regarda Malefoy :

- Mon ange… fit-il. Je…

- Tu n'as rien à dire, dit le blond. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi… ou un peu quand même. Tu étais encore libre à l'époque, tu pouvais bien coucher avec qui tu voulais…

- Voldemort n'est pas « qui tu veux » ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais enfin, c'est un monstre ! Comment… comment tu as pu supporter qu'il… qu'il… raaah, j'en suis malade !

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Lord Voldemort, dit Harry. Enfin si mais… Il était sous son apparence de Tom Jedusor. Je crois qu'il ne supporte plus ce qu'il est devenu… Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'est lui-même « payé » pour son acte. Je n'ai pas eut à lui donner mon amour et quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais pas honte. J'ai prit une douche et nous sommes allés manger quelque chose. Il était très tard dans la matinée et j'ai ensuite passé l'après-midi dans la serre. Et puis vers quinze heures, Rogue est apparut, et à dix-sept heures trente, nous partions pour Poudlard. La suite, vous la connaissez…

- Mais continue quand même, dit Ron. Il reste encore une chose que tu n'as pas dite…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Continue, dit alors Malefoy. Tu es lancé maintenant… Autant tout nous dire.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

- Soit, fit-il. Quelques jours après mon retour, cependant, j'ai fait l'horrible découverte d'une chose qui, nous autre garçons, peu nous handicaper totalement. Je vous passe les détails, mais Voldemort, cette fameuse nuit, s'était non seulement payé, mais avait également prit autre chose qui n'était pas prévu à l'origine. Ensuite, il s'est passé trois mois et demi environ, j'ai tenté d'oublier mon problème, je me suis habitué à faire sans, et puis toi et moi nous nous sommes disputés, Dray. Rogue est donc retourné chez Voldemort pour tenter d'arranger la chose, pour qu'il me rende ce qu'il m'avait prit, mais c'était sans compter que ce bougre est aussi têtu qu'une pierre. Il a rit au nez de McGonagall aussi et finalement, j'ai décidé d'y aller moi-même.

- Encore ! s'exclama Hermione. Ça suffit, j'en ai suffisamment entendu ! Tu me déçois Harry ! Je te croyais devenu adulte !

Elle se leva et quitta la bulle :

- J'y vais, dit Ron. Je la connais l'histoire.

Harry hocha la tête et reprit pour les trois Serpentards :

- C'était un dimanche soir, décidément… J'étais à Gryffondor et pas franchement dans mon assiette… On venait de se disputer, toi et moi… Et Rogue est venu me voir à Gryffondor pour me dire que tu n'étais pas bien…

- On peut rien lui dire, c'est dingue, fit le blond en croisant les bras, les jours roses.

- Continue, dit Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête :

- Ce soir-là, je lui ai demandé de m'emmener chez Voldemort, une dernière fois. A ma grande surprise, il a accepté et à minuit, j'étais dans son bureau. Il m'a alors conduit au Manoir par cheminée et j'ai passé la nuit avec le Lord…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête :

- Dray… dit le brun. Je peux arrêter si tu veux…

- Non, non, ça va, c'est juste l'idée qui est compliquée à assimiler… Continue.

- Je suis rentré très tôt le lundi matin… Il y a une semaine donc…

- Et tu as… vérifié ? demanda Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête :

- Je suis de nouveau comme neuf, mis à part ce tatouage, mais ce n'est rien. A présent, je dois me concentrer sur mes cours, remonter mes notes et essayer de reprendre une vie normale, oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et aller de l'avant.

- C'est bien ça, dit Pansy. Le monde sorcier compte sur toi pour le sauver, tu sais…

Harry eut un demi-sourire puis Malefoy brisa la bulle de discrétion. Les bruits de la nature leurs revinrent alors aux oreilles et Harry regarda son compagnon, inquiet. Un poids disparut de son cœur et sa conscience quand le blond revint s'asseoir près de lui et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue :

- Je suis content que tu aies tout dit.

- Et je continuerais à tout _te_ dire, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire.

- Je suis sous le charme, dit Pansy en battant des mains. C'est vraiment trop mignon !

- Et dire que tu as été la première à me mener la vie dure quand j'ai commencé à voir Harry, dit Malefoy avec un sourire.

- Ha mais, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! répliqua la brune en croisant les bras.

- Cette maxime Moldue est connue ici ? dit Harry, surprit.

- Ma mère l'utilise tout le temps, elle travaille beaucoup avec les Moldus…

- Pourtant il me semblait qu'elle était Médicomage… Et ton père n'est pas un…

- Mangemort ? Si, dit Pansy. Mais ça fait un an qu'ils sont séparés maintenant et Mère a décidé de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle est un sang pur mais elle n'a rien contre les sans-pouvoirs, comme elle les appelle.

- Voilà quelqu'un qui me plaît ! dit Harry.

- Et moi alors ? Je n'ai rien non plus contre les Moldus, dit Malefoy.

- Moi non plus, dit Blaise. Mon père est à Azkaban, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui !

- Pareil, dit le blond. D'ailleurs, Harry…

- Oui je sais… Ta mère…

- Écoute, je sais qu'on a parlé plusieurs fois, mais je crois que je vais aller avec elle en Suisse cet été… De toute façon, on ne pourra pas se voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas avant plusieurs semaines, ça c'est certain, mes Moldus ne vont pas laisser entrer dans la maison un autre animal que moi… Pas avant que je leur prouve par A plus B que l'animal en question sait se tenir…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel puis ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione finit par revenir avec eux mais Ron semblait complètement lessivé. Il avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour convaincre la brunette de revenir avec eux…

* * *

Et voala ^^ Un chapitre tout mignon pour fêter Pâques peut etre ? :p

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et en attendant, je vais me coucher *baille*

Atchao les gens

Phenix


	17. Chapter 17

Aller, sortez les mouchoires, degainez le rouleau de papier toilette (on sait jamais, vous pourriez pleurer beaucoup :p)

Un couert chapitre asser poignant, je dois dire. quand je le relis, j'en suis toute chamboulée :p*

et sinon! Whouaaaa, j'ai depassé les 100 reviews! Champagne !! *plop!* Qui en veut ? :p

Aller, je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Un ptit verre ? Bon d'ac, je me tais --"

Bisouxxx

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

- Et voilà, on y est…

Assit sur les marches du perron, Harry soupira. Dans son dos, ses bras autour de son cou, Malefoy soupira en écho :

- Dans deux heures on quitte Poudlard, ouais. J'espère simplement que j'ai obtenu suffisamment d'ASPICs pour aller à l'Université Magique. Je passerais mon permis de Transplanage pendant l'été et je viendrais te voir dès que je l'aurais eut.

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir faire de la Magie pendant les vacances, dit Harry. Je vais essayer de convaincre mes Moldus, mais ce n'est pas gagné. L'avantage, c'est que je ne vais passer qu'un mois chez eux.

- Tu vas aller chez les Weasley après ? Pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, probablement jusqu'à la rentrée de l'IFSA si j'ai eut suffisamment d'ASPICs sinon je me trouverais un petit nid à Londres et je chercherais du travail.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi, Potter, dit alors Malefoy en resserrant ses bras sur le brun.

- Moi non plus, dit Harry en posant sa main sur le bras nu. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, malheureusement. Je t'enverrais Hedwige le plus souvent possible, c'est promis.

Malefoy eut un petit sourire puis Harry se leva. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier puis se tourna en disant :

- On va chercher nos amis ?

- Puisqu'il le faut… fit Malefoy en se levant.

Tous deux retournèrent alors dans le château, dans leurs Salles Communes respectives, et Harry trouva qu'à Gryffondor, les plus grands avaient grise mine.

- Ne soyez pas tristes, dit-il à Hermione et Ron qui se tenaient dans un coin, près du panneau d'affichage. On reviendra aussi souvent que possible.

- Oui, dit Hermione. C'est vrai que nous sommes sorciers et que les distances ne sont plus rien pour nous.

Ron eut un faible sourire puis Harry remonta dans le dortoir chercher les affaires qu'il prenait avec lui dans le train. Il prit deux livres et des paquets de bonbons achetés la semaine précédente en prévision, fourra le tout dans un sac à dos, puis il se changea et plia soigneusement sa robe de sorcier dans sa malle en se promettant de la garder toujours.

Regardant autour de lui, il avisa une statuette de pierre posée sur le fourneau à bois. Elle représentait un Hippogriffe cabré, ailes déployées, et c'était Hagrid qui la lui avait offerte pour ses dix-sept ans. Il la prit et la fourra dans la poche ventrale de son pull.

Redescendant dans la Salle Commune, il fut à peine étonné de voir que seuls quelques grands restaient encore. A bien y regarder, tous étaient là, même.

- J'n'ai pas envie de partir… gémit Dean, assit dans un fauteuil défoncé, les jambes repliées contre lui. Ça va me manquer…

- Ça va nous manquer à tous, dit Harry. Mais on a fait nos sept années… Et puis l'année prochaine, c'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, c'est l'Université !

- Ouais ! fit Ron. Aller, hauts les cœurs !

Hermione releva la tête, Parvati et Lavande se sourirent, Dean se déplia, Neville changea de pied d'appui et Seamus hocha la tête :

- Tu as raison, Ron, fit-il. Faut avancer dans la vie !

- On reviendra, dit Harry. Toutes les années ! On reviendra ici, tous ensemble, voir les professeurs !

- Ouais ! Bonne idée !

La bonne humeur revint alors puis, serrés les uns contre les autres, ils dirent au revoir pour la dernière fois à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor qui les avait vu grandir pendant sept ans, avec leurs joies et leurs peines.

Ce fut Harry qui quitta en dernier la salle ronde. Quand le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma sur quasiment toute une vie quand on a dix-sept ans, il ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner devant elle :

- Vous allez me manquer, sales garnements, dit-elle de sa voix flutée. J'espère bien vous revoir !

- C'est promis, dit Harry en souriant.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et sauta dans l'escalier qui avait entamé son mouvement. Il sauta quasiment sur Ron et celui-ci lui décocha un grand sourire.

///

Assis dans le Poudlard Express, Harry regarda le château planté sur sa falaise avec peine. Il avait la gorge serrée et le silence qui régnait dans le compartiment le renseignait sur la nature des sentiments de ses amis. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il serait aussi dur de quitter Poudlard en se disant qu'en septembre prochain, on n'y reviendrait pas.

Un soupir commun ébranla le petit comité et le train s'ébranla à son tour. Harry tira alors le rideau de la fenêtre et se tourna vers ses amis.

///

Comme à chaque voyage qu'ils avaient fait avec le Poudlard Express, que ce soit pour aller à Poudlard ou pour en repartir, la pluie se mit de la partie. Les lampes s'allumèrent dans le train et Harry, lassé de jouer à la bataille explosive depuis deux heures, se leva et alla à la recherche de Malefoy.

- Mais qui voilà… fit le blond quand son compagnon ouvrit la porte. Je pensais te voir plus tôt…

- On n'avait pas trop le moral, dit le Gryffondor en se laissant tomber contre son petit-ami dans un soupir. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur de partir…

- J'ai mal au cœur moi aussi, dit Pansy avec une grimace. C'est bizarre comme impression, on dirait qu'on m'enlève un bout de cœur…

- Je crois qu'on est tous pareils, dit Blaise.

Un soupir les secoua puis Malefoy demanda :

- On va venir te chercher à la Gare ?

- Moi ? fit Harry. Je pense… Pourquoi ?

- Sinon ma mère t'aurait raccompagné chez toi…

- Pourquoi donc ? Mon Oncle ne vous aurait jamais laissé rentrer dans sa maison, je t'ai dit, pas d'autres animaux dans mon genre sous son toit.

Malefoy eut un sourire puis il secoua la tête et Harry se bouina contre lui.

**8888**

Les sept heures de voyage passèrent rapidement et bientôt, les maisons et les immeubles replacèrent les vaste tendues désertiques des champs tout plats.

A moitié endormi contre Malefoy, lui aussi somnolent, Harry sursauta quand le train s'arrêta à la Gare de King's Cross en sifflant désagréablement.

- On y est, dit Blaise en donnant une tape sur le bras de Malefoy. Aller debout les gars.

Harry se redressa en baillant. Il se leva et appuya ses mains contre le plafond en s'étirant. Malefoy se leva en grognant qu'il avait mal au dos, puis ils quittèrent le train avec la vague des élèves.

Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione et eut un gros choc en voyant son oncle, sa tante et Dudley au grand complet sur le quai, côté sorcier, en tenue du dimanche, cela va de soit. Il y avait également Narcissa Malefoy près d'eux, superbe dans sa robe de satin vert, ainsi que les Weasley et les Granger de l'autre côté :

- Alors ça, fit Ron, surprit. Quelle surprise ! Ça mériterait une photo !

- Pas de problème !

Un flash éblouit tout le monde et Colin Crivey tendit la photo animée à Harry en disant :

- On demande, je fais.

- Merci Colin, dit le brun en souriant largement.

- Ça va être triste Poudlard sans vous, fit-il alors.

- Mais on reviendra souvent, dit Ron. Aussi souvent que nous le permettra notre emploi du temps à l'Université.

Colin eut un sourire triste puis, après plusieurs poignées de mains, les jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent de leurs parents respectifs. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en approchant de l'oncle Vernon :

- Vous êtes venus… dit-il.

- Oui, grogna le gros bonhomme. Fiston, on a bien réfléchi avec ta tante et Dudley pendant que tu étais là-bas et… je crois que tu vas aller directement chez ton ami…

- Ha ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda le brun.

- Tu vas avoir dix-sept ans et le sort que Dumbledore a jeté sur la maison ne te protégera plus après ça… dit la tante Pétunia.

- Mais je n'aurais dix-sept ans que dans un mois…

- Justement, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un de ces cinglés débarque à la maison pour te faire la peau dans mon salon, dit l'Oncle Vernon en remuant sa grosse moustache. Mrs Weasley est d'accord pour que tu ailles directement chez eux, dès maintenant.

- Mais je… J'ai des affaires à la maison et je… fit Harry, déstabilisé.

- On te les fera envoyer, dit la tante Pétunia. Nous ne te chassons pas, Harry, c'est pour ta sécurité, et la nôtre en passant. Là-bas tu seras entouré de personnes puissantes qui pourront te protéger bien mieux que nous.

- Sur ce point, elle a raison, dit Malefoy près du brun.

- Tu crois ?

Harry le regarda et la tante Pétunia posa ses yeux sur les deux mains étroitement enlacées. Le regard fatigué de Narcissa Malefoy suivit le même chemin et elle dit d'une voix vaporeuse :

- Je vois… C'est elle, la personne dont tu es amoureux au point de ne plus vouloir venir avec moi en Suisse ?

- Amoureux ? fit l'oncle Vernon rudement.

S'attendant un éclat de colère public, Harry rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules mais rien ne vint. Il entendit juste un énorme soupir et la Tante Pétunia dit :

- Ce jeune homme est une raison de plus pour que tu ailles vivre désormais chez des sorciers. Il ne pourrait pas venir chez nous à cause des sortilèges de Dumbledore.

Se redressant, Harry baissa la tête, soupira puis regarda Narcissa qui dit :

- J'ai vendu le Manoir à la famille Malefoy, mais si avais su, je vous l'aurais laissé, Drago.

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire, Mère, dit le blond. Vous aviez suffisamment de soucis de santé comme cela et…

- Drago, si tu veux venir chez nous pour les vacances, il n'y a pas de problèmes, dit soudain Molly en s'approchant. Je sais pour l'avoir vécu qu'il est très dur d'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime…

- Vous êtes sérieuse, madame ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Allons, Molly, fit Narcissa.

- Il n'y a pas de « allons » qui tiennent, Narcissa, dit Molly. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que cela fait d'être séparé de force de celui qu'on aime. Lucius n'est-il pas en prison ?

- Si… Drago, c'est toi qui décide, fit-elle en détournant la tête.

Le blond, livré à lui-même, regarda Harry. Il sentit sa main se resserrer sur la sienne. Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Molly, puis celui de Ron et Ginny, un peu plus loin. Tous deux ne semblaient pas hostiles mais un coup d'œil à sa mère lui fit choisir l'autre option :

- Je vous remercie, Mrs Weasley, mais je vais aller chez ma mère, elle a besoin de moi en ce moment, je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant. Quand elle ira mieux, j'accepterais volontiers votre offre, si tant est qu'elle tienne toujours.

- Tant qu'Harry sera sous mon toit, oui, dit Molly en souriant.

- Et je pense, moi, que ce sera pour un petit bout de temps, dit Harry en se tournant vers la femme rousse. Oncle Vernon, Tant Pétunia, fit-il ensuite en les regardant. Je comprends la peur que vous avez de voir débarquer un mage noir dans votre salon, et je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n'avez jamais voulu de moi, c'est bien connu. Cependant, maman ne t'en voudrait pas, tante Pétunia, j'en suis certain, de vouloir protéger ta famille.

- Ce… C'est la première fois que je t'entends appeler ta mère ainsi, fit Pétunia, surprise. En dix-sept ans jamais tu ne l'appelée maman… Tu disais toujours ma mère ou mes parents…

Elle se mordit soudain la lèvre puis elle se détourna et Narcissa dit :

- Aller Drago, allons-y, nous avons un Portoloin pour Zürich dans un quart d'heure.

- Oui Mère, juste deux minutes encore…

- Harry chéri, nous t'attendons à la voiture, dit Molly.

Harry hocha la tête puis les Weasley s'en allèrent. Narcissa s'éloigna vers la bordure du quai, et les Dursley se détournèrent :

- Oncle Vernon ?

- Mhm ? fit l'Oncle Vernon en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Merci, fit Harry. Merci de m'avoir donné un toit et de quoi vivre pendant dix-sept ans.

L'Oncle Vernon grogna et se détourna. Il prit le bras de sa femme et ils quittèrent le monde sorcier à la suite des Weasley.

- Harry…

- Tu vas me manquer, dit le brun en enlaçant son compagnon. Je vais chez les Weasley, je pense m'y installer définitivement, Molly sera heureuse de m'avoir près d'elle. Saches que tu pourras toujours venir me voir, même en pleine nuit.

- Je vais me dépêcher de passer mon permis de Transplaner alors, fit le blond avec un demi-sourire bizarre.

- Tu as les idées bien tordues toi… fit Harry en souriant.

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil puis ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous le regard bleu acéré de Narcissa.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry pleurait et Malefoy sentait sa gorge très serrée. Il caressa la joue du Gryffondor, chassant une larme :

- Attends-moi… souffla-t-il.

- Tout le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Harry.

Le blond s'éloigna alors à reculons et sa mère posa ses mains fines aux longs ongles sur ses épaules. Elle fit un demi-sourire à Harry puis ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore. Harry soupira alors et soudain, une main se glissa dans la sienne et il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione :

- Aller viens maintenant, on t'attend, et il n'est pas perdu, il viendra te voir pendant les vacances, ne te l'a-t-il pas promis ?

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il sourit ensuite :

- Si, fit-il.

Il passa ses mains sur ses joues puis suivit Hermione sur le parking de la gare où ils s'entassèrent tous dans des taxis du Ministère.

* * *

Snif

C'est trout kriste.... :p

Enfin voila, un court chapitre pour ce dimanche de Pâcques ^^

bisouxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour! Oui, je sais, je poste en retard par rapport à d'habitude, mais hier soir, le Document Manager de etait down, snif... Donc voilà, je poste ce matin, par contre, je ne rep pas à toute les reviews, j'ai commencé hier, je crois, mais je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, je suis au taff :p

Voila ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18  
**

Harry suffoquait. A l'ombre sous la vaste tonnelle dans le jardin des Weasley, il s'éventait avec un journal en passant sur son front la canette de soda qui sortait d'un bac à glaces éternelles posé près de lui.

Ron, allongé au soleil sur une serviette, se faisait dorer le cuir en somnolant quand la pendule sonna dans la cuisine :

- Ha, marmonna-t-il. Papa est de retour…

L'instant d'après, la voix d'Arthur Weasley résonnait dans la maison.

- Bonjour les garçons ! fit l'homme roux comme une carotte en sortant dans le jardin. Vous devriez aller vous baigner…

- L'eau est chaude ! fit Ron en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Et bien ? Vous n'êtes plus des sorciers de premier cycle, si ?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, haussant un sourcil. Harry tira alors sa baguette magique de sur la table et il la pointa sur la piscine creusée que les Weasley avaient fait installer quand Arthur avait reçu sa première paie de Directeur du Département de Régulation de la Magie, le précédent s'étant fait tuer par des Mangemorts quelques semaines plus tôt.

Marmonnant un sort de glaciation, Harry regarda le rayon bleu frapper l'eau. Aussitôt une fine pellicule de glace se forma dessus et Ron se leva.

- Un tout petit peu moins fort le sortilège la prochaine fois, mais je crois que ça ira, fit-il en plongeant la main dans l'eau.

- Ron, fait attention en entrant dedans, dit Arthur. Tu pourrais prendre mal, tu as passé du temps au soleil si j'en crois ton coup de soleil dans le dos.

- Toi, tu vas avoir besoin de crème ce soir, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Je compte sur toi, dit Ron en descendant dans l'eau. Haaaa, tu devrais venir, c'est génial !

Harry sourit. Il posa sa canette dans la glacière, quitta son t-shirt puis rejoignit son meilleur ami dans l'eau.

Ils n'en sortirent plus avant la tombée de la nuit et Fred, Georges, Ginny, et même Arthur et Molly, les y rejoignirent au cours de l'après-midi.

///

Au diner, qui se faisait dedans car dehors l'air était encore trop chaud malgré l'heure tardive, on ne parla presque pas. Cependant, Harry sentait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air, comme si l'atmosphère était tendue. Il ne se risqua pas à en parler pour autant, mais attendit d'être seul avec Ron pour le faire.

A genoux sur le lit derrière Ron, Harry lui tartinait le dos de crème sorcière anti-brulures. Comme le silence régnait dans la minuscule pièce, le brun demanda :

- Dis, t'as pas trouvé le diner tendu, toi ?

- Un peu si… Mais je croyais que j'avais rêvé comme personne n'en parlais…

- On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose mais que personne ne veut en parler…

- Ah. J'ai eut la même impression… Tu crois que…

- Voldemort ? C'est fort possible.

- Ton détecteur ne signale rien ?

- Nan, rien du tout, c'est ça qui m'inquiète…

- T'inquiète ? Harry…

- Nan mais, je veux dire que ce n'est pas normal quoi… Je ressens plus rien, c'est comme si il était brusquement très calme… comme… mort.

- Mort ? Si Voldemort était mort, je pense que le monde serait au courant dans la seconde suivante, dit Ron. Et toi le premier puisque c'est toi qui est censé le tuer.

- Mouais, fit Harry. Il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien aller voir…

- T'es dingue ?

- Ouais, ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Mais mets-toi à ma place… Je ne perds pas de vue que je dois le tuer, et je le ferais, même si je dois y laisser mon cœur pour cela, mais tu ne nieras pas qu'il y a de nouveaux liens qui me lient à lui et que le fait que je ne ressente pas ses émotions depuis un bon moment a le droit de m'inquiéter.

- Oui, je le reconnais, dit Ron. Mais il n'empêche que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller là-bas, tu pourrais ne jamais en revenir. Quant à ton cœur, c'est Malefoy qui l'a maintenant.

Harry eut un sourire puis il bouscula son ami et continua de lui tartiner le dos d'une pâte jaunâtre très odorante.

///

- Il n'y a pas à dire, la médecine sorcière est de loin la plus efficace, fit le brun en refermant le pot de crème, quelques minutes plus tard. Tu n'es déjà presque plus rouge…

- Encore une heure et tout sera guérit, fit Ron. Et toi, tu n'as pas de coups de soleil ?

- Nan, à croire que le soleil n'aime pas ma peau.

- C'est vrai que depuis que le beau temps est revenu, t'as pas prit une seule couleur, on dirait un cachet d'aspirine…

- Ça fait plaisir, grogna Harry. Bon, l'est quelle heure ?

- Onze heures… Je n'ai pas sommeil moi. On se fait une partie d'échecs ?

- Ça fait du bruit…

- Mouais…

- On va faire un tour dehors alors ? On ne craint rien…

- Chais pas, fait bon dedans… Finalement, je crois qu'on va se coucher.

- Ouais… Au moins, chez les Moldus, quand on ne sait pas quoi faire le soir, on peut regarder la télévision…

- Papa en a parlé, une boîte avec des gens à l'intérieur, c'est bizarre.

- Mais au moins ça fait passer le temps. Enfin…

Il s'agenouilla sur son lit de camps et Ron se glissa dans son lit à lui. Tourné sur le flanc, il regarda Harry se trouver une place sur le lit fait d'un cadre en métal tendu de lanières de cuir sur lesquelles on avait jeté un matelas fatigué :

- Hé !

- Quoi ?

- Viens dans mon pieu, il n'est pas très confortable mais tu seras toujours mieux que sur ce truc.

- Merci, fit Harry en se levant.

Il prit son oreiller et enjamba Ron. Il se laissa tomber entre celui-ci et le mur et se glissa sous les couvertures en disant :

- Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort…

- Ha ouais ? demanda Ron en se mettant sur le dos.

- C'était bizarre quand même… A un moment, il m'a dit que quand je n'étais pas bien, il l'était aussi, d'où sa motivation pour me débarrasser du petit de Harpie, cependant… J'imaginais que ça fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens.

- C'était le cas avant, non ? Tu savais quand il était en colère et ça te mettais aussi en colère…

- Ouais, dit le brun. Mais là plus rien, et ça me mets en rage…

- Tu crois que Rogue serait d'accord pour t'emmener là-bas encore une fois ?

- Probablement que non… Mais ce n'est pas difficile d'y aller non plus…

- A mon avis, seuls les Mangemorts et les Mages Noirs peuvent passer les sortilèges qui doivent protéger sa maison, dit Ron. Mais tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

Harry soupira. Il pinça les lèvres puis dit :

- J'enverrais un Hibou à Rogue demain matin, on verra bien.

- Ouais, fit le rouquin. Aller, bonne nuit vieux.

- 'nuit…

Ron éteignit sa lampe puis se tourna sur le côté. Harry lui resta sur le dos un long moment, regardant les posters des Canons de Chudley accrochés sous la sous-pente.

Il songea à Voldemort et se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne se risqua cependant pas à baisser ses barrières mentales, au cas où un manipulateur d'esprits se trouvait dans les environs. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être changé en zombie.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir mais ce fut un violent cauchemar qui le réveilla en hurlant, faisant bondir Ron qui manqua tomber du lit :

- Mais putain, ça va pas de hurler comme ça en pleine nuit !! brailla-t-il.

- Tom… Tom… fit Harry en se tenant la tête entre les mains, ses jambes repliées contre lui.

- Ron ! Harry ! s'écria Molly en déboulant dans la chambre de son fils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ginny et Arthur apparurent à leur tour, en chemise de nuit et pyjama, le visage froissé mais la baguette à la main, prête à servir.

- Les garçons ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Arthur.

- Je ne sais pas, papa, dit Ron, à genoux sur le lit. Harry s'est réveillé en hurlant et j'ai faillit me manger par terre…

- Tom… Tom… répéta Harry en se mettant à se balancer.

- Tom ? dit Molly.

- C'est le nom de Voldemort ! fit Ginny. Il a du rêver de lui !

- Pour pousser un hurlement pareil, ce rêve devait pas être rempli de fleurs ! fit Ron, encore bouleversé par le réveil en fanfare qu'il venait de subir.

- Harry… Harry, mon chéri, fit alors doucement Molly en s'asseyant au bord du lit, chassant son fils. Harry, regarde-moi, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui prit les poignets et lui écarta les mains du visage :

- Harry… Harry…

Le visage noyé de grosses larmes torrentielles, Harry la regarda de ses yeux verts voilés. Il se remit à se balancer et Molly lui prit le visage entre ses mains :

- Harry, que s'est-il passé, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- C'est… fit le brun d'une voix pleine de sanglots. C'est Tom… Il… Il meure…

- Il meure ? Mais…

- Non, maman, ne dit pas à quoi tu penses, dit alors Ginny. Laisse-le finir.

Molly haussa les sourcils puis Harry reprit :

- Il… Il est mortellement blessé… A la poitrine… Potion… Explosé… hacha-t-il entre deux sanglots. Aider… Il le faut…

Il se dégagea alors des mains de Molly et quitta le lit :

- Non ! Non, Harry ! fit Arthur en le prenant par les épaules. Tu ne peux pas y aller !

- Je dois… Il le faut… Tom…

Complètement à l'ouest, Harry tira sur ses épaules et Arthur finit par le lâcher. Le brun trébucha en avant, se saisit du montant de la porte pour ne pas tomber et il débaroula les escaliers jusque dans le salon. Molly contacta aussitôt Lupin à l'aide d'un Galion qu'elle gardait jour et nuit sur elle puis, en attendant qu'il arrive, tout le monde descendit au salon.

- Harry ! fit Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dois… y aller, dit le brun, toujours en pleurant.

Il était en train d'entasser des buches dans la cheminée en vue d'y faire un feu pour se rendre chez Voldemort, mais Arthur le prit vivement par le poignet et le propulsa dans un fauteuil. Surprit, Harry cessa brusquement de pleurer et le regarda, hagard :

- Reprends toi, Harry ! s'exclama le sorcier roux.

Un craquement se fit alors entendre et une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix apparut dans l'étroit salon. Lupin et Tonks, suivis de Rogue et McGonagall, tous en robe de chambre.

Lupin vit aussitôt Harry dans le fauteuil, en pyjama, complètement ahuri. Il questionna les Weasley du regard et Ron dit :

- Il s'est réveillé en hurlant et maintenant il veut à tous prix rejoindre Voldemort, il est persuadé qu'il est en train de mourir, qu'il doit aller l'aider… Faut l'en empêcher, professeur, il va se faire tuer, c'est surement un piège !

- J'en doute Weasley, dit Rogue en approchant, trainant sa longue robe de chambre de velours noir derrière lui. Potter n'aurait jamais fait un rêve de ce genre tout seul.

- C'est à dire ? fit McGonagall, les cheveux retenus dans un filet rouge. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là, Severus ?

- Explique-toi, dit Lupin.

- Il l'a aidé, c'est lui qui lui a envoyé cette vision, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Potter a un esprit complètement hermétique, les seules personnes qui peuvent y entrer sont celles qui ont un lien étroit avec lui, ses amis, son petit-ami, sa famille…

- Ou quelqu'un qui a eut un lien charnel avec lui, fit Tonks en grimaçant. Berk…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Rogue. Il faut aller voir. Voldemort ne doit mourir que par la main de Potter… ou le contraire.

- Il a malheureusement raison…

Tout le monde fit un volte-face brusque pour tomber nez à nez avec un Mangemort en grand uniforme :

- Qui êtes-vous ! tonna Arthur en brandissant sa baguette magique. Sortez de chez moi !

- Pas de panique, dit le Mangemort sous son masque. Je ne suis pas armé… et je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions envers les membres de cette famille.

- Pretor ? fit alors Rogue.

- Rogue, répondit le Mangemort.

- Qui t'envoie ? Et pour quoi faire ?

- Le Maître m'envoie en personne, pour lui ramener Harry Potter.

- Personne ne quittera cette maison ! tonna Arthur.

- Arthur ça suffit ! fit sèchement McGonagall.

- Toujours aussi persuasive, professeur, dit Pretor avec un petit rire.

- Vous, si jamais je me souviens de votre visage, vous passerez un sale quart d'heure ! gronda la vielle sorcière.

- Ouh je suis mort de peur… Trêve de bavardages, amenez-moi Potter.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Rogue. Je refuse de laisser à ta seule surveillance.

- Oh ? Voyez-vous cela, le vilain méchant est devenu un Ange Gardien ? Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il s'habilla d'un sort puis alla saisir Harry par les bras. Le brun ne lui résista même pas mais il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- Oh mais quelle bêche tu fais ! grogna Pretor à Rogue.

Il bouscula les sorciers devant lui, saisit Harry par la taille, le balança sur son épaule puis entra dans la cheminée en virant les bûches. Il cria le nom du manoir de Voldemort et les flammes vertes l'avalèrent.

- Mais ? fit Molly. Severus !

- J'y vais, j'y vais, dit l'homme en noir. Je tâcherais de rentrer au matin, en attendant, retournez vous coucher, il est inutile de nous attendre.

Et il entra dans la cheminée et jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les cendres en criant sa destination.

Lorsqu'il reparut dans l'âtre de la salle à manger du manoir de Voldemort, il trouva toutes les lampes éteintes, de même que la cheminée, et un calme lourd régnait… Pas normal…

Montant dans les étages en se servant de son radar à auras, suivant celle de Harry, il se rendit dans la chambre du Lord Noir, le seul endroit où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds en presque vingt ans de services.

Quand il poussa la porte entrouverte, il tomba nez à nez avec le dos d'un Mangemort sans cagoule. Il se rendit alors compte que dans la vaste pièce, il y avait environ une trentaine de ses confrères et que tous se tournèrent vers lui d'un même bloc :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, traitre ? gronda l'un d'eux.

- Je surveille Potter, fit Rogue d'un ton acide. Pousses-toi.

Il bouscula ses anciens amis et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au vaste lit à baldaquin. Il y trouva Harry, effondré à moitié dessus, avec un Voldemort quasi transparent allongé dans des draps noirs. Sur son torse pâle apparaissant de sous les draps, se dessinait une atroce brûlure sanglante parsemée de morceaux de verre.

- Je vous en prie, gémit Harry. C'est moi qui dois vous tuer…

- Ou le contraire, souffla le Lord. Mais là, je crois que la Prophétie est sur le point de mourir avec moi…

- Sortez, fit soudain Rogue. Tout le monde dehors !

Il chassa sans ménagement tous les Mangemorts de la chambre, qui avaient tous l'air de veiller un mort, puis il se tourna vers Harry :

- Potter, vous pouvez l'aider ?

- Je…

Harry regarda Rogue puis il secoua la tête.

- Alors éloignez-vous, fit l'homme. Et laissez-moi faire.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire, dit Harry en se relevant à contrecœur.

- Il a raison, Severus…

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible puis il tira sa baguette magique et s'approcha du lit. Voldemort se crispa brutalement et Harry recula, terrifié mais surtout bouleversé.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il sentait une présence violente dans la maison qui n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort ou les Mangemorts et cela le troublait à un tel point qu'il du s'asseoir.

- Potter ?

- Ça va, dit Harry. Occupez-vous de lui, je vais prendre l'air…

Rogue hocha la tête et Harry quitta la chambre, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait aussi puissamment. Il n'avait de toutes façons pas spécialement envie de savoir ce que Rogue allait faire au Lord Noir…

Abaissant légèrement ses barrières mentales, il déploya son radar à magie et l'aura de la présence qu'il percevait le percuta violemment, d'une puissance phénoménale, le laissant sonné quelques secondes. Se reprenant, il regarda autour de lui puis partit du côté où il ressentait le plus fort l'aura.

Il traversa ainsi plusieurs pièces et couloirs, descendit des escaliers, croisa nombre de Mangemorts déboussolés qui ne prêtèrent même pas attention à lui puis, poussant une porte, le Gryffondor se retrouva dans un long couloir humide et glacial :

- La cave… fit-il. Pourtant la présence est de plus en plus puissante…

Il souffla un coup puis entra dans la pièce, sa baguette magique en avant avec Lumos d'activé.

Le silence régnait dans ce long couloir complètement sombre mise à part quelques pierres ici et là recouvertes d'une mousse épaisse et gluante qui diffusait une faible lumière verdâtre.

N'entendant que ses pas, Harry s'arrêta soudain. L'aura avait fortement diminué et il avait nettement perçut un gros soupir, comme quelqu'un de très las.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il. Où êtes-vous ?

- Qui est-là ? répondit une voix éraillée mais profonde.

- Où êtes-vous ? répéta Harry.

- Avancez, je vois votre lumière… fit la voix. Sur votre droite…

Harry obéit. Il continua d'avancer un peu plus vite, et il s'arrêta à hauteur d'une large grille de prison en arc de cercle. Elle fermait une grande cellule contre les murs de laquelle suintait de l'eau croupie et, plissant les yeux, Harry distingua une table couverte d'ustensiles de chimie. Cela lui rappela le laboratoire de Rogue et poussant la grille, il entra en tenant sa baguette magique devant lui.

Avisant des bacs de sable suspendus ici et là au plafond, il les enflamma à l'aide d'un Incendio et la pièce s'éclaira aussitôt. Le brun put alors voir le propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui et il cru avoir une syncope.

- Professeur Benzine ! s'exclama-t-il.

La créature en face de lui, attachée au mur par les poignets, avait tout de l'ancien professeur de Poudlard. Cependant, Harry eut soudain un gros doute :

- Non, fit-il en s'approchant. Tu n'es pas Benzine… Tu es…

- Je m'appelle Icare, dit la Harpie prisonnière. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître…

Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'on lui propulsait une foule de violentes émotions. Il recula en grimaçant, se tenant le ventre à deux mains, et soudain, il s'exclama :

- Tu es… Tu es le petit de Harpie que j'ai porté en moi !

La Harpie ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise et Harry constata qu'ils étaient verts, comme les siens :

- Alors tu es… mon père ! s'exclama la Harpie en tirant sur ses chaines. Délivre-moi, je t'en supplie ! Sors-moi d'ici !

Choqué, Harry regarda l'immense créature en face de lui. Elle semblait très puissante, les serres de ses mains et de ses pieds étaient des armes redoutables, d'un noir profond, brillant, et son torse large deux fois comme le brun était tout simplement impressionnant.

- Qui… Qui te retiens ici ? demanda Harry en s'approchant.

- Voldemort ! C'est lui qui m'a attaché ici…

- Mais comment… Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois grand ? Tu es né il y a tout juste sept mois, c'est impossible ! Et il m'a dit que tu avais étét renvoyé dans les Enfers !

- Depuis ma naissance il m'a bourré de potions et de sortilèges ! Je t'en supplie, détache-moi !

Harry obéit. Il brisa les chaines avec un Reducto et la grande créature s'effondra sur les genoux puis sur le flanc :

- Si tu veux partir, il faut te lever, dit Harry en s'approchant.

- Je ne peux pas bouger…

- Alors reste-ici, je vais contacter mes amis, ils vont venir te chercher.

Harry le regarda alors puis il leva une main et l'avança, hésitante, vers le visage gris de la créature. Celle-ci ferma les yeux quand le brun lui caressa les cheveux puis le brun se leva et quitta la cellule. Il remonta en quatrième vitesse dans le Manoir et rejoignit Rogue dans la chambre de Voldemort.

Le professeur et le jeune homme se télescopèrent dans le couloir menant à la chambre, et Rogue grogna :

- Potter, regardez où vous allez par Merlin !

- Professeur, je vous en prie, il faut l'aider !

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, dit l'homme. Il se repose maintenant mais il est tiré d'affaire.

- Tant mieux, mais je ne parle pas de lui…

- Ha bon ? Mais qui…

- La Harpie, en bas ! Dans la cave !

- La Harpie ? Potter…

- Professeur, j'ai suivit une puissante aura tout à l'heure et je suis tombé sur lui…Il… Il… Venez avec moi !

Harry prit alors Rogue par le poignet et il l'entraina dans les profondeurs du Manoir sans qu'aucun Mangemort ne les en empêche.

- Potter, ralentissez ! grogna Rogue en manquant se casser la figure dans un escalier raide.

- Pas le temps ! Il faut l'aider !

- Mais qui enfin !

Harry lâcha soudain le professeur et fila ventre à terre le long du vaste couloir des caves. Rogue s'arrêta là, jura pour lui-même puis le suivit au pas de course.

- Pot… fit-il en entrant dans la cellule illuminée. Nom d'un Dragon ! jura-t-il alors. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??

- Professeur… fit Harry. C'est…

- C'est Benzine ? fit l'homme en noir en s'approchant, contournant la table pleine de fioles et de becs bunsen.

- Non c'est…

- Père… gémit la créature affalée au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Rogue en grimaçant. J'ai du mal entendre…

- Professeur, cette Harpie c'est celle que j'ai portée il y a sept mois ! fit Harry, à genoux à la tête de la grande bête au plumage noir comme un corbeau. C'est mon fils !

- Votre… Oh par Merlin !

- Professeur, je vous en supplie, il faut le sortir d'ici… Vous avez votre Gallion ? Contactez Remus, s'il vous plait…

- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici autrement qu'en utilisant une cheminée, Potter… A moins de quitter la maison.

- Alors partez avec lui, retournez chez les Weasley… Moi je reste avec Voldemort.

- Mais enfin…

- Je dois savoir pourquoi il lui a fait autant de mal… Il m'avait dit qu'il le renvoyait dans les Enfers !

- Ne jamais croire ce que vous dit un Mage Noir, Potter ! fit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, remontez dans sa chambre et restez avec lui. Je vais revenir vous chercher demain matin.

- Professeur… S'il vous plait, ne le jugez pas, il n'y est pour rien, dit alors Harry en regardant Icare. Il… Il s'appelle Icare, et dites bien aux autres de ne pas l'approcher… Occupez-vous de lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

- Mais ?

- S'il vous plait…

- Bon, très bien. Nous en parlerons demain, fit Rogue. Filez maintenant.

Harry se releva en déglutissant. Il remercia Rogue à mi-voix puis remonta dans la chambre du Lord. Il vida alors son esprit et verrouilla ses barrières mentales puis entra dans la pièce.

///

- Tom ? appela-t-il doucement.

Un gémissement monta du lit et Harry s'approcha. La colère qu'il ressentait pour le Lord une seconde plus tôt s'évanoui alors aussitôt et il s'assit au bord du lit en posant sa main sur celle pâle et froide du Lord.

- Harry… souffla le sorcier.

Il avait toujours l'apparence de Tom Jedusor et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les refoula cependant et regarda le large pansement qui entourait le torse blanc :

- Vous allez vous en tirer, on dirait…

- On dirait… Severus devrait se reconvertir en Médicomage…

- Les malades risquent d'avoir peur de lui, fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais cessez donc de parler et reposez-vous, je reste là jusqu'au matin.

- Où est Severus ?

- Probablement dans la maison, je l'ai croisé en arrivant… mentit Harry.

Voldemort hocha la tête puis il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil probablement provoqué par une potion que Rogue lui avait au préalable administrée...

* * *

Et woala ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! On arrive malheureusement à la fin de cette fic dans quelques chapitres, mais je vous annonce que j'ai attaqué une seconde partie, parce que je sens que je vais mourir de vos mains à toutes à la fin du 21eme chapitre lol

La seconde partie se passera quelques années plus tard, mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Voila, j'attends vos reviews ^^

Bisouxx

Phenix


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà le chapitre 19. On approche doucement mais surement de la fin...

Aller bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

- Qu'allons-nous en faire ?

McGonagall, la tête levée vers le sommet de l'escalier, soupira. Elle croisa les bras puis revint dans le salon en secouant la tête :

- Je ne peux pas le garder ici, il est bien trop singulier, dit Molly. Nos voisins vont se poser des questions…

- Potter ne veut pas que nous l'approchions, dit McGonagall.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que cette grande bête est la chose minuscule qu'il a mise au monde il y a sept mois ? dit Remus. C'est incroyable…

- Mais c'est la vérité, fit Rogue en apparaissant.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Molly.

- Il est recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre de Ronald et il refuse de manger ta soupe, Molly, fit Rogue en s'asseyant sur une chaise dans un soupir.

- Où sont les enfants ? demanda alors Arthur.

- Dans la chambre de Ginny, je les y ai consignés, dit Remus. Il serait dommage qu'il arrive un accident…

- Il n'a pas l'air méchant, dit Rogue. Plutôt déboussolé, je dirais. J'ai été contraint de fermer les volets, il a du mal à supporter la lumière de la lune, et j'ai éteint les lampes.

- Pourtant Ashley n'avait aucuns problèmes, dit Remus.

- N'oublie pas qu'il sort d'une cave où il était enfermé depuis sa naissance, dit Molly. Comment Harry l'a-t-il trouvé ?

- L'instinct, je suppose…

- Comme une mère pour son enfant ? fit Tonks.

Rogue baissa les yeux et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Arthur le rompit cependant :

- Bien… Je ne sais pas vous mais moi demain je travaille, donc je vais retourner me coucher… pour la seconde fois dans la même nuit.

- Nous allons tous en faire autant, dit Molly.

Elle agita sa baguette magique et des oreillers et des couvertures apparurent sur un canapé :

- Bonne nuit, fit-elle en montant à la suite de son mari.

- Bonne nuit, Molly, dit McGonagall.

Elle prit une couverture et un oreiller et se posa dans le canapé près de la cheminée éteinte. Tonks alla se caler dans un autre fauteuil et Rogue et Lupin prirent le dernier canapé.

///

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme le jour se levait. Un rayon de soleil entrait dans la chambre à travers les persiennes et, dans son sillon, on pouvait voir les grains de poussière flotter paisiblement.

- Harry…

- Je suis là, fit le brun en redressant brusquement.

- Pardon…

Voldemort plaqua alors sa main sur le visage de Harry et le brun ressentit une atroce douleur dans son front, à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Paralysé de douleur, il se prit la tête à deux mains et tomba au sol en se roulant en boule.

A la maison des Weasley, au même moment, les habitants étaient réveillés par un hurlement semblable au cri de rage d'un ours en fureur, provenant de la chambre de Ron :

- Icare ! s'exclama Rogue en se redressant brusquement.

La tête de Lupin sur son épaule subit un à-coup désagréable quand le professeur de Potion bondit sur ses jambes avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? fit Molly en bondissant hors de sa chambre, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en l'air et l'air hagard du dormeur réveillé en sursaut. Pourquoi hurle-t-il ainsi ??

En un clin d'œil tout le monde fut sur ses jambes, prêt à se défendre et Rogue se rua dans la chambre de Ron. Il trouva la grande bête roulée en boule sur le sol, se tenant la tête de ses grandes mains griffues, et il se jeta près de lui :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Réponds-moi !

- C'est…

- C'est Potter ? fit Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il a mal ! Père !!!! hurla la Harpie dans un cri qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement.

Ses dents pointues se dévoilèrent quand il appela Harry et il se redressa brusquement. Il tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre, donna un grand coup de main dedans, brisant la vitre et les volets, puis il tenta de passer au travers :

- Non ! fit Rogue en le prenant par le bras, un bras presque aussi gros que les deux siens réunis. Tu ne dois pas y aller !

- Je dois le sauver !

- Non !

- Sacré bon Dieu ! tonna soudain Lupin. Stupéfix !

Le rayon rouge frappa Icare entre les omoplates et il s'effondra sur Rogue qui le retint du mieux possible :

- Il a hérité du satané caractère de Harry ! gronda le Lycanthrope en baissant sa baguette magique. Severus, file là-bas et ramène-nous Harry ! aboya-t-il ensuite, visiblement de fort méchante humeur.

- J'y vais, fit Rogue, un peu surprit par la colère de son ami.

Il transplana aussitôt et Lupin quitta la chambre en grommelant. Tonks le suivit et ils disparurent dans la salle de bains dont la porte claqua violemment.

- Quel caractère de cochon, fit Molly, un peu choquée par l'éclat de colère du si paisible professeur de Défense. Il ne s'énerve pas souvent mais quand il s'énerve…

- Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le lit, dit alors McGonagall en s'approchant de la grande bête noire. On ne le réveillera que quand Potter sera là en bonne santé sinon il serait capable de tout détruire…

- En parlant de détruire… fit Ron.

Molly regarda la fenêtre démolie par laquelle entrait un flot de soleil, et elle leva sa baguette :

- Réparo ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt les morceaux de bois et de verre reprirent leur place initiale et Ron alla pousser les battants en disant :

- Il va falloir qu'il se calme sinon ça va pas aller, je veux bien que le fils de Harry vive ici, mais pas si on passe notre temps à réparer ce qu'il casse.

- Le fils… fit Ginny. C'est bizarre de se dire que cette grande créature est le fils de Harry Potter… d'un Humain.

- Il a eut peur pour Harry, dit Molly en hochant la tête à sa fille. C'est normal… Apparemment, ils sont étroitement liés…

- Et dire qu'il voulait le tuer, dit McGonagall.

Elle soupira puis ajouta :

- Dès le retour de Potter, j'emmène tout le monde à Poudlard. Cette maison est trop petite et trop fragile pour abriter une Harpie d'une telle puissance. A Poudlard, ses pouvoirs seront bridés, il ne sera plus un danger et Potter pourra s'en occuper.

- Vous comptez vraiment les laisser tous seuls tous les deux ? fit Ron.

- Vous avez dit vous-même à l'instant que c'était son fils, monsieur Weasley, dit la vieille sorcière. Autant que Potter se comporte en père respectable et respecté, même si son fils n'est pas le fils que l'ont aurait pu attendre de lui.

- Ça c'est certain…

Le silence tomba alors et, s'assurant qu'Icare n'allait pas se réveiller, Molly alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il était très tôt, tout juste sept heures du matin mais après ces événements, plus personne n'avait envie de retourner se coucher.

///

Arthur parti pour le Ministère à huit heures et McGonagall, Lupin et Tonks retournèrent à Poudlard se changer.

- Où est Ginny, maman ? demanda Ron alors qu'il l'aidait à ranger la vaisselle que le torchon séchait au fur et à mesure que la brosse lavait.

- Probablement dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, si tu la vois, dis-lui de ne pas approcher la Harpie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous.

- Pas de problèmes, maman, mais il faut que quelqu'un la surveille, enfin le…

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

- Soit ! fit-elle. Je dois aller faire des courses, j'emmène ta sœur, et tu surveilles Icare jusqu'au retour de Severus et de Harry.

Ron hocha la tête. Il monta ensuite prévenir sa sœur du fait que leur mère l'emmenait avec elle en ville, puis il alla s'habiller dans la chambre de ses frères, où un panier de linge à repasser trainait. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre et y entra sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller la créature, mais celle-ci, immobile sur le lit, respirait paisiblement et semblait calme.

- Tu es vraiment gigantesque, fit le rouquin en s'asseyant sur un gros pouf orange. Et dire que quand il t'attendait, Harry avait le ventre comme un ballon de basket Moldu, même pas… C'est étrange quand même...

Le rouquin resta là à surveiller Icare pendant un peu plus d'une heure avant que McGonagall, Lupin et Tonks ne soient de retour.

- Toujours pas nouvelles ? demanda Tonks.

- Non, rien du tout, Rogue n'est pas revenu…

- Le professeur Rogue, rectifia McGonagall.

Ron fit une grimace puis soudain, il y eut un violent craquement au rez-de-chaussée et un bruit de cassé. Dans la chambre, tout le monde bondit et fut en bas en quelques secondes :

- Severus ! s'exclama McGonagall en voyant le grand échalas noir vautré sur le tapis, se tenant la tête à une main.

- Severus ! dit Lupin.

- Harry ! fit Tonks.

Ron se rua sur son copain et lui prit le bras. Il le hissa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et Harry, le visage brillant de sueur et les mains crispées, haleta.

- C'est finit, dit Tonks en s'agenouillant devant lui. Tu es chez toi, c'est finit…

- L'atterrissage a été rude, dit Lupin en aidant Rogue à se relever. Départ en fanfare ?

- Plutôt ouais… grogna le professeur en noir. C'est Voldemort qui nous a renvoyé ici… Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, il avait Harry dans ses bras, inconscient. Il la déposé devant lui et il a reculé. Je l'ai alors secoué, remit sur ses pieds et je me suis préparé à transplaner. Voldemort a alors projeté je ne sais quoi contre moi en tendant sa main et j'ai fait un superbe vol plané à travers la pièce avec Potter dans les bras. J'ai transplané en voyant arriver le mur…

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda alors Lupin en regardant Ron.

- Il a l'air secoué, je crois qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien.

- Emmène-le dans ta chambre alors…

- Mais il y a Icare et… fit Ron.

- Icare ?

Harry se redressa brusquement. Il regarda autour de lui et Lupin dit :

- Il est en haut, stupéfixé.

- Stup… Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a manqué détruire ma chambre quand il a sut que tu allais mal, voilà pourquoi, grogna Ron. Vous pouvez le réveiller ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Lupin.

- Je peux, oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie…

- Remus, s'il te plait… dit alors Harry en se levant. Je dois lui parler…

- Quel revirement de situation, Potter, dit McGonagall, les bras croisés. Quand vous le portiez, vous vouliez à tous prix vous en débarrasser, quitte à mourir, et voilà que vous jouez au papa ?

- Minerva, est-ce du cynisme ? fit Rogue.

- Cela y ressemble, grogna la vielle femme. J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, Potter, parfois…

- Rassurez-vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi, dit Harry en baissant les yeux. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une partie de moi à peur d'Icare et que l'autre a envie de le connaître et de le protéger de Voldemort. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire laquelle des deux parties je préfère…

McGonagall soupira puis elle fit un signe de tête à Lupin qui grogna mais obéit. Il suivit les deux garçons dans la chambre de Ron et réanima la Harpie en marmonnant plus le contre sort qu'en le formulant.

- Laissez-nous maintenant, dit Harry.

- Tu es sûr ? fit Ron.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête puis il se retrouva seul avec Icare qui semblait bouder sur le lit de Ron :

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi t'en voudrais-je ? demanda la grande créature, tournée dos à Harry. Tu m'as délivré de Voldemort, je devrais plutôt t'en être reconnaissant, non ?

- Tu es bien sarcastique…

- Je suis navré, mais je viens de passer plusieurs heures paralysé par une magie plus puissante que la mienne et comprends donc que j'en suis énervé.

- Tu es jeune, c'est pour cela que ta magie n'a rien pu faire contre celle de Remus, dit Harry avec un sourire. Après tout, tu n'as que sept mois, même si tu a l'apparence d'un adulte.

- Grumph ! fit la Harpie.

- Aller, arrête de bouder, dit alors Harry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te connaître mieux, tu sais ? C'est grâce à moi que tu es dans ce monde, même si je regrette parfois amèrement de m'être laissé piéger par Voldemort…

Le brun baissa alors les yeux et Icare le regarda en se retournant à demi :

- C'est à dire ? fit-il. Je ne suis pas désiré ?

- Hé bien pour te dire, pas du tout.

- Quel tact… fit la Harpie avec une grimace en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Pardon, dit Harry. Mais laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, tu veux ?

- Je t'écoute…

///

Dans le salon, cependant, McGonagall s'apprêtait à rentrer à Poudlard :

- Je dois retourner à l'école, je ne peux pas laisser le château sans surveillance maintenant que Voldemort a reprit du service. Remus, Tonks, rejoignez-moi dès qu'Harry sera prêt à partir avec Icare.

- Oui, fit Tonks.

- Et moi ? fit Rogue.

- Vous, vous venez tout de suite avec moi, j'ai besoin de vous au collège, dit McGonagall.

Elle s'engouffra alors dan la cheminée et appela Poudlard. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent et elle disparut. Rogue la suivit en maugréant.

- Je vais voir Harry, dit Ron.

- Non, laisse-le un peu tranquille, dit Tonks en secouant la tête. Et guette ta mère, elle risque de lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle saura qu'il est rentré.

Ron hocha la tête puis Tonks et Lupin se vautrèrent dans le canapé. Ron, lui, alla s'asseoir dans l'escalier. Il prit un livre posé sur les marches, en attente d'être monté dans un chambre et le feuilleta, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut Harry qui le tira de sa lecture en lui secouant l'épaule :

- Ron…

- Mhm ? Ha Harry… Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Ouais…

- Où est Icare ?

- Dans la chambre, il refuse de sortir, il fait trop jour, dit le brun. Lupin et Tonks sont là ?

- Oui, mais Rogue et McGonagall sont retournés à Poudlard. McGonagall veut que Icare et toi alliez là-bas, vous serez plus en sécurité qu'ici.

- Elle a raison, mais alors il faut prévenir Drago.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là, marmonna Ron. Tu crois sérieusement que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu préférais peut-être qu'il débarque ici en transplanant, tombe sur Icare et tente de le tuer ?

- Hum, vu comme ça évidemment, dit Ron. Cependant…

- Ron, Drago est mon petit-ami, j'ai bien l'intention qu'il devienne mon mari et donc autant qu'il apprenne à connaître Icare car je ne vais pas abandonner mon petit pour lui.

- Tu as changé d'idée tellement vite, dit Ron en secouant la tête. Quand tu l'attendais, tu étais prêt à tout pour t'en débarrasser et voilà que tu veux le garder et l'élever comme tout père se doit de le faire…

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Ron hocha légèrement la tête puis il se leva et alla donner à son ami un parchemin et de quoi écrire. Le brun rédigea une courte lettre pour le fils Malefoy puis il l'envoya avec Hedwige.

///

Cependant, au Manoir Malefoy, parmi les centaines de cartons qui s'entassaient dans le hall d'entrée ainsi que dans chacune des pièces de la maison, Malefoy junior allait et venait. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la grande chouette effraie blanche qui fondit sur lui en passant par la fenêtre.

- Oh tiens donc, des nouvelles… fit le blond sarcastique.

- Allons fils, dit Narcissa en descendant le grand escalier lui aussi encombré de tableaux et de cartons. Ne lui en veux pas, il a probablement pensé que tu allais être occupé…

- Il ignore que nous partons la semaine prochaine, fit le blond.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Enfin Drago…

- Mère, c'est déjà suffisamment dur pour moi de savoir que je dois le quitter pour un temps alors plus tard c'est, mieux c'est.

- Tu devrais quand même lui répondre, et fais-le venir s'il peut. Sinon, vas-y, va passer les derniers jours qu'il te reste avec lui.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, crois-moi si j'avais la possibilité d'aller voir ton père, j'irais sans hésiter.

- Même après tout le mal qu'il vous a fait ?

Narcissa hocha la tête. Son regard bleu acéré se voila soudain et Malefoy alla lui prendre les mains. Il les serra dans les siennes puis se tourna vers Hedwige, la fit venir sur son bras avant de monter dans sa chambre pour voir tranquillement ce qu'Harry disait dans sa lettre.

///

- Tu pars ?

- Je vais simplement dehors… Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Il y a trop de lumière… dit Icare avec une moue triste.

- Cette nuit alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas rester éveillé pour moi…

- Je suis ton père, Icare, je peux bien faire cela…

La grande Harpie sourit légèrement, dévoilant ses canines pointues, et Harry lui renvoya son sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers la cage d'Hedwige et soupira :

- Attends-tu du courrier ?

- Oui, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon petit-ami hier matin et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est bizz…

Le brun se tut soudain. Un bruit familier venait de lui frapper les oreilles et Icare se leva. Harry lui fit cependant un signe de la main, écoutant les discussions du rez-de-chaussée.

- Harry ! appela-t-on soudain.

- Attends-moi ici, dit le brun à la Harpie.

Icare hocha la tête puis le brun quitta la chambre et rejoignit Molly dans la cuisine :

- Drago ? fit-il. Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Quel accueil, grinça le blond.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis il sourit :

- Excuses-moi…

Il alla saluer le Serpentard d'un bref baiser sur la joue puis Molly dit :

- Tu devrais l'emmener dans la chambre de Ron…

- Mais Molly… Il y a…

- Justement, dit la femme rousse.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda le blond en regardant la sorcière rousse et son petit-ami.

- Viens, je vais te montrer, fit Harry.

Il prit la main de son compagnon et l'entraina à l'étage en disant :

- Tu me promets de ne pas crier ?

- Crier ? Mais comment ça ?

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il poussa alors la porte de la chambre de Ron en disant :

- Icare ?

- Icare ? répéta le blond sur un ton étonné.

- C'est moi…

La grande Harpie, debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre, se retourna alors et Malefoy sentit son visage se décomposer.

- Mais… Mais que… bafouilla-t-il.

- Dray, je te présente Icare… mon fils, dit alors Harry.

- Ton… Ton fils ? Tu veux dire le petit de…

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaitre, dit Icare.

- Je…

- Icare, voici Drago Malefoy, mon compagnon, dit alors Harry comme le blond ne répondait pas. Drago, voici Icare, le petit de Harpie que j'ai porté il y a sept mois.

Malefoy déglutit :

- Il… Il est immense pour un « petit », dit le blond.

- Je l'ai délivré de chez Voldemort, dit Harry en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de Ron. Il a du le bourrer de potions pour le faire grandir, le rendre plus puissant et ainsi en faire une arme redoutable contre moi lors du Grand Combat.

- Tu crois ?

- Moi j'en suis certain…

Icare croisa les bras et Malefoy déglutit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dray, il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu déboussolé.

- Ha ça…

Icare s'assit alors à même le sol en soupirant et Harry le regarda :

- Ça va aller, lui fit-il. Tu vas t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie… Je vais t'y aider.

- Harry, tu… tu compte le garder ?

- Ben… Oui. Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon fils, Dray, je dois m'en occuper…

- Oui… Oui, mais… C'est une Harpie et…

- A demi-Harpie, dit Icare. Il y a une grande différence.

- Tu crois ? fit Harry. Tu ressemble beaucoup à Benzine…

- Parce qu'il est le mâle dans l'histoire, dit Icare. Si tu avais été le mâle, j'aurais eut plus de gênes de toi.

Malefoy fit une grimace. Il s'approcha de Harry et dit :

- Je suis venu parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire…

- Cela concerne le fait que tu ne soit pas venu me voir depuis un mois ?

- Oui… J'ai été, disons, très occupé…

Harry le regarda puis il baissa les yeux en soupirant :

- Vous partez quand ?

- La semaine prochaine…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que je… Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Harry pinça les lèvres :

- Vas-t-en, fit-il alors.

- Mais ?

- Père, dit Icare. Laisse-lui une chance…

- Il l'a eut déjà, sa chance, répondit Harry. Vas-t-en, Drago, retourne avec ta mère.

- Tu… Tu me chasses ? Tout ce que tu as fait pour m'avoir vole en éclat comme ça ?

- Je ne romps pas si c'est ce que tu veux dire, fit Harry. Je te dis juste de partir avec ta mère, de t'en occuper du mieux possible et de revenir vers moi quand tu le sentiras.

Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard à Icare puis disparut dans un craquement sonore :

- Tu es dur, fit alors la Harpie. Ton amour pour lui est immense…

- Tu peux sentir ça ?

- Oui… J'ai hérité de l'Empathie des miens, dit Icare.

Il se leva alors en disant :

- Je te laisse tranquille…

Harry hocha la tête et la Harpie quitta la chambre malgré le soleil qui inondait le couloir par la fenêtre de toit.

///

- Icare ? fit Molly en le voyant descendre les marches depuis la cuisine. Vous sortez enfin ?

- Harry veut être seul un moment…

- Drago est partit ?

- Oui… Ils se sont légèrement disputés…

- Ha, je vois… Mais dites-moi, vous avez peut-être faim, vous n'avez rien mangé depuis trois jours…

- J'ignore quel type de nourriture me convient, dit la grande créature en s'appuyant contre le mur de la cuisine.

- Que mangiez-vous chez Voldemort ?

- Rien du tout… Je n'avais droit qu'à un peu d'eau de temps en temps, sinon il me faisait avaler de force tout type de potions toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous semblez avoir plusieurs années ?

- Probablement. Je n'ai que sept mois en réalité… Les Harpies de mon âge ne mangent pas encore de viande donc j'ignore ce qui me convient.

- Essayez la viande quand même, vu que votre corps est celui d'un adulte, vous devriez pouvoir la digérer, dit Molly avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle agita sa baguette magique et un énorme steak saignant apparut dans un plat sur la table de la cuisine qui grinça :

- Steak de Dragon, dit la femme rousse avec un sourire.

Elle s'en retourna ensuite à sa vaisselle et Icare s'approcha de la viande qui dégageait un fumet très appétissant bien qu'elle soit froide et non cuite. Il en fit son affaire en quelques minutes et quand Molly se retourna, la grande créature n'était plus là et le plat était vide et nettoyé.

///

- Hé, regardez qui met le nez dehors…

Ron mit sa main en visière et regarda Icare sortir lentement de la maison en plissant ses yeux verts :

- Tu daignes enfin sortir ? fit Ginny.

- Oui mais je reste convaincu que le soleil est bien trop brillant encore…

Il se réfugia dans l'ombre d'un vaste parasol et s'assit sur le sol en disant :

- Harry s'est disputé avec son ami…

- Encore ? fit Ron. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont terribles ces deux-là…

- Ils se sont dit quoi ? voulu savoir Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais apparemment il était question que l'autre garçon parte avec sa mère je ne sais où en laissant Harry ici…

- Ha oui, il m'en a parlé, dit Ron. Malefoy doit partir avec sa mère en Suisse, ils déménagent parce que Mrs Malefoy ne supporte plus la vie en Angleterre… Elle est trop fatiguée. Mais je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas partir avant le mois de septembre…

- Apparemment non.

Les deux sorciers et la Harpie tournèrent la tête et Harry se profila dans la baie vitrée de la maison :

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Icare.

- Pas spécialement mais cela ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ça ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Sa mère est plus importante que moi. Moi, je peux attendre.

Il baissa alors les yeux et Icare lui fit un signe de tête. Le brun alla alors s'asseoir contre lui, blottit entre ses bras et Ron dit :

- Finalement, une Harpie ça a ses avantages…

- Ron ! gronda Ginny.

Harry pouffa alors et la rouquine secoua la tête en souriant. Icare haussa un sourcil poli puis un sourire dévoila ses canines jaunies.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda alors Ron.

- Moi je vais aller en courses avec maman… vous voulez venir ?

- Et j'en fais quoi de lui ? demanda Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers Icare.

- Bah, tu sais sur le chemin de traverse, il ne se fera pas trop remarquer, je pense…

- Hum, dit le Gryffondor. Tu te sens d'attaque pour rencontrer des gens ?

- Des Humains ?

- Des sorciers… et probablement d'autres créatures.

Icare pinça les lèvres. Ses grands bras musclés se resserrèrent légèrement autour de Harry et le brun dit :

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave…

- Je vais rester là, dit alors Ron. Va te changer les idées avec maman et Ginny, Harry.

- Tu crois ?

- Bah, je jouais les baby-sitters quand Ginny était bébé alors bon…

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un bébé, fit remarquer Icare avec un petit sourire.

- Bah, fit Ron.

- C'est gentil, dit alors Harry. C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de voir du monde, je n'ai pas quitté la maison depuis le début des vacances…

- Alors c'est d'accord ! dit Ginny. Aller viens, on va se préparer.

Elle entraina alors Harry dans la maison et Ron resta seul avec Icare qui soupira en regardant le paysage baigné d'un chaud soleil.

///

Allongé sur le lit de Ron, Harry attendait que son ami revienne de la salle de bains pour éteindre. Il était près de deux heures du matin, ils avaient veillé tard pour que Icare puisse profiter un peu de l'air frais et de l'obscurité de la nuit.

Tournant la tête, Harry sourit. D'un coup de reins il se mit sur le flanc et il regarda son fils couché sur le sol, sur une couverture, roulé en boule comme un chien, la tête posée sur ses grosses pattes avant. Les plumes de ses bras s'étalaient autour de lui comme une cape et l'interminable queue qui partait de ses reins remuait de temps à autre en provoquant un petit courant d'air qui soulevait paisiblement une feuille de papier trainant sous le bureau de Ron. Celui-ci entra à ce moment-là il regarda Harry avant de tourner la tête vers la Harpie profondément endormie :

- Mignon, fit le rouquin. On dirait un gros chien…

Harry sourit. Il recula alors contre le mur et Ron se laissa tomber à sa place en disant :

- Dans un mois c'est la fin des vacances… On ne va certes pas reprendre l'école tout de suite, mais il faudra trouver un moyen de garder Icare à l'abri des sorciers, de Voldemort en particulier pendant que nous serons à l'Université, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, et je pense que Poudlard est la meilleure solution. McGonagall nous as déjà laissé pas mal de temps en plus mais je doute qu'elle soit d'accord pour que Icare passe le reste de sa vie ici, au Terrier.

- Et ma mère ne voudra pas non plus, dit le rouquin en tirant le drap sur lui.

Harry soupira alors puis il déplia son bras et se cala contre Ron sans rien dire. Celui-ci, désormais habitué aux bizarreries de son ami, posa sa main sur son épaule et la tapota doucement en disant :

- Plus ça va et plus tu ressemble à une mère-poule… Sans jeu de mots.

- Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se remit alors sur le dos et Ron frappa dans ses mains. La lampe ornée d'un foulard orange s'éteignit et le noir se fit dans la chambre. Le silence devint lourd et seule la respiration légèrement sifflante d'Icare le troublait régulièrement.

* * *

Et woala ^^ Un chapitre tout mignon !

A demain pour la suite!

Bisouxxx

Phenix


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre... Il est très court, je sais, mais il est fort en emotions donc les sensibles, tirez les mouchoirs... C'est tout ce que je dirais ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Ce fut un coup sourd qui fit bondir Harry dans son lit. Il alluma aussitôt les chandelles sur sa table de chevet et s'assit dans le lit, tous ses sens en alerte. Sa cicatrice se mit soudain à le picoter et il comprit instantanément. Sautant du lit dans ses chaussures, il se saisit ses affaires :

- Icare ! Debout ! fit-il en frappant sans ménagement la Grande Harpie qui dormait sur le buffet, son coin préféré depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, trois semaines plutôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Père ?

- C'est Voldemort. Il est dehors !

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Rogue et Lupin, tous deux en robe de nuit :

- C'est Voldemort, dit Harry en réponse à l'interrogation muette des deux professeurs qui dormaient dans la pièce voisine. Le combat final a commencé, ajouta-t-il en saisissant sa baguette magique.

Il la regarda, pinça les lèvres, puis sa main se serra autour et il fila ventre à terre jusqu'au Grand Hall où il retrouva tous les professeurs restés au château pour l'été, dont McGonagall, ainsi qu'une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait élu domicile ici pour les vacances et surtout au cas où.

- C'est l'heure, fit-elle gravement.

Dans sa voix, aucune race de panique, juste de la colère, un peu de mauvaise humeur aussi, probablement pour avoir été réveillée si brutalement de si bonne heure, et beaucoup de détermination.

Harry regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait trois heures du matin. Il souffla alors profondément puis il s'avança résolument vers les Grandes Portes qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes devant lui.

- Nous y voilà alors ? fit-il en regardant le visage blanc de Voldemort, redevenu cet horrible chose sans visage. C'est maintenant que nous allons déterminer le sort de la nation sorcière ?

Voldemort eut un sourire asymétrique particulièrement affreux et il ouvrit ses deux bras. Harry vit alors plusieurs centaines de Mangemorts rangés en rangs d'oignons, rang qui allait, pour le premier, de la grille du domaine jusqu'au Lac Noir soit près de cent mètres.

Harry réprima un léger frisson et Voldemort eut un rire :

- On a peur ? grinça-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis soudain, sans prévenir, des centaines de sortilèges fusèrent dans sa direction. Harry se protégea de ses bras, formant un bouclier opaque au tour de lui, mais soudain il sentit une présence familière et il rouvrit les yeux :

- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon père, gronda la voix rocailleuse d'Icare.

A quatre pattes devant le brun, les griffes redoutables de ses mains et de ses pieds profondément enfoncées dans la pierre du perron qui avait volé en éclats, la Harpie semblait plus grande que jamais.

Les plumes de son cou dressées comme un éventail autour de sa tête étaient roussies par endroit et Harry compris que la magie phénoménale de son fils venait lui épargner une mort sans doute rapide mais ô combien atroce.

- Qui es-tu toi ? gronda Voldemort.

- Je suis la Harpie que tu as fait naître il y a sept mois et que tu as gardée emprisonnée dans une geôle moisie pendant tout ce temps ! répondit la grande bête d'une voix menaçante.

Le visage blanc de Voldemort sembla alors pâlir, s'il le pouvait encore malgré sa blancheur, et Harry ressentit soudain une panique bizarre émanant de l'homme et de ses fidèles.

- Qui a peur maintenant ? fit-il en se décalant légèrement sur le côté en passant sa main sur les longues plumes noires de l'épaule de la Harpie.

Voldemort passa une langue rouge sur les abords de sa bouche sans lèvres puis il dit :

- Comment est-ce possible ? Que fait-il ici ? Il devrait être dans mon camp !

- Hé bien non, dit Harry. C'est mon fils, Tom…

Tom pâlit de plus belle et un recula d'un pas. Harry en profita. Il fit un infime signe de tête et Icare bondit en avant, tel un lion affamé. Il déploya ses bras, saisit Voldemort aux épaules à l'aide des larges doigts de ses pieds, enfonçant profondément les longues excroissances osseuses dans la peau du Lord, puis il s'en alla en assommant quelques Mangemorts au passage.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla Voldemort.

Il jeta un Avada Kedavra sur le ventre d'Icare et celui-ci laissa échapper un cri qui avait tout l'air d'un rire. Harry haussa les sourcils puis il baissa les yeux vers la masse noire de Mangemorts en disant à l'attention de ses compagnons :

- Ils sont à vous… Ne les abimez quand même pas trop…

Lupin s'approcha, fit craquer ses doigts entre ses mains et soudain, un nuage bougea et dévoila une pleine lune splendide :

- J'ai une faim de Loup ! gronda le Lycanthrope en se transformant. J'ai prit ma potion, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il ensuite à Harry d'une voix rocailleuse. Mais je vais quand même couper quelques bras, ça me démange…

D'autres loups-garous émergèrent des rangs des Mangemorts et Harry reconnut Greyback. Cette montagne de muscles se dressa à la tête de son groupe de loups et Harry sut que lui, n'avait pas prit de potion tue-loup…

Il fit la grimace. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Rogue et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête puis le brun descendit les marches de pierre et se dirigea vers le Lac Noir sur la rive duquel l'attendait Icare, surveillant étroitement Voldemort qui n'osait pas bouger.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du sous estimer les liens d'un géniteur avec son petit, gronda la Harpie en regardant Harry qui s'arrêta devant lui.

- Tu as fait la même erreur il y a dix-sept ans, dit alors Harry. Tu as tué ma mère mais elle m'a protégé de son amour et cela t'as repoussé pendant quatorze ans !

- La Magie la plus puissante ne m'atteint pas, dit alors Icare.

- La Magie peut-être… mais pas une lame ! hurla soudain Voldemort.

Harry n'eut rien le temps de voir, si ce n'est un éclair blanc qui lui passa devant avant de disparaitre dans la poitrine de la Harpie.

- Non… fit celui-ci. Non, pas ça…

- Icare ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant sur lui.

Il reçut alors une violente baffe et fit un superbe vol plané. L'atterrissage fut rude sur les galets de la berge, sans compter que sa cicatrice lui fendait le crâne.

Blessé à l'épaule gauche, Harry resta roulé en boule. Malheureusement Voldemort n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha, leva la main et Harry se sentit soulevé de terre, tenu à la gorge par une main invisible :

- Il est fort dommage d'abimer ce corps, siffla le Lord. Mais une fois que tu seras mort, je pourrais toujours emprisonner ton âme et faire de toi mon pantin…

Suspendu à plusieurs centimètres du sol, Harry suffoquait. Il tentait de desserrer ce qui l'étranglait mais Voldemort eut un ricanement et la prise se resserra.

Tout à coup, Harry vit du coin l'œil un éclair noir et la prise se relâcha aussitôt. Il tomba sur le sol en toussant, cherchant son air et il saisit sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de regarder en direction de Voldemort.

Icare, le poignard toujours planté dans la poitrine, avait sauté sur Voldemort et l'avait plaqué sur le sol, lui enfonçant les huit griffes de ses deux mains dans la poitrine, comme pour lui arracher le cœur.

Se relevant, Harry dit soudain :

- Recule Icare, c'est un combat à mort entre lui et moi, personne ne doit s'en mêler.

- Mais ? fit la Harpie. Très bien, fit-il ensuite.

Il se releva et s'éloigna vers le Lac, non sans lâcher des yeux l'homme à la face de serpent qui se relevait. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent alors face à face, tous deux en piteux état mais encore combatifs :

- Ce combat est à mort ! cria alors Harry.

- Ce combat est à mort ! répéta Voldemort quasiment en même temps.

Leurs baguettes s'illuminèrent alors d'une auréole noire et Harry sentit une chaleur lui monter le long du bras. En criant ces quelques mots, ils avaient activé un sortilège ancestral que presque personne ne connaissait et qui allait peu à peu les envoûter tous deux et les forcer à se battre l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à que l'un d'eux ne succombe.

- La Magie Ancestrale… fit Icare en se tenant la poitrine d'une main.

Il déglutit et une vive douleur le contraignit alors à s'agenouiller sur les galets. Il grimaça et Harry le regarda avec pitié. Il sentit alors son esprit s'embrumer, dissimuler tous les autres sentiments qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de tuer l'autre…

///

Depuis le château, McGonagall surveillait les deux sorciers. Elle savait Icare mal en point mais elle n'allait pas se rendre là-bas pour le soigner.

Tournant la tête vers les Mangemorts, elle constata que tous sans exception s'étaient rendus, non sans se débattre, cependant. Les loups-garous eux, avaient disparut mais on entendait des cris et de hurlements dans la forêt interdite.

Tous agenouillés dans l'herbe, les mains dans le dos et la mine basse, les redoutables tueurs du Lord avaient été pris au dépourvu quand Icare avait emporté leur maître. De plus, la perspective de se faire bouffer par des loups-garous ne les enchantant pas, ils avaient décidé de se rendre afin de pouvoir observer le grand combat entre la Magie Blanche et la Magie Noire, aux premières loges, avec en bruit de fond des grognements et des feulements furieux.

McGonagall survola la scène de son regard perçant. Elle n'avait pas imaginé le grand combat ainsi… mais plutôt sous la pluie, tous pataugeant dans plusieurs centimètres de boue mêlée de sang, enjambant et trébuchant sur des cadavres méconnaissables… et non pas les Mangemorts se rendant docilement et Harry tentaznt d'en finir avec le Lord Noir en activant sans le vouloir un sortilège vieux de plusieurs millénaires...

///

Harry atterrit avec violence contre un rocher. Le choc lui coupa le souffle en propageant dans son corps une atroce douleur. Il sentit sa colonne vertébrale craquer et une voix sourde dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle venait de se briser, probablement en plusieurs morceaux. Il tomba sur le flanc, sa main toujours serrée sur sa baguette, comme scotchée. Il sentait son corps hurler de douleur, probablement que des os étaient cassés en plusieurs endroits, des muscles déchirés. Il sentait le sang ruisseler de sa tête, il avait un goût métallique dans sa bouche, son poignet droit était certainement foulé, son épaule gauche luxée, mais il se releva comme si de rien n'était. Dorénavant, c'était la Magie Ancestrale qui contrôlait leur corps, ignorant sa douleur.

En se relevant, prenant appuis sur le rocher, il vit, au milieu des brumes de son cerveau, une tache claire aux portes du château. C'était Malefoy. Et les taches orange l'entourant étaient les Weasley. En pensant à son compagnon et sa famille d'adoption, il sentit une décharge d'adrénaline lui pourrir le sang et il se rua sur Voldemort en prenant appui sur une jambe probablement brisée en plusieurs endroits.

**8888**

Voldemort, qui commençait à faiblir après deux heures de combat intense, ne tenait debout que grâce à la Magie Ancestrale qui parcourait ses veines, annihilant les prodigieux pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis au fil des décennies et le mettant au même niveau que son adversaire.

Avec un violent coup d'épaule, Harry renversa le Mage Noir et celui-ci l'entraina avec lui. Ils roulèrent sur les cailloux et le brun s'arrêta dans l'eau. Il se releva sur une main qui glissa sur du varech, plongea la tête la première dans l'eau puis se releva, ses cheveux noirs laissant filer de l'eau rougie de sang.

Haletant, Voldemort se tourna sur le flanc, le souffle coupé par le coup du Gryffondor. Dans le choc, il avait lâché sa baguette magique et le remarquant, Harry se redressa et la chercha des yeux. Il la vit alors à une longueur de bras de lui, avec son manche en forme d'os, d'un blanc éclatant. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras… Encore un peu… Un tout petit peu…

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de bois et un hurlement de douleur surpuissant se fit entendre :

- C'est fini… s'entendit dire le Gryffondor en se remettant sur ses jambes tant bien que mal. Je vous ai vaincu… Lord Voldemort.

Le brun se vit alors rapprocher les deux baguettes, la sienne et celle de Voldemort, et les plaquer l'une contre l'autre. Une lumière rouge aveuglante étincela soudain et les deux baguettes devinrent incandescentes. La main de Harry fut brulée au troisième degré et il avait beau vouloir les lâcher, sa main refusait de s'ouvrir.

Soudain, la lumière disparut comme elle était apparue et Harry regarda sa main. Il tenait alors sur sa paume à la peau cramoisie et dentelée, une longue baguette dorée avec, en guise de pommeau, la tête d'un serpent, et en guise de garde, deux grosse pattes de lion dont les griffes enserraient le cou du serpent. Le long de la tige d'une trentaine de centimètres était gravée une plume gracieuse et soudain, le brun se sentit libéré de l'emprise magique qui lui embrouillait le cerveau depuis deux heures. Vaincu par la douleur de ses multiples plaies, il s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

Icare se rua sur son père et il le secoua :

- Père ! Réveille-toi ! fit-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes !

Harry émergea lentement. Son corps hurlait dans sa tête, mais la grosse voix d'Icare dissipa le brouillard et il se sentit se lever.

Dans un semi coma, il tituba jusqu'à Voldemort roulé en boule sur le sol, la respiration sifflante. Apparemment, tout grand Mage qu'il était, il souffrait autant que le Gryffondor des centaines de blessures infligées lors du combat.

Se laissant tomber près de lui en grimaçant, Harry lui prit l'épaule et le Lord roula sur le dos. Dans un dernier effort il prit l'apparence de Tom Jedusor et il siffla :

- Achève-moi…

La baguette dorée à la main, Harry se redressa. Il vit alors la baguette dorée se changer en un long et fin poignard, et il vacilla. La baguette tirait sa magie de son propriétaire, elle s'en nourrissait apparemment, et le brun sentit un malaise venir. Il tomba en avant et sentit sur son épaule une main fine le retenir.

- Achève-moi… fit Tom. Le monde sorcier ne sera libre que si tu me tues, si je meure de moi-même, tout cela n'aura servit à rien…

Harry se redressa en secouant doucement la tête. Des cloches y sonnaient comme lors d'un mariage et il avait le plus grand mal à aligner deux pensées correctes.

Sur les marches du perron de Poudlard, cependant, Rogue faisait son possible pour retenir son filleul qui, le visage inondé de larmes depuis son arrivée, un peu après le début du combat, voulait rejoindre son compagnon :

- Non Drago, je vous en prie ! fit alors McGonagall. Vous devez les laisser terminer ce combat !

- Mais il va mourir ! s'écria le blond, en proie à une crise d'hystérie.

La vieille sorcière lui asséna soudain une gifle retentissante et il se figea sous le coup. Il fit alors volte-face et se fondit dans les bras de Rogue qui le serra contre lui. McGonagall regarda alors vers les deux ombres près du Lac Noir. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers l'Est et vit le soleil apparaitre derrière la Forêt Interdite.

- Ceci est un nouveau jour pour le monde sorcier, dit-elle en soupirant.

Au loin, les deux ombres ne firent alors plus qu'une l'espace d'une seconde, puis la plus menue se redressa, les bras levés. Le poignard étincela aux premiers rayons du soleil, avant de s'abattre sur l'ombre au sol qui poussa un hurlement à fendre le ciel. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt et le Saule Cogneur eut un violent frisson…

* * *

Finit. Poignant non ?

Aller, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience !

Sur ce bonne nuit,

Bisouxx

Phenix


	21. Chapter 21 FIN de la Première Partie

Et voilà... "This is the last Chapter"... C'est la fin, le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mais je ne vous dit pas Adieu car je vais revenir, dans quelque semaines, un mois minimum, afin que je puisse avancer le plus possible la suite de cette histoire, une second partie qui se passera quelques années plus tard. Nos sorciers seront à l'Université Magique et je pense faire debarquer un nouveau méchant... Pourquoi pas Benzine, tiens ? Vous avez été pas mal à me le reclamer, malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'endroit où caser sa grande carcasse dans mes chapitres. Qu'en dites-vous ? Oui ou Non pour que je fasse revenir Benzine dans la seconde partie, en tant que "bête à abattre" ?

Aller, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui est un medium, il n'est ni court ni super long, mais je pense que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture !

Ha, j'oubliais un truc...

*enfile ses plus beaux habits*

*allume des bougies et met de l'encens*

*prepare son cerceuil*

voilà, je suis prête, vous pouvez commencer à lire ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

- Tu devrais aller te coucher un peu…

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir…

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le lit où reposait son meilleur ami.

- Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Malefoy lâcha un profond soupir et Hermione déglutit avant de quitter la chambre d'Harry pour retourner dans la sienne. Elle y trouva Ginny attendant devant la porte :

- Je t'attendais, dit la rouquine.

- Je vois ça… Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- J'ai la permission de McGonagall, je voulais aller voir Harry…

- J'en viens, dit la brunette. Mais ce n'est pas compliqué, tu vas jusqu'à la salle de Défense et tu passe le tableau avec le Gobelin en armure dessus. Te soucie pas du mot de passe, il dort tout le temps. Suis le couloir et tu arriveras juste devant la chambre d'Harry. Essaie de convaincre Malefoy d'aller se reposer un peu, il n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil depuis un mois…

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle laissa ensuite la brunette entrer dans sa chambre et cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qu'elle y trouva :

- Alors ? fit-il.

- Rien, il n'a pas bougé un cil… Pompom assure qu'il va parfaitement bien... Alors pourquoi est-il toujours dans le coma !

Hermione serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux et la mâchoire crispée.

- Du calme, Hermy, dit Ron en allant l'enlacer tendrement. Il est vivant, non ? Et il a vaincu Voldemort, c'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si…

La Gryffondor posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami puis elle lâcha un énorme soupir. Les images de la fin du Combat lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Elle revit comme Harry avait poignardé Voldemort en plein cœur avec sa nouvelle baguette magique, avant de s'effondrer sur le corps sans vie du Lord, vaincu par la douleur de ses blessures.

On avait alors enterré Voldemort près de Dumbledore, dans un tombeau en marbre noir avec Sa Marque gravée dessus en emeraude scintillante, puis le Ministère était venu chercher les Mangemorts. Harry avait ensuite été précautionneusement emporté dans sa chambre et Rogue l'avait soigné du mieux possible, avec l'aide de Pomfresh, réduisant les centaines de fractures que tous ses os sans exception avaient subit ainsi que les déchirures de muscles et diverses autres blessures en tout genre.

Soupirant, la jeune fille se détacha de Ron et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en demandant :

- Tu as vu Icare ce matin ?

- Non… Probablement sur la gargouille, comme chaque jour depuis un mois…

Se relevant Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et se pencha légèrement en se tordant le cou vers le haut. Effectivement, elle aperçu, perché sur une gargouille à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, la silhouette noire du fils de Harry.

- Que peut-il bien attendre là-haut ? demanda la Gryffondor en se détournant.

- Je l'ignore, quand on lui pose la question, il répond à côté ou par une autre question.

- Est-il allé voir Harry depuis la fin du combat ?

- Pas que je saches… Apparemment, le sort de son père ne l'inquiète pas plus que cela.

- Seuls les Humains vont veiller leurs malades, gronda soudain la voix de la Harpie.

Hermione et Ron manquèrent de peu la crise cardiaque et la brunette fronça les sourcils. Icare était accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses pieds et ses mains agrippant solidement le rebord de pierre.

- Les Harpies ne ressentent-elles pas le chagrin ? demanda la jeune femme en croisant les bras. C'est ton père, et tu n'es pas allé le voir une seule fois !

- C'est mon père, oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir son corps immobile pour savoir s'il va bien ou non, gronda Icare.

Il rentra alors dans la chambre et ses griffes firent un sort au parquet déjà fatigué. Hermione ne fit pas de remarques et la grande créature quitta la pièce par la porte.

- Il est franchement bizarre, dit Ron en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Il s'inquiète, j'imagine, dit Hermione.

- Tu voudrais à tous prix qu'il soit triste, on dirait…

- C'est normal, non ?

- Normal pour un Humain, il ne l'est qu'à moitié je te rappelle. S'il peut éprouver des émotions comme la colère, la haine ou la joie, peut-être que ce n'est pas inscrit en lui de s'inquiéter pour un membre de sa famille, comme le fait Malefoy depuis un mois.

Hermione baissa les yeux. La cloche sonna soudain et elle soupira :

- La rentrée c'est demain, fit-elle. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de laisser Harry tout seul.

- Malefoy n'ira pas à l'Université tant qu'Harry ne sera pas remit, dit le rouquin. Il va rester avec Harry, on peut lui faire confiance. Il… il l'aime après tout.

Ces mots eurent du mal à sortir. Pourtant tout le monde était à présent habitué à ce que les deux garçons se fréquentent mais comme prononcer quelque chose c'est le reconnaître, Ron s'y était vu contraint.

- Tu le reconnais enfin ? ne manqua pas Hermione en arquant un sourcil.

Le rouquin rougit violemment et grogna en allant à la fenêtre. Hermione s'approcha de lui et alla l'embrasser doucement sur la joue en disant :

- Je suis fière de toi Ron, tu as fait un gros effort. Je suis certain qu'Harry t'en sera reconnaissant...

///

Icare regarda la lune et soupira. Les paroles de Ron lui avaient trotté dans la tête toute la journée et c'est accroupi sur le toit de la plus haute tour du château qu'il avait réfléchit. Finalement, il déploya ses ailes, s'envola et plana ensuite jusqu'à un balcon proche de la chambre de son père où il s'engouffra aussi discrètement que ses grosses pattes griffues le lui permettait.

- Père… fit-il en s'approchant de Drago. Vous devriez aller vous reposer…

Il passa une main semblable à une serre de rapace dans les cheveux blonds de Malefoy et celui-ci soupira en prenant la grosse main dans les siennes :

- Si tu savais comme je suis inquiet…

- Je le sais, Père, dit la Harpie en s'asseyant sur le tapis, près du blond.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, dit alors Malefoy. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai vu Ron et Hermione ce matin et ils ont dit que ce n'était pas normal que je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon père, mais quand je vois dans quel état cela vous mets…

- Je vais bien, rassures-toi, dit Malefoy avec un sourire fatigué.

Il caressa la grosse main recouverte d'écailles grises rêches puis il passa sa main dans les mèches broussailleuses de la Harpie :

- De Harry tu n'as hérité que les yeux et les cheveux… Les gênes de Harpie sont vraiment puissants…

Icare baissa la tête et un profond soupir ébranla sa large poitrine. Malefoy leva alors les yeux vers Harry qui reposait toujours dans le lit, le visage détendu, comme s'il dormait, quatre-vingt dix pourcent de son corps recouvert d'epais bandages et de plâtres.  
Drago baissa les yeux, soupira puis le silence revint dans la chambre mais fut troublé par un coup contre la porte. Malefoy releva alors la tête et il vit Lupin et Rogue entrer dans la chambre :

- Professeurs…

- Comment va-t-il ?

Icare releva la tête et il fronça les sourcils en regardant Rogue. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et ses yeux noirs se plissèrent. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Lupin et celui-ci dit :

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Drago… Vous êtes là depuis un mois… Regardez-vous, on dirait une loque…

Malefoy baissa les yeux. Icare se releva alors et il dit :

- Professeur Lupin, Drago aime mon père, il a le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui…

- Je le conçois, Icare, dit le Lycanthrope. Mais il n'a pas vu le soleil depuis un mois entier !

- Aller Drago, dit alors Rogue. Dehors.

Il le saisit par le bras mais le blond résista :

- Non, je ne veux pas !

- Drago, cela suffit, vous êtes trop grand pour ces gamineries !

- N'approche pas ! dit soudain Lupin comme Icare allait défendre le Serpentard. Cela suffit, cela a trop duré. Severus, emporte Drago dehors.

Rogue hocha la tête et il hissa sans effort le blond amaigri sur son épaule.

Se débattant comme un lion, le Serpentard laboura le dos de son parrain de coups de poings mais celui-ci parvint à l'emmener dehors. La porte de la chambre se referma alors sur eux et Lupin s'approcha du lit de Harry :

- Icare, je sais que tu aimes Malefoy presque autant que Harry, mais il est Humain, il doit sortir et voir le soleil et ses amis de temps en temps. Toi tu aimes l'obscurité, c'est ta vie, pas lui. Il a besoin de soleil, de la lumière du jour.

Icare baissa les yeux et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait délaissée le blond.

- Veilles sur ton père, Icare, dit alors Lupin en se détournant. C'est malheureusement tout ce que nous pouvons faire...

Il quitta la chambre et le silence revint.

///

- Laissez-moi !

- Non !

Plongés tous deux dans la grande baignoire des Préfets, Rogue et Malefoy semblaient avoir décidé de se noyer mutuellement.

Ses longues mèches noires dégoulinantes sur ses épaules pâles, Rogue avait prit les choses en main et il passait un savon, au sens propre, à son filleul, celui-ci grognant et se dérobant sans cesses aux mains de son parrain qui le menaça plusieurs fois de le Stupéfixer.

- Arrêtez de bouger, bougre d'âne ! tonna soudain Rogue en saisissant le blond par les épaules. Vous n'avez pas quitté Potter depuis un mois, vous empestez la crasse alors laissez-moi vous débarbouiller !

- Avec un gant de crin, non merci ! s'exclama le blond en glissant entre les mains de l'homme, telle la savonnette.

Complètement nu, le Serpentard se hissa sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'y assit en croisant les bras. Debout en face de lui, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-torse, Rogue soupira :

- Très bien, fit-il en marchant dans l'eau jusqu'aux marches qui permettaient de sortir du grand bassin. Faites comme vous voulez, mais je vous rappelle qu'un sorcier est humain et que lui aussi peut tomber malade s'il ne se lave pas régulièrement.

Se glissant sous un jet de douche qui sortait du mur près du bassin, Rogue se débarrassa de l'épaisse mousse bleue qui lui collait au corps, puis il se sécha et s'habilla d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Je reviens dans une heure, si vous n'êtes pas lavé, j'utiliserais les grands moyens, gronda-t-il.

Malefoy détourna la tête, d'un air de dire « même pas peur », puis Rogue quitta la salle de bains en maudissant tous les gamins de la Création.

Le Serpentard soupira alors et regarda ses mains. Il avait la peau du bout des doigts toute plissée et il grommela avant de frissonner et de retourner dans l'eau chaude du bain.

Il barbota jusqu'à ce que Rogue revienne et il lui mentit en répondant affirmativement quand l'homme lui demanda s'il s'était lavé.

- Je peux retourner voir Harry maintenant ? demanda le blond en enfilant sa robe de sorcier.

- Allez-y, soupira Rogue en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains. Mais passez prendre quelque chose à manger avant, ne serait-ce que pour Icare.

- Icare ? Il est grand, il peut se débrouiller, nan ?

- Non, dit Rogue.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son ton était sans appel et Malefoy soupira. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la cuisine et demanda aux Elfes un gros jambon et des biscuits. Il emballa le tout dans deux torchons et remonta dans la chambre de Harry où il ne trouva que Lupin :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le jeune sorcier au professeur. Où est Icare ?

- Il avait faim, il est partit chasser quelque chose, répondit Lupin. Ah mais tu lui apportais à manger ? Hum, tu as prit un bain, on dirait…

- Ouais, fit le blond en rougissant. Aller, laissez-moi la chaise.

- Hin, hin, fit Lupin en secouant la tête. Tu va aller te promener un peu, j'ai demandé à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley de te conduire dans le parc.

- Oh non, je…

- Et si. Aller, viens !

Malefoy sentit alors deux bras se saisir des siens et l'entrainer en marche arrière hors de la chambre. Résigné, il se laissa faire.

///

- Assit.

Le blond tomba lourdement sur un banc du salon de thé de Madame Rosmerta. Il lâcha un juron de douleur et Hermione s'assit en face de lui pendant que Ron tirait une chaise et s'y asseyait à son tour :

- Aller, un petit coup de Bierraubeurre ça devrait aller, non ? fit-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Hermione avec un sourire.

Malefoy grommela et Madame Rosmerta s'approcha. Hermione commanda trois bouteilles de la boisson favorite des jeunes sorciers, puis elle demanda :

- Ça ne te fais pas du bien de voir un peu autre chose que cette chambre ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil :

- Si, admit-il à mi-voix. Mais je m'inquiète pour Potter…

- Nous aussi, Malefoy, fit Ron. Mais il est entre de bonnes mains avec Lupin et Pomfresh.

- Moi, celui qui m'inquiète, c'est Icare, dit Hermione. Depuis un mois, il ne montre aucun signe de peine pour Harry.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu à toux prix qu'il soit triste ? demanda Ron en se poussant légèrement pour laisser Madame Rosmerta poser sur la table trois bouteilles fraiches et un décapsuleur.

- Ce n'est pas naturel chez les Harpies, fit Malefoy. Ils ne sont pas habitués à vivre avec leurs parents aussi longtemps…

- Mais Icare a huit mois !

- Dans sa tête il a plus de dix ans ! fit Malefoy. Les Harpies femelles ne gardent leur petit que pendant trois mois, après adieu je t'ai vu ! Granger, cesse de le troubler, il a déjà suffisamment de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe sans que tu en rajoutes une couche.

- Comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? Que ne comprend-t-il pas ?

- Potter est dans le coma, mais lui il communique avec lui, enfin avec son esprit. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son corps reste immobile alors que son esprit va bien. Cela le trouble, de même que les liens qui m'unissent à Potter le dérangent.

- Pourtant il t'appelle « Père »… fit Ron avec une grimace.

Le blond haussa brièvement les sourcils :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela lui est venu naturellement il y a environ deux semaines… Ça m'a fait bizarre. Cependant, et il me l'a dit, il m'aime autant qu'il aime Potter, mais il ne saisit pas l'importance des liens entre son père et moi.

- Tu l'aimes, notre Harry, Malefoy ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Plus que tout au monde, Granger, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai crainte de ne jamais le voir se réveiller.

- Son corps a subit d'énormes dommages, dit alors la brunette en posant une main sur celle du blond. S'il n'avait pas été sorcier, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Laisse sa magie lui redonner la santé. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il faut la laisser faire.

- Si tu le dis, fit le blond.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux et sa main se crispa sur sa bouteille.

///

De retour au château, Malefoy n'alla pas tout de suite voir Harry. Il chercha un peu Icare sur les toits du collège et le trouva finalement assit sur un créneau de la Tour d'Astronomie, à l'image d'une gargouille particulièrement agressive.

- Icare…

- Ha c'est vous, Père, dit la créature en tournant à peine la tête.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien, je cherchais simplement à oublier…

- Oublier ?

- Oublier la douleur que j'ai subit quand j'étais retenu chez Voldemort… la douleur du regard des amis de mon propre père qui me voient comme un animal dangereux.

- Tu as tout faux, dit alors Malefoy.

- Non, je sais que j'ai raison, et vous le savez vous aussi parfaitement, dit la créature en descendant de son perchoir.

Il revint dans le couloir et Malefoy le regarda en levant la tête :

- Tu es une créature fascinante, Icare, et le fait que Harry ait pu mettre au monde une Harpie de ta robustesse sans en mourir reste déconcertant. C'est de cela que les gens ont peur. Tu n'es pas dangereux, enfin je ne pense pas. Seulement, tu as huit mois et tu mesure deux mètres de haut, tu as une envergure de trois mètres et des griffes qui trancheraient un bras aussi facilement qu'on trancherait un bout de viande avec un couteau…

- Avez-vous peur de moi, vous ?

- Moi ? Crois-tu que si j'avais peur de toi je serais en train de discuter avec toi, présentement ? Il est évident que je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que je le voudrais, mais tu es impressionnant.

Icare ne trouva rien à redire. Il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis, plantant ses serres entre les pierres du mur, il grimpa telle une araignée jusqu'au toit le plus proche, s'y hissa et s'y accroupi ensuite, étalant gracieusement les longues plumes de ses ailes de chaque côté de lui.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis soupira et retourna auprès de Harry.

///

- Drago…

Le blond leva les yeux. Un instant, il avait cru Harry réveillé, mais non, ce n'était que Mrs Pomfresh qui lui parlait. Dans un soupir, il regarda l'infirmière :

- Vous êtes conscient qu'il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais ?

- Oui, dit le blond. J'en suis conscient… Seulement, j'ai toujours espoir. Granger m'a dit que la magie était en train de le « raccommoder », mais que cela prendrait du temps alors… je garde espoir.

- C'est bien, dit Pomfresh. Mais dès demain matin, deux Médicomages vont venir le chercher pour l'emmener à St Mangouste, au service des Accidents de Magie.

- Il ne peut pas rester ici ?

- Il a besoin de soins constants et je ne peux pas rester près de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Avec l'accord du Professeur McGonagall, nous l'envoyons là-bas où il y a plus de matériel pour le soigner efficacement et plus de personnel.

- Je ne pourrais plus le voir alors…

- J'ai peur que non, cependant, vous allez aller à l'Université Magique, même si vous ne le voulez pas. Votre père était clair sur ce sujet, il me semble.

- Malheureusement.

- Potter sera entre de bonnes mains, vous pourrez demander des nouvelles quand vous voudrez, mais je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner.

- Lequel ?

- Cessez de vous focaliser sur lui, vous allez vous rendre malade.

- Je l'aime, Mrs Pomfresh, fit alors le blond en baissant la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant alors que nous nous connaissons si peu…

De grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond déjà bien ravagées il hoqueta. Pomfresh le serra contre sa poitrine, la gorge serrée.

- Je sais, fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais ce que c'est, mais suivez mon conseil. Oubliez-le, continuez votre vie. Ma mère m'a dit un jour, peu après la mort de mon père « _Ma chérie, la poussière s'accumule dans le coin des fenêtres, alors la vie continue. _» Tenez en compte, Mr Malefoy et tout ira bien. Un jour vous aurez la surprise de voir débarquer un petit Gryffondor aux cheveux broussailleux et aux yeux verts, flanqué d'une Harpie gigantesque, dans votre petite chambre de Campus, et là alors vous vous direz que tout va bien...

Malefoy eut un petit sourire puis il déglutit et se leva en s'eesuyant les joues. il fit face à Pomfresh qui posa ses mains sur ses joues et chassa les larmes de ses pouces avec un petit sourire. Le Blond s'approcha ensuite de Harry, se pencha et repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. En un mois, ils avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres mais même mi-longs, ils restaient indomptables.

La lèvre inférieure tremblante, Malefoy déposa un baiser sur le front du brun, non loin de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, puis il recula et, lentement, il gagna la porte de la chambre.

Son cœur ne supporta pas le moment où le déclic de la porte se renfermant, résonna dans le couloir sombre, et il fondit de nouveau en larmes en s'en allant, le cœur en pièces.

Il se jura alors mentalement de continuer sa vie, non sans oublier celui qui la lui avait fait changer du tout au tout...

**FIN de la Première Partie

* * *

**

*attend sagement près de son cerceuil qu'on l'achève avec toute sorte d'objets contondants....*

Alors ? Impressions ?

En tous cas, je vous remercie, toutes mes lectrices, pour vos reviews! Certaines m'ont bien fait rire et au bureau, ils devaient me prendre pour une tarée à rigoler toute seule devant mon ecran ^^

Merci mille fois!

A la prochaine !

Phenix**  
**


End file.
